UES, Introducing Blair Waldorf
by Madeleinex
Summary: Post 1x13. Blair returns from France 2months later, knowing what she wants: Chuck Bass. But the UES is a very different place and Blair finds herself fighting for everything she loves...in particular the NJBC and a certain womanising bad boy. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi, this is my first fanfic, and so of course it's on Gossip Girl, my favourite show at the moment! This is based after episode 1x13, however there will be some differences to the UES in this story, due to the fact it's an UES that's never seen Blair Waldorf until this day!**

**I hope you enjoy, please read and review :)**

**Category: Gossip Girl**

**Couple: Chuck/Blair (mainly)**

**Rating: T (possible M-rated chapters later)**

**Summary: Blair returns to the UES after spending a semester in France, ready to face the rumours - but while on the plane, she wakes up to find herself in a new word where Blair Waldorf has never lived in the UES. She must work to get her old life back, winning back her old friends, loves and even enemies - because this time, Blair knows not to make the same mistakes, and who she really wants to be with.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the GG characters - but I wish Chuck Bass was all mine ;)**

* * *

Blair leant back against the luxurious leather and sent a quick 'thank you' to God for allowing her to afford first class. Her apprehensions about flying meant that any chance to doze off and be subconscious for most of the journey was happily taken. Closing her eyes and breathing deeply, she attempted to relax and reach that state of peace. However, one face refused to keep out of her mind.

Chuck Bass.

He'd destroyed her immaculate reputation with one text, and yet he couldn't leave it at that, oh no. After his comparison of her to a _horse_ of all creatures, Blair's blood had been boiling at the thought of that smug, smirking, scarf-wearing Basshole. A small voice was telling her that it wasn't just anger causing her heart rate to increase at the image of his face, which had been haunting her over the two months she'd spent in France. Unsurprisingly, that voice was ignored and banished to the furtherst corners of her mind. Trying again to become completely relaxed, Chuck returned, his eyes mocking her attempts to forget him.

"Argh!" Blair's moan of frustration caused her mother to look up at her, disapproval etched on her face.

"What, Blair? Shouldn't you be sleeping? You don't want to return to New York with bags under your eyes, especially after all the scandal that's sure to be there!" said Eleanor, her tone icy. She hadn't been pleased when Harold suggested she fly over and take Blair back herself, so that Blair wouldn't have to face the trip alone.

"Yes, mother."

Blair's thoughts were following a very different track. _Oh I'm sorry mother, did my breakdown cause you any unnecessary stress? I promise I'll never let my complete social destruction cause you any scandal again. Heaven forbid things turn a little bit difficult for you when your daughter is contemplating a permanent move from the UES! _Turning her face from the sight of Eleanor's dissatisfaction, she once again attempted to sleep. This time, she was successful.

* * *

"Blair, come on, get up! We're here! New York at last."

"Yes, mother."

Stretching, Blair slowly stood and bent to collect her belongings. She reached for her phone, quickly scrolling down her contact list to find Serena's number so that she could announce her arrival, hopefully before Gossip Girl did. _Renee, Sandrine, Simone...Wait, where's Serena?_ Blair froze as she released she didn't know any Sandrines or Simones. Shaking her head quickly, she decided to just text Iz or Kati and ask for Serena's number - she must have just deleted it accidentally.

"Blair, hurry up!"

Picking her Marc Jacobs bag up and slinging it over her shoulder, she pushed her oversized, black sunglasses down over her eyes as she left the plane, following her mother into the airport, refusing to risk an unflattering picture on Gossip Girl. Once she was sure she couldn't be criticised for sending a text, she searched her contacts.

No Kati.

No Iz.

No Nate.

...No Chuck.

Blair felt panic rising up in her throat, threatening to burst out in a shrill scream. Trailing after Eleanor into the cab, she bit her lip, wondering what on earth had happened to her phone. Not only did she not have her friends' numbers, there were streams of names she couldn't recognise! She inhaled deeply, and for the first time that day, her mother looked at her with sympathy.

"Look Blair, I know it's difficult moving countries again, but you've always wanted to live in New York! That French school was good, but you'll love Constance, I went as a girl and it's just lovely."

_Always wanted to...That suggested that she hadn't before..._Blair's thoughts were a mess, and she could only nod blankly at her mother.

"You'll meet some new friends, and I've bought a beautiful penthouse for us. Did you know that the Van der Woodsens live on the UES as well? And the Archibalds! I've heard the Basses reside there too, but you won't want to mix with them. New money," Eleanor shot a significant look to her daughter at that, her disapproval clear.

"Don't worry mum, I'm sure I'll settle in quickly-"

"Mother, Blair. 'Mum' is so very sloppy."

That ended their mother-daughter moment. Blair's head was reeling, but she decided against causing a fuss. She would just go to sleep tonight, wake up tomorrow morning and everything would be back to normal...Her stress at returning to New York had clearly caused her to have this very real nightmare, one which would end soon enough. Smiling with the relief of having found a suitable explanation, Blair climbed out of the cab and looked up at her new home.

Well, old home. The penthouse was the exact same one she'd been living in since she was born, and knowing that enabled her to feel reassured. Maybe lasting the rest of the day wouldn't be too much of a strain after all.

That night, as she lay in bed after hours of unpacking and moving in furniture, Blair wondered whether this new life would have been better than returning to her old one. After all, she could start afresh, no mistaken night with Na- with _Chuck_, no Jenny over-throwing her... _Oh well, _thought Blair, _nothing I can do. Tomorrow I'll be back to normal. Which is what I want. It is. No doubt._

Wrong Waldorf.

* * *

*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*

Crashing her hand down on her alarm clock, Blair opened her eyes to find herself in her bed. This surprised her, as she had assumed that after waking up from the dream, she'd have been back on the plane, but this meant less travel time so she simply shrugged and draped a silk, cream kimono over her black, lacy negligee. Instinctively, she picked up her phone, to find only one new message. Opening it caused her to scream loudly.

**Morning Upper East Siders!**

**Quite a bit of gossip I have for you this morning.  
Spotted: one gorgeous brunette alighting at JFK, with enough bags for us to assume she's staying for a while. Watch out S, looks like you have a new contender to the throne. Boys, don't all fight over this one - at least not until I've found out a little more. Wouldn't want to jump head-first into a scandal now, would you? ****Can't wait for her first day of school tomorrow!**

**You know you love me, **

**XOXO  
Gossip Girl**

Blair glanced at the picture, and had to admit she looked pretty damn awesome in her tailored Louis Vuitton summer dress. The brightly coloured floral print complimented her summer tan perfectly, and she was pleased that she'd made a good first impression.

_First impression? What am I thinking? I LIVE here, I RULE the UES! _But as adamant as the words sounded in her mind, she couldn't stop that small voice from bursting through and whispering softly in her ear. _Not anymore B, not anymore._

Blair's eyes narrowed. Facing the mirror, she put on her best smirk and flicked a curl back into place. Remembering her thoughts late last night, Blair realised that maybe this was a good thing! She may not be Queen B at this very moment, but she would be. She'd get it all back. And this time, she wouldn't make the same mistakes as before. Hey brown eyes flashed as she set out the plans for her take over of Constance, writing them down in her private journal.

1) Get Back Serena, Chuck and Nate

2) Get Jenny on her good side

3) Bring the current queen's reign crashing down

4) Look fabulous while doing it

Satisfied with her list, Blair turned to her wardrobe, preparing to find the perfect outfit to start her new scheme, but her mind was distracted. In a split-second decision, she crossed the room, picked up the diary and added a quick 'number five' to her plan.

5) Win Chuck Bass back

_Now I'm good to go,_ she thought, blushing slightly as she returned to her place in front of her racks of clothes. _Let Operation Queen B begin._

* * *

**TBC... **

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Madeleine x**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow, thank you for the great response already! Here is the next chapter.  
I know that it is a little slow, but I wanted to introduce each character properly, so there's a small section on Serena, Chuck and Nate here too, but less action.**

**Also, thank you for the four reviews, if you have questions I am happy to answer. Normally I would reply by PM, but this seemed a problem that many of you may find, so I have put up my response here.**

**Hiei-and-shino: Blair has in fact 'changed worlds', if that doesn't sound so ridiculous. I have tried to explain it in a little more detail in this chapter, but basically Blair is the only person who has any memories of her time in the UES, and in fact there is a whole fake set of memories of her having always lived in France that her family etc. has. Blair remembers everything, but no one else (including her family) is aware that she's ever lived here - to them, she has just moved over from France.**

**Hope this cleared up some things, and if not, the detail in this chapter should explain any confusion!**

* * *

Blair couldn't see why finding the perfect outfit was so difficult! She wanted to look desirable, yet classy at the same time, needed to 'fit in' – at least to start with – but also stand out as being Queen material, and she needed to look beautiful. _Hardly demanding criteria, _Blair thought as she rifled through her many clothes. After a couple of hours, she had managed to find just what she had wanted to wear on her first day at school, which was tomorrow.

The navy school skirt had been 'altered' so that it was now high-waisted and tight enough to show off her curves without being trashy. A beautiful white blouse with lace decorations would be worn with the school blazer layered over the top, which too had been altered. Made of cashmere, she'd had it edged with the same gold and blue material as the St Jude's ties, and had added a red touch to match her red heels, red headband and red lipstick. She adjusted her favourite red pins until they balanced just right, and reapplied the clear gloss on her lips. Checking her clothes in the ornate mirror at her vanity table, she smiled in satisfaction at her appearance and practically skipped out of the door still in her uniform.

"Miss Blair, you have school today? It is Sunday!"

Dorota was standing just outside, her maid's uniform immaculate as she gazed at Blair's appearance with confusion. Controlling a slight tinge of embarrassment, Blair tossed her curls nonchalantly and smiled.

"Oh yes, I just wanted to show you…which I've done, so I'll be changing now, thank you Dorota. Now go polish something," Blair added sharply, sure that her cheeks were tinged pink.

"Alright Miss Blair, I think you look beautiful," came the heavily accented voice as Dorota strode off, duster in hand.

Distracted by the embarrassment of being caught, Blair suddenly realised the surprising fact that Dorota was still here, even with everything else having…changed. Biting her lip, Blair called out softly to the Polish woman who was already starting down the stairs.

"Dorota? Could you, um, come here a second?"

If the maid had noticed the sudden change in her mistress, she did not show it as she returned to her previous place.

"Yes, Miss Blair?"

"This may sound a little crazy, but…well, how long have you worked for us?"

"Ah it not crazy, it be a long time, I not surprised you forgot. Let's see, I was there when you were born, but not much before, so it must be just seventeen years and a few months!"

"So you were in France? I mean, you liked France?" Blair quickly tried to cover her slip-up, but she was finding that she couldn't just skip into this new world without a care like she had previously tried.

"Of course, I like being with Waldorfs. France, New York, it all lovely."

Nodding distractedly, Blair thanked Dorota and sent her back on her way, dragging herself to her bedroom where she fell back onto her bed. She was so confused, elements of her life remained, in fact the whole of the UES was still here, but it was like she'd never existed. As crazy as it sounded, when Blair fell asleep on the way back from France, she must have been jumped from that world into this. Maybe she'd hit her head, and this was a coma? Whatever it was, it seemed to be pretty permanent to her for now, which is why she knew she had to just accept that she was living in this New York for the time being, not her old New York.

_Let's get some facts straight, _Blair thought, taking control over what she could. _Everyone in the world at this moment, thinks I have been brought up in France all my life. My parents, Dorota… None of the UES have met me before, in fact this new me has never even been to New York but always wanted to come. I've never met Serena, Chuck, Nate, Kati, Iz, Jenny – even Dan! Well, they've never met me- for some reason, I still remember them, I still remember everything that happened before I moved to France for the rest of the semester. I still remember all their secrets, likes, dislikes – but they don't know mine._

These last few revelations had Blair feeling more positive about her situation. She may not have any best friends yet – well any that mattered, she supposed that Sandrine and Renee had been her friends in France – but how could they resist a Blair who knew them so well? Who knew just how to be the perfect friend? They'd loved her then, they'd loved her now… Yes, this world was going to be the perfect start for her. No longer would she be the destroyed ex-Queen of Constance, no longer would she be mooning over Nate as he adored her best friend, no longer would she let herself lose her virginity in the back of a limo. Hell, she may know what sex feels like, but this Blair was a virgin and was going to do it properly.

The light had returned to her eyes, her mind was back to scheming. Still, nothing she could do until tomorrow, so for now, it was time for Blair to treat herself.

Finding a simple yet stylish Chloe dress in deep blue, she accessorised accordingly in cream, grabbing a bag, sunglasses and headband. She slipped a wrap into her bag, in case it got slightly colder as the summer days became autumnal and then, shouting goodbye to her mother and Dorota, stepped out into the street.

Ideally, she'd be spending the day with Serena, but as they'd never met in this world, that wasn't exactly a likely possibility. How long would it take for them to be able to go out like old times? True, she still had her twelve years of knowledge on how her best friends ticked, but even with that, could she rebuild friendships in days or weeks that had taken years to build in the first place? _I may miss them already, but they don't even know me yet…they have nothing to miss. _Huffing at this new complication, she hailed a cab and set off for Bendels, determined to give herself some retail therapy to ease the strain she was under. Really, it was too much for a seventeen year old girl, she shouldn't be dealing with this!

Chuck Bass was hung-over. It wasn't surprising, seeing as he had consumed more than a bottle of scotch the night before, but the headache and slight nausea were still unwelcome.

"Fucking hangover," he groaned.

His comment had awoken the sleeping redhead next to him, and when she looked up at him with an adoring expression on her face, he smirked. He definitely still had 'it', if the reaction was this even with him performing drunk. She smiled back and leaned forward for a kiss, which was definitely the wrong response in Chuck's mind.

"The door's that way," he drawled, pushing her off and making his way to the shower without a second glance at his companion.

"But-"

Her complaint was cut short by the bathroom door's slam and grumbling, she dressed and hurried out of the exit he'd pointed to as he walked off.

Chuck spent a little longer than normal under the hot water, needing its soothing effect on his aching head. Stepping out, he grabbed a towel and reached for his phone, which he'd purposefully switched off yesterday so as not to disturb him during the day's 'exercise'. He had various missed calls from Nate, Serena, Georgina and even one from Eric, followed by one text from GG. Rolling his eyes, he opened it and couldn't help letting out a soft gasp at the picture.

She was hot – really, really hot. Like beautiful-hot, not just I'd-tap-that-hot.

_But I'm definitely tapping that anyway, _he thought with a smirk, shaking off any sentimental thoughts that might be beginning. After all, Chuck Bass didn't get sentimental over anything…except maybe his scarves. Scanning the comment, his smirk grew as he read that she'd be staying for a while. Perfect opportunity for some action – the UES' favourite womaniser had been getting a little bored of the females lately. He needed a challenge, and hopefully this new arrival would be just that.

Serena Van der Woodsen woke up in a familiar room that was definitely not her own. Trying to clear her thoughts, she closed her eyes which had been unable to focus properly, and tried to think about what happened last night, Attempting to get up for the second time, Serena was able to sit up and notice the body next to her.

Toned body, tanned skin, blonde hair – none other than Nate Archibald. Sighing, she reached for her underwear and proceeded to get dressed in the spare clothes that she always left here, just in case _something_ happened after a night out.

This was quite frequent for Queen S.

As she did up her Manolo Blahniks, she looked over at the sleeping body of her companion. She didn't know what to do anymore, with this… situation between her and Nate. The sex was great, but she was a little sick of only having this physical relationship. Neither of them was that interested in becoming an official couple, it wasn't right for them, so this had seemed the ideal solution. _Had seemed, not seems, _noted Serena, realising she was no longer in agreement. _But I can't change anything, I don't want to hurt him…I can't hurt him._

She took one last look at the sleeping boy, kissed his cheek and walked out of the room, her heels echoing down the corridor as she left. She needed some retail therapy. She needed to visit Bendels.

Taking out her phone, she was halfway through a text to G, asking if she wanted to join her when she realised G would still be passed out. _It will be better without her_, came the voice in Serena's head that spoke her innermost thoughts. The voice that said things with Nate weren't right. Blushing, as if G could hear the words resounding in her mind, she cancelled the message and scanned GG's latest rumour. Curious, she hailed a cab and directed it to Bendels, gazing absentmindedly at the picture of the beautiful brunette.

Nathanial Archibald, for the first time in a while, wasn't stoned. He smiled as he remembered the night before, the memory hazy but still pleasant. There'd been music, some alcohol…hell, a lot of alcohol, a few joints – a good night out. Yawning, he reached out to touch Serena and found her missing.

_Why is she doing this again? _Nate couldn't understand why she never hung around. Was she embarrassed for coming to him last night? Maybe she was seeing someone else and didn't want G reporting on their little late night rendezvous…but then again, _everyone_ on the UES knew that they were a couple, just a non-exclusive one. Ok, sex-partners seemed more appropriate. _Why can't girls just enjoy the action and skip the mushy stuff? Serena's hardly wife material, it's not like this is going to last!_

Rolling over, Nate checked his phone to see if Serena had left a message. There was nothing new except for a text from GG, sent early this morning. Scanning the picture, he was relieved he and Serena never had become exclusive – this was the kind of girl he would want to get to know better.

Anne Archibald had an image already prepared for the future Mrs Nathanial Archibald. She would be proper, pretty, polite, preferably a brunette – blonde girls could be trouble. In fact, it was as if she had told an artist exactly what she wanted and he had created this image that was staring up at him from his phone. She would definitely approve.

And he definitely approved.

Smiling to himself, Nate closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

Blair got out of the cab, handing her driver a generous tip, and casually entered Bendels. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the racks of dresses which she and Serena had recently perused through. Both had found several that they had admired, but Dan had called her best friend away before either could make a purchase, and after promising Serena they'd return and pick the evening gowns up another time, Blair too had left empty handed. She approached the hangers and searched until she found the one she had fallen in love with, taking it down and draping it over her arm to try on again. Instinctively, she reached for Serena's choice just as another hand did.

"I'm sorry," came a musical voice from behind her.

Whipping around, Blair came face to face with Serena. There was a flash of recognition in the blonde's blue eyes, and Blair felt hope bubble up inside her. _Of course Serena hadn't forgotten me, how could she forget her best friend? Even in this new world where Blair Waldorf has never been to New York, Serena would know me._

"Hi Serena, no problem, take it!" Blair smiled, handing the dress to her.

"You're that girl from Gossip Girl! You just arrived- wait, how do you know my name?" Serena's eyes were wide with confusion as she accepted the dress.

_Damn it! I knew it was too good to be true! Time for some quick thinking…_

"Um, well... my mother, Eleanor Waldorf, has been following UES life closely recently so that we'll be able to settle in, and of course you featured! By the way, this dress will suit your complexion perfectly - good thing we look so different, or I'd be fighting you over it!" rushed Blair, determined to make the most of this opportunity.

"Thank you!" cried Serena, a big smile on her face. "I'm so sorry, but I forgot your name!"

Typical Serena, blaming herself when she hadn't even been given a name. "It's Blair, Blair Waldorf."

"What a lovely name...and your dress looks beautiful! You want to try them on together?"

Serena's mood had risen since she'd met this lovely new girl, and something about the way Blair's eyes danced told her that she was up to something no good. A perfect combination! She'd felt in need of a girlfriend recently, with most of her time being spent with Nate, Chuck and of course G - although they hardly hung out together like best friends. No, with G it was always a night out with alcohol and drugs, something that recently Serena had been growing tired of. She wanted movie nights, shopping trips - she was sick of the disappointment in her mother's eyes when she caught sight of an awful picture of Serena hungover on Page 6. Serena ran her eyes subtly over the brunette and was very pleased with her; good fashion taste, clearly a wealthy background, definitely NOT another Georgina. Smiling, she held out a hand to her new friend.

"Of course," Blair agreed, trying to keep herself from letting out a triumphant laugh at this being so easy.

The two girls walked into the dressing rooms together, unaware of the phone camera's snapping away. Soon enough though, both of their phones beeped and they abandoned their fashion to attend to the other important part of a girl's life - her gossip. At exactly the same time, Serena and Blair burst out of their changing rooms to show each other, causing them to laugh hysterically. _I knew we'd been best friends for a reason, that doesn't change no matter what world we're in, _Blair thought.

**Good morning UES,**

**Hasn't it been one busy weekend for Little Miss New-Girl? Stepping off the plane at JFK yesterday and already hanging out with S at Bendels. There's nothing like some girly bonding over a few gorgeous gowns, and we can see both girls have one of those! G, better watch your back, before New-Girl steals that too. Nice work New-Girl, you'll definitely fit in here!**

**You know you love me,**

**XOXO  
Gossip Girl**

"Wow, I've been given a warm welcome - two scoops on GG already," Blair said, smirking. She was SO Queen material, everyone should be able to tell already! Then an inital stood out at her, and she felt her stomach drop. The room began to spin and she was forced to grab hold of a railing to steady herself. "Er Serena, who's G?"

"Oh, um, my best friend," muttered Serena, looking down at the ground and unable to help a a stab of anger focused at G. How did she always ruin things even when she wasn't there? "G stands for Georgina...and speak of the devil, she's calling me right now!"

Blair watched in horror as Serena accepted the call and wandered off, G's shouting about the GG post still audible over the distance. _G's still here?!_

* * *

**A/N, hope you enjoyed! BTW, this fanfic is going to be quite long, so I'm sorry if it's not ALL action. But don't worry, from here on, it gets more dramatic...and the romance between C and B will finally be able to feature!**

**Remember, reviews = love!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone! I'm so happy you like it :) Most of the story will be focussed on Blair, however there will still be several sections with the others' points of views, so don't worry if you think I've scrapped that idea - I haven't, it's just it needs to be mainly Blair to keep the plot moving! **

**Any ideas and/or opinions are happily listened to!!**

* * *

"Look G, I'm just shopping for goodness' sake!"

Serena was pissed off, seriously pissed off. Georgina didn't want to shop, so of course that meant she couldn't shop either – which was ridiculous! She shot an apologetic look back at Blair, and continued to pace through the aisles of clothes as she listened to the ranting.

"-with some new girl you haven't even met, I saw that GG post, I know you're trying to kick me out of the-"

"What? I'm not doing anything except buying a new dress!"

"With Little Miss New-Girl." Georgina's tone was deadly, her dislike of Serena's new friend very clear.

"G, if you don't want to join me, then you can't complain if I find somebody who does!"

And with that, she hung up.

Serena swallowed, unable to believe she'd just done that. Apparently Georgina couldn't either, because immediately her phone began to ring again. Biting her lip, Serena clicked the 'reject' button and turned her phone off. _Boy is she going to be mad at me later! _She took a deep breath, turned around and found Blair standing exactly where she had been when her phone had gone off.

"So Blair, turns out I'm free all day, you want to go check out Bergdorfs?"

* * *

Throughout the phone conversation, Blair had been cursing herself for forgetting that her not existing in the UES would mean that Georgina definitely would be. For the first time in a while, she didn't know what to do. _I guess I'll just have to…go with the flow. _Something Blair never did – she directed the flow, others followed.

"Bergdorfs sounds great, I'll tell my mother not to expect me any time soon," she managed, realising that Serena was still waiting for a response.

Linking arms, the two girls left the shop, chattering away about the differences between France and New York – luckily Blair had been to France enough times in her old world to know quite a bit. By the end of the day, they were using their old nicknames for each other; 'S' and 'B'.

"Wow, I had the best day B!" Serena's smile was infectious and Blair found herself beaming back.

"It really was, wasn't it? Bound to be better than tomorrow…"

Blair had realised that her early meeting with Serena could lead to a quick friendship with Chuck and Nate – or whatever relationship she'd had with the two. Slipping in her first day of school seemed the best chance of getting Serena to promise an introduction to her circle, making her day tomorrow less awkward and also advancing the plan.

"Oh yeah, you must be so nervous! Don't worry about it B, I have some great friends who will just love you! It's going to be awesome!"

"Of course it will, I'll be there," Blair commented, eyes gleaming.

Serena laughed and hugged her new friend. The two girls exchanged phone numbers and then continued on their individual ways, both excited for tomorrow – although for slightly different reasons…

* * *

"Nathanial, even _I'm_ not up for getting high on the first day back," smirked Chuck, checking his scarf was hanging just right and rejecting the joint that Nate was offering him.

"What? Ok, where is my friend Chuck and what have you done with him?"

Nate reluctantly put away the joint and shifted his position on the wall. He and Chuck had taken up their places as lunch had started, and even his unobservant self had been able to notice that Chuck was impatiently looking out for something.

"Who is she?"

Chuck was startled out of his reverie by Nate's question, and he attempted nonchalance as he replied.

"Please. Like a girl would have me distracted. I thought you knew me better Nathanial," he said scathingly. He was making a snort of contempt when the very image he'd been waiting for all day appeared in the courtyard, causing it to change to a choking sound.

His best friend followed his gaze, falling on the approaching Serena who was bringing along someone new – the one and only New Girl.

"I'm glad you warned me about the joint, it wouldn't have made the best impression, eh Chuck?" he grinned.

"Oh no, this one's mine," Chuck growled, this idea of competition new and unpleasant. "Dibs."

"Dibs? You can't call dibs on a girl like this, Ch-"

The end of his sentence was cut off as the girls reached them, Serena bouncing and Blair a little more reserved. She looked the two boys over, seeing no difference in them from the last time she'd seen them in their old world – except their expressions. Chuck wasn't glaring at her, instead he was smirking with that infuriatingly sexy glint in his eyes, and Nate was smiling shyly, his innocent expression making her think back to their childhood friendship. _Focus Blair, this is the time to make a good impression!_

"Blair, this is Chuck Bass and Nate Archibald. Boys, this is Blair Waldorf," introduced Serena.

"Hey," grinned Nate, hopping down from the wall. "Welcome to the UES, nice to finally meet you."

"I warn you, you have a big GG reputation to uphold," smirked Chuck. "She seems to think you're Queen potential," he finished, running an appraising eye over her. She was pretty sure he was mentally undressing her – but hey, that was nothing new!

"Well that would make me Queen B – in more ways than one. Clearly my parents thought so too, with a name like that," Blair smirked back.

For a moment, the two blondes watched as the brunettes locked eyes, and only when Nate gave an awkward cough did Blair tear her gaze away. Chuck allowed himself a small smile of satisfaction. As the other three began to discuss weekend plans, Chuck watched with increasing annoyance as Nate kept giving Blair covert little glances. When he allowed himself a look at her, he was able to see her fighting back a laugh at Nate's inept flirting – that made him feel considerably better. Sliding a hand slowly down Blair's back, he felt her shiver slightly.

"Cold?" he murmured in her ear, the scent of her chocolate curls almost making him lose all powers of speech. _Wow that's…wow_. "I can think of a way to warm you up."

The suggestion made her breath nearly catch, but she forced herself to remember that to Chuck Bass, she was just a new potential 'bed buddy'. First of all, she needed his respect – and nothing got Chuck's respect like a sharp comeback.

"Well unless it involves burning you for warmth, I think I'm good," came her sardonic reply, as she tilted her head as if in interest.

Chuck looked a little surprised, but the praise in his eyes was reward enough. The rest of the conversation was cut off by the bell ringing.

"Oh B, we better get going."

"You're right, bye Nate, bye Chuck," Blair smiled, giving Nate a sweet smile and smirking at Chuck.

"Bye, hope you can make it tomorrow night," said Nate softly.

"You'll want a good night's sleep in preparation," Chuck drawled, "so try not to dream of me too much," he added with a wink.

"Oh don't worry about that, I stopped having nightmares years ago," Blair quipped back, her flashing eyes contrasting to the innocent expression she'd put on.

With that, Blair followed Serena out of the courtyard and into the hallway, leaving the two guys to watch them with slightly glazed expressions. Nate let out the breath he'd been holding, and couldn't help but picture the two of them in his mother's ideal wedding album. Yes, she'd be perfect in Anne Archibald's mind, that was for sure – today's meeting proved that. _She's gorgeous too, with those curls, and those big brown eyes, and those red lips…_

_Those red lips, perfect figure…_Chuck couldn't erase the image of her walking away from her mind. _Wow I must be seriously horny to be getting hung up on the IMAGE of a girl_, he sighed.

"Something on your mind?"

"I'm Chuck Bass. What do you _think_ is on my mind?" he said, rolling his eyes at his friend. "I'll give you a hint, it begins with 's' and ends in 'ex'…any idea?"

Nate laughed and clapped him on the back, while Chuck mentally sighed in relief that he'd bought it. The last thing he needed was his best friend thinking he'd gone soft over a girl. One super hot, smart girl. _All she needs to do is turn out to be some sexy goddess, with a passion for scheming and being a bit of a bitch and she'd be my dream woman personified,_ he thought wryly as Nate dragged him off to their next lesson.

* * *

Sitting in English, Blair rolled her eyes at the length of Hazel's skirt as she entered the classroom. There was 'appropriate', 'shorter than normal', and then the 'oh no I forgot my skirt altogether' look – Hazel had clearly opted for the last one. Blair bit her lip in anticipation when she saw Chuck saunter into the class five minutes late and take the seat directly behind her. _This should be interesting,_ she thought naughtily, _I plan to make this lesson one that Chuck Bass won't forget in a hurry!_

As the teacher passed around various sheets of paper and introduced the class to the novel they'd be reading, Blair tossed her curls and allowed herself a quick glance behind. Sure enough, Chuck was watching. With a small smile playing on her lips, she casually reached around and brushed the curls from her neck. _A girl's neck – Chuck's kryptonite._ Slowly, she looked up at the ceiling and then back down at the copy on her desk. To her delight, she heard Chuck let out a deep breath and she gave herself one point.

_Damn she's driving me crazy!_ Chuck tried to look away, but the expanse of creamy skin that had been revealed was drawing him in. He watched in near horror as she brushed her pen off the table and slowly bent down to retrieve it, her skirt rising up and revealing red garters underneath her skirt. She even matched her underwear to her colour scheme…this new thought did not help distract Chuck, instead he pictured the beauty in front of him in a set of lacy red underwear. He felt blood rush to a particular area and cursed softly.

"Something bothering you, Bass?" purred Blair, turning around in her chair.

"Other than the sight of Hazel in that trashy skirt, no," he said casually, immediately picking up on the game she was playing. _Maybe tonight's still a possibility, _he thought, a smirk sliding into place.

"Don't be too hard on her, with a face like that you can only expect so much!" she replied flippantly, eliciting a chuckle from the womaniser behind her.

"Does that rule apply to you? If so, I'm expecting you to never appear looking less than perfect."

"And I expect you to be wearing nothing," shot back Blair, refusing to succumb to his charms like every other UES girl. If only she could have the same no-nonsense attitude she'd had _before_ that night at Victrola…

"Naked, huh? Wow, you must think I'm the image of perfection if you expect a sight as good as that," Chuck winked.

Blair shook her head at him, a smile on her face. He was leaning back in his chair, a smirk on his face, when they both saw Miss Thompson's shadow fall across their desks. Blair turned back around immediately, reluctant to get in trouble on her first day when her record had been pristine for years in her 'old world'.

"Talking, Mr Bass? Perhaps you'd like to share it with the rest of the group?" The clipped words of Miss Thompson made Blair freeze in her chair. Chuck, however, seemed completely at ease.

"But of course. Miss Waldorf and I were merely discussing my impressive appearance without clothes – something I'm sure most of the girls in this room have seen," he said, enjoyment plain on his features, "at least in their heads if not in the flesh."

"Mr Bass!" spluttered the teacher, her shock reaching new levels when the boy winked at her and proceeded to leer at most of the girls present.

"If you don't believe me, I'd be happy to give you a sneak peek and confirm it," he added with a smirk, causing Blair to give him a disbelieving smile. Shaking her head, she mouthed 'you win this one' and turned to face the front, leaving Chuck Bass to stare at the spot her lips had been a moment earlier and imagine the words being whispered in his ear. _You have got to get a grip!_

"That won't be necessary Mr Bass. Now sit down and do not interrupt my lecture again!"

Blair ignored Chuck for the rest of the lesson, instead focussing on ways to attract his attention without looking like she was trying. Sucking on the end of her pen, sighing and pouting, slowly sliding her hand all the way up her leg to smooth her skirt, all she performed. And all captured his attention. By the end of the lesson, Chuck had a very good idea of what it would be like to spend an evening with Blair Waldorf, and his desires had only been heightened. As they were dismissed, he could only stare at her entrancing figure as she walked away, and wish for tomorrow night.

* * *

"So S, where's Georgina? I was hoping to meet her today," said Blair, leaning against the lockers.

"Oh," came the hesitant reply, Serena's head hidden inside her open locker. "She's, um…well honestly, she's probably sleeping off a hangover."

Serena withdrew her head to show a big blush spread over her cheeks. She looked up nervously at Blair, and Blair realised that she'd been worried of losing her approval. _How sweet, she must really like me! _It was reassuring to know that her best friend still felt such a strong bond with her, even without the years of history between them.

"Oh well, hopefully tomorrow?" replied Blair breezily, relieved that this seemed a normal event – maybe G wouldn't even have to feature!

"Yeah she should definitely be in then, though she won't be coming to Penelope's party – she never does."

_Perfect, she won't be able to ruin that,_ thought Blair smugly, _it's the perfect opportunity to mingle… and maybe spend some time with a certain Bass._ Her musings were cut short, when a high, nervous voice announced the arrival of someone. Turning around, Blair saw a very anxious-looking freshman, who was shifting from foot to foot in a manner that Blair found very pathetic. Raising an eyebrow at the newcomer, she waited to hear her purpose.

"You're Blair Waldorf right?" When she received a nod, the girl continued. "Um, I'm Francesca Brent, I was just coming to, um, well to give you this," she finished lamely, thrusting a letter into Blair's hand. "It's an invitation to Penelope's party tomorrow night. Will you, er, be able to attend?"

Serena slammed her locker shut and looked questioningly at the envelope.

"Oh Serena van der Woodsen! You two will both be coming right?" Francesca's eager attitude was seriously irritating Blair, so she left it to Serena to accept the invitation and waited for the young girl to exit.

"How sweet was she? I remember being like that," said Serena fondly.

"I was never like that. Never. So Penelope's Queen then? I'd always assumed someone like you, S, would be…" Blair trailed off uncertainly. It was one thing to crush Penelope, another to do so to her best friend.

"Me? I couldn't handle it! Not that Penelope does it very well, I hear Kati and Iz – two of her minions – aren't happy with her 'reign' at all."

Blair smiled and tucked that information away, knowing it would prove very valuable in time. They were definitely possible recruits, now she just needed to find Jenny Humphrey and enlist her help before she became initiated into Penelope's little circle.

"S, you wouldn't happen to know a Humphrey?"

To Blair's surprise, Serena flushed deep red and murmured something about sharing an English lesson with this guy named Dan.

"- and he's so passionate about his work, and when he reads aloud his expression becomes really intense and sex-" Serena's gushing stopped abruptly and she clapped a hand to her mouth.

"Sexy? Dan Humphrey?"

Bursting into laughter, Blair followed Serena out of school and down the front steps, surprising herself by how happy she was that Serena still had that soft, sensitive, sweet part of her buried under the party girl exterior. In fact, Blair had seen barely any of the old Serena since she'd arrived. _Probably that's because G's not here, I bet she's different tomorrow…_

"Something funny, girls?"

Blair whipped around to see Chuck lounging casually against the brick wall. Tossing her curls, she smirked at him. "Just Hazel trying to locate her skirt."

Chuck laughed, and Serena looked confused as she tried to remember anything to do with Hazel. Then, assuming that Blair was covering for her about Dan, she shot her a grateful look and squeezed her arm affectionately.

"Hey Blair, need a ride home?" Nate appeared, his blue eyes twinkling as they met hers. "I'm going your way, so it's no problem," he added, trying to appear casual.

Chuck glared at him, but his friend didn't notice. He was about to make a comment on the word 'ride', but caught himself just in time – he hardly wanted to give Nate any ideas just before he whisked Blair away.

"Sure, thanks Nate," she smiled up at him, waving goodbye to Serena and hiding a smirk as she caught sight of Chuck's dark expression. _I'm not leading Nate on or anything, it's only an innocent lift home…and he's still jealous!_ She relished that moment as she followed Nate to his car.

The ride was short and sweet, and the two parted in good moods. Nate was definitely sweet, and she would be happy spending time with him any day, but he wasn't for her. No, her tastes had definitely been changed since…she became a woman. Thinking back over the success of the day, Blair brushed her curls and checked her make up at her vanity table. Checking her phone, she saw a text from GG, and realised she must have missed its buzzing while talking to Nate. Scanning it, she felt a Cheshire cat smile spread over her face.

**Hello Upper East Siders,**

**Looks like New Girl has a name – which we all ought to remember. Blair Waldorf was spotted once again with Kings of the UES, N and C, and was even seen driving off with N. Is that a little jealousy caught on C's face as the car drives away? I haven't seen that since Fred Young was seen working a scarf those years ago … and look what happened there! Watch out N, we know C always puts up a fight!**

**You know you love me,**

**XOXO  
Gossip Girl**

* * *

**TBC...**

**Reviews are love! 3!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews :) Keep them coming, it helps motivate me and also any constructive criticism can help me improve, so I love both!**

**Hope you enjoy this next part, they seem to get longer each time! I tried to include a bit of Blair's sassiness, as I know it's enjoyed, but could only fit in a bit! I feel I've made Nate into a bit of an anti-hero, so in this chapter I've tried to explain him a bit more, and make him more understandable and likeable.**

**Also, just have to say: OMG I watched the new episode online, and AHH I just want Chair already! BUT good news: no more stupid Elle and no more Miss Carr! Whoop! Wow I hated both of those! Ok, now here's more:**

* * *

Chuck glared at his phone, sending mental death threats to whoever had caught that picture of him looking…yes ok, he admitted it, _jealous._ Serena had flicked open hers as well, and was now grinning at him, her whole face alight with curiosity.

"So, what happened to Fred Young?"

"Let's just say he won't need scarves where he is." Chuck's eyes glinted darkly, and Serena had to suppress a shudder. Then she reminded herself that Chuck was all talk, and that his cryptic statement probably meant Fred was now living somewhere hot, rather than him being dead or in prison – the things she'd immediately thought of. Satisfied with that, she started on the subject she really was interested in.

"You _like_ Blair? You're _jealous_?" she screeched, jumping up and down.

"Yeah right, she wishes," he replied, attempting a smirk but instead achieving a pained expression.

"Maybe she does…I could always find out," Serena said temptingly, pretending to search through her bag so she'd appear uninterested.

"You could?" _Damn, no need to sound so overly eager!_

"As a close girl friend, I have rights to that kind of information," she shrugged. "But..."

"What do you want?"

"I, um, want… youtodothesameformeaboutNate," Serena gushed, her cheeks turning pink.

"Wait, what? You want me to ask Nate if he's into you? No offence, but I'd assumed that even you would understand that sleeping with someone _more than once_ implies liking the other person," said Chuck, rolling his eyes at the blonde.

"I wouldn't be too sure."

"You think he- OH, it's _you _who's not into _him!_ But of course, being Serena van der Woodsen, you wouldn't want to hurt him so you're wondering if it's mutual! That way, you can end it _together_ and you can move on without feeling guilty."

"Wow, you're good at that."

"Maybe you're just crap at hiding it," said Chuck, smirking and leaning back casually against the wall. "I'll do it for you – if you ask Blair."

"Deal. Though I'm warning you, I'm not having you take advantage of her."

"I make no promises – I'm Chuck Bass."

Serena narrowed her eyes and scanned his expression. In the end, it was the fact that he'd never asked for her help with a girl before, that made her believe that he wouldn't do it to Blair. She didn't want to speak too soon, but maybe Chuck might actually be falling for someone! The two shook hands and then slid into the waiting Bass limousine – sure they weren't related yet, but now they were sharing living quarters, it only made sense to share limos…when Chuck wasn't using it for anything _else. _Both of them settled down into the soft leather seats, smirking as they looked out of the winder. Things were definitely heading in the right direction.

* * *

"Hey, B!"

Blair smiled at the enthusiasm in her friend's voice and rolled over so that she was in a more comfortable position on her bed. She placed her pen back down on the open journal, and decided that she could take a quick break from plotting – this could be crucial to achieving part of Step One anyway.

"Hi, S, how are you?"

They continued to talk about pointless, girly topics, until Serena decided to broach the topic of Chuck Bass – she was only partly doing it because of their deal, in fact Serena was very interested in the answer just so she could look out for her friend. Blair was new, and couldn't be expected to know just how bad Chuck was when it came to girls and relationships – his reputation didn't quite cover all the small details that a girl like Blair needed to know before crushing on the resident bad boy of the UES.

"I noticed a little bit of sexual tension today B, with you and a certain someone…" she hinted.

"Who, me and Nate? Don't be silly, he just offered me a ride home. Although he did mention something about Sunday lunch with his parents, but I'm sure that's just him being friendly," Blair answered dismissively.

There was silence on the other end.

Serena sat frozen on her bed, taking in that last bit of information. _Sunday lunch? I've known Nate for nearly thirteen years, and he's never invited just me over for Sunday lunch with his _parents_! Trust him to approach Blair while we're still a…well, still…involved!_

"Serena?"

"Oh, sorry B, um, yeah Nate does that with everyone… But no, I actually meant another someone, wears a scarf and a smirk?" Deciding not to waste time on pointless details, Serena continued to press the issue.

"Chuck Bass?"

"Come on, there was definite sexual tension there!"

"He has sexual tension with everything – woman, dog, tree…"

Blair relaxed as Serena's wind-chime laugh rang out over the phone. She'd noticed that pause, and although Serena wouldn't have guessed, she'd immediately picked up that Nate was a sore subject with Serena. She'd have to get details on that later…but for now, Serena wanted to discuss Chuck Bass, and who was she to turn down the offer?

"Blair, stop dodging the issue! Are you…interested in going down that route?"

"Well…he's Chuck Bass, don't be silly. The longest relationship he's ever had was probably between him and a bottle of aged scotch," retorted Blair, unable to keep a disappointed note from creeping into her voice.

"How did you know scotch was his favourite?"

"Lucky guess, anyway-"

"What if I told you that you could be an exception?"

Blair's heart stopped beating, and then picked up in double time. She was about to scream in excitement when that annoying little voice began whispering unavoidable truths in her ear. _Bass likes a challenge, he's all about the game…if you come willingly to him now, he'd drop you after a few days MAX. No, you need to flirt and play a little first. Only then will he fall for you enough._

"I'd say I'd want to try some more of my options first," replied Blair.

"But you're interested?"

"He's Chuck Bass, of course I'm interested," said Blair, rolling her eyes, before realising that Chuck could be listening in right that second – she assumed that in this world they were still living together. "But I don't do one-night-stands, and who says I don't have any better offers?"

Serena squeezed her eyes shut and quickly prayed she wouldn't regret asking the next question.

"An offer like Nate?"

"No way, don't be ridiculous, Nate is friend material for me, nothing more!"

Serena didn't even know why she was feeling so relieved, she didn't even want to be with Nate. But the image of them two together made her feel slightly nauseous and so she just knew that this was something that pleased her, whatever the reasons.

"I have to go make another call, B! Sorry!"

"It's fine, don't worry, I have _work_ to do," smirked Blair, her finger tracing over the words 'Operation Queen B' that headed the top of the page. "Bye, S!"

"Bye, B!"

* * *

Chuck walked over to the bar and began to pour himself a glass of scotch. _God was doing something right when he put scotch on this earth, _he thought to himself, taking a sip and allowing it to burn the back of his throat in that familiar way. His musings were interrupted by the buzzing of his phone, and when he saw the Caller ID read 'Serena', he felt slightly ill as he reached for it and flicked it open. His eyes scanned the message:

**U need to wrk 4 her.  
She's got options – ur only 1.  
But she's interested bro ;)**

**S xo**

Chuck stared at the last four words and felt his signature smirk returning at full force. _No girl can resist a Bass._ Just as he said that, the phone began to ring and vibrate in his hand. This time, the contact was not welcome.

"Georgina," he said dryly, answering the call.

"Miss me today?" she crooned, her words taking on an edge as she added, "'Cos I didn't get any messages from you when I didn't show."

"Well, seeing as you do it nearly every Monday, you can't expect me to be surprised."

"Come on, Charlie, admit you missed me."

"It's Chuck."

"And it's G, _Chuck._ We're _friends, _remember?" she murmured into the phone, "You have my permission to call me that _anytime._"

Chuck bit his tongue as he refrained from making a smart-ass comeback. He had to blame it on himself for accepting her company on drunken nights. Seeing as they then spent time together with Nate and Serena, who were themselves 'involved', he wasn't surprised Georgina had assumed they two were 'involved'. Still, didn't mean he couldn't stop that right now.

"G, that's over."

"Charlie you say that after every time, and then look what happens?"

"I'm serious."

"Chuck, this is boring me. I want to go out tonight, you coming or not?"

"Georgina-"

"_G, not Georgina." _This time the words were cooler, almost icy. "Look, I'm about to invite Nate and Serena, we can all go…as _friends, _Charlie."

Sighing, Chuck ran a hand through his hair and poured another glass of scotch as he replied, "Fine."

"I knew you'd say yes! Meet at the Palace Bar at 9, k? See you then, Charlie! Mwah!"

He hung up and chucked the phone onto the couch, closing his eyes and wondering why he'd agreed. He could still hear the echo of her air-kiss, the sugar-sweet voice so different to the girl it belonged to. Gulping the contents of his glass down, he made his way to his closet to get ready.

* * *

Nate greeted his mother and quickly escaped to his room, turning on his iPod and speakers and taking off his blazer. Collapsing onto the bed, he allowed two images to appear in his mind, each so contrasting from the other that he was surprised he found both so attractive.

There was Serena, with her long legs and California looks, and there was Blair, with her feminine curves and seductive-yet-innocent looks. He admitted to himself that he was more attracted to the former, but couldn't help but think how good the Archibald family ring would look against Blair's pale complexion. _Ah, if only things were less complicated…and I was smarter._ His phone rang, and when he saw Serena's name, he felt guilt rise up in him as he realised he hadn't even said goodbye that afternoon before driving off with Blair. In fact, he didn't think he'd even acknowledged her presence when he'd offered Blair a lift in the first place!

"Hey Serena, about this afternoon-" Before he could get out the apology, Serena cut in.

"Look, I can see you like Blair, but at least wait for us to be over before jumping into something new!" Serena couldn't help the angry, accusing tone that saturated her voice. All the suppressed feelings from her conversation with Blair were released in the moment.

"Ok, I can see why you're upset, but I only offered her a ride, she's new and I thought I would just be polite and-"

"And invite her to Sunday lunch?" interrupted Serena again, her words sharp yet unable to disguise her hurt.

"Oh. She mentioned that?"

"Yes, she mentioned that! How could you invite her, Nate, and not me? Not ever?"

Nate bit his lip and closed his eyes, wishing it would all just disappear. When she repeated the last word, he took a deep breath, deciding to just get it over and done with.

"Serena, I know I hurt you and you have to understand I'm really sorry, I mean I really like you and you're one of my best friends, and I care for you, I do…but…my parents, they…they keep expecting me to bring home my future bride any day now, and I can't let them down again."

"So you're choosing Blair over me because you think your parents will like her more than me? Think she's a better Mrs Nathanial Archibald than me?"

He'd expected yelling, at least anger, but the complete vulnerability in her voice was a lot worse. She was being so open with him, he felt he owed her a full explanation – hell, she _deserved _one. Dropping his voice to a near whisper, he answered softly,

"They're so disappointed in me. I'm not clever enough, not good enough, to get into an Ivy League school without their _assistance_, not good enough at sports to get myself a scholarship, not interesting enough, not funny enough…I want to at least get one thing right and end up in the perfect marriage that they always wanted. You're amazing Serena…but being a party girl from Page 6 doesn't express – to them – good family ideals. I…I know it's weak of me…but…I want their approval Serena."

Serena, completely surprised by this confession, had to ask something.

"Nate, your parents idolise you more than any kid I know! Where's this coming from?"

"I just want to achieve something, without their help, you know? I want to know I've gone and done something they're proud of, without any assistance…I want to know I can do things by myself."

"You can. I believe in you."

There was a pause as Nate took that in, and they both just felt each other's presence. Serena realised she no longer felt any anger towards him, only understanding.

"About Blair…You know I won't do anything if you're uncomfortable with it…"

"Look, it's not for me to decide, I'm OK with it if you two both want to…yeah, you know," she ended awkwardly, relieved that Blair had already put an end to this fear.

"I truly am sorry, Serena. That this never really worked..."

"It's ok, Nate. I kind of knew it was ending anyway…I just…"

"…didn't want to be the one that made it end?"

Serena smiled, remembering now exactly why the two of them had started up their relationship in the first place – they clicked. "Exactly, you read my mind."

"Well, um…you know I'll always love you."

"Me too, Nate, me too."

With that, they hung up, and Nate closed his eyes, wishing that sleep would come and separate him from all of this. Even though things had gone better than he'd hoped, even though he knew his parents would be delighted with all that was Blair Waldorf, he couldn't deny the emptiness he felt inside. Serena had been a big part of his life, and knowing he couldn't just go over and spend the night with his arms wrapped around her was knowledge he really didn't want. _It's over…it's actually over._ The words repeated themselves as he drifted off into a slumber, filled with golden hair and a soft voice, whispering 'It's over'.

* * *

Blair looked over her plan and tried to evaluate her situation.

"So, Step One – get back Serena, Chuck and Nate: well, that's definitely going well," she smiled, filling in the 'current status' section.

"Step Two – get Jenny on my good side: whoops, I forgot about that, I'll have to look out for her tomorrow, Step Three – eliminate current Queen: Penelope's party invite is the perfect 'in' for that, so that's going well. Step Four – look fabulous: definitely full marks for that, if the way Nate and Chuck … and Mr Lee were looking at me is anything to go by."

Smirking, she was about to close the journal when she spotted the last one. "Step Five – Chuck Bass… Well, thanks to GG, I'd have to say that is coming along nicely too!"

Blair locked her journal, and placed it in her private drawer. Her scheming done, she decided that she should make the most of that little bit of information Serena had slipped her as they'd been leaving school. Finding her phone, she sent a quick message to her as she walked down the stairs to the elevator.

**S, still crushing on D.H.?  
- B xo**

She'd assumed that Dan Humphrey's feelings would remain the same, due to the fact that it was only about this time in her old world that she and Dan had even interacted. Her absence shouldn't have changed him in any way – after all, he'd admitted to have first fallen for her blonde best friend years ago, when she was still a party girl and friends with Georgina. Therefore, Blair reasoned, he should be as much in love with her now as before.

Her phone buzzed, and Blair smirked as she read Serena's reply.

**Wt hav u done?!**

Ignoring the message, Blair turned her phone on silent and hailed a cab, forcing the word 'Brooklyn' out of her mouth with as much distaste as she could muster.

* * *

Jenny Humphrey sat perched on the edge of her stool, frantically sketching as her eyes darted from her page to the fashion magazine in front of her. Dan was typing away on his laptop as he sat across from her, and the two worked in companionable silence, the only sounds being the clatter of his keyboard and the soft scratch of her pencil. This meant that the loud, brash ringing of the bell caused both to jump up, Dan spilling his mug of tea all over himself.

Cursing, he grabbed a dishcloth and hurried to the door. The sight of Blair Waldorf in all her perfect beauty made him drop the cloth and stare in astonishment as she pursed her lips at his appearance.

"Blair? Is that you?" asked Jenny, her eyes wide.

Blair looked from one sibling to the other and smiled graciously, plans already forming in her head. _Perfect, I can snap two Humphreys up in one._

"Of course it's me, just thought I'd pop in and say hello. Serena was telling me about you, Dan," she added, watching with satisfaction as he turned bright red.

"S-Serena?" he choked out.

"Serena van der Woodsen, yes. Apparently you are quite the sexy speaker in English class."

Dan looked like he was about to pass out, so she switched to Jenny, allowing him time to recover.

"That's a gorgeous picture Jenny. You like to design clothes?"

Jenny immediately went into chatter-mode, rambling on and on about her favourite designers, one of course being Eleanor Waldorf, and how she'd always wanted to work with such inspirational people. Blair had to admit that the girl was quite endearing, at least _before_ the whole scandal. _I must have really brought out her inner bitch!_

"I could always put a word in for you, with my mother I mean. She loves having fresh talent around, and I'm sure she could find an opening for you as an intern…if I big you up of course," Blair smiled sweetly, making sure Jenny knew that this was a big favour.

"Oh Blair, I'd do anything for that kind of opportunity!"

"Don't worry about that … just yet. I'm sure I can think of something later. Come sit with me at lunch tomorrow and we can talk more about it."

Jenny nodded, her eyes wide, before she ran out of the room, squealing blissfully.

"So, your sister's sweet and blonde, you know who else is? Serena," smirked Blair, rewarded again by the flush that arose in Dan's face.

"I can't believe she-, I mean she's like-, you know she…wow."

She looked at him and once again, found herself feeling affectionate towards a Brooklynite. The clear adoration for her best friend was cute, even on someone with as little fashion sense as Dan Humphrey.

"You know, she likes you. You should ask her out sometime," Blair told him, assuring herself it was for Serena's benefit and not Dan's.

"Isn't she with Nate? I know it's not official, but-"

"Ask her, trust me. Here's her number."

Blair scribbled down the numbers on a piece of paper lying on the table, and gave Dan a winning smile as she murmured in his ear, "She'll like the whole 'awkward-shy' thing you have, don't worry about it," before leaving the house. _Wow, I'd have to say that today was one hell of a good day,_ she thought to herself as she found her cab and drove home.

Unfortunately, she hadn't heard Gossip Girl's say on this little night-time visit. Sure enough, each of the UES-ers got the message that evening, causing a mixture of reactions.

**Hey UES,**

**It seems night-time is still one of the best times for a bit of scandal! B was snapped leaving Lonely Boy's apartment only minutes ago – quite a while since she got dropped off by N. We all know what can be done in a few hours, some better than others. I for one hope B lets this continue – there's nothing I like more than a love triangle…or square…or better yet, dodecagon!**

**XOXO  
Gossip Girl**

* * *

Serena squealed, finally understanding what Blair's earlier text meant.

* * *

Nate stared confused, trying to remember who Lonely Boy was.

* * *

Chuck saw red, before kissing Georgina hard and pulling her into the limo.

* * *

Georgina smirked, realising Blair might just muck things up for herself without needing her assistance.

* * *

**TBC...**

**Reviews are love, send me some! Any questions, feel free to PM me :)**

**Madeleine x**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you so much for every review! I treasure each one, so please do leave them if you can :) Any bits you really liked/didn't like, ideas you want to see or don't want to see - anything you have, feel free to leave them and I'll really appreciate it!**

**For those who have reviewed, you are very special and thank you a lot!**

**Sorry for those of you who wanted to read about P's party, it's in the next chapter - I just felt it need it's own space because a lot happens and I want to do it justice! Nate doesn't get much screen time, but I have to admit he won't that much in this fic...he's more of a filler character. Sorry to disappoint any NAIR/Nate fans!**

**That said, please read on and I hope you enjoy!**

Blair woke up ahead of her alarm and jumped into the shower, feeling more awake and optimistic than she had for a while now. Things were going perfectly, and the party tonight would be the perfect opportunity to crush Penelope and lay some groundwork with Chuck. Yes, she had to look amazing, no doubt about it.

Refreshed from her shower, Blair sorted through her closet for appropriate school attire, swapping her opaque tights for black stockings and raising her skirt an inch – that would give Chuck something to look at in class. She changed the red touches on her blazer for gold, and slipped a gold headband into her immaculately arranged curls. A wave of a mascara wand, a swipe of her favourite lipstick and a spray of her signature Dior perfume later, she was ready for school.

* * *

Chuck groggily opened his eyes and saw Georgina's clothes littering the floor, immediately wishing that he was still asleep. Cringing at the sound of the bathroom door opening, he turned to face the girl herself, words already flying from his mouth.

"Look, I know what I said last night, but I was drunk and angry and – basically, last night was a mistake." He watched her, waiting for the angry yelling.

"If you're referring to us doing it in the living room and being found by Eric, I would have to agree. Next time, let's wait 'til we get into your room," she smiled, pulling on her uniform and running a brush through her hair.

"Georgina…"

"Yes, Charlie?"

Her eyes were wide and innocent, her expression the image of virtue, but he knew better. Chuck narrowed his eyes at her, and murmured "No next time. Never again, you hear me?"

Georgina's face hardened and he saw her visibly bite back a response. Then, sweetly, she picked up her bag and smiled at him. "I'll be waiting in the limo. Don't worry, I will ignore your words this morning, and know you didn't mean them."

Before he could form a reply, she had vanished through the doors, leaving only a sickly scent of violets behind. He shook his head, deciding he could deal with her later. Once he'd showered, dressed and finished a glass of orange juice, he scribbled a note to his step-brother and sister explaining he'd taken the limo and couldn't wait – he did not want to see Serena's face when she realised Georgina had stayed over.

He took the elevator and slid into the limo, doing his best to ignore Georgina as she rested her hand on his thigh and shifted closer. He gazed out the window, completely oblivious until the sound of Blair's high heels clacking on the sidewalk jolted him out of his reverie. Immediately he lowered the window and called out to her.

"Hey, Waldorf!"

"Bass," she smirked in his direction, turning to face the limo. Her brow furrowed as she noticed he had a passenger other than his family, and she turned pale as Georgina leant out of the vehicle.

"Ah, Blair was it? We haven't met, I'm Georgina."

Chuck swallowed as the two females took in each other. To his surprise, Blair only smiled coolly and said,

"Oh, _you're _the G that Gossip Girl keeps warning about me. It's funny, other than that, I wouldn't have known who you were."

Georgina inhaled sharply and Chuck suppressed an awestruck smile. _Waldorf sure can be a bitch – a really hot bitch._ He watched as she suddenly checked her phone and smirked victoriously. Turning to face Georgina again, she tilted her head sympathetically.

"Serena just checked with me our lunch plans. Don't worry, _G_, I'm sure Serena would agree that we'd love for you to join us. You'll want to catch up on everything you missed yesterday!"

Chuck laughed at that, earning a glare from Georgina. He ignored it, not at all bothered by her reaction.

"Oh look, we're here at Constance. Lovely to meet you G, I'm sure we'll get along just wonderfully," Blair smiled, her eyes glittering. "Bye Bass, glad you remembered your clothes for English – wouldn't want to give Miss Thompson any _more_ trouble." She winked and then turned her back to them, strutting up the steps like she was Queen B already.

Chuck smirked at the prospect of English with her, receiving a slap from Georgina when she saw. Her jaw was hard, her eyes cold as she hissed, "What does she mean by 'more trouble?"

At this, he rolled his eyes and, condescendingly, answered with "I think it's pretty obvious," as he got out of the limo. Any attention not yet focused on Blair soon was as he located her approaching the double doors. Smirk in place, he too headed up the steps, eyes fixed on Blair's retreating figure.

Georgina growled.

* * *

Blair walked through the courtyard, revelling in the gazes of almost all the St Jude's boys – the rest were either too young (although that didn't stop many) or gay (again, most watched just to appreciate her fashion sense). She kept a flirtatious pout on her looks, and tossed her hair casually as she continued through the doors, very satisfied with their reactions.

However, when she reached her locker and allowed her unfazed expression to fall, misery was clear on her face. _Chuck and Georgina? How could he fall for someone so bitchy and manipulative…_ Her thoughts trailed off as she realised she could have been describing herself. For a moment, Blair felt like the ground was falling beneath her feet, until the reassuring touch on her shoulder made her whirl round. Serena was standing there, her gorgeous features displaying concern at Blair's panicked face.

"B, you ok? What happened?" she asked, eyes filled with worry for her friend.

Seeing this anxiety over her, Blair remembered how she and Georgina differed. Blair had friends who she honestly cared about, who meant everything to her. This thought was followed by the other differences between them; Blair worked hard, wanted the love and approval of those she cared about, knew how to balance sexy and skanky, wasn't addicted to drugs, and had a good heart underneath the bitchy exterior.

She was a class above Georgina, and Chuck would see that.

"Nothing happened, don't worry – well, other than me meeting Georgina. I must say, she sure is a charmer," Blair answered sarcastically, returning to her usual self.

"You two didn't fight did you? B, she can get really mean when she doesn't like someone-"

"You clearly haven't seen me with someone I don't like. Just be glad I like you so much."

"I don't want you two having some kind of cat fight!"

"Well I suggest you find someone else to eat with, because I invited her to join us!"

"B!"

They stared at each other, Blair refusing to back down. At last Serena sighed and tucked a curl behind her ear. She opened her mouth as if to say something, and then shut it abruptly as she caught sight of something beyond Blair's shoulder. Blair assumed it was the devil herself until that soft blush spread across the blonde's features. Smirking, Blair grabbed her books and headed to class, calling over her shoulder,

"Bye Serena, bye Brooklyn!"

As she left, she could just hear Dan asking how she knew it was him.

"How did Blair know it was me?"

"She, um, probably saw your reflection in the locker door!" Serena clamped her mouth shut, determined to not embarrass herself in the same way again. Both of them looked nervously down at the floor, noticed the other was doing the same and laughed softly.

"So..." Dan, for the first time in his life, couldn't speak. Normally he got verbal diarrhoea, leading to him making a fool of himself beyond belief, and then for the next few days he'd just think over all the mistakes he'd made and then- _Shit, I'm doing it again! Only mentally… she must think I'm not mentally competent._

"Me and Nate aren't…we're not…there isn't an 'us'. There is no me and Nate," she blurted out, flushing a deeper crimson than before.

"Good, because I was wondering…you know if, maybe…" Dan bit his lip and took a deep breath.

"Just ask her out already, that way the rejection will be over quicker."

Serena and Dan whipped round and saw Georgina lounging against the row of lockers. The contempt in her eyes as she looked at the Brooklyn boy was very clear, but in case he didn't get the message, she flicked him on the shoulder and drawled, "Run along, Germ Boy…or is it Lonely Boy?"

Dan's eyes widened and he tried to think of something to say, but Serena's presence alone was making him light-headed.

"You…I…Um, you have…She…" His voice was becoming quieter and quieter until he was practically inaudible.

"Wow, S, you sure know how to pick them."

"Leave Dan alone, Georgina! You don't even know him!"

Dan's mouth dropped open as his golden-haired heroine defended him against her 'best friend'. This outburst apparently shocked Georgina too, as she was stunned into silence – for a moment.

"Serena, you can't be serious."

"Oh, I'm very serious. Stay away from Dan! And…consider yourself uninvited to lunch. Blair and I are planning our outfits for tonight, and I know you don't go to these things so really you don't need to be there."

With a toss of her hair, she started to stalk off. Then she paused, and Georgina let out a breath in relief. _I knew she was just having a moment. She's Serena! She doesn't ditch me, no body ditches me, let alone someone so… blonde! _Then her confidence wavered as she realised Serena's expression was still murderous.

Dan watched this in disbelief, positive he was dreaming.

"Oh, I forgot to say, Dan – I'd love to have dinner with you. Say seven o'clock, Friday night?" Serena smiled nervously at him, and he could only nod enthusiastically. She beamed at him, shot a quick glare at Georgina and strode off down the corridor.

He was positive this was a dream now – but hell, he didn't want to wake up _ever! _He repeated her words over and over in his mind, as he stared at the spot she'd been standing in just a moment before. The bell rang overhead and he was jerked to the present moment, but when he turned around, he found himself face to face with Georgina.

"Just pray you make it until Friday, _Germ Boy,_" she hissed.

* * *

Jenny approached the Met steps nervously, positive that Blair would have forgotten the promise she made her last night, or at least back out of it now. To her surprise, as soon as she reached the steps, Blair's chocolate curls bounced as she perked up at the sight of her. Jenny couldn't help feeling awestruck as she gazed at the perfection in front of her, but this soon changed to embarrassment when she noticed Penelope and her minions glaring at her from their spot a few metres away.

"Hey Jenny, I'm so happy you could make it," smiled Blair, and the other girls' heads immediately whipped round at the sincerity in her voice. They hadn't known her long, but it was enough to know she didn't smile genuinely all that often.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it!" Jenny's enthusiasm made Blair smirk a little.

"Serena, this is Jenny Humphrey – you know, Dan's sister? Jenny, this is Serena." The brunette shared a look with the younger girl as Serena beamed at Jenny.

"It's so nice to meet you, Jenny," welcomed Serena.

"You too, I've heard so much about you from Dan," admitted Jenny.

The three girls smiled at each other, and began to discuss outfits for Penelope's party. Blair was completely aware of Penelope and her minions' undivided attention, as they chatted warmly about the latest designs. To Blair's surprise, she found herself enjoying Jenny's company, and her advice on fashion – she had studied a LOT.

"So I was thinking you should totally come along, Little J, you could borrow my-"

"Excuse me, Blair, but my party means my choice of guests, and sorry but little Jenny Humphrey doesn't quite make the cut," interrupted Penelope.

"Come on, P, it's just one more person," said Serena, trying to make peace.

"Who isn't invited, Ok?"

Kati and Iz were watching the exchange with interest, trying to decide if Blair Waldorf was worthy of their support. They weren't the only onlookers who were very interested in this.

"Don't worry P, it's totally fine," answered Blair nonchalantly. The others looked surprised, and Penelope was beginning to smile smugly when she continued. "But I did promise to spend the evening with Jenny, so I guess I won't be coming. Serena?"

The blonde registered what Blair was doing, and nodded along. _How nice of B, looking out for Dan's sister! _Penelope's face fell as she realised the two most famous girls on the UES were refusing to turn up to her party.

But it got worse for poor P.

"Actually, thinking about it, Nate and Chuck mentioned something about hanging out too – so count them out," Blair finished, smiling sweetly. "Hope the party's a blast!"

Packing up her things, she looked to her lunch companions and raised an eyebrow. Following her lead, they grabbed their stuff and walked down the steps behind her. As they reached the bottom, they heard Penelope's voice calling out behind them.

"Fine, Jenny can come." The reluctance was obvious, but Blair detected the desperation too. She _needed_ them to make an appearance – she couldn't risk them meeting up and out-doing her party! Blair smiled smugly, but kept her back turned to the _Queen_ of the UES.

"Great, we'll see you there. We wouldn't miss it for the world," she called, Jimmy Choos echoing on the sidewalk behind her.

Behind them, Penelope looked nervously at her minions, trying to relax and appear in control, when in reality she knew everyone had just seen her be beaten by the New Girl on the block. Kati and Iz shared a knowing look, determined to get on Blair's good side before she became Queen and everyone flocked towards her – if they were loyal before she rose, they'd be very valued during her reign. These girls were very experienced in this area.

* * *

"Blair, you look amazing. Like, beyond amazing, like incredible," Jenny gushed.

Blair turned and checked herself over in the mirror, looking at herself from every angle before deciding that she did look incredible after all. She was wearing a very form-fitting, black dress that was completely backless and dipped low in the front. The long sleeves and the just-above-the-knee length balanced the rest out, so that it remained classy. She'd teamed the look with killer red Lamboutins, red lipstick, and no tights, with her hair up in a complicated mass of curls, a few stray tendrils curling beautifully around her face.

She looked hot.

Pleased with her look, she helped Jenny find a suitable dress, this one red and strappy, and fixed her hair for her. She looked good, but was overshadowed by Blair's radiance – but then again, who wasn't? The two of them met Serena outside Blair's apartment and shared a ride to the party with Nate, in a luxurious limo. Chuck would meet them there.

* * *

Nate knew that tonight would be the perfect opportunity to flirt with Blair, but since that conversation with Serena, he'd been feeling guiltier and guiltier about his plan. It wasn't fair to either girl…and to be honest, it was no fun for him to force a relationship with Blair, even though she was jaw-droppingly beautiful. It wasn't fair for him to test the new relationship between the two girls, especially just so he could gain more approval from his parents. _If it happens, I'll be overjoyed…but I won't push it. _When she entered the limo, his mouth had fallen open at the sight, and her warm smile made his heart beat a little faster – but he respected Serena too much to flirt with Blair before Serena's very eyes.

Instead, he sat next to Serena and opposite Jenny, talking to the younger girl while the other two caught up on gossip, and complimented each other on their outfits. Soon, Nate found himself really enjoying his conversation with the perky blonde. She wasn't devious or bitchy like most of the Constance girls, and there was something about her innocence which appealed to him – not in the 'I'd like to ruin that' way of Chuck's, but in the 'I want to protect that' way.

"You honestly stole his Cabbage Patch kid?" he asked, blue eyes twinkling.

"Well he'd held my Barbie ransom, what was I to do?"

"Couldn't you have taken his Action Man or something?"

"Have you met my brother?" Jenny replied, rolling her eyes and getting a laugh out of Nate.

On the other side of the limo, Serena gave Blair a look and nodded her head in the direction of their companions. They raised their eyebrows and began to giggle, Serena surprising herself by the completely calm attitude she felt towards a budding romance in that department.

"She's a bit young, but blonde – and we know he likes blondes," Blair said with a wink at her friend.

"Hey, I thought you didn't know about that!"

"Oh come on, S, everyone knew – I was bound to find out some time."

"True…but we didn't laugh like that," Serena replied slightly wistfully, watching the two burst into laughter again. She'd seen the starry look in Jenny's eyes and knew she was already a goner.

"They're kind of adorable together. Both slightly ditzy, and blonde, and perky, you know? It's kind of sickening," Blair added, distaste edging her voice.

Serena nudged her friend and the two of them smiled at each other. As the limo halted and they realised they'd reached the party spot – the ballroom of the Palace hotel no less, the girls elegantly climbed out of the vehicle and watched with affection as Nate opened the door for Jenny and helped her out. Nate caught the glances of his female friends and blushed, causing them to crack up laughing. Jenny just stood their awkwardly, shifting from foot to foot until Nate slipped his arm through hers and led her into the hotel.

_Focus on the lovely girl on your arm, and forget about any plans with Blair. Forget them!_ He told himself frantically, trying to erase the chocolate curls and doe eyes that filled his mind. He looked at Jenny, so sweet and ecstatic at having been invited, and he felt another twinge of guilt. _Enjoy the night with Jenny. Enjoy it._

Exchanging glances, the blonde and brunette watched the couple infront of them fondly, smoothed out the imaginary wrinkles in their dresses and glided into the ballroom behind their friends.

**Hey Upper East Siders,**

**Poor Lonely Boy, he's finally got a date with his girl - and a death threat from G. They do say 'take the good with the bad' after all.  
Looks like P's throwing a party - it should be successful seeing as there are appearances from S,B,N and C to be had! Let's hope that P doesn't get shown up by B again. B may be new to the UES, but she's taking no prisoners, as shown by her embarrassment of P at the Met steps. Tonight should hold some drama!  
You sure you can handle it, P?**

**You know you love me**

**XOXO  
Gossip Girl  
**

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Again, the reviews have been great, thank you so much! In response:**

**tvrox12: I'm sorry there wasn't much Chair! To make up for it, I've put two encounters between Chuck and Blair at P's party in this chapter, so enjoy! **

**Hiei-and-shino: I love Nate&Jenny together too, so there's a little section on them too! Vanessa won't feature I don't think...I HATE her!**

**To the rest of you who reviewed, I really appreciate each one, and every time I receive positive feedback, it helps me write more. So, if that's what you'd like, you know what to do...give me a review! Criticisms are also welcome, as long as they're constructive :)**

* * *

Chuck was leaning against the bar, his eyes scanning each of the people filling the ballroom. A full glass of scotch was held precariously in his hand as he searched for the chocolate curls and porcelain complexion of the girl who was filling his thoughts. Having nodded to Penelope and 'the girls', he'd felt his duty was done and so found himself a spot to wait in. The bar happened to be placed just so that one could perfectly watch the doors – and it came with an unlimited amount of alcohol. _Tonight is definitely my night, _the Bass smirked to himself.

"P, look! Blair's here with Serena and Jenny!"

Chuck almost got whiplash from jerking his head around so quickly. Hazel's warning turned out to be completely unnecessary as every male's eyes became glazed over at the sight of Blair walking down the steps to the dance floor.

"Holy…" Chuck murmured, his eyes wide as he took in the vision before him. Her dress showed off every curve, and he found himself thinking images worthy of belonging to 'the bad boy of the UES'. _Shake it off, she's just another screw. Just another screw,_ he repeated to himself, already having covered half the distance between them. As he neared her, she turned to talk to someone, and he caught a glimpse of her bare back. The expanse of creamy skin made him catch his breath, and he was relieved she was turned away from him as he calmed himself before speaking.

"Waldorf," he greeted her, kissing her hand suavely.

"Bass," Blair smirked, looking up from under her eyelashes in a way that made blood rush _downstairs._ He kept his eyes locked on hers as he gently released her from his grip.

"You look… amazing."

Chuck removed any distance between them and whispered the three words in her ear. If Blair hadn't been used to the weak-kneed sensation that Chuck made her succumb to, she knew he could have taken her right then and there – but she _was_ used to it.

"I shouldn't stand so close then – you don't want to be outshone," replied Blair, giving him a seductive smile before vanishing through the crowd. _Always leave them wanting more, don't you forget it._

Chuck blinked; he was shocked his words hadn't had more of an effect on her. Her coolness towards him, combined with the tantalising looks and sharp wit had him practically fawning over her, something Chuck Bass never did. _Never._ Straightening his bow tie, he tried to locate her and found the brunette dancing in the middle of the floor, an increasing number of girls and guys surrounding her. Smirking at the sight of her shaking her hips (and ignoring the guys), he relaxed against a column and proceeded to wait until she took a breather.

* * *

"I love your dress, Blair!" cooed Kati, squeezing her way into the small circle of girls dancing.

"Yeah, you look amazing," added Iz, appearing on Blair's other side. The comment caused a smirk to appear on Blair's lips.

"Thank you, but you know I have a whole closet of stuff like this at home. You're welcome to take some whenever you're over," she replied casually, knowing the effect it would have on the duo.

"Oh my God, no way! You're the best, B!"

Serena rolled her eyes at her best friend, and couldn't suppress a giggle when Blair raised her eyebrows innocently. _She sure knows how to play these two!_ Taking hold of Blair's hands, she twirled her around and soon they were both in hysterics, dancing together and attracting a lot of attention. Penelope noticed the swarms of people surrounding them, and narrowed her eyes angrily. Dragging Hazel by the arm, she marched onto the dance floor and proceeded to dance with Hazel.

"Come on Hazel, let's dance," she growled to her friend.

"P, you know I don't dance with girls…"

"Shut up, and copy Blair!"

The new 'couple' couldn't even attempt to match the original pair as they danced to the beat. Her cheeks flushed with anger and embarrassment, Penelope tried twirling Hazel, but only resulted in them both tripping over each other's feet. They decided to let Blair win this battle rather than humiliate themselves further, and backed off, giving Blair and Serena room.

The whistles that they were attracting gave Blair an idea. Pulling the blonde down to her level, she whispered quickly in her ear. Serena's eyes widened with delight and, giggling, they rushed to the DJ to request a song. As the speakers boomed with a male voice counting down to four in Spanish, Chuck found himself walking forward to get a better look at the two girls.

He was glad he did.

'Fergalicious' blasted from the speakers in the room, as the two girls began to dance, perfectly in sync. They'd worked out the routine for a laugh when, while shopping in Bendels, they'd both caught the other subconsciously dancing to the song that had happened to be playing overhead. It was raunchy and flirtatious, something they'd found amusing in the brightly lit store, but was now simply very, very sexy as they shook their _ass_ets in front of all the testosterone-fuelled boys in the room. Girls glared as their self-esteem took serious hits, boys could only watch open-mouthed as several dreams became reality in front of their eyes. With a spontaneous move, Blair released her hair from its complex style, allowing a torrent of curls to flow freely. By now, there wasn't one boy who wasn't watching her and Serena, save for Nate.

* * *

"You were right, it was getting really hot in there," Jenny said shyly, tracing a pattern with her shoe on the ground.

"Do you want a drink or something?" asked Nate, surprised to find he was a little nervous.

He'd taken her outside when he'd noticed her looking panicked at the huge crush of people. They were now standing awkwardly on the balcony, their hands lying very close to each other on the metal railing. _Just shift your hand slightly and nudge hers. It's easy, you've done it before, man up! _Swallowing, he moved just as she clasped her hands in her lap. They both looked at each other, blushing, and Nate smiled at her.

"No, I'm OK," Jenny managed to say, sure she was a second away from hyperventilating.

"So you're not worried about the fate of a certain kidnapped Barbie?" he teased.

"That fear never goes away," she replied, completely straight-faced, before poking her tongue out at him. The soft sound of their laughter echoed around them, and they allowed themselves to lapse into harmonious silence. Looking out at the view of New York, Nate 'subtly' reached for her hand a second time, and she happily closed her fingers around his, neither one moving their gaze from the sight before them. The only evidence anything had happened, were the smiles that crept onto both faces.

* * *

'_D (to the)-E (to the)-L-I-C-I-O-U-S, (to the)  
D (to the)- E (to the, to the, to the…)'_

The music finished and both Serena and Blair froze in a provocative pose, as catcalls and cheers erupted throughout the room. The two girls collapsed in giggles and high-fived each other, proud of their little performance. Before they could be swarmed by horny boys, Blair darted through the crowd to the safety of the shadows…or so she thought.

"That was quite a display," purred a voice in her ear. "If you need somewhere to practice, my suite is always available."

Unable to help from shivering at the tone of Chuck's voice, Blair turned and quipped back, "Well we have no more dances to practice, but I have been looking for somewhere to do my kick-boxing. You'd be a perfect replacement-punch-bag."

"So you're a woman who keeps in shape, very appealing. But, I can think of many more ways to get fit which are more…enjoyable."

His eyes were smouldering at her, and she felt the ever-present butterflies surge to life in her stomach. _Maybe a moment of weakness would do more good than harm…after all, it'll give him something to think about…_ She met his gaze with her own intense stare, and slowly the clamour around them faded out. Chuck moved slightly closer and ran a hand down her bare back, leaving it a few inches south of her waist. She tilted her head up and lessened the gap between them to mere centimetres.

"I assume there's evidence to show they work," she teased, resting a hand on his chest. The movement of her lips caused him to drop his gaze to her mouth.

"Of course," he breathed, desire dripping from his voice.

"I'll need to see it to believe it…" Blair whispered in his ear, running her fingers down his chest and lingering a short distance from his belt. She felt the slight hitch in his breathing as her body moved even closer to his. _Just a little bit further. _With the tip of her tongue, she traced the curve of his ear and slowly nipped his earlobe. As his eyes closed in pleasure, she knew she had him right where she wanted him.

* * *

Chuck could practically feel his skin on hers as her body softly brushed his. Knowing there was only a few millimetres of material between them caused him to harden, and his desire for her was almost scaring him.

_Her scent, her lips, her legs, her skin, her curves, her eyes, her voice…_

He felt like he was drowning in her but knew it would be the best way to go, no questions asked. The sensation of her tongue licking his ear was making him even harder, and he knew he needed her lips on his right at that moment. Blair removed her tongue, and he kept his eyes closed in anticipation of her kiss. He felt a handful of curls brush his cheek as her lips moved so close he could feel them – but without the pressure of a kiss. Just as he was about to close the miniscule gap, he heard her say,

"…which means I won't be believing any time soon."

The sudden withdrawal of body contact and sharp sound of her heels striding away from him made him open his eyes instantly, his brain still trying to make sense of what just happened. Twisting round, he tried to locate her but only the waft of her delicious scent left any mark she'd ever been there. He took a deep breath and swore as vehemently as he could.

Still, he had to admit – that Waldorf could play games like no one else…except a particular Bass.

Smirking, he thought back to that moment where she'd been pressed up against him, and decided right there and then that this would not be the end. She'd intrigued him like no other woman had ever done, and after that heated encounter, his body was thirsting for more. Chuck returned to the bar, ordered his scotch and, for the first time, ignored the advances of a drunken blonde next to him.

_Nobody beats a bass, not even a sexy brunette like Blair Waldorf._

* * *

"Do you think he'll kiss her?"

"He should after what we caught them doing!"

Serena and Blair were watching as Nate walked Jenny up to her front door, and they awkwardly said goodnight. Having found them standing quietly together on the balcony, the girls hadn't stopped making very unsubtle comments about them, mainly thanks to all the drinks they'd been given by their new fans. Still, after having had no _real_ romantic encounters themselves, they were very interested in this budding new romance between Little J and Archibald.

"We could call them 'Jate'!" squealed Serena, her face pressed against the window.

"Or Nenny!" added Blair, causing them to burst into silent laughter. As soon as they'd got a hold of themselves, Blair murmured 'Nenny' and they started up again.

The closing of the limo door jerked them from their laughing fit, and they spun round eagerly to question Nate. He denied any goodnight kiss, claiming they were just friends and he'd been looking out for her at the party, that was all. Serena attempted to roll her eyes, got a little confused and soon Nate was stuck in the middle of girly hysteria, as they each tried to re-enact the eye-rolling. When the limousine reached his stop, he wasn't that upset to leave them, although he couldn't help gazing fondly at the two figures curled up on the leather seats, still shaking from giggles.

"Night Serena, night Blair," he called, before walking up his front steps.

They belatedly called out goodnight, once they'd already resumed driving, and cracked up again. Slowly they calmed down, occasionally grinning at each other and muttering words like 'Nenny'. Finally though, they reached Blair's house and hugged goodbye.

* * *

By the time Gossip Girl sent out her report on the party, almost everyone was tucked up in bed and dead to the world.

The only person to read it at 3am was Georgina.

**Good morning Upper East Siders!**

**I only just got in – and what a night! B and S proved to be worthy dance competition for Fergie herself, proved by the male attention they received. Funnily enough, neither so much as kissed a guy…guess it was your lucky night, Lonely Boy!  
C was spotted with stars in his eyes, after a brief encounter with a mystery brunette – but he too left the party alone. Sources tell me N and J were found alone on a balcony, but there was a lack of lip action there too! Maybe this party wasn't such a success after all.  
Whose was it again? Priscilla's? Pam's? **

**XOXO  
Gossip Girl**

Georgina scowled and let out a frustrated sigh. When was Serena going to get bored of the lowly Brooklyn boy – or Germ Boy as she liked to refer to him now – and this awful brunette? And when was Chuck going to stop pretending they didn't have a connection?

Her eyes automatically returned to the line on 'C', but she only glared scornfully at it. _Chuck with stars in his eyes? Give me a break. The only girl he's even paid proper attention to is me_… The name 'Blair Waldorf' flashed before her eyes, and grudgingly, she admitted to herself that he had smiled and laughed at her wit, something he'd previously only done to her.

Immediately she linked 'brunette' with 'Blair', knowing fully well that they'd both been at that party. Georgina clenched her fists and screamed loudly, confident that even that loud a shriek wouldn't wake any of the people crashed out in the hotel room. _That little bitch is going to get what's coming for her,_ she thought viciously, striding to the bar and grabbing a bottle of vodka. Chugging a third of it down, Georgina welcomed the oblivion of passing out drunk.

* * *

Chuck and Nate decided to bunk school on Wednesday, and casually made their way to Central Park. Sauntering underneath the golden trees, they took alternate drags from the joint and gulps from the flask of scotch, swapping every minute or two. Once they'd reached a comfortable high, they fell down under a tree and rested against the rough bark, content to just have the terrifyingly truthful conversations that always seemed to unfold in this situation.

"So, it's you and the freshman, huh Nathanial?" drawled Chuck.

"Yeah, I think. I mean, I don't think we _did_ anything, you know?" Nate answered, his eyes softly unfocused and clueless.

"Trust me, I know."

The two boys laughed and smiled dreamily at their surroundings.

"So who was the mystery girl then?"

"Huh?"

"From last night. She gave you stars man, stars."

"I wasn't with a girl…I don't think."

"Wow. That's like, a first."

"I know."

There was a soft lull of silence, which was broken only when Chuck blurted something out several minutes later.

"Blair."

"Huh?"

"Blair. I was with her yesterday. My mystery girl."

"She's hot."

"Really hot," Chuck nodded enthusiastically.

There was another pause in conversation, as the boys dwelled on their own pot-addled thoughts.

"So she gave you stars?"

"Stars? Nathanial, how could she give me stars?"

"I don't know man…that's what she said."

He'd meant 'Gossip Girl' when he'd said 'she', but Chuck thought he was just using the line 'that's what she said'. He laughed, and a few moments later Nate caught on and joined in. Neither was really sure what the joke was, but they knew it must have been funny.

"Butterflies."

Nate looked at Chuck, confused. "They're cool too, I guess."

"No, she gave me butterflies. Not stars."

"Oh, right. I think stars would have been cooler."

The two boys stayed under the tree for another hour or so, before the high wore off completely and they were back to being two UES-ers sitting on the ground. Unsurprisingly, they jumped up pretty quick and headed over to Nate's house for some food and video games – even the richest boys couldn't resist pizza and blowing up aliens.

* * *

"I'm sorry Blair, about the whole 'mystery girl' thing," said Serena, putting her arm around Blair sympathetically.

"What? … Oh that, no I'm fine about it, really," replied Blair, smirking as she ate her low-fat yoghurt.

"I really thought he liked you, honest, but this brunette must have-," Serena stopped short, her eyes widening in comprehension. "OhmyGoditwasyou!"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"B! How could you not tell me? That's major news!"

Blair laughed and proceeded to tell Serena all, certain memories causing her to smirk and others making her blush. When she'd finished, she realised her friend was watching her in awe.

"Wow, you must be the only girl to ever play Chuck like that," she murmured. "No wonder he likes you!"

"Who likes B?" chorused two voices.

Blair turned around to find Kati and Iz, both clutching matching Marc Jacobs bags in different shades and coming up the steps towards them. Serena seemed surprised but welcomed them, and when Jenny joined them, Blair couldn't help the smug smile from appearing on her face. Her supporters were definitely increasing in number! She looked casually over at Penelope's group, and found they were down to just four. _I'm practically Queen already! I just need a stunt to really … consolidate my reign. _

Deciding to save the plotting for tomorrow, Blair suggested the five of them all go out to Butter for dinner that evening. After enthusiastic acceptances from everyone, she stood up and checked her appearance before returning to Constance for the afternoon's lessons with Serena.

The whole way there, Blair endured the ramblings of Serena on her different encounters with Dan that day – but she didn't complain once. After all, everything was going just great!

* * *

Georgina watched as the two girls entered Constance and disappeared from view. The sight of their linked arms had created a sharp pang of jealousy, and when she texted Chuck to vent her frustrations but received no response, the pang developed into something bigger.

She _hated _Blair Waldorf. And things she hated didn't hang around for long.

**

* * *

**

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here is a nice, long chapter up - my longest so far! I specially included a lot of Chuck/Blair, because they are my favourites as well as a lot of yours! A big chunk is from Chuck's Point of View (POV) because I find him delicious to write ;)**

**Thank you lots for the reviews :) Keep sending them in, and I'll keep writing you more...well I will do anyway, but I love to read your responses, so they definitely keep me updating quicker. **

**KatieCullenSwan: I'm sorry, but G's not leaving just yet...but she won't be featuring as much as this chapter might suggest - I want to keep her schemes etc. a surprise.**

**I just managed to watch the latest GG, after waiting for it to be available online as I'm from the UK. IT WAS INCREDIBLE, although I'm sad it was Nate and Blair who were having the gorgeous heart-to-heart. So romantic and sweet, I was getting all sentimental. Have to admit, it made me like Nate a lot more - but I will always support Chair. Chuck just needs to buck up and fight for his love!**

**Now enough rambling! Hope you enjoy:**

"Miss Blair! Wake up!"

Blair slowly regained consciousness and gently removed her sleeping-mask. Memories of last night began to resurface as she sat up, causing her to jump up abruptly and cautiously make her way towards the spare room. Forgetting to put on a wrap, or fix her hair, she padded down the carpeted hall and nervously pushed open the door. Even expecting the image before her, Blair couldn't help but catch her breath at the sight.

Chuck Bass was asleep, in _her _house, having stayed the _night._

* * *

She blinked and bit her lip, trying to remember what she'd been thinking when she'd dragged him upstairs and shown him the guest room. _Oh._

"_Jenny, isn't that Chuck?"_

_Blair nudged her friend lightly in the ribs, and gestured to a figure slumped over the bar. An empty glass hung precariously from his fingertips, and even as they watched it fell, shattering on the floor. The tinkle of glass could only just be heard over the music._

"_Yeah…what should we do about it?"_

_Jenny looked around for Kati and Iz, and found them both in states only one step away from Chuck's. Sighing, she told Blair that she'd deal with those two if Blair could manage Chuck. For the hundredth time that evening, Blair cursed Serena for leaving to meet up with Dan. It would have been so much easier if she could just drop Chuck off with Serena at the Palace, but seeing as she wasn't with Serena and hadn't met either the Bass family or the Van der Woodsen family, she didn't feel she could do that. It would be uncomfortable and was best avoided._

_Blair strode over to Chuck and struggled to make him sit up. Her efforts caused him to wake up, and he looked up at her groggily, an unbalanced smirk rapidly appearing._

"_If it isn't my mystery girl, up for round two?" he slurred, wrapping an arm round her waist._

"_That would be pretty hard, seeing as there was never a round one!" she couldn't help but retort, using his grip around her to help lift him to his feet._

"_There wasn't? But I'm Chuck Bass…"_

_Blair laughed at the boy before her, and couldn't stop herself from gazing at him fondly. Putting her own arm around his waist, they stumbled to the exit and Blair led him to sit on a bench while she tried to hail a cab. She waited for a few minutes, but none came._

"_You look pretty," Chuck sighed, staring at her through half-closed eyes. "You're so sparkly."_

_Blair looked down at her dress, which was covered in sequins and silver edging. "Thanks, you use that line on all the girls?" she teased, sitting down next to him._

"_Not all the girls, just you."_

_There was a pause, as she blushed. _He's a charmer even when he's drunk!

"_So what's Chuck Bass doing alone at Butter?"_

"_I'm not alone, I'm with you. Couldn't ask for anything more," Chuck said, shaking his head emphatically. "What are you doing here?"_

"_I came with some girls."_

"_I don't see any girls. I only see you…although there are a lot of you," he mumbled, blinking in her direction._

"_Well, I said goodbye to them so I could look after you…"_

_Blair looked up at him, nervous for his reaction even in his inebriated state. He smiled softly down at her and bumped his lips clumsily against her shoulder._

"_Thanks."_

"_Any time, Bass."_

_They sat next to each other in silence, just watching the lights and waiting for a cab. She found a text from Jenny saying she had Kati and Iz in a cab, and everything was covered, so she allowed herself to relax a little. Blair began to hum quietly to herself the song 'Moon River' – her favourite – and Chuck surprised her by joining in with a fairly tuneful voice. The song drifted to an end, and she sighed, thinking of how perfectly the night had ended. Even a drunk Chuck Bass could make her feel butterflies. She was startled from her thoughts by the approaching lights of a cab, and she jumped up to hail it._

_Moments later, Chuck was slumped over her lap on the back seat, and she was absentmindedly stroking his hair. He'd become very quiet, so Blair asked,_

"_You feeling ok?"_

"_Mm," he mumbled. "My stomach feels funny."_

_Resisting the urge to jump up in case he threw up all over her – yes, she cared for him, but the dress was expensive! – she gently rolled him over so he was looking up at her._

"_Are you feeling sick? It's probably all the scotch," she said, rolling her eyes._

"_No…it's the butterflies."_

_Blair's eyes widened as they stared at each other, Chuck's eyes so soft as they drank her in. Emboldened by the alcohol, he reached up and stroked one of her stray curls, making her breath hitch in her throat. They remained like that until the cab driver announced they'd arrived._

_Embarrassed by her behaviour, knowing that Chuck could use it to tease and humiliate her (should he remember), she refused to make eye contact with him as she dragged him up to her apartment. After all, he was drunk and had an excuse, while she was completely sober. They kept a comfortable silence while she showed him to the spare room and checked he fell asleep ok. Once satisfied that he could be left alone, she stumbled into her own room and prepared herself for bed, her ears still ringing with his last words. Last minute thinking made her reach for her phone and send Serena a quick text:_

_**Chuck's crashd out mine.  
If ny1 asks, he's ok just v. v. drnk.  
Xplain all 2moz.**_

_**- B xo**_

_As she'd climbed into bed, all she could hear was 'No…it's the butterflies'._

* * *

"You like what you see?"

Chuck's amused voice pulled her from her thoughts, and she blushed, having not been aware she'd been staring at him. Averting her eyes from his body, which she had only just realised was not covered by clothes, she gazed instead at the carpet.

"The sight of my bare chest does have that effect on most women, so don't worry, I'm used to it," he smirked, leering at her scantily clad form.

Blair looked down to see only her black, lacy negligee, and with her cheeks stained red, she took a deep breath and opened her mouth to speak. It was then she realised she'd completely forgotten what she'd come to tell him in the first place. _Something about breakfast? Or getting to school? _The continuing silence amused Chuck even more, and he let out a laugh before teasing her further.

"Open-mouthed – I clearly have been underestimating myself! And that doesn't happen often," he added with a perverted wink.

Swallowing, Blair managed to get out, "Breakfast is downstairs in 45minutes, I'm walking to school so you can sort your own travel…and if you dare try and look while I'm in the shower, you will find yourself castrated. Understood?"

With raised eyebrows and a smirk still in place, Chuck nodded and began to get up. _Oh no, what if he's completely nude?! _With a speed she had thought herself incapable of, she darted from the spare room into her own, quickly shutting the door. Taking a few moments to regain her composure, at last she opened her eyes and walked into the bathroom as if nothing had happened.

* * *

Chuck swung his legs over the side of the bed, and stretched dramatically. His head was aching, and the room was entirely too bright for his taste, but he couldn't complain about his start to the day – he'd just seen Blair wearing only a scrap of silk and lace. Thinking back to her warning about the shower, he stood up slowly and began to walk down the hall. Having listened out to the sound of running water, he located the bathroom and grasped the handle, twisting it sharply. He was rewarded by Blair's loud scream; she'd locked the door of course, but was still not ok with his attempts to catch her naked. He was positive she could hear his chuckles as he returned to his own room, smirk in place.

After calling his driver to ask for a delivery of clean clothes to the Waldorfs' penthouse, he relaxed back onto his bed, trying to remember the circumstances that had led to him being here of all places. This wasn't exactly the scenario he'd pictured when thinking about his first trip to Blair's home! _Wait, first trip? That sounds like I'm planning more than one…Jesus Christ, what is wrong with me?!_

The background noise of the working shower cut off, and he decided he might as well 'freshen up'. Sauntering back down the corridor, he bumped into Blair, who had only a small white towel wrapped around her petite frame.

"Each time I see you, you're wearing less clothes. By breakfast you'll have to be nude."

Blair could only glare and storm past, too embarrassed to think up a response. Chuck turned to check her out and once satisfied, took his own shower. Remembering exactly what this shower had seen only moments before had him briskly changing the temperature to something a lot more … refreshing, and that encouraged him to jump out as soon as possible. As he returned to his room, he could hear Blair cursing him through the door. Sniggering, he found a pile of neatly folded clothes on his bed, and he spent the next twenty minutes dressing and primping. He didn't care if it wasn't masculine, he was Chuck Bass and he was going to look good.

Forty-five minutes had gone by, so he ambled downstairs into the dining room, expecting to find Blair already there. To his surprise, he saw both her and her mother sitting down to breakfast. He immediately noted the lack of sparkle in her eyes, and the slump of her shoulders – a big change to the proud way she carried herself normally. Apparently Eleanor had also noticed the latter, because she criticised Blair for it as he stood, hidden behind the door.

"Really, Blair, your posture is a disgrace! How do you expect people to view you as someone with class and elegance, if you can't even sit properly?"

Expecting a sharp, flippant response, Chuck was stunned as she replied with a meek, "Yes, mother" and proceeded to sit up straighter and push her shoulders back.

"Better. Next time you see Serena, note how she carries herself – maybe then you'll have an idea of how a girl should."

"I'll do that, mother."

"Laurel says that the new designs- are you really going to have that piece of toast? Haven't you already eaten a bowl of fruit salad _and_ a pot of yoghurt?"

"Um, yes, but Dorota prepared it and I just thought-"

"Well from now on, 'just think' about how those calories are going to drop straight to your thighs. Heaven knows you don't have a figure like Serena, but you can at least _try_ to keep in shape."

Chuck's eyes were wide, his mouth open as he watched Eleanor continue on to question Blair's choice of shoes with that outfit, and explain how she was flying to Milan that day and wouldn't be back for a week or so. Blair was slowly shrinking before him, and he was tempted to say something – but what? If anything, he was only reminded of the thousands of times Bart had knocked him down without a second thought. _We're more similar than I thought._

"Mr Chuck, you sit down for breakfast now?"

Three pairs of eyes swivelled to stare at him, and uneasily he made his way to a chair next to Blair's. Nothing was going to force him into the empty seat next to her mother's. Chuck picked up on the colour flushing Blair's cheeks and the whiteness of her knuckles as she clenched her spoon.

"You didn't say you'd had a _boy_ around last night, Blair."

"Oh, I'm sor-"

"Forgive me, madam, I found myself in a rather helpless state last night, and it was only Blair's charitable disposition that led to my presence here."

Eleanor eyed him with great disapproval. "And you didn't think to at least tell me this morning of his presence?" she continued, fixing her gaze on her daughter.

"I hadn't considered you would be so troubled by it, seeing as he used the guest room and didn't cause you any disturbance. It won't happen again."

"Of course it won't! From now on, you will need my express permission before anyone stays over. I will not tolerate our home becoming some kind of refuge for drunken teenagers!"

Chuck swallowed his piece of toast, realising it had turned to cardboard in his mouth. Looking down at his plate, he darted a look over at Blair, but her eyes were also fixed on the crockery before her, her complexion having lost all colour. They continued the meal in silence, broken only by Eleanor announcing her need to visit Eleanor Waldorf Designs before her flight. She reminded Blair to stick to her diet; "Each time you slip, it goes straight to your hips!", and left the room.

"Blair…"

"I'm leaving for school in five minutes. Not meaning to be rude, but I think it's better if we travel separately. Gossip Girl reporting on you spending the night at mine is the last thing I need."

Blair's words were clipped and cold, and he could only sit helplessly as she pushed back her chair and stood. She was shaking, her breathing was uneven, her skin pale and her eyes lost, but she managed to look the very image of perfection to Chuck. He didn't move as she disappeared upstairs, returned moments later with her bag in hand and stalked off to the elevator. Only when he heard the soft '_whoosh' _of the closing doors did he allow himself to stand up.

"Mr Chuck." The Polish maid had approached him silently from behind.

"Yes, Dorota?"

"Miss Blair not like to talk about this. It not help her if you ask her, ok? You stay quiet about this, ok? Miss Blair work hard to be liked by everyone, including her mother. You not ruin it for her, with talk of this, ok?"

It was the longest speech he'd ever heard from the usually subservient maid. He noticed the way her voice was infused with love for her young mistress, and found himself assuring her he would never do that to Blair.

"Don't worry, the last thing I would want to do is hurt her. She's become very…special to me."

"Thank you Mr Chuck. I hear all kind of things about you, but I think maybe they are wrong. You have good heart, like Miss Blair." Nodding, the cuddly woman turned away from him and went back to her work.

_Wow, that was intense…and it's only half past seven._ His mind whirling, Chuck called his driver to check he was waiting outside as he'd asked earlier, and called for the elevator. By the time he arrived at school, having stopped off at the Palace for his school things, he hadn't sorted anything out. If anything, he had only assured himself of one thing;

He would do anything to help Blair Waldorf.

Butterflies a-fluttering, Chuck Bass climbed out of his limo and walked up the stone steps into St Jude's.

* * *

Nate glanced around the hallway, checking it was clear. Taking a deep breath, he hurried over to one of the many closed lockers and took a scrap of paper out of his pocket. After hesitating and deciding he should check it over one more time, the paper was smoothed out, revealing a short message.

'_Jenny –_

_I'm sorry I ended Tuesday night so stupidly, you must have realised I wanted to kiss you goodnight. I guess I just got shy, embarrassing I know._

_I would have called, but I don't have your number…so I was wondering if you'd give it to me?_

_How about in person?_

_If this doesn't come across completely pathetic to you, meet me at Starbucks at 4.30pm on Friday._

_- Nate_

_P.S. If you don't want to come (which I completely understand) a head's up would be nice… just so I don't sit around waiting for you. My locker is no. 217._

Having re-read it, it just sounded even worse in his head than it had before, but he knew he'd never been eloquent with words and this was as well-phrased as he was going to get. Breathing deeply once more, he slipped the paper inside and quickly walked off before anyone could spot him loitering around Jenny Humphrey's locker. _You thought that was hard? Now comes the waiting!_

* * *

Serena, Jenny, Kati and Iz were sitting on the Met steps, waiting for Blair. Having told Serena about everything she'd missed, they'd been able to basically explain Blair's text – or at least Jenny was able to, the others having been drunk and unaware of everything except the need to refill their glasses. After Jenny pointed this out, the girls drifted to an uneasy silence.

"Well well well, if it isn't my BFF Serena!"

The distorted shadow that had fallen over them had announced someone's arrival, but it was the words that made a chill creep up their backs.

"Hi G," mumbled Serena, knowing this was going to be awkward.

"Girls, I suggest you leave. I need to catch up with S, seeing as I haven't _seen her in so long._" The end of her sentence was infused with menace, but her glare was enough to send Kati and Iz running.

"Jenny, it's ok, you can go. We're just catching up." Serena attempted a breezy tone, and her encouraging smile made Jenny slowly turn and walk off. "Ok G, now what do you want?"

"I need a reason to talk to my BFF?" She feigned surprise. "That's new!"

"G, you've seemed to forget I've known you for years. You never send all my friends away just to talk."

"That is true…but then, that's because I used to be included in your little group of friends." Georgina's eyes began to darken as she crossed her arms. "What happened, S? You decide to trade up for the newest girl on the block?"

Serena blushed, knowing it definitely had appeared like that.

"It wasn't very nice, S, to hear from Gossip Girl of all people, that Serena Van der Woodsen had a new BFF to hand out with. It hurt, a lot."

The blonde trembled and looked up pleadingly into the brunette's face. It was merciless and sinister, and she felt herself wondering why she'd ever linked herself with the girl before her. _She was exciting, different…Nothing was too big for her, nothing was too crazy. She was free and wild, she did what she wanted and nobody could control her._ But now, looking at the threatening person in front of her, Serena only felt an urge to run away and confide in Blair. _That's what being BFFs should be, not this twisted relationship._

"I'll forgive you this time. But S, you're not to do it again." She paused, allowing her words to sink in. "Now come and ditch the rest of school, I've found a new dealer up town who-"

"No."

"No? Excuse me?"

"I'm not ditching school, and I'm not leaving Blair and my new friends for you."

"You sure about that, _S? _You sure you want to walk away from me right now?"

Serena drew herself up to her full height and glared down at Georgina. Despite the fact she was quivering inside at the implications in what she'd just heard, she refused to allow Georgina the control she'd always seemed to have over her.

"Yes, I'm completely sure, one hundred percent positive. I'm done with waking up in the middle of no where, no idea as to what happened the night before. I'm done with the disapproving looks from people in the street, the disappointed ones from my mother. I'm done with whatever relationship we have – 'cause it's not friendship, whatever you say."

Georgina couldn't keep her mask from slipping and revealing the shock and hurt on her face. But within a second, she'd put it back on and was glaring up at her ex-best friend.

"You'll regret it. You're new friend may be immaculately dressed in her cute little outfits, she may have quick, witty comebacks… but I'm the one with the most power on the UES. When it comes down to it, I'm the one who gets what she wants, and if I want Blair Waldorf destroyed, that's what's going to happen."

"She hasn't done anything to you! If you dare try and hurt her-"

"Bite me, Blondie."

With a glower and a flick of her hair, the brunette spun round and walked briskly up the steps, leaving a terrified Serena behind her. She did the only thing she thought she could in that situation; she grabbed her phone and quickly typed:

**Help!  
G gone crazy, wants to take B down!  
Deadly serious.**

**- S xo**

Having selected two names from her contacts, she pressed 'Send' and waited nervously. After what seemed like eternity, she got two responses in quick succession.

**What?! I'm in.  
She always scared me.**

**- N**

Serena grinned at his reply, and then turned to the other message. Opening it little cautiously, she read:

**Let's get the bitch.**

**- C**

She texted him back quickly, telling him 'Thanks, meeting at 1812 at 4.30pm – S xo', surprised he was so supportive. She'd been worried he would take Georgina's side, seeing as they'd always been the bitchy pair in the group and did tend to spend a few nights together when Chuck got seriously wasted. However, it seemed her clinginess to him and general insanity had taken its toll, and Serena was relieved she could count on him. She forwarded the same message to Nate, and congratulated herself on dealing with the situation so well.

Feeling quite a bit more positive, Serena picked up her stuff and went to find Blair so she could cancel their plans for shopping that afternoon – she had plotting to do. Before she could wonder where to look first though, she received a text from none other than Gossip Girl.

**Hello Upper East Siders,**

**There's nothing more delicious for lunch than a confrontation between two ex-BFFS. No wonder the Met steps are the place to eat - you get to watch Sparks fly at none other than S! And where was B during this fight? Instead of backing up S against a feisty G, B was found spending lunch in the library. Guess something's taken away her appetite... it couldn't have been C, could it? After all, he _was_ spotted leaving her penthouse this morning - alone. What went wrong there? I'll tell you when I find out!**

**You know you love me,**

**XOXO  
Gossip Girl**

Serena groaned. Blair definitely had enough to deal with, without the added pressure of Georgina Sparks threatening her destruction.

* * *

**TBC...**

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: A great response from all of you, thank you for all the reviews! please keep them coming, even if you've already written one before, as all your feedback is really gratefully received and I take each one on board! **

**Remember, the more you tell me which bits you liked and didn't like, the better the next chapter will be :)**

**I realised there was some confusion, so basically - this is now THURSDAY. Tuesday was P's party, Wednesday was Chuck drunk, so now it's THURSDAY. Remember that Nate's date with Jenny and Dan's date with Serena are both on FRIDAY.**

**Hope you enjoy, I wrote a special C/B bit...with it continued next chapter ;)**

* * *

Blair swallowed as she read the text that she'd just received. Trying to think positively, she assured herself that she should be relieved Gossip Girl didn't know the true meaning to her lack of appetite. Her mother's words repeated in her head, causing the slight nausea she was already feeling to turn into a much stronger clenching of stomach muscles. Her feet carried her to ladies' room, practically a reflex action, and before her finger had even been forced as far down as usual, she felt the few mouthfuls she _had_ managed to swallow fly back up again.

Shivering and weakened, Blair straightened and took out the toothbrush and toothpaste she'd become accustomed to carrying around with her. Removing any traces of her actions, she brushed her teeth furiously, replaced the items in her bag, checked her appearance in the mirror and exited from the bathroom in as calm a manner as she could manage.

"B!"

Turning around, she spotted Serena flying down the hallway towards her, blonde waves bouncing. Blair forced a smile onto her face and greeted her best friend, unable to feel any disappointment, any emotion _at all_, when she was told their after school plans would have to be cancelled. She felt disconnected from the situation, as if she was an outsider watching two girls converse. After several apologies, Serena darted off to class and left Blair alone in the hallway, standing there until a bell rang overhead and she remembered where she had to be.

Time had never gone as slowly as it did in that History lesson, and Blair felt as if she'd aged ten years when at last they were dismissed. Her bag swung over one shoulder, she flitted from the room and towards the entrance, desperate to reach home without any more incidents.

But of course, the Gossip Girl post was going to have some consequences.

"Rushing somewhere, _B_?" asked Penelope, stepping out from behind the open front doors that Blair had just walked through. "Like somebody's apartment?"

Blair, noticing the attention they were receiving – they were standing right at the entrance to Constance, she ignored the jibe. "Yes, I was – my own." She'd turned to face her reluctantly, having thought to wait for the public humiliation until another time, but then decided that now seemed as good a time as any.

The increasing crowd tittered as Penelope flushed.

"So you weren't rushing to get to Chuck Bass' suite then, to beg for another night?" she tried again.

"Of course not – why, were you hoping to catch a ride?" Blair shot back, her icy gaze challenging Penelope's weak one. "I didn't think Chuck liked cheap girls. He only ever pays for the best," she added, rolling her eyes.

Jeers were aimed at the frazzled 'Queen' as she looked around anxiously for some support. Relief flashed across her features as Hazel stepped up beside her. However, Hazel only got as far as opening her mouth before she was cut off.

"Please don't tell me you're going to use _Hazel_ to prove Chuck likes cheap girls. After all, she's my proof – I'm pretty sure he never sank so low as to sleep with _that_ tramp, no matter how many times she threw herself at him!"

Once again, the 'Queen' and her loyal 'lady in waiting' became a laughing stock. Humiliated and angry, Hazel took a step closer and glared at Blair.

"You're still avoiding the fact that Chuck was spotted leaving _your_ apartment this morning! There's photo evidence, so don't bother trying to deny it. So actually, you're the cheap skank!"

All was silent as the spectators waited for a response. The confident look on Penelope's and Hazel's faces wavered as Blair laughed.

"I'm actually feeling sorry for you because you're about to wish you'd never stepped out of your front door," she said, smiling sweetly.

The boys and girls surrounding them waited with bated breath for her words – and they weren't disappointed.

"Firstly, I don't deny he was leaving my house this morning, but who said he stayed the night? And even if he did, who said I slept with him? Not all girls leap at the first testosterone-fuelled creature they come across! It's only the ones that are desperate, slutty, cheap, pathetic…I won't bother with more, seeing as I'm sure you know yourself without me describing you."

At this, a mass of 'Oooooh's sounded around the crowded space as Hazel's mouth dropped in shock and outrage.

"Secondly, you can't seriously be calling _me_ cheap. You're the one wearing last season Marc Jacobs with Prada that's from their autumn collection ... from three years ago! I, however, am wearing a combination of Chanel and Versace from the spring collections that haven't yet been released. So if _I'm_ cheap, you're as worthless as sewage."

All the St. Jude's boys were looking blank until the last statement, but the gasps and disgusted expressions of the Constance girls were enough to tell them that basically, Hazel was as cheap as it gets on the UES. But Blair Waldorf wasn't done yet.

"Thirdly, you must be unaware of the definition of a skank. Of course, that's understandable as you had to ask Miss Thompson how to spell 'orange' in today's English class." Laughs broke out around the front of school. "Let me enlighten you. A skank is someone who sleeps around and looks like a slut whilst doing so. Now forgive me if I'm wrong, but I was sure that it was _me_ who'd been in a long term relationship for four years, without cheating once, whilst _you're_ the one who's slept with as many guys as Chuck Bass has with girls."

Hazel was pale, her eyes wide, and Penelope looked like she'd come face to face with the Devil herself. Blair paused, and looked Hazel up and down, noting once again the single inch of skirt which showed from underneath her shirt – it was practically a belt.

"As for the looking like a slut part – are you even wearing a skirt, or did you forget to put it back on after you'd got it on with Mr Fraser, our _forty-five year old librarian? _There's photo evidence, so don't bother trying to deny it," Blair finished, repeating the words Hazel had brandished at her when she'd mistakenly thought she had the upper hand.

A stunned silence fell over the front of the school as Blair adjusted her headband and smiled at the destroyed girls in front of her. With a saccharine sweet 'Bye girls, hope we can do this again soon!', Blair strutted down the steps as cheers erupted from all sides. A triumphant smirk fell into place as she walked home without a backwards glance, hearing the clicks of camera shutters and a single shout by Kati announcing,

"I've got it all recorded! I'm sending it to Gossip Girl as soon as I can!"

Serena and Nate, who had tried to push past the crowds so as to make it to Suite 1812 in time, had stayed once they'd seen it was Blair involved in the confrontation. As they watched their friend strut down the sidewalk, they turned to each other, their expressions mirror images – pure surprise and admiration.

Blair Waldorf definitely knew how to take down a Queen B – B for bitch that is. After all, it takes one to know one.

* * *

_- We're dealing with Georgina Sparks – surely that's enough of a reason!_

_- True, but that's all the more reason to be thinking as clearly as possible…_

_- Even with a few glasses of scotch in me, I'm a better plotter than any on the UES!_

_- But it's _Blair Waldorf _involved; do you really want to risk it?_

Chuck was debating whether to pour himself a glass of scotch now, or wait until he'd heard enough about the situation to make him _require_ some, just to get through it. Eventually coming to the conclusion that Nathanial and Serena would need him at his scheming best, he decided to forego the alcohol for now, simply taking a bottle and tumbler out and placing them on the top of the bar in his suite – he knew better than to hope that he wouldn't need its numbing effects at all. That done, he reclined on one of the luxurious couches in his living room, waiting for the arrival of his blonde friends, who were definitely late. After another few minutes, which tested Chuck's desire for scotch nearly to the limit, he heard a knock at the door. Languidly he rose.

"I know we can't _all_ enjoy the luxury of a private limo, but at least one should compensate for the time added to one's journey," he smirked, opening the door.

"For your information, we were distracted by a little…event at school. If you didn't know how to plot someone's demise so well, I'd be kicking your ass," threatened Serena.

"'Demise' - impressive vocabulary for a blonde," Chuck teased, before turning to Nate and adding, "It means downfall, Nathanial."

Nate glowered, and then mouthed a quick 'thank you' once Serena had turned her back. Smirk back in place, Chuck followed his guests back to where he'd been sitting and flopped elegantly back onto his chosen couch. The other two made themselves comfortable in surrounding chairs, and then an awkward silence fell. Nate stared blankly at the portion of wall in front of him, Serena watched Chuck expectantly as he in turn gazed at the bottle of scotch. When she realised he wasn't going to speak any time soon, Serena cleared her throat.

"Right, so G has threatened to 'destroy' Blair-"

"What, destroy her?" Chuck cut in, trying to hide the immediate panic that filled him. _It might be time for a scotch right about now…_

"Yeah, that sounds a little dramatic," joined in Nate.

"Her words not mine. So, basically, we need a plan that will get her out of the way before she can carry out her own plan on Blair."

Serena seemed satisfied with her summary, and proceeded to dig around in her bag. The boys watched in amusement as her expression changed from troubled to victorious as she pulled out a notepad and pen. When she saw the looks on their faces, she blushed and mumbled,

"What? I thought we'd need something to write down our plans…"

Nate's confused expression and Serena's clear lack of experience made Chuck roll his eyes and grab the bottle of scotch resting a tempting two feet away. Pouring himself a glass, he downed half of it before attempting to speak. Both blondes were waiting for him to tell them what to do, and their complete co-dependence on him was starting to really irritate him. He needed someone to help him plot – he knew he tended to get carried away, and often required a little reining in.

"Clearly neither one of you has a clue what you're doing," he began, ignoring their offended and, in Serena's case, indignant expressions. "To break Georgina, we need to find her weakness and exploit it…" he trailed off, waiting for some sort of reaction from the other two.

"So we're really going to…hurt her?" questioned Serena tentatively.

Chuck stared at her, dumbfounded.

"I agree with Serena, can't we just…I don't know…talk her out of it?" Nate suggested.

The scarf-wearing brunette looked from one friend to the other, his eyebrows raised in complete incredulity of what he was hearing. Serena had asked him to help, and she was still unsure about whether he intended to hurt Georgina? She clearly didn't know him at all. And Nate – he obviously didn't know either him _or _Georgina if he thought 'talking her out of it' was a possible solution. Running a hand through his hair, he finished his scotch and poured another one, concentrating on the sluggish, amber liquid.

"Chuck?"

"Ok, first of all, I'm going to need somebody who can be bitchy enough to completely ruin another to help me with this scheme. I may be Chuck Bass, but we're dealing with Georgina Sparks. I could do with _some_ help," he finished, folding his arms and closing his eyes as he leaned back against the cushions.

By doing this, he missed the exchange of looks between Nate and Serena. They both recalled a confrontation between girls at four o'clock that afternoon, and smiled simultaneously. Nodding in agreement, Nate turned to Chuck as Serena dialled a number on her phone.

"Don't worry, we know the person."

Opening his eyes in surprise at them coming up with someone before _he_ did, he began to ask who they were thinking of when someone picked up on the other end of Serena's phone call, and he heard Serena greet them.

"Hey B, I was wondering if you could come over to the Palace…"

Chuck turned, stunned, to Nate. _Of course I'm happy to have her over at my suite at _any _time, but Blair? Really? _He knew she had witty comebacks constantly on the tip of her tongue, but there was a difference between biting wit and bitchiness. As if on cue, both of their phones buzzed with a text from Gossip Girl. As his was on the other side of the room, he waited for Nate to tell him what the latest scandal was, and raised an eyebrow in questioning when Nate chuckled at the message.

"I'm telling you, she's a force to be reckoned with," he said, shaking his head as he passed the phone to Chuck.

The brunette scanned the message, complete with a photo of Blair sporting a smirk of disdain. _Wow that is one sexy smirk, _Chuck thought, feeling his pants tighten slightly as his eyes drank in every millimetre of her perfection on the screen. Then, spotting the video link, he clicked on it and watched in complete amazement as Blair turned the situation around and beat the other two girls so hard into the ground that he was surprised they hadn't burst into tears right there and then. _She even managed to defend me whilst being truthful about my womanising – now that's a skill!_

"She's…something else," he breathed huskily, his throat barely working, so overcome by desire and awe was he.

"She was getting in a cab as I said goodbye, so she'll be here in a few minutes," grinned Serena, joining the boys back in the living room – she'd paced throughout the entire suite whilst talking.

"It took you that long to ask her to come? Chuck managed to watch the whole video of her fight with Penelope and Hazel in that time!"

"Well we're girls, we have long conversations about stuff! We're not stupid like guys, who say about three words and then hang up when you haven't even finished what you wanted to say!" Serena ranted, shooting Nate a glare at the last part.

An uncomfortable silence fell upon the group, as they waited for Blair. The sound of Serena tapping her nails on the glass table-top, combined with Nate cracking his knuckles, had Chuck groaning in frustration. When there was a knock at the door, he practically flew to answer it, such was his need to escape the noise…and see the object of his current desire.

* * *

Blair waited at the door, her eyes tracing the shape of the numbers stuck there. _1…8…1…2… How long was it since I was last here? _She blinked and thrust the thought away, reminding herself that this Blair had never seen this door, let alone what lay beyond it. Just as she'd fixed a casual, bored expression onto her face, the door opened and revealed Chuck Bass in all his sexy glory. Quickly she took in his ruffled hair and smouldering eyes - she actually had to bite her lip to refrain from begging him to take her now. Memories of last night flooded her mind, and she felt a faint blush colour her cheeks.

"Waldorf," he greeted her smoothly, allowing her to step inside. "I hope you feel bad that you've ruined any chance of me getting a cheap date," he smirked.

"Bass, you know you don't date, and even if you did, cheap is the last thing you'd want," she replied easily, following him into the living room.

"Well it'll be a lot harder to get Hazel into bed with me, that's for sure."

"Yes, instead of her jumping on you at first sight, you might actually have to say 'hello' first," Blair said dryly, her disgust apparent.

He sniggered and turned to look at her, and she could see the admiration and respect in his stare. His eyes slowly roamed her face, and then her body, taking in every inch of her and she nearly closed her eyes at the intensity. Getting a hold of herself and raising an eyebrow at his silence, she turned her back on him and took the chair next to Serena – she was not going to be caught looking at him longingly. Chuck snapped out of it and resumed his lounging position, his eyes still flickering over to watch her. _He definitely still wants me_, she thought with satisfaction.

"So, what's the problem?" asked Blair, crossing her legs to show a little more skin. She smirked as Chuck's eyes glazed over slightly at the sight.

"Um, I don't know how to say this, B…" said Serena nervously.

"Georgina wants to destroy you, and so we need to get her before she gets you." Chuck's blunt words made Nate glare at him and Serena gasp slightly. Blair, however wasn't surprised at the first statement – it was the second that did that.

"You're turning against your best friend of, what, ten years, to protect me?"

They all turned to look at her, and noticed the touched expression on her features. When Serena nodded fervently, claiming 'We're not going to let her get you', she smiled at them all and blushed slightly. A soft pause followed, as Blair reviewed the situation and understood why her presence was needed.

"You need me to think up a scheme," she purred, eyes glittering with mischief and bitchiness.

Chuck stared at her, elicit thoughts running through his mind. Every time he thought she couldn't get any hotter, she just proved him wrong. He swallowed, getting his composure back, before saying, "Well, I need some assistance, and these two aren't exactly experts in social destruction."

Blair smirked at the offended blondes and then turned to her fellow brunette. "Did the great Chuck Bass just admit he needed help?" she teased, her eyes wide in mock-surprise.

He rolled his eyes and she laughed, the delicious sound echoing around the room and making Chuck feel a rush of blood downwards as he took in the sight of her, cheeks flushed and head tilted back. The two blondes glanced at each other, Nate in awe of any girl who could have this effect on his best friend while Serena noted the exchange with contentment.

"Ok, let's be serious now. I'm guessing we're going for the usual 'exploit her weakness' strategy?" asked Blair briskly.

The other three nodded.

"Right, so first of all…"

* * *

After nearly three hours of plotting, they had come up with a devious plan. Nate and Serena were reluctant to participate in anything too cruel, eliminating many of Chuck's more creative ideas, but eventually they'd agreed on something. The finer details had been perfected by the brunettes, leaving the other two completely out of their depth. They'd even started playing Tic Tac Toe as the scheme was finalised, aware that their contribution was unnecessary, and if anything was a hindrance. At last, the room fell silent as Blair slipped off to the bathroom.

"Wow it's nearly eight pm," murmured Serena, standing up slowly.

"I'd better be going," agreed Nate, stretching and getting to his feet.

Chuck nodded, inwardly smirking at the thought of having some alone time with Blair _in his suite. _Remembering their heated encounter on Tuesday night and the hazy memories of his drunken night after, he all but pushed his two friends out the door. Having watched the elevator doors finally close behind them, he returned to the suite and waited for Blair to come out.

Moments later, he heard the soft clacking of her heels down the wooden corridor and then silence as she crossed the transition from mahogany to plush carpet.

"Bass, what have you done with the blondes?" Blair asked, her tone light as she leaned back against the wall.

"Their scheming skills were so lacking, I had to remove them." His voice was low, and his eyes dark as he walked slowly towards her, noting the expanse of skin revealed by the open top buttons of her shirt.

She felt her heart-rate increase dramatically as his scent of scotch, cigarettes and _him_ washed over her, and she had to fight to keep herself still. Chuck took another step so that they were only a few inches apart and then, with a nonchalance that contrasted dramatically with his smouldering stare, he slowly brushed his hand over her exposed collarbone. He shifted even closer, placing his hands on the wall either side of her, so she was locked in place. Then, tantalisingly leisurely, he bent his head to her ear and murmured seductively,

"Their help isn't required with this."

He heard the hitch in her breathing, and couldn't help but smirk as he realised she wanted him just as bad he wanted her. Keeping the slow pace, he dropped butterfly kisses down from her ear and along her jaw line, stopping millimetres from the corner of her mouth. Then he drew back ever so slightly, his gaze locking with hers. The deep brown of her eyes was almost black, and as he placed his hands on her hips, sliding them up her body until they cupped her face, they scorched with desire before flickering shut. Then she spoke, her voice nearly a whisper as she murmured,

"And what might this be?"

At the sensation of her warm breath on his lips, he closed the gap and brushed his lips against hers, so softly and tenderly that he surprised himself. Then she took control, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling his head towards hers so that their lips met again, in a frenzy of passion and desire. He ran the tip of his tongue along the silky smoothness of her bottom lip, and she let out a soft gasp of pleasure, parting her lips. His tongue slid into her mouth, delving into corners she wasn't aware of until he touched them. The sounds of their ragged breathing surrounded them as she allowed her tongue to do the same to him, giving herself up to the feeling of heat and desire.

He had never felt this bone-crushing desire, for anyone, and it scared him that their close proximity wasn't enough. He pushed her up against the wall, pressing his body flush to hers, so that every inch of him was in contact with her. Her reaction delighted him as she let out a moan, her hands darting under his shirt to run up and down his back. She felt his hardness against her leg and smiled into the kiss, adjusting herself so that she rubbed up against his length. He groaned and began to move his hands to the hem of her shirt-

when she pulled away, breathing deeply. Panting and sucking in as much air as possible, Chuck opened his eyes and once again cupped her face in his hands, searching her eyes with his own. Her skin was flushed, her eyes still partly hazy with desire, but as he watched, he saw it fade as she regained herself. Placing her hands against his chest, she pushed herself off from the wall so that their bodies were touching once again. Blair pressed her lips to his once more, lingering for a few seconds, before stepping back and turning away.

Once again, he was stunned as she walked away without so much as a backwards glance towards the door. This time, however, Chuck was determined to not let it end as it had at Penelope's party. Running after her, he grabbed her arm, spinning her around to face him.

"You can't leave!" he gasped, surprising both her and himself.

Then she smirked, and brought her lips to his ear. "I know Bass, I was just checking the 'do not disturb' sign was on the door."

Before she could say or do anything else, he'd crushed his lips against hers in a fiery kiss.

* * *

**TBC... ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: The reviews are fabulous, thank you so much for writing them :) Please continue, they mean a lot and help me write more!**

**I know it's a few days more than it normally takes me to update, but I was finding it hard to write a good scene for C/B. I ended up managing to create what I think counts as an M-rated chapter - warning - but found it hard as I'm only 15 and was worried it would come out badly written and unrealistic. Hopefully you will think otherwise...**

**Also, I'm sorry there's not so much on N/J's date and D/S's date, but I thought it was less important and less fun to write - Chair is where my favourite writing is! But, because I know some of you wanted it, I did put a bit on each in here :)**

**I realised that it's only been a week since Blair arrived, and Chuck needs time to properly fall for her...although I like to think a part of him is reserved for her, whatever world.  
So could you tell me which you prefer:**

**a) Moving ahead a few weeks, but with a couple of flashbacks and mini summaries inside  
b) Keeping the pace**

**Thanks! Enjoy and Review please :)**

* * *

Chuck ran his fingers through her dark curls, having never been more turned on before by just kissing. He felt her cool hands against his chest, on his back, tangling themselves in his hair and slipping into the back pocket of his pants. He was getting harder and harder, and was painfully aware that she must _know_ how much he wanted her because their bodies were pressed so close together. Her teeth softly bit down on his lower lip and he couldn't help but respond forcefully with his tongue, their mouths almost crashing together with the heat and passion.

Once again, Blair was the one to pull away to breathe, her eyes still closed and her cheeks flushed pink. While she couldn't see, he memorised each of her features, his eyes tracing ever curve and plane of her face. When she did open her eyes, she let out an almost inaudible gasp at the intimacy of his gaze. They watched each other for a few seconds, oblivious to their surroundings, and then she cautiously reached up to the top buttons of his shirt. In any other situation, he would have ripped of the woman's clothes minutes ago, but this was Blair. _Blair. _As much as he wanted her, as much as he knew he would probably regret asking this later, he couldn't stop the words from escaping him.

"Wouldn't your boyfriend mind?"

His voice was low and gravelly, and he hoped she understood how conflicted he felt at that moment. Every inch of him was screaming for more contact with her. Trying to read her eyes, he watched as her emotions changed from slightly hurt at him stopping her, to surprised, and then to something he couldn't interpret. She smiled and murmured,

"You can't think I'd be doing this if I had a boyfriend…"

"But the Gossip Girl recording…You said, four years and-"

"I know," she interrupted, shyly cupping his face in her hands. "But it was another world away- I mean, in France you know? I ended it a bit before I moved…I'm completely single now- well, maybe not right now." Her eyes flashed at him and he chuckled softly. Then she pulled him towards her and kissed him gently, tugging lightly on his bottom lip.

Now his fears had been dissolved, he returned to kissing her with renewed vigour. He pushed her harder against the wall and moved his lips down along the column of her throat and then across her collarbone. Trailing kisses back up, he found a spot on her neck which made her moan loudly, her nails digging into his back as his tongue swirled skilfully against her warm skin. Meanwhile, his hands were running up and down her legs, her skirt hitched up so that he could trace circles on the inside of her thighs.

The murmur of voices in the hallway caused them both to freeze. A loud 'This is the wrong floor!' was heard, and then the chatter grew fainter as the people moved further away, the sound of the closing elevator doors announcing their departure. Chuck glanced down at the brunette in his arms and saw she was stifling giggles.

"Do you think they heard us?" she finally managed to ask, a smile on her face.

"Us? I don't remember making a sound," he smirked wickedly, lightly pressing that same place on her neck. She blushed and his smirk grew wider.

Before the moment was ruined completely, he kissed her again as he led her to his room. Kicking off shoes and removing excess clothing, they stumbled through the door still locked in their passionate embrace. Then, as he dropped her on the bed, his body quickly falling on top, he noticed a slight change in the way she was kissing him. She was more hesitant, as if she was nervous. His brain suddenly clicked into place and he broke the kiss, looking at her in amazement.

"Is this your first time?"

* * *

Blair didn't know what to say.

When he'd asked about the long-term boyfriend, she'd had to stop herself from laughing - his concern had seemed humorous seeing as he'd never mentioned it that time in the limo, in her old world, when the guy in question had been his best friend. But even as he asked the question, she couldn't help wondering if there was such a guy, in France, that she'd been with. It was uncomfortable not knowing.

Not knowing if she still had her virginity was something else entirely.

While she could remember every second of her times with Chuck, and time with Nate, her body was distinctly telling her that it had no experience in this area. She'd always decided to wait for the perfect moment and the perfect guy … maybe in this world, she'd never found that in France, and it had never happened. Whatever memories she had, in this moment she was a virgin and once again, Chuck Bass was about to be her first.

"Yes."

It came out as a whisper, but she knew he heard by the widening of his eyes and then the change in him. Immediately his touch became lighter, softer, and the way he was looking at her made her bones melt. Then, as she reached to pull off his shirt, she felt his hand cover hers.

"Are you sure?" he asked, not breaking the eye contact.

The question shouldn't have surprised her, but knowing that even here, in this world, Chuck respected her enough to ask, made the butterflies in her stomach erupt into a flapping frenzy. She knew how to respond, meeting his lips with her own and savouring the sensation as their mouths moved in synchronisation. Any fears about Georgina, any plots to further destroy Penelope, any thoughts on anything _other _than Chuck vanished as both of their shirts were removed. Her skirt and his pants quickly followed, the temperature in the room rising as inch by inch, their naked selves were revealed.

His fingers made quick work of her bra, and as he looked upon her form, she could only feel perfect as she noticed his expression. The desire and awe he showed at her nudity was something that was able to kill the many insecurities that plagued her, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing their bodies closer together. He moved his lips down her neck to her breast, sucking and lightly flicking her pert nipple with his tongue. His fingers did the same on her other breast, and her eyes rolled back in pleasure at the sensation. Then, releasing her breasts, he trailed his tongue down her stomach to the top of her underwear.

Blair abandoned all sense of self as he rubbed her mound with his fingers, teasing her. Gasping his name, he finally pulled off her panties and slipped one, then two fingers inside, moving slowly in and out so that she could get used to the sensation.

"Fuck Blair, you're so tight," he groaned.

Her only response was to call out his name again.

Spurred on by this, he replaced his fingers with his tongue, determined to make her first time as special as possible. Dipping in and out, he felt her trembling under him as she tried to control herself. Aware that she couldn't last much longer, he moved away and dragged his body over hers so that he could lock his lips on hers. Blair could feel his erection against her upper thigh, and so she freed it from the confines of his boxers, taking his length in her hand. At his sharp intake of breath, she proceeded to run her hand up and down his shaft, increasing the speed as he let out a groan. Whispering in her ear, she heard him say,

"I can't last much longer."

Blair let him find a condom and put it on, her body suddenly cold. Then he was positioning himself at her entrance, his eyes fixed on hers. Not breaking the eye contact, he slowly sank into her, inch by inch, and her eyes grew wide at the feeling. Yes, it was painful at first, and she knew he could see it, but then gradually her body adjusted and she felt measure upon measure of pure pleasure. Grinding her hips against his, his only reaction was to increase his speed, pulling out and then back into her in a cycle of ecstasy.

They came within seconds of each other, panting and moaning, the experience unlike any they'd had before. Sweaty and smiling, Chuck rolled over and pulled her against him. With his arms around her, and his face buried in her hair, she could only just make out the words he whispered.

"You were amazing. That was amazing."

Her heart swelling at his choice of words, she repositioned herself, ready for round two.

* * *

Friday morning dawned on the residents of Manhattan, bathing them all in the golden glory of the sun. Serena was inspired by the beautiful start to the day, and was positive it was a sign telling her that her date with Dan was going to be perfect. Dressing quickly, she barely ate any breakfast, such was her excitement to get to school. She pulled out her phone as she waited for the elevator, quickly typing a text to Chuck.

**Can we share a limo this morning?**

**- S xo**

The 'new message' tone rung out as the elevator opened, and she glanced at it, her fingers already pressing the buttons to stop at Chuck's suite.

**Fine, I'm just about to leave now.  
You spoken to Blair this morning?**

**- C**

Her eyebrows rose in interest. She'd known that Blair had still been there when Nate and she had left, and she couldn't deny that she'd hoped their absence would allow the brunettes' relationship to evolve.

**Not yet, why?!**

**- S xo**

Waiting for a reply, she sent a text to Blair asking what had happened yesterday. When both replies arrived together, she couldn't help but giggle at the differences in their answers.

**No reason.  
Just checking something.**

**- C**

**I might have lost my V card…in Chuck's suite.**

**- B xo**

She was still reading as the doors opened at Chuck's floor, revealing him waiting there. She looked up at him, and he smirked at her expression of shock.

"You slept with her already?"

"What can I say, I'm Chuck Bass," he drawled as he joined her inside the elevator. "Wait, so she told you? She isn't pretending it never happened?"

"No…why, should she be? Are you that bad in bed?" Seeing the smirk return to his face as he began to open his mouth, she immediately shuddered and stopped him. "STOP, I take that back, I do not want to know."

He smirked, before saying, "I was just wondering what to expect when we got to school."

His attempt at being casual was atrocious, and Serena grinned at the obvious feelings he had for her best friend. He noticed this and rolled his eyes, turning away from her and practically running out of the elevator when it reached the lobby. She followed, sliding into the limo after him and allowing him to ignore her for the rest of the journey.

When they arrived at Constance, she leapt out of the vehicle, scanning the front steps for Blair. Chuck seemed to be doing the same thing. Neither search proved successful though and they parted ways once they were inside, Chuck's expression showing his disappointment and impatience at not finding the beautiful brunette. Serena managed to track her down by the lockers, her questions flying before she'd even reached her.

"You slept with him? Then what happened? Wait, shouldn't you have still been at his place this morning?"

Blair blinked, then closed her eyes and leaned back against the lockers. Sighing, she opened them and looked at her friend. "Yes I did, I know it was fast but the moment was perfect and I couldn't resist…" She trailed off, lost in memories, making Serena have to clear her throat for her to refocus. "Oh right, then we fell asleep in his bed, but then I woke up at like four in the morning, realising Dorota was going to be worrying and might have called my mum, so I kind of pulled on my clothes and ran…"

"You just left?"

"Well I couldn't stay, and he looked so peaceful and innocent, I couldn't wake him! Also, I didn't exactly want to face him in the morning…I know how he works with girls and I didn't want him having to kick me out before school!"

Serena nodded in sympathy, but couldn't keep from telling her what Chuck had been like that morning. Smiling in satisfaction at the radiant expression that flew onto Blair's face, Serena linked arms with Blair and they walked to class.

* * *

Nate told himself to relax as he settled back into his chair. He'd arrived a bit early for their date, and was feeling the nerves that always accompanied first dates. For the last eight hours he'd had to deal with Chuck venting about not knowing how to approach Blair, and as he'd had no ideas, Chuck had been getting more and more stressed. Nate had to admit he was a bit jealous, Blair was undeniably gorgeous and a night with her must have been amazing – but his main reaction was complete shock that Chuck planned on doing anything after their night. He'd actually suggested going to find her at lunch, an idea that only suggested deep feelings for the new girl. Shaking his head, Nate decided to leave that situation for the two brunettes to sort out.

At exactly half past four, Jenny walked into Starbucks. He'd recognised the blonde head from outside the shop, and so was able wave her open as she entered the coffee shop. Her shy steps and hesitant smile tugged at his heartstrings, and he felt a big, goofy grin spread across his handsome features. Pulling out a chair for her and offering her one of the brownies he'd ordered, he took in just how beautiful she looked. He must have been staring at her, because she blushed and asked tentatively,

"Do I have something on my face?"

He laughed and replied softly, "No, I just was fully appreciating how beautiful you are."

They both turned pink and focused their attention on the hot coffee and brownies before them, fumbling whatever they were holding when their hands brushed. The silence lasted a couple of minutes, both too shy to start the conversation, but then they both jumped in at the same time, causing any tension to evaporate as they laughed.

"Oh, I have news for you! Dan has finally surrendered Glam Barbie," Jenny grinned, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Wow, congratulations," he smiled back. "Wait, her name is Glam Barbie?"

"Hey, it wasn't the name that mattered, it was the clothes she wore – I've always wanted to be a fashion designer."

"But come on, Glam Barbie?"

"What's the difference between that and you not naming your Action Man?"

"How do you know I still have my Action Man?"

"You still have it?! No way!" Jenny looked at him in delight and laughed. "I just meant as a little boy, I wasn't referring to _now_! Oh my God!"

The two blondes kept up a steady stream of talking and laughing over the following two hours, and it was only when Rufus called, asking Jenny to come home for dinner, that they realised the time. Nate offered her a ride home, and as they were sitting in the car he'd ordered, he gently tilted her head up. Leaning in, they kissed softly, both blushing and smiling like idiots when they pulled away. For the rest of the trip, they sat in comfortable silence, his arms around her. When they reached Brooklyn, he walked her to the door like before.

"Now do I get my goodnight kiss this time?" asked Jenny, poking her tongue out at the boy in front of her. She'd relaxed since she'd met him, and was able to tease him again.

"Ah, don't remind me, I was regretting that end for days!"

"Well you could make up for it now…"

Smiling, he pulled her close and kissed her, their tongues mingling as the kiss intensified. When they broke apart, he stroked her cheek and told her he'd call her, typical boy talk. But this time, he knew he meant it – she wasn't the perfect wife, but she was sweet and pretty and he liked spending time with her. As he let her go inside, and returned to his car, he saw pictures of her in his head from that afternoon, and felt the grin slide onto his face at the prospect of spending more days like this one.

* * *

Blair was sitting at her vanity, brushing her hair, when her phone rang. Serena. She picked up, knowing that she was about to hear a second by second account of her date, and decided that at least she could roll her eyes and make faces of disgust without her friend knowing. Sure enough, three seconds into the call, Serena was off on a roll.

"So he picked me up at the Palace, and he'd got me these beautiful flowers, all pinks and purples! How cute is that?"

"Adorable."

"And then he took me down to this really cute, intimate, little restaurant in Brooklyn, and they made the best spaghetti, seriously, you'd love it."

"What's not to love about spaghetti in Brooklyn?"

"Then we walked by the Brooklyn Bridge and along the waterfront, and there was this string quartet that played while we danced, it was so romantic."

"It sounds wonderful."

"After, he bought me chocolate ice cream and I got some on my lip, so he wiped it off and then we were just staring into each other's eyes, it was … magical."

Blair was feeling almost nauseous at the sound of it, although she couldn't deny she would have loved it if Chuck had done all that for her. Serena sighed happily on the phone.

"Seriously B, I really like him. I'm just so happy!"

They said goodnight and then hung up. Blair brushed her teeth and changed into a cream chemise, and was just climbing into bed when she got a text from Gossip Girl. Tempted to wait until the morning, and knowing that the update would probably be about the UES-ers mixing with Brooklynites anyway, she watched her phone for a few seconds before reaching for it reluctantly. Just as she'd though, there were two big photos, one of Nate and Jenny in Starbucks, and the other of Dan and Serena dancing by the water.

**Evening Upper East Siders,**

**Spotted: A King and Queen of the UES mixing it up with buddies from Brooklyn? Little J is rising up the ranks quickly with N on her side and it looks like even Lonely Boy isn't so lonely, now he's got S in his arms. Is this a new trend? Is Brooklyn the new black?  
It definitely hasn't hit C yet, as he stops by at B's place once again, this time in the dark hours of the night – she's as far from Brooklyn as you can get! But then again, when did he ever wear black in the first place?**

**XOXO  
Gossip Girl**

Blair scanned the message, her eyes immediately finding the mention about Chuck. She paused, confused. He hadn't stopped by, what was Gossip Girl on about? She must have been misinformed…but there, at the end of the message, lay another photo, of the Bass himself getting out of his limo right in front of her apartment. She shivered, and re-read the rest of the message, scoffing at the question 'Is Brooklyn the new black?'.

"I have to say, it seems our friends have lowered their standard," commented a familiar voice from behind her. She froze and then whirled around, finding Chuck himself leaning casually against her bedroom door. A ripple of desire ran through her.

"Bass, how did you get in here?"

"The elevator," he smirked, taking a few steps towards her and sitting down on the edge of her bed.

"I'm serious, if Dorota catches you…"

"She'll swear at me in Polish? Look, I only came by to ask you something." He chuckled as she raised an eyebrow. "Well maybe I was hoping for something more…"

Blair swallowed as his eyes ran over her body, lingering on her breasts and hips. It was so physical, she felt like she might as well have not worn anything at all! As his eyes met hers again, smoulderingly dark, she had to grip the duvet so that she didn't jump on him right then and there. She took a deep breath. She was not going to let him have that control over her, she was not going to sleep with him again so easily. Blair lifted her head to face him, refusing to back down from his stare.

"Your question?"

He hesitated. Reading his thoughts had always been fairly easy for Blair, and she could see now the fear he had of looking vulnerable in front of her. Softly she traced circles on the back of his hand, which was resting only a bit away from her own on the bed. He looked down and smiled softly, before raising his eyes to look at her.

"Why did you leave?" he whispered.

"I-I couldn't stay…Dorota was worried sick, I was scared she'd tell my mum and scared you'd… want to kick me out the next morning anyway," she finished, her voice trailing away.

The look of complete surprise on his face threw her for a second. Then he was leaning towards her and kissing her deeply, his hands in her hair. It was so unexpected that she kissed him right back, forgetting that Dorota's room wasn't far. As he nibbled her ear, he murmured "I'd never kick you out. Not you." Then his lips were back on hers, and they were making out on her bed, she in just her chemise. After a few more moments of intense kissing, Blair pulled away and smiled at the disappointment on his face.

"It's late, you shouldn't be here and I am exhausted," she told him, standing up and walking him to her door.

"Waldorf, I know you want me. You're wasting time that could be spent doing other, more _pleasurable _things…"

"And you're ruining any future chances of doing them with me," she replied sweetly.

"Fine, Waldorf, I'll give you a good night's rest so that you can full recover after last night," he said with a wink. "But don't think I'm staying away from you for long."

And with a final smirk in her direction, he was gone.

Pulse racing, heart beating and her breathing ragged, Blair crawled back into bed, trying to relax. Her body however was not allowing her to forget those minutes of passion as they almost devoured each other with their lust. _Stupid Bass, has me all worked up now so I can't sleep! _She couldn't help but think that maybe he'd always known she'd stop them from going too far, and known that she would be lying in bed, unable to forget him after making him leave. _Mother Chucker._

* * *

**TBC... R&R!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Huge apologies for the wait for this update! I am, unfortunately, not recovering as well as I'd hoped, and it seems I'm as ill as I was before...at least it's nothing too serious! BUT, hopefully that means a lot more updates a lot quicker than this was done!**

**Now, I know this one is a lot darker and more angsty and depressing than the other ones, and I know you all want your fluffy bits too! Don't worry, I'm not doing away with those moments! They will be back!**

**It's just I've found that I HAVE to go down this route - Chuck and Blair's relationship is far too complex to work out so easily in the ways it has appeared to do so in the previous chapters. Their histories, their complexities and their acceptances of all that is what make them work, and I realised that this story hadn't shown that.**

**SO, not to worry, lots more CB action and drama to follow, I just needed to change the direction of this story a little bit. I hope you guys understand and stick with me...and who knows, maybe you like this change even more! :P**

***Also I am aware that this is like 80% Blair, 10% Dorota, 5% Serena and 5% Chuck - and 0% of everyone else. BUT they will all be back next chapter!***

**SO I will stop rambling and let you enjoy! THANKS AGAIN FOR BEING SUCH FAB READERS! I love you all :)**

**16 Hours Later**

The world really was a wonderful place.

There were such wonderful things in it, like the wonderful smell of hydrangeas, the wonderful sight of New York covered in a blanket of soft snow, like the wonderful, truly wonderful feeling of butterflies in your stomach – better yet, butterflies which were _reciprocated. _However the best, most wonderful thing must be the wonderful source of such butterflies. The ever-wonderful Chuck Bass…

"…who might just be in love with me," sang Blair, leaping up from her bed and hugging a very surprised Dorota, who was caught between returning such affection or reprimanding her for having a boy visit so late at night. She hadn't decided when Blair released her with a beatific smile and waltzed into the bathroom, still humming.

"Miss Blair? Your mother left this morning for Paris, she say she be back on Tuesday-"

"Of course, how wonderful Dorota!"

Dorota cocked her head and stared, puzzled, at the closed bathroom door. _Miss Blair always sad when Miss Eleanor goes away! _She contemplated checking Blair's temperature and then decided that a happy Blair, although unexpected, was definitely a good thing, and so she bustled out of the room, duster in hand, to get back to work.

* * *

The catchy sound of 'Independent Woman' by Destiny's Child disrupted Blair from her daydream about her and Chuck…well, _spending time together. _A small voice in the back of her head told her that Serena hadn't had that ringtone since before this whole 'new world' thing, but she shrugged it off and picked up the call – nothing was going to interrupt her good mood this morning.

"B! Hey!"

"Er, hi S," laughed Blair, surprised at the enthusiastic greeting.

"Wow, I have to see you straight away, I've missed you!" Serena was almost bubbling over with excitement.

"It's hardly been that long, S!" Really, they'd just talked last night – she (painfully) remembered every (excruciating) detail that the blonde had relayed about her and Cabbage Patch's date.

"It's long for us! Come on Blair, you must have missed me!"

This really confused Blair – yes they were close, but she didn't think in the _week_ since Serena had known her that they'd got to the point where one day apart was a long time. "Um, sorry S but I don't miss hearing all about you and Cabbage Patch."

"Blair that's not all I do," giggled her best friend. "To prove it, you and I are spending the day together. So B, are you coming with me to pick out dresses for the Junior Ball?" gushed Serena. "I saw the most gorgeous selection of dresses hanging in Bergdorf's!"

"Of course, we have major shopping to do! I'm so excited, now I have a date and everything," replied Blair as she checked her appearance in her vanity mirror, shifting the phone so she could check how her sapphire earrings looked with her outfit.

"You have a date? Really?"

"Er, yeah, I mean not officially but I'm pretty sure he's going to ask me," said Blair sharply. _Why does Serena doubt that Chuck will ask me? Didn't he _just_ tell me last night that he'd never kick me out? If _that_ isn't the equivalent to 'please go with me to the Junior Ball' then I don't know what is!_

"Wow, so soon after the whole, you know," she lowered her voice, "Chuck and Nate fiasco? I'm proud of you for moving on so fast!"

The world came to a complete halt.

"The Chuck and Nate fiasco?" Blair swallowed and dropped the bottle of perfume she'd been holding, about to adorn herself in her signature scent. The crash echoed around the room, causing Blair to wince and for Serena to gasp softly on the other end of the phone.

"Oh I'm so sorry B, I should have known not to mention it…fiasco isn't the right word anyway, I'm sure things will be cleared up any day now, it's not a fiasco at all, really I don't know what I was thinking…"

The words drifted from the phone and straight out of the open window as the brunette sat transfixed on her seat in front of the vanity. Ordinarily she would have noticed that the 'O' shape of her mouth wasn't very flattering, and that the surprise on her face would probably cause wrinkles – but right now, she was oblivious. _Fiasco? FIASCO? What happened between last night and this morning that I do not know about?_

"Blair? Blair?!"

She blinked once and settled her features into the calm mask of confidence and disinterest, with a little haughtiness just to finish it off. Perfect – she looked just like Queen B should.

"Yes Serena?"

"Oh you're still here, good, I was worried that I might of-"

"Scared me off? Stunned me into silence? I hope you give me more credit than that, S." Her tone was cold, but there was nothing she could do about that now.

"Look B, can we please not fight…you never told me about France, I want to hear all about it!"

Serena was suddenly taking in interest in her whole life which she had (apparently) had before moving to the Upper East Side?

"I'll tell you about that later, S. So, um, what time do you want to meet?" Desperately trying to regain control of the situation, Blair returned to what she did best – bossing other people about. "I can't meet with you before 11, so be ready at the Palace by 11.30 ok?"

"Ok Blair. Wow, we've been talking about the Junior Ball since we were like eight years old! I know the Senior Prom is bigger, but the junior dance was always so beautiful…"

Once again, time seemed to stop.

"Since we were eight years old?"

"Ok, maybe that's a bit young…wait, no, it _was_ when we were eight! Remember, you'd just gotten that gorgeous blue taffeta dress, and you said you wanted to wear something just like it to the Junior Ball! And so you made Nate dress up in his suit, and I had to dance with Chuck, and even then he was all slimy and kept trying to pull me closer…"

"…"

"Don't you remember, B?"

Serena didn't seem to realise that _that_ was the problem. She did remember. She remembered every little detail of that moment, when she decided that she was going to marry Nate and they would dance just like that on their wedding day.

That moment, which she had come to accept was only for her to remember.

But apparently, Serena's memory had returned.

"S…when did I last see you? It seems like ages ago…" Blair asked lightly, the words sounding fake to her own ears – but then Serena had never known when she was faking, at least never over the phone.

"I know, two whole months really is too long! I really missed you while you were away…but I know that you wanted time away from everything that happened, and you know I love you, B, so I do understand, really I do."

Blair saw the room sway in front of her eyes and swallowed hard, squeezing her eyes tightly shut. This couldn't be happening – not again. Things had been going just as she'd wanted. She'd accepted her new position, her literally new status in New York, and had made the most of it – and in a week, she'd achieved most of the dreams that she'd been struggling with in the real world. True, she had to be scared of Georgina, but that had been one thing she was sure she could handle…the problems in her life which had erupted thanks to the Basstard made the trivial difficulties of her new life pale in comparison.

_No, no, no, I refuse; take me back to the other world, now! Whoever up there is playing with my life, quit it and let me be happy, please! Go play with Nelly Yuki's life, you can cause her as much misery as you want, I won't complain! Please… Look into your soul, do you honestly want to cause me this much pain? Can you really allow me to be hurt so much, when girls like Nelly Yuki are committing fashion crimes DAILY and remaining unpunished?!_

Somehow, despite the more than fair trade she'd offered, Blair had a feeling that there was no going back. She muttered into the phone something about needing to sort something out with Dorota and hung up, forcing herself up from the chair and into the bathroom. Her head spinning with the revelation, she thought back to her feelings last night.

* * *

**16 Hours Earlier**

'_I'd never kick you out. Not you.'_

She grinned to herself and spread her arms and legs out into a starfish shape under the covers. Stretching as far as she could, she allowed herself one short, quiet squeal of joy.

'_But don't think I'm staying away from you for long.'_

Her thoughts immediately started down the path of what that sentiment could entail. Her sexual thoughts brought a heated blush to her cheeks, but she couldn't help thinking of how proud Chuck would be of his little sex goddess. Her mind wandered to old memories of escapades in his limo, hidden rendezvous in janitors' closets, secret embraces on her bed… for a moment, Blair felt the excruciating pain of Chuck's rejection in that other world.

_I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm so glad this happened to me. Thank you, whoever is up there! _She'd assumed that she'd have to work for months to achieve her current position, but it had floated to her naturally. _I guess that's what happens when you know the cheats of getting around people. _She had to admit, without knowing how her three best friends ticked, she wouldn't have befriended them all so quickly – and without the horrible experience of mistakes made, she wouldn't know have known how to avoid them this time around.

_I think, for the first time in my life, I'm truly happy._

The statement surprised Blair as soon as it popped up, but its honesty shone out like a lighthouse in the dark of night. She'd always planned to be with Nate, because he was the perfect boy, the white knight and golden prince to her prim and proper princess character. With him came the promise of perfection, the assurance of safety and the security of her future. Chuck, however, had always had spontaneity, insecurity, wildness and devilish games lapping at his feet, and she'd known this from the moment his smirk fell into place. Happiness with Chuck was a risk she hadn't been willing to take as a six year old girl, and one she'd found to hard to take even as a seventeen year old.

But Nate's perfection wasn't a promise at all. Instead it was a tantalising image that was just out of reach. Blair lost her boyfriend to many things; first to Chuck Bass, then to alcohol, drugs and eventually Serena, each one in quick succession and sometimes overlapping, so that there was no chance for Blair to ever win him back.

Only now did she realise that _that_ destroyed the image of perfection that Nathanial Archibald had always held to her. What was the point of having a boyfriend so right in every way, but who wasn't _hers? _Better to relinquish her iron grip and find true happiness elsewhere, than chain herself to the empty promises and constant wash of rejection that accompanied Nate's every step.

How had it taken such a dramatic turn of events, first her dethroning and then the moving to a whole new world, to make her come to such realisations?

The image of Chuck smirking at her, kissing her, and leaving her with the assurance of tomorrow, was enough to let Blair just feel a surge of gratitude towards God or whoever was doing this, and curl up in bed. _Who am I to question things?_

* * *

**Present Time**

Once again, she sought release in her porcelain friend, and emptied out the breakfast she'd consumed heartily downstairs, much to Dorota's delight. Wryly she noticed her finger hadn't even been needed. The familiar burn in the back of her throat, the tickling sensation of tears dripping down her cheeks, the ache in her stomach – all brought relief to Blair in some dark, twisted way. Whichever world she found herself in, _she _was the same. The vomiting was the same. The resulting relief, the sense of being in control, the source of comfort were all the same.

Resting her cheek against the chill of the bathroom tiles, she allowed the feelings of complete misery to wash over her. Thinking about it, those were the only things that really did stay the same; the only things that she could rely on.

Sure, Serena was here now…but what about when she was once again distracted by the enamour of one pathetic Brooklynite? Blair knew she would be one more chore pushed aside in favour of something more exciting, more fun.

In this world, Chuck's feelings were the opposite of those she'd encountered in the other Chuck. It confused her, made her doubt everything between them; how could he be so infatuated with her then, when he didn't even know her, but then break her with carefully chosen insults when she'd been his close friend since childhood? What possibly explained such behaviour? She reluctantly acknowledged the likely truth that it was her, the real her that he'd known from years of experience, was what he didn't like – the other world Chuck had only seen her outward show, didn't know the complexities of herself…didn't have the chance to dislike her. Because if he did, Blair knew that he'd feel the same as this Chuck, without a doubt.

Nate? Well that was one relationship she knew was wrong wherever she was… It was only the difference in which this had been discovered which made the two worlds stand apart. She knew which way she'd preferred.

To be truthful, those were the only three people who truly mattered to her. Her father was one of those figures who she loved unconditionally, but didn't really interact with her daily life. He was like an old photograph; occasionally he'd pop up, be a source of fond memories and warmth, but then he'd disappear, leaving only a faint imprint to mark his presence – one which Blair found faded after a time. Her mother was someone who she couldn't help but love more when she was absent; Blair desperately wanted to please her, but maybe the desperation was more for a chance to develop a relationship between them, rather than prevent damage occurring to a relationship already there. Then there were her minions from school, girls whose respect she _needed_ just so she could feel good enough at least_ sometimes._ Individually, she was sure she cared for them as much as they cared for her. The only people who she really loved were the Non-Judging Breakfast Club members…

And that was when the pain of unrequited love really hit her.

For the second time, she retched into the toilet. To her disappointment, nothing came out. It was true, this time she was unable to feel some contentment at ridding her body of unnecessary calories, but that wasn't the real problem.

It was that, despite everything, the butterflies were as present as they'd been since Victrola.

* * *

She'd been able to drag herself out of the harshly lit room to find her phone and send Serena a quick text, excusing herself from shopping for the Junior Ball. Unsurprisingly, she found a message from Gossip Girl announcing her arrival; or should she say _return_ to the Upper East Side?

**Spotted: A fallen Queen returning to her crumbling castle.  
Poor B, looks like there's no prince to pick you up – didn't you know, C and N have moved on, N to Little J, and C on to whichever girl he pleases. As the picture shows, the latest is a redhead – but who was Chuck Bass to ever discriminate?  
Don't worry, I definitely missed you – Little J hasn't been holding down the fort as well as she might have hoped.  
Welcome back B, let's hope that your court is as welcoming.**

**You know you love me,  
XOXO Gossip Girl**

The same photo that had been attached to the Gossip Girl post announcing her arrival before, only this time it was accompanied by one of the Mother Chucker groping some model-esque whore. Shutting her eyes briefly, Blair felt the stab in her chest slowly fade until she was sure she could open them again without crying.

Resting against her bed, she found a few messages from her old cronies, one each from Kati and Iz, Nelly Yuki, Penelope, Hazel and Jenny, each one meaner than the last. By the time she'd read the current Queen's, she was sure that Gossip Girl's last statement wasn't going to be found to be as promising as she'd 'hoped'. In fact, Jenny's message of:

**You may be back but everyone hates you as much as before.  
Nate is mine and Serena is over you.  
Go back to France while you have the chance.  
J**

- left much to be desired.

"Miss Blair?"

"Yes, Dorota?" replied Blair with as much disdain as possible, knowing the effect was ruined by the mascara tracks which marred both of her cheeks.

"Oh no, Miss Blair, you no cry! That Gossip Girl not be telling truth, you know Serena love you. This 'Little J' is no problem, I know you, you take care of her like I take care of Ivanna when I find him with blonde Austrian girl."

Blair couldn't help but chuckle at the glare on Dorota's face as she mentioned the Palace's doorman. _I never knew they were together! Go Dorota for getting back at that cheating idiot!_

"You subscribe to Gossip Girl, Dorota?"

"I think necessary. I need to know if Ivanna be seeing blonde, Austrian girls behind my back. I not take his lies, that-"

"Enough, Dorota. I'm glad you punished him, but I don't want to hear about Gossip Girl from you anymore, ok?"

"Yes, Miss Blair."

Satisfied, Blair stood up and fixed her face at her vanity. As she wiped the black smudges from her face and reapplied her make up, she turned to question her Polish maid.

"So, how did you get him back?"

A gleam came into the older woman's eyes as she showed a smirk that Chuck Bass would be proud of. "I look up this girl on Internet, and I find she no good girl. I send text to Ivanna from new phone, he goes to hotel to see girl with older men."

"Man, Dorota."

"No, Miss Blair, _men."_

"No!" Blair spun around to face Dorota, her mascara wand suspended inches from her eye.

"Yes," she nodded, her eyes bright. "Ivanna not see blonde Austrian girl again. He come back, crying like little girl, crying many tears and I say 'no, Ivanna, I not take this anymore'."

"You go, Dorota. I'm proud of you. So, how long has it been since you saw him?"

"Last night…we make up see, he buy me many flowers, he buy me nice dress..." the words trailed to a halt as the maid blushed at the disbelieving expression on Blair's face.

"You took him back?!"

"I love him," she shrugged simply. "It not fair to me, but I can't change it…and he be good to me now. He sweet. He cares for me, it better than before. I happy, Miss Blair."

Blair found herself thinking back to her own experiences, and considered what she'd do if Chuck Bass came back to her crawling. To her surprise, she realised she'd do exactly as Dorota did – after all, she loved him. She loved every inch of his womanising, drinking, manipulative, dark self. She wouldn't waste a chance to be with him for any reason.

"Well, as long as he's good to you. I don't want you getting hurt."

There was a moment where Dorota beamed at her, and Blair blushed, unused to such a sweet moment between her and _the help. _Pursing her lips, she sent the maid out of the room to polish the silverware in the dining room, and resumed fixing her make-up. As she assessed herself, she noted each flaw in her appearance. Once this ritual was done, she fussed around her room, sorting out her clothes and rearranging the items on her dresser, her vanity, in the bathroom cupboard and on her chest of drawers.

All the while, she wondered if she'd ever be as lucky as Dorota.

_Now that was something I never thought I'd feel._

* * *

The caramel liquid in his glass was mocking him, he was sure.

Each time he raised it to his lips and took a gulp, relishing the heat of it sliding down the back of his throat, he felt it mocking him. The drink was golden, something he'd never been and never would be – a quality which he knew _she_ was fully aware of. A quality which had made _her _decision for her, really – it was a choice of light or darkness, and it didn't take an idiot to figure that out.

After all, Nate had.

And Chuck Bass was no idiot. He'd known, possibly from the moment she'd given her virginity to him, that this wasn't the way she'd planned it. Wasn't the way she'd hoped of losing it. He knew the extents to which she had gone to secure Nate's taking of it, and now he reflected back on it, he couldn't stop the horrible, lurking thought that maybe she'd _once again_ chosen him as a last resort. She would have known that Chuck Bass wouldn't be able to resist a beautiful virgin, especially not after a glass of champagne or two, and maybe she'd seen it as the only way for her to finally become a woman and all that shit.

"Fuck it," he cursed, slamming the empty glass back onto the bar.

_She _must have been back only a few hours, and she was already torturing him. The expression of pure shock and pain on her face when he'd rejected her had haunted him these past two months, but the photo of her alighting at JFK on Gossip Girl had brought back even worse memories.

Memories of him holding her, caressing her, kissing her, making love to her.

Because as much as he'd like to deny that Chuck Bass ever _made love _to _anyone_, that was exactly what had happened with her. Not at first, he knew, but it hadn't taken long for those butterflies to evolve into something more terrifying and consuming than the first flutterings he'd felt, all those nights ago. For them to transform an act he'd always viewed as his chance to lose himself, and for once be better at than Nathanial, into the art of making all his feelings for _her _tangible.

She'd wanted those butterflies murdered months ago.

If only they had been.

With a few more curses spat out under his breath, he grabbed the bottle of scotch and poured himself his fifth glass. As he drank the golden liqueur, he let himself wallow in the waters of un-fulfilment.

Because if anyone knew about not being enough, it was Chuck Bass.

* * *

**TBC**

**Please click that little button and review! It makes me so happy and keeps me writing!**

**Maddy x**

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Again I know it was a while, but here's some more! I'm a bit worried I jumped from angst to lighter stuff very quickly...I'm not sure how to balance the dark sides and the lighter sides but I hope this works ok for you!**

**Also, I've started work on a new chapter-fic, but haven't yet uploaded anything! The summary is on my profile, so it would really help me if you could have a look if you're interested and then send me a PM, or mention in a review ;), what you think and if you think I should upload it!**

**Hope you enjoy this!**

**Feedback is ALWAYS welcome, and I adore constructive criticism as much as compliments...well nearly as much :P**

**ENOUGH TALKING, here's chapter 11:**

* * *

Monday morning. A time dreaded by almost every teenager, announcing the long, gruelling process of another week at that hell hole, otherwise known as high school. By every teenager other than Blair Waldorf, that is. From the day she'd seized the sadly non-literal crown of Queen B, every moment at Constance had represented another moment in power, a closer step towards Yale.

That was until all this drama happened.

For the first time in her life, Blair Waldorf opened her eyes to the sunlight of Monday morning and prayed to God. _OK, listen up you. I took your punishment. I'm back here, alone and miserable, without that new Versace dress I'd bought before you shipped me back here. So in return, could you please _at least _just let Jenny Humphrey be hit by a car before school? She doesn't even have to die, just a long spell in hospital will do. I could just really use a day with one less problem, alright? … If you really aren't OK with it being Jenny, then you're welcome to target Nelly Yuki. Although if it's going to be her, I do suggest you go all out. End the fashion crimes once and for all. Really, you'd be doing a favour to people with the power of sight everywhere._

A buzzing noise interrupted her prayer/bargaining and she turned to her phone, flicking it open as she stood up and made her way towards the shower.

**Hey B, sorry but driving Dan and Jen to school, can't pick you up!  
Promise will wait for you outside!  
- S xo**

Fuming, she turned the water to the highest temperature, needing the scalding liquid to clear all thoughts from her head. Unfortunately, as she washed her hair and then dried it into the perfect curls that were her signature, she couldn't erase the taunting words of Jenny last night… _Serena's over you…_ It seemed like the only thing she could count on was herself, and Dorota.

If she was going to make it through today, she needed a plan. After remembering how effective her last plan had been, Blair searched for her journal and opened a fresh, clean page, dating it and adding a title in her neat, cursive handwriting.

_**Plan of Action**_

_**Step One: Appear unfazed. Look uninterested and bored at all times.**_

_**Step Two: If insulted, seem unimpressed and respond coolly. Comebacks are always good.**_

_**Step Three: Find weak points of Jenny's reign; disloyal subjects, secrets etc.**_

_**Step Four:Make very clear your DISINTEREST in Nate.**_

_**Step Five:Remember. You are Grace Kelly, Grace Kelly is you.**_

Looking it over, Blair decided that that was all she could achieve today. Closing her journal and locking it away, she checked her appearance in the mirror. Part of Step One would be keeping up her flawless façade. Her skirt was, once again, high waisted and brushed the tops of her thighs in a provocative but still respectable way. The soft detailing on her white shirt was in a light blue thread, and so she'd picked out a light blue headband and heels. Picking up a cashmere shrug in the same shade of blue, she gave herself a one-over and deemed herself perfect. Ruby red lips and long-lashed eyes ready, Blair sashayed out of the room and down the stairs.

* * *

Chuck scowled out of the window. Never had he agreed to accepting the Humpty Dumpty lot, let alone allowing them into the shrine that was his limo. This limo was special, _sacred. _It was reserved for those with class, those who belonged, those who had appreciated its comforts. Once again he grimaced as he realised he had unconsciously been referring to _her _again. Not just her, but events with her which he knew could only lead to trouble. _Damn her and her fucking talent at always getting in my fucking mind! _

Thoughts threatening the boundaries of profanity, he maintained his silence until the limo cruised to a halt outside school. He knew he didn't want to be seen anywhere near the Brooklyn trash so once he felt the motion stop, his hand was opening the door and propelling himself out of the vehicle. Without even a glance at what he was heading at, he bounded up the steps and into the courtyard. _That was probably more exercise than I've done in years, _he thought wryly, raising his eyes and taking in the sight before him for the first time. What awaited him was infinitely worse than being forced into the company of Brooklynites.

Directly in front of him was Blair Waldorf.

And she was being jeered at from all sides, by almost the entire student population.

A gasp was vaguely heard from beside him, but his attention was mainly focussed on containing the indescribable rage that was threatening to erupt from his chest. Sure, he was angry at her. Yes, she'd broken him in a way no woman had a right to hurt Chuck Bass in. Ok, she'd removed her company from him and forced him into a two month long binge on alcohol, drugs, sex, anything to distract him. However, whatever she'd done she'd only done to him, and only _he _had the right to punish her.

_What's going to happen if you defend her? You rejected her at her lowest point, forced her to flee to France! She's not going to want your defence or your lo- or your help._

Not knowing what to do, he composed his expression into one of casual amusement, and took his trademark position; out of the public eye, calmly leaning against a wall. He was always the observer of the drama. He preferred to stir things up, drop the bomb and then step back to watch the production unfold.

His eyes were drawn to the shapely figure that had taken to haunting his dreams. The same heels elongated her legs and oozed femininity, the same skirt flashed glimpses of creamy thigh, the same shirt clung to her waist and flared out over her curvaceous hips. As his gaze drifted higher, he was able to drink in the familiar chocolate tresses and pouty lips… He snapped to attention and tried to clear his head from the scent which drifted to him even from his distance away. Words were exchanged, and he grasped at the opportunity to focus on something.

"Your skirt's so short, trying to get any boy that will have you? No need, everyone knows you're an easy lay," Jenny lashed out, needing to stand a few steps above so as to appear in control.

"When people call you B, it's not short for Blair, it's short for bitch!" crowed Penelope.

Blair's expression quickly changed from boredom to amusement, and she let out a silvery laugh. Her eyes gleaming, she replied calmly, "B for bitch, I like that. I should make that official. After all, it's not like it's a secret," she added with a shrug.

Jenny gave Hazel and Penelope glares, jerking her head at them to say something. Opening her mouth a few times to speak, Hazel couldn't find an appropriate insult to toss at the former queen. A few feet away, Chuck waited for Blair to seize this opportunity to tear them to pieces with a couple of cleverly phrased insults. Instead, he got a very different reaction.

"How about, 'is that a new perfume, because you smell like insignificance?'" suggested Blair sweetly. "Or you could always use 'if we wanted to see you, we would have flown to France!'"

Chuck snickered and then abruptly tried to change it into a snort of contempt. Like hell was he going to let Blair know he approved. He didn't both hiding a smirk though when Hazel smiled gratefully and tried to say in her bitchiest voice, "Yeah, if we wanted to see you, we would have flown to France!"

Another silence fell as the two girls once again found themselves without any rude comments to make. There was nothing about her appearance to be criticised, and any quips about the Gossip Girl blast two months ago had long been exhausted. Chuck had thought up a few more, but he was not going to share them with idiots like Hazel and Penelope.

Blair rolled her eyes and said in a bored tone, "Do you have any more, 'cause I'd like to head to my locker?" When there was no response, she shrugged and headed towards the double doors, pausing to glance over her shoulder and add, "Don't worry, thinking up insults is a natural gift. Although you'd think Mother Nature would give you that after what she did to your faces."

With that, she was gone.

Silence followed for a few awkward seconds but Jenny huffed and turned on her heel, flanked by her subjects. Everyone slowly began to head inside, leaving Chuck alone in the courtyard. He was still gazing at the doors, his mind full of the image of her bitchy demeanour as she tossed out that last remark. _God, she's hot when she's rude._

And then he cursed inwardly again.

The butterflies were alive more than ever.

* * *

Blair closed her eyes and took a deep breath as the tears fell. She'd managed to keep to her plan so far, but the snide comments had hurt her more than she'd let on, even to herself. It was one thing to be a bitch, a complete other for everyone you know to make clear they know it too. What was worse, was she hadn't seen Chuck all day and yet she wasn't relieved but disappointed. Something was definitely wrong with her.

Once she'd stopped crying, she unlocked the cubicle and glanced around the bathroom to check she was alone. Once she was sure of this she took out her toothbrush and toothpaste, and quickly got rid of the taste of vomit still lingering in her mouth. Then she dug around in her bag to look for her make up, and quickly did the usual routine of removing the remnants of earlier cosmetics and re-applying it flawlessly in the mirror. It almost saddened her that she would walk out of this bathroom looking just like she had when she entered, without anyone realising she'd made herself sick and broken down in that small space of time in between. Almost…at least that's what she told herself.

The warning bell for the end of lunch rang out, and she darted out into the corridors, letting herself be swept away by the crowds of people.

_Who knew you could be surrounded by this many people, yet feel like there's no one around you. _A sharp shove in her back caused her to drop all her books to the mocking laughter of some of Jenny's younger minions. _Maybe it would be better if I actually was alone._

"B, I'm so sorry about this morning!"

"It's alright S, it's not like you have any obligation to look after your best friend who had to face her first day of school and all the abuse of its students," she replied sardonically, standing up with her books now collected.

"Aw B, don't be like that. I really am sorry, I was looking for you all lunch but I couldn't find you!"

The blonde's honest, blue eyes locked on hers, and Blair felt her willpower crumble. Reluctantly she nodded and sighed, "I know, I'm just finding this a bit overwhelming. I kind of needed a bit of time on my own, just to prepare myself and calm myself down."

Serena nodded sympathetically and linked her arm through her best friend's. There was nothing she could say to ease the situation; after all it was pretty much Blair's idea of the worst nightmare possible, so she simply smiled and let her know that she was there. The small bit of physical contact wasn't lost on Blair, and she tightened her grip, knowing that this was the one person who would be happy to be seen with her like this.

"You know, I think if you and Jenny just gave each other a chance, you could be really good friends, she's actually a really sweet-"

"Sweet? You call that confrontation in the courtyard sweet?" exclaimed Blair in disbelief.

"Well, you were fine, she didn't upset you-"

"Hm, maybe because I didn't let her! That was her whole intention!"

Serena blushed, there was no way to deny that. Still, she couldn't find the hatred for the smaller blonde that Blair clearly expected of her. As Dan's sister, she'd only ever heard good things from her brother and from what she'd experienced in their loft in Brooklyn, she was just an endearing girl obsessed with fashion design. True, she'd overthrown Serena's best friend, but… it just didn't make sense.

"You know I've got your back, B."

"You better." _You're the only one I've got._

* * *

Two sets of heels were making their way down the corridor, and to Chuck's intense embarrassment, he could detect who one of them belonged to. Having waited for the sound of her approaching footsteps many times during their hidden relationship, he knew how to distinguish hers from the rest. They were lighter, more rhythmic.

"Get yourself together, you idiot," he reprimanded himself, stepping forward to close the door before he had to catch sight of the brunette. The last thing he needed was more temptation.

Unluckily, just as he reached the door, she passed and there was instant eye contact. Serena had gone to the kitchen to find some refreshments, and so it was just them. Alone. _Alone. _His thoughts had frozen, his arm still extended towards the door handle. She glanced down at it and bit her lip, clearly in the same predicament that she was in. He wasn't even aware of the silence, his heartbeat pounding in his ears so loudly that he doubted he would be able to hear anything if there _was_ sound.

"I'm sorry," she blurted out, her eyes widening as she realised what she'd said.

_She's sorry? Blair Waldorf is apologising to me, Chuck Bass? _He blinked stupidly at her, and she blushed, immediately jumping to explain.

"I'm sorry for dropping you in exchange for Nate, I'm sorry for coming to you as a last resort, I'm sorry for being too scared to-" Her mouth clamped shut.

"Too scared to what?" he said huskily, his heart picking up its pace. Hope was building in his chest, nearly overflowing as he guessed what she'd nearly admitted. _Could she really have been as scared as I was? Was that why she went back to Nate, because it was easy? Did she actually want … me?_

Blair swallowed, and slowly raised her eyes to meet his.

"I'm sorry for being too scared to…to…to face everyone after it happened. For leaving for France," she finally let out.

All hope inside of him was extinguished. Then he noticed that she was still pale and nervous, but trying to maintain her mask of indifference. Chuck Bass knew Blair Waldorf better than himself, and at that moment he knew that she'd just lied to him. The nearly burnt out embers of hope began to smoulder.

"I know when you're lying, Blair. Your eyes don't match your mouth, remember?" he purred silkily, desperate to coax the real answer out of her. "Now tell me the truth."

"That is the truth. There's nothing else I could possibly apologise for!" she declared indignantly.

"Oh really?" His voice had hardened, his eyes had narrowed.

"Yes _really. _I have nothing else to apologise for, so you better accept that apology."

"Or what?" he asked, edging forward. To his satisfaction he saw her breathing hitch as he neared her. "What could you possibly do to me?"

She swallowed, her pulse erratic. He would be smug if he wasn't also responding to the close proximity. "Do you really want to know, Bass?" she breathed throatily. At the sound of her voice rough with desire, he felt himself harden.

Unable to control his hands, he took another step, forcing her backwards until she was up against the wall. Breathing harshly, he drank in the sight of her eyelids fluttering, her lips parted and her cheeks pink with lust. He knew it was wrong, it was going against everything he'd decided in the months she was away and it would only end in him being hurt further…but the temptation was too strong. One hand slid up her thigh as she moaned and gasped,

"Take me, Chuck."

At those words he was jolted back to his senses. _How did she manage to get me into that situation? _He cursed mentally and jumped back, pulling his hand off her leg as if her flesh was scorching. Her eyes fell open and she looked up at him in confusion.

_I am not falling into this trap again, being her piece on the side until she can get back Nathanial. Chuck Bass is not used, not by a Waldorf, not by anyone. _With a snort of disgust, he leaned closer so that their faces were just a couple of inches apart. Lining his voice with all the venom he could muster, he glared at her and then spat out,

"Still as desperate as ever. Even after our interaction in the bar, you're still up for spreading your legs at the first opportunity. You're no better than a common whore."

Registering the shock and hurt on her face, her mask no where to be seen, he turned and stalked into his room, slamming the door behind him. Being with him was meant to be a privilege, not a last resort! How dare she come here, with her stupid apologies and her tempting wiles, trying to get laid by him since no other guy would touch her?

Still fuelled by anger, he grabbed the awaiting bottle of scotch and prepared to lose himself in the liquid yet again.

* * *

Dazed and breathless, Blair drifted into Serena's room and sank onto the soft mattress on her bed, trying to process what had just happened. Why couldn't she have just apologised to him properly? Why did everything have to lead to some kind of sexual encounter? She wouldn't be complaining if the encounters followed through, but instead they always left her horny and unsatisfied. There were many ways she'd envisioned her first meeting with Chuck since her departure, but this was not one of them.

"Hey B, you ok? You look kind of in shock…" asked Serena tentatively, approaching her with a tray laden with snacks and drinks.

"Wow, you trying to feed the army that's camped under your bed?" Blair quipped in amazement, looking over the heaps of food on the tray.

"If there was an army here, I would not be keeping the cute soldiers under my bed!" laughed Serena with a wink.

Blair joined in the laughter and settled back against the pillows. She and Serena had planned a night full of girly stuff, including magazines, chick flicks, face masks and party food, and she found that it was exactly the thing needed to distract her from the mess she was in anyway. The plates contained so many delicious things that she found herself unable to stop from picking up piece after piece. Serena grinned, relieved that her friend was no longer trying to avoid eating.

Only Blair saw it for the binge it truly was.

Halfway through 'The Notebook', Blair's phone started ringing, and she glanced at Serena in confusion. Where as she normally wouldn't be surprised by a phone call, in her situation the only one likely to be calling would be Serena, and she was right there with her! Apprehensively she reached out and checked the caller ID, only to gasp.

"What, who is it?"

Serena waited, eyes wide with interest, but Blair couldn't say anything. After a few seconds of blinking, she just dropped her phone into her friend's lap, immediately reaching for the bottle of vodka that Serena had bought 'for later'. Taking a swig, she watched as Serena also gasped,

"Nate!"

The ringing stopped, and then began again. Serena gestured to pick it up, and raising her phone to her ear as if it was a time bomb, Blair gingerly pressed the 'accept button' and murmured,

"Hello?"

* * *

**TBC...**

**Now...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :) It takes only a few seconds but makes me so happy!**

**- Maddy x**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: So once again it's a late update, I apologise! I'm going to try and update this at least once a week if not twice, and do the same with my new fic!**

**I would have got this up sooner but I couldn't resist uploading the first chapter of 'Love Wears A Mask' - if you like this, or even if you don't, I'd love it if you could check it out!**

**Here's more of this, hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! It's the longest yet! 4,717 words I think!  
- Maddy x**

* * *

"Hi Blair," came the voice that Blair had always associated with that of her future husband. "I know I'm meant to be calling on behalf of Jenny-"

"Because you're her lapdog, yes I am aware of that," she cut in aggressively. Blair was _not _in the mood for a 'Back off, he's mine' speech; she'd given enough of them in the past to know exactly how Jenny's would go. In fact she wouldn't be surprised if the same threats were used, just in less harsh, educated vocabulary.

"Look, I know we haven't got the best relationship at the moment-"

"Mm, breaking up with your girlfriend of at least four proper years, letting her run off to France without trying to stop her, _ignoring _her for two months even when she needed you most and then dating her protégé almost instantly after doesn't exactly scream 'happiest couple', Nate."

Serena's mouth fell open and then audibly clamped shut at the glare she received from the angry brunette. Mouthing 'I'll be downstairs', she crept from the room as fast as possible, desperate to be out of earshot before the yelling began. As she walked past her step-brother's room, she heard the ominous sound of 'Blink 182 – I Miss You' floating from under the door. That kind of music always meant a moody Chuck, and she'd had more than enough experience in the past two months to know that she should move away before he caught her outside and verbally assaulted her.

Meanwhile, Blair was listening to the rather pathetic albeit endearing attempts of her ex-boyfriend trying to apologise.

"I was mad, and I know it wasn't fair to you, but it was _Chuck_, you know? My _best friend_!"

"I am aware of his identity," she said dryly, rolling her eyes.

"Ok, I wanted to say that you made a mistake and so did I, and I want to put this behind us," garbled Nate, the words flying out at a high speed. "We have such a long history; I don't want to ruin it with what happened two months ago…"

Blair was silent. The words she'd longed to hear from him were now being said, but it wasn't what she wanted anymore; of course she missed Nate in a friendly way, but especially after her experience, she knew that them being romantically involved was doomed to fail. Nate must have taken her silence as a negative, because he was rambling again.

"I know I'm with Jenny now, I know you two aren't friends, and I'm not trying to cause trouble, but you're too important to me to just ignore like she wants me to." This caught her interest.

"So what exactly did Little J want?" she asked innocently, using this opportunity to find the flaws in their relationship. She didn't want to exploit Nate, even after everything she loved him platonically, but this was too good a chance to get dirt on her. _You can't crush their desires without knowing what their desires are!_

"Well, um…you know, just like, er, stuff, you know?"

"Nate, that was possibly the vaguest statement you've ever made. I think it even beats the time when I asked you where my history textbook was and you said, 'well, I think, it could be, at like, school…or your house…or somewhere.'"

He laughed and conceded, "Yeah, I'm not so good at remembering the details." _Or the basic point,_ Blair thought wryly.

"Come on, Nate, I can't make things better between me and Little J until I know what she wants from me…I don't want to upset her by doing something wrong," Blair coaxed. _Yeah and I go shopping at the 99'cent store in Brooklyn._

"Wow, thanks for being so great about this, Blair! She just didn't really want us hanging out alone together…or at all, although I'm sure that won't be a problem, I'll sort that out! And then there was something about sitting on a lower step? I didn't really get what that was about-"

"But I do, don't worry." _The little bitch._

"I was thinking we could go and have coffee, catch up…" he trailed off. Blair grinned at this. _He just handed me the scissors to cut down Little J._

"Sounds perfect, Natie! I'll see you tomorrow at 5pm at Biscotti on Fifth, ok?" she arranged, grabbing her planner and jotting down the time, balancing the phone between her ear and her shoulder.

"Great, see you then! And, um, could you possibly not tell Little J- _I mean, Jenny_ about this?"

"Not a problem." _For me, anyway!_

"Thanks Blair, I've really missed you…"

"Me too, bye!"

_Wow, plotting social destruction really is exhausting!_

* * *

At five o'clock exactly on Tuesday, Blair Waldorf strutted into the chic Italian coffee shop which she had frequented with Serena since they'd started drinking mochas. Nate's blond head caught her eye immediately, and to her delight she realised he was sitting right by the window. _Such a naïve guy, _she thought affectionately as she made her way towards him, a brilliant smile in place.

"Blair, you look…wow," he choked out, looking at her with wide eyes and blinking stupidly. "Um, I got you your favourite, a Tuxedo Mocha." _Still has his uses!_

"Thanks, you're just as handsome as ever, Archibald." He blanched slightly at the name, immediately conjuring an image of his scarf-wearing ex-best friend. Tossing his bangs out of his eyes, simultaneously shaking those thoughts away, he pulled out her chair and asked her about France, unable to keep his eyes off her.

Nate knew he'd made a mistake letting her go almost as soon as she'd vanished. The absence of her constant straightening of his school tie, of her delighted smile when he'd bought something special for her, of _her_ had been more painful than he would ever have expected. So accustomed to having her at his side, to hearing her and his mother chat as he watched a sports match with his father, when she simply wasn't there anymore, it had completely shattered the basis of his everyday life. He wasn't Nate Archibald without Blair Waldorf as his girlfriend.

The object of his thoughts wasn't oblivious to his staring. In fact she knew practically every thought as it formed, reading his expression a talent she'd had to learn ages ago. How else would she have known when his attention wavered? However these thoughts were nearly as unpleasant as the his wandering thoughts towards Serena.

She was uncomfortable at his emotions. He was flighty in his affections, one moment fully in love with someone and the next entertaining wild notions with some other girl – and no one knew this better than Blair herself. She'd experienced the pain of being cast aside in favour of someone else, and as much as she disliked Jenny Humphrey, she would not wish that feeling on anyone. _Except maybe Nelly Yuki – that girl was just…_Anyway, she'd decided that was definitely not going to date Nate, for any , she'd been handed an advantage and she was going to use it!

_And maybe, as well as Little J feeling insecure about her relationship, I could publicly announce my complete lack of romantic interest Nate… just so Gossip Girl would know…and tell everyone, including a certain Bass._

Pleased with her plan, she continued her conversation with Nate until she heard the familiar sound of a camera shutter. Gossip Girl was about to send an update. Nate blabbered on, ignorant to how he was being manipulated, until the buzzing of both of their phones announced a text.

**Spotted: Two old flames reigniting at Biscotti.  
I can definitely feel the heat, and I don't think it's coming from the coffee! But then we always knew N and B were hot stuff. You know what they say about fire; play with it and you might get burned…Little J, I think it's safe to say you just got scalded.  
Too Little to play B's games?**

**You know you love me,  
XOXO Gossip Girl**

"Shit!" exclaimed Nate, looking up at her with panic all over his handsome face.

"I'm so sorry Nate, I didn't think anyone would care about two friends catching up!"

"Jenny's going to freak…" he muttered. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed, leaning back into the comfortable chair he was sitting in.

"She can't possibly; I was giving you advice on what to do for your two month anniversary! I'm just trying to be a good friend to you!" _Please don't pick up on the lie, please can you have been too busy reminiscing to have been listening to what I was actually saying!_

Nate looked up, his expression already relaxed. "Oh yeah, of course, you said something about, um-"

"Organising a private showing of her favourite movie," Blair supplied. It was actually one of her own fantasies, but this was important – she could handle giving up that idea to Little J. _She can have that battle, I'm going to win this war._

"Exactly! So, if she gets mad, I'll just tell her! I should call her now and-"

"No, don't! No need to make a fuss unless she brings it up…"

"Ah yeah, good idea…um, sorry Blair, but I think I should probably be going…" Nate said apologetically, standing up and helping her to her feet.

"Of course, I need to get to a manicure appointment. It was great catching up, Nate," she smiled, still glowing from the success of this meeting.

"It was, definitely. Bye Blair!"

He left the coffee shop and Blair walked out a few minutes later, sunglasses in place and a grin on her face which practically screamed: _You are going down, Little J._

* * *

The next morning was not greeted happily by Chuck.

He didn't do mornings in general. They only meant hangovers, having to remove last night's _entertainment _and an absence of alcohol until at least eleven o'clock. Glancing at the empty space next to him, he noted that at least one of those wasn't required today, but the hangover was one of his worst yet. Having Blair sleeping just a few metres away on Monday night had forced him to gulp down quantities of hard alcohol which had definitely done permanent damage to his liver, and even now, on Wednesday morning, the effects were still lingering. That, combined with last night's drinking, resulted in pure torture.

But how else was he supposed to get through the night? Sober? He actually laughed at the thought, regretting it immediately as the sound made his head throb. Forced to endure the journey to school with his nearly step-siblings, he took comfort in the fact that at least it wasn't with Blair like yesterday. The entire journey had been in silence, except for the ramblings of Eric, and when they had arrived at school, she'd leapt out of the limo and avoided him all day.

She hadn't managed to avoid Gossip Girl though. _Bitch. _Chuck wasn't even sure which girl he was aiming it at, the girl who was having secret meetings with Nathanial, or the one who was telling him about it!

"Chuck, we're here," Eric said softly, clapping him on the shoulder before sliding out of the limo.

Chuck sighed and followed, walking up the steps and straight into St. Jude's. Luckily no one attempted to talk to him; the murderous look on his face seemed a slight suggestion to stand back. The teachers followed the lead of their students, and he managed to make it to lunch without having spoken a single word. At one point, a freshman tried to push past him because he 'couldn't be late to Chemistry', however a single look from Chuck made it clear; not angering Chuck Bass was far more important than avoiding a detention for tardiness.

He sauntered to his usual spot in the courtyard, and was just surveying the other inhabitants when he let out a groan. Blair was walking innocently across the yard, trailed by Jenny who was pink with rage and in turn followed by Penelope, Hazel, Kati and Iz.

"Blair, I'm talking to you!"

The yell caused her to halt and spin around, the smile on her face terrifying. "I'm so sorry, Little J, I heard squeaking but I didn't realise it was directed at me," she sneered.

"I'm sick of you trying to steal my boyfriend. He dumped you because he _doesn't want you! _He didn't call you because _he doesn't want you! _He only met up with you because _I told him to!_"

"That's funny because I distinctly remember asking him to meet me…But then, you're always trying to take what's mine, I'm not surprised you're attempting to take my words too," Blair answered nonchalantly.

Chuck watched, fighting a stream of emotions. He was furious that someone as pathetic as Jenny Humphrey would talk to Blair like that, but then again it wasn't like he had treated her any better. He recognised amusement at the ease at which Blair fired insults, and slight pride for being her tutor in the art. Then there was also something that felt a bit like _relief. _Relief that she hadn't seemed affected by the Nathanial comment. He dismissed it angrily. _She's probably just hiding her weaknesses, of course she still wants the golden boy. She made it clear you were her last choice, stop trying to find a way out!_

"So you admit it, you're going after her boyfriend!" crowed Hazel.

"That's against the Girls of the Steps rules!" joined in Penelope.

"I think I know that, seeing as I created them," snapped Blair. "Look, I'm not trying to steal your boyfriend. Unlike you, Little J, I don't like going for other girls' leftovers."

Jenny blushed and Chuck fought back the victorious smirk that was threatening to emerge.

"Gossip Girl said it, you're trying to get back with him, and you're just denying it now so that when he _rejects _you, you have an excuse!" Jenny yelled, noticing the arrival of Nate in the courtyard. She motioned for him to join her, and he ambled towards her, clearly confused at the confrontation.

"Jenny, you don't even know what we were talking about." Blair rolled her eyes, appearing cool but Chuck saw right through it. She had a final blow to strike, and it was taking all her control to suppress a smirk. He realised how similar they were and swallowed hard.

"Yes I do! You were trying to get him to dump me! Tell her, Nate!"

Nate looked at her in disbelief and turned to Blair, waiting for her to say something. To everyone's surprise, she merely reached into her bag and took out a nail file, perfecting the manicure she'd got done after her meeting with Nate.

"If you must know, I was advising Nathanial" – Chuck smirked at the name – "on what to do for your anniversary. I was trying to arrange something nice for you so we could _get along_," Blair finally tossed out, continuing to file her nails.

The minions stared in shock at Blair. She may have been a formidable queen and a loyal best friend, but she was _not_ one to plan romantic evenings for her subjects. They couldn't deny it, what she'd done was purely selfless!

Jenny's mouth opened and closed, and she appealed to Nate in disbelief, hoping that he'd deny this outright. However he simply nodded and folded his arms, disappointment in his eyes as he looked down at her. She'd been fantasising about being Nate's perfect girlfriend for so long, that once she'd attained the status, she'd simply copied Blair. Jenny didn't want to admit she was out of her depth, but at that moment she felt as Little as her name made her out to be. There was silence around the courtyard, the only sound the light scraping of nail against file, and then the spell was broken by Nate's quiet declaration.

"I asked Blair to make an effort, and she did. I never thought it would be you who would try to make a fight. I thought you were different, Jenny." With a sad sigh, he shook his head and looked down at the floor.

Blair could recognise defeat in her ex-protégé's eyes, but knew that this was the time for a final statement. Taking a deep breath, she announced, "I don't want Nate, Jenny. He's my friend and I'll always love him, but we're not meant to be. I'm not stopping you two from being together; I think you're doing that yourself." She paused, and risked a glance at Chuck.

The moment their eyes met, he felt the intensity of his desire for the petite brunette. The clear sincerity in her eyes, coupled with the fact she'd said this _in front of Nathanial, _made it impossible to doubt her…but that didn't make things any easier. The sheer possibilities this conjured were enough to make his head reel and his stomach threaten to regurgitate its contents. Blair studied him for another moment and then nodded subtly. _What was that for?! _Immediately worried for the words to come, Chuck braced himself.

"I have my own love-life to fight for; I don't need to fight you for yours," she concluded, a slight blush colouring her cheeks at her confession. Then she straightened, Queen B persona in place once more and said directly to Jenny:

"But I'm fighting you for Queen B, so you better get prepared."

With a flick of her perfectly coiffed curls, she swept past the girls, a superior smile giving way to a smirk of pleasure at the admiring faces of Kati and Iz. _They'll be the first girls to win over. _Her mission accomplished, she disappeared into the building, leaving the tumult to form behind her. The roar of talk immediately started up and when Nate followed Blair's lead and returned to his homeroom, Jenny was left standing speechless in the centre of the courtyard.

Chuck, meanwhile, was suffering the same, although in a much more inconspicuous manner.

_Did she just admit in front of the whole student body that Blair Waldorf was going to fight for me? Holy mother of… Wait, was that supposed to just fix things? Does she expect me to come running up to her like some horny pansy and declare my love for her? To buy a bouquet of flowers and something from Bergdorfs and apologise? To beg her to come back to me? … Actually that's quite a good idea, I think I'll visit Tiffany's instead…_

His mind whirring with a plan of action, Chuck Bass remained impassive on the brick wall and plotted how to woo Blair Waldorf…now there was something out of character.

* * *

Blair was crouched over the toilet, purging. _I can't believe I just announced in front of the whole damn SCHOOL that I am trying to win over Chuck Bass! CHUCK BASS!! I'm ruined, I'm an idiot, he made it clear how he felt and now I'm just humiliating myself over and over… _Her thoughts went round and round as she threw up, tears quickly running down her face as she realised the extent of her confession.

If it had been someone like Nate, then she would have got away with it. Nate probably wouldn't have understood how it related to him, and even if he had it wouldn't have surprised him and wouldn't have scared him. Chuck Bass was a whole other fish.

She'd known him since preschool, she'd seen him with his many conquests, and she _knew _him like no one else. And he knew her exactly the same. Which was why she was doubled over, heaving her small lunch up. He would have realised exactly what she meant, and if there was something that scared Chuck Bass more than black clothes, it was love and commitment – which was practically the _essence _of Blair. Their passionate affair had been completely out of character, and although she craved that ardour, she needed security. She needed to feel safe, and loved, and yes, she was more than willing to offer that back but it wasn't exactly what he wanted.

The boundaries between being sick so as to stay skinny and maybe lose a couple of pounds, and throwing up simply for some stability, some control, had been breached. This wasn't strategic thinking, this was desperation.

And that was downright terrifying.

"Um, hello? Someone in there?" a soft voice called out, hesitant but seemingly well-meaning.

Knowing she'd been caught, and that it wasn't really a question but a statement, Blair sat up, reached into her purse for her facial wipes and replied croakily, "Yes, it's Blair. I just had some dodgy lunch! I'm never ordering sushi from that place again!"

The laugh sounded fake to her own ears, and clearly to the girl outside, because she replied, "I just wanted you to know that I was really impressed with what you said out there… and I'd hate to think you were making yourself sick because of the idiots who go here."

Having cleaned her face, Blair stood up and opened the door.

In front of her stood a short girl, only an inch or so taller than Blair when she was in flats, and with beautiful waves of black hair. Dark eyes shone out from behind thick black glasses, which were surprisingly stylish on her. Blair tried to guess her ethnicity, the olive tone of her skin confusing her, but she acknowledge that the girl was definitely attractive. Not beautiful, but striking. She must have noticed Blair's scrutiny, because she blushed and bit her lip, showing dazzling white teeth. For some odd reason, Blair found herself smiling and greeting her with a quiet, yet confident 'hello'.

"Hi, I'm Tigerlily – embarrassing I know, you can call me Lily though," she added, catching the raising of Blair's eyebrows.

"Blair Waldorf. I don't think I've seen you around?"

"I keep a low profile…I don't like to get involved with the drama of fighting for a higher spot on the Met Steps," she grinned, and her confidence elicited a smile from Queen B.

"Well, if I ever claim my crown again, there's a spot free next to me," she offered, trying to convey how grateful she was just for this purely friendly conversation.

"Wow, thank you, I might just take you up on that…" Lily trailed off and then looked up hesitantly at the imposing figure before her. "I don't want to sound presumptuous, but if you ever need someone to talk to, who's not involved in the latest Gossip Girl scandal, I'm here… I'm not great with the plotting but you don't need help with that! It's just if you need, um, a listener." She saw Blair open her mouth and quickly rushed on. "I know you're strong and independent, but I think it can help to take a break from the Upper East Side bubble."

Blair held her gaze for a few moments before saying, "I appreciate the offer. We can swap numbers, and I'll… give you a ring."

The two swapped phones, and Blair was just keying in her number when a thought hit her.

"Wait, you're not from Brooklyn, are you?"

"No, don't worry," laughed Lily. "I'm on Lexington! Totally Upper East Side," she added with a snooty flick of her hair.

She must have noticed Blair's nervous checks in the mirror, because she quickly excused herself and allowed Blair to touch up her hair and make-up. As she applied her fire-engine red lipstick, she was reminded of the red glints on Lily's glasses. _I like her,_ she decided. _She's got confidence, assurance in herself. But she's not another Serena. _Then another thought came to her.

_See, she proves that Nelly Yuki could look decent if she ever tried. I knew I wasn't being judgemental, whatever Serena says. That girl _chooses _to commit fashion crimes. _

Her spiel on the flaws of Nelly Yuki was cut short by the buzzing of her phone. Picking it up, expecting an update on the conflict that lunch, she gasped when she read the caller ID. Flipping it open, her eyes quickly took in the content.

**Palace Bar, 7.30?**

**- C**

Damn that Mother-Chucker!

And she'd just regained control, too! Trust one text from him to make that fly out the window.

* * *

_To Be Continued!_

* * *

**I'd love to hear any feedback!**

**Compliments, constructive criticism, favourite bits, worst bits - all are really gratefully received!**

**I've just discovered the 'reply to review' button, so I will reply to every review!**

**Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed :)**

**Update soon!  
- Maddy x**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: So I've got the update done in two days, just like I told a lot of you in my replies to your reviews! ****I am so thankful to all of the responses you've given, they really encourage me like nothing else! I hope you feel compelled to write a review after reading this, as I love nothing more than to read your feedback!**

**WARNING, PLEASE READ:  
****This does get pretty dark towards the end! I know you were all excited to see C/B fight for each other, and I promise that THEY ARE GOING TO, but I couldn't fit it in this chapter...Funnily enough, although this is completely focused on them, there isn't the big interaction I have planned - it's too much to fit in, and is coming up FIRST THING next chapter. Ok so I wanted to keep the story light, but it went this way and I couldn't stop it! I promise, lightness resumes from next chapter...**

**As it's particularly different to normal, I really need your feedback, to know if it's still OK. I hope so.**

**QUESTION: I am struggling with finding a good summary to put in, so it would help me HUGELY if you could send me any suggestions :) As readers, I'd love to know what you think will attract new readers! Remember, 255 characters :)**

**THANK YOUs: OpheliaFrost, you have encouraged me so much :) Hiei-and-shino, your comments are legendary, I couldn't do without them.**

**So, enough said, here's Chapter 13!  
****- Maddy x**

* * *

Chuck checked his phone for the eighth time to see still no reply from Blair. He didn't know what to think of it; the last time they'd talked hadn't exactly ended in declarations of love, and so he wasn't surprised she didn't know what to expect of a meeting between the two of them. But then again, he had just heard her announce to everyone she wanted to fight for him; surely that would involve _seeing _him, right? He groaned, causing a senior in the corridor to give him a weird look as Chuck passed him in the corridor. _And here I was, thinking I knew Blair better than anyone…I do not understand the female mind._

As he walked out of the front doors, he bumped into a dark haired girl, with big black glasses and olive skin. Definitely someone he would have considered as a future bed-buddy, before this whole business with Blair. Still, he couldn't resist flashing his signature smirk as she bent down to pick up her textbooks, obviously flustered.

"No need to get down on your knees, I'm happy doing it standing up," he said with a leer. Unsurprisingly, she blushed and got to her feet, keeping her eyes fixed on the ground. He fixed her with his smouldering gaze and waited for her to reply. _Blair would have fired a snappy quip instantly, _he mused, his thoughts quickly returning to the source of his constant butterflies. When she didn't speak, he continued.

"I don't believe I've seen you before; in school _or _in my suite…and I'd definitely remember a cute, young thing like you."

"No, um, we haven't met before," she finally spoke, her voice so quiet that he nearly laughed at how embarrassed she was.

"Allow me to introduce myself, _I'm Chuck Bass." That line will never, ever get old._

"I know," she mumbled. "I'm Tigerlily…"

"So, _Tiger_, what's a sweet thing like you doing hidden away?" _Ironic choice of name, 'Kitty' fits a lot better! 'Tiger' suits someone… fiery, passionate, beautiful…Shit Blair, get out of my head!_

"Well, I um, I don't really, well I kind of, I don't really like being involved with big things," she stammered out, glancing up at him and biting her lip.

"Then I guess that rules out a night with me," Chuck said smoothly, looking her up and down suggestively. "Pity…"

"Oh, no, wait, I didn't mean it like that…" She quickly spoke up, before trailing off when she noticed he was raising an eyebrow. _Is she seriously trying to get a night with me?, w_ondered Chuck in enjoyment. "Um, I've got to go, um, I'll see you around!"

With that, Tigerlily darted away, leaving Chuck watching her in amusement. He'd never even properly considered sleeping with her, or any girl in fact, not since he'd realised that there was now a strong possibility of getting back with Blair. As cute as this Tigerlily was, she obviously didn't compare to his bitchy queen, and even entertaining that idea was ridiculous. Still, he was _Chuck Bass, _and Chuck Bass did not pass up the opportunity to flirt and embarrass a girl with his suggestive comments. Smirking at the memory of her blushing and avoiding his seductive stare, he strolled towards his limo and slid onto the plush, leather seats.

Then he checked his phone again.

_Damn, just reply already Blair!_

* * *

"Maybe I should just meet him. Clear the air, sort out the issues."

She spoke aloud, to no one. Perched daintily on the end of her bed, Blair Waldorf was the epitome of grace and propriety, the image only compromised by the expression of pure anxiety on her face. She tilted her head, pondering what meeting him could result in. On the one hand, it could be perfect. It could fix this whole mess that they'd landed in, she could make him realise she needed him and he would apologise for saying those hurtful words to her in that bar, and the evening would end in a _perfect _encounter in Chuck's suite. She distractedly noticed a pink flush rising in her cheeks at the memories of past escapades in Suite 1812.

***

"_I don't want Nate, Chuck. It's you, it's always been you!" she cried out, for some reason standing in what looked like the English countryside. Her beautiful, old-fashioned dress blew in the wind as she stood amid the wildflowers._

"_Blair, you know I've only ever wanted you. I was just so crushed that you went back to Nate, I thought I was just your last resort," answered Chuck, wearing a damp white shirt reminiscent of Mr Darcy climbing out of the lake in Pride and Prejudice. He moved closer, his eyes dark with desire for her._

"_You would never be my last resort, Chuck," she breathed as he came closer still and put his hands on her hips. "I choose you, Chuck Bass, and I would choose you again and again and again."_

"_Good, because you're mine. Always were and always will be," he said huskily, eyes locked on hers. He reached up to cup her face, and slowly smoothed over her bottom lip with his thumb. She sighed, leaning her face into his palm. Then his lips came down over hers and he was pulling her against him in a passionate embrace. His fingers stroked her curls, his mouth moving to whisper in her ear, "You're perfect, Blair."_

_Then he lifted her up into his arms and pulled her astride a horse, which had appeared out of no where. Ignoring the fact that Chuck couldn't, and refused to ride, he wrapped his arms around her waist, keeping their bodies in contact as he spurred the beast into a gallop. As they moved into the sunset, the rolling green hills on either side of them, she heard him whisper in her ear._

_Words she'd dreamed of hearing from him the moment she realised they were true for her._

"_I love you"_

***

The sound of Dorota humming as she dusted jerked Blair out of her daydream, and she cursed herself for conjuring up the impossible image. After all, she didn't live in England, Chuck would never be seen dead in a shirt that was white, let alone wet, and if they did manage to find a horse and go riding into the sunset, the galloping motion would definitely throw them both off. Hardly romantic. Even if it was perfect, it wouldn't be like THAT.

Her fingers were already poised over the keys of her phone, halfway through a text accepting his request.

But now she'd considered one alternative, her mind was quickly hovering over the other.

'_You held a certain fascination…when you were beautiful, delicate and untouched', 'rode hard and put away wet', 'I don't want you and I can't see why anyone else would'... 'Still as desperate as ever. Even after our interaction in the bar, you're still up for spreading your legs at the first opportunity. You're no better than a common whore.'_

The words kept coming, every single insult he'd ever made to her, aged twelve to seventeen, each worse than the last. It wasn't even the words that were the hardest to face. It was the look of pure loathing as he said it, the intense hatred that lined his voice as he spewed insults. The complete _sincerity _in his words.

As each new offence appeared in her mind, she deleted a letter of her text. Soon the screen was blank once more, and Blair was at square one.

Blair liked to think that she knew Chuck Bass. She liked to think that actually, she knew him better than anyone else. She could normally see when he was hiding something, pick up when he was lying, and was always one to match him in banter, plotting and general cruelty. But when it came to this, Blair had to turn to the possibility that maybe, just maybe, she'd missed something as he broke her. That as he tore her apart, she missed the slight tensing of his jaw, the flicker in his eyes, that told her he didn't mean it, that told her she was lying. Because as much as Blair Waldorf liked to think that she knew Chuck Bass, what she liked more was thinking that Chuck Bass liked her back. She would definitely surrender knowing him the best in exchange for his heart.

_I have to be rational. I have to be reasonable. For every time Chuck has been horrible to me, he's done two lovely things back. I have to give him a chance._

Reaching for the smooth keys once again, she keyed a quick text and pressed 'Send' before she could go back on her decision. The words 'Message Sent' appeared briefly, and Blair inhaled unevenly, wishing she had longer than two and a half hours to prepare herself for their semi-date.

At this rate, she was going to need a _week_ to calm her nerves.

* * *

"Bye Dorota, I'll be back in an hour…probably," Blair amended, realising that the outcome of this meeting could go either way. She'd heard footsteps behind her as she'd been picking up her coat, and assumed the portly maid to be the owner.

"And where are you going, dressed like _that_ and on a school night?" came the clipped tones of her mother behind her. _Oh shit…_

"I'm just meeting a friend," Blair replied evasively, her fingers playing with the bow at her waist.

"In your newest dress, which I've _told you_ I completely disapprove of?" asked Eleanor dryly, a pointed look at the gown which adorned Blair's petite frame.

It was true; she _had_ dressed up especially for Chuck. Unlike Nate, Chuck had always noticed when she'd put special effort into her outfit, and she had hoped that this night would be like every other. After all, she looked stunning, even Blair could see that, despite her tendency to focus on her own imperfections. Surprisingly, the dress was a red and black tartan print. Other than traditional Burberry, that kind of checked print was something that Blair avoided like she avoided Brooklyn. But like Cabbage Patch, the dress was inescapable, and she'd come to the conclusion that tartan wasn't so bad. Actually, she loved her dress, but that was where all similarities between her gown and Humphrey ended.

It had a sweetheart neckline which was then dramatised by another layer of material, which crossed from one hip to the opposite shoulder, gathering and forming an asymmetric strap. This softened the striking, cinched corset of which it semi-covered. Sticking to her like a second skin, the second it met her hips the tartan flared out into a wide skirt, ending a couple of inches above her knee and showing off a gorgeously sexy, black lace petticoat. Part of the skirt was gathered up at one side, revealing a further expanse of black lace. Punctuated by a large black belt around her waist, Blair had teamed it with killer black heels, and red lipstick.

She was a vision in black and red, a cross between angel and devil, with her loose curls and long, black lashes. Eleanor did _not_ approve.

"Who are you meeting, and I warn you, if it's a boy…"

"It's Chuck, I'm meeting Chuck Bass," revealed Blair, sighing and wishing this encounter could end before she lost her nerve.

"_Chuck Bass? _After all this confusion with Nathanial, you're spending your time running after _that boy? _He drinks, he takes _drugs, _he's new money, he's a _womaniser, _Blair!"

"He prefers 'connoisseur of the female form'," she chimed in automatically, regretting her words at the glare on Eleanor's face.

"Listen Blair, you are to go upstairs, change and tell Charles Bass that you can not see him."

"Mother, you can't decide who I can and can not see! He's been my friend since preschool!"

"And I know what has changed since then. I will not have my daughter transformed into some kind of common _hussy! _Already you've given me the disappointment of always being outshone by Serena, so you could at least _try _and help me by spending time with the right people and carrying yourself properly. I know you lost Nathanial before, but I expect you to get him back. Without him, you have _nothing, y_ou _are_ nothing."

Eleanor's lips were pursed, her brows furrowed and her eyes glittering with anger. Disappointment radiated off of her, and Blair felt her façade of control and poise slip away as she was hit by wave after wave of her mother's wrath. A single tear ran down her cheek, and it was all she could do to keep her composure and not wipe it away. Eleanor's gaze flew to the droplet of water and her lip curled infinitesimally – but Blair caught it. Despite her every instinct screaming at her to look away, she kept her eyes on her mother's gaze as it travelled up and down her figure, the slight shaking of the head fracturing the little self-esteem she had managed to conjure up. More rivulets of tears fell and her breath began to come in short gasps.

"You are a disappointment to me."

The words were a declaration, no slight tint of regret, no shade of sadness to her voice. They were cold and astringent.

It was at that moment that Blair decided she would never love her mother.

Raising her head in the way she'd picked up from Chuck when he was beaten down by his father, _her_, even her own mother, she met her mother's glare head on. Refusing to back down, she straightened to her full height, the heels extending her to eye-level with her mother, and took a deep breath. With as much conviction as she could muster, she replied,

"No mother, _you_ are a disappointment to yourself. It's _you_ who you want to do better, not me. It's _you _who lost a husband, _you_ who never achieved what you wanted. You just take it out on me, because I'm doing ok _without you._"

Blair turned on her heel and marched up the stairs, following her mother's wishes; because even now, she lived under Eleanor's rule and she had to obey by her laws. She had nowhere else to run. What was strange was that she felt no satisfaction in finally telling her mother how she felt. It wasn't _fun, _wasn't _rewarding _to tell someone so fundamental to your upbringing how non-existent your relationship with them was. Still, she at least knew that she'd defended herself.

But before she could enter the refuge of her room, Eleanor's voice rang out clearly around the penthouse.

"Doing ok, Blair? Doing ok? Because the last time I checked, it was _you_ who'd gained a few pounds, who'd lost your boyfriend and your popularity. I still have my dignity, my looks. But you, you have nothing. Except an excess of fat on your thighs and stomach."

And it was _that,_ which forced her into the bathroom.

* * *

"Another scotch, sir? It's just that you-"

"…will fire your ass from this hotel if you don't give me one in the next thirty seconds, correct," snapped Chuck, already pissed off at Blair's no-show.

The Palace Bar clock clearly declared it to be eight o'clock, and yet he'd heard nothing from Blair except the single text confirming her coming. He sighed and knocked back the golden liquid which had appeared in front of him eighteen seconds after the request. He gave the bartender an approving nod, and signalled for a refill. The man practically ran to fill a new glass, and Chuck smirked. _At least if I have no power over Blair, I can still control this pathetic man._

His phone buzzed and he nearly pulled a muscle in his haste to flick it open. _I should really sign up for some sports…Psh, who am I kidding. Chuck Bass does not do sportswear, unless it's the Burberry tracksuit I have reserved in my wardrobe in case Blair feels like getting athletic… _Sure enough, the caller ID read 'Blair'.

**Blair is unable to attend this 'meeting'.  
She will be fully occupied with Nathanial Archibald from now on, and has no time for your antics.  
Please respect her decision and refrain from causing a fuss.**

**Eleanor Waldorf**

He froze.

_Nate? Again?!_

His fingers drummed on the bar top, trying to sort out what happened from the mess inside his head. _Blair just declared complete non-interest in Nate, in front of Nate himself…then she agrees to see me…and doesn't show up…instead I get a text from her MOTHER on her phone… _Chuck knew Blair Waldorf, and Blair Waldorf did not fail to show up to an arranged meeting without excusing herself beforehand. It was just how she was. She also did not allow people to _touch_ her phone, let alone send messages from it. Chuck had experienced at firsthand the punishment for doing just that. The only way to manage it was if she wasn't there to see you do it, however she was almost never, ever separated from her phone, meaning the opportunity to do so was very slim.

Blair must have been stopped by something just before leaving to meet him, and then have been in too much of a state to notice not having her phone.

And if Eleanor was the one sending the message, it must have been Eleanor who caused said state.

And Chuck Bass knew just the kind of thing that Eleanor might have said to end this little meeting, especially judging from the condescension which was practically dripping from every word of that text.

"Fuck that bitch," he cursed, surprising himself with the fury he felt towards the mother of the girl he was…_in love with. _"'Fully involved with Nate Archibald' my ass!"

Placing a hundred dollar bill down for the bartender, he grabbed his maroon coat and left the Palace Bar, his thoughts incensed.

Wherever Eleanor Waldorf was, she was going to _pay._

* * *

_Throwing up is really quite disgusting_, Blair thought vaguely as she convulsed over the toilet, sending the contents of her stomach into her porcelain friend.

And it really was.

Her skin was dreadfully pale, a look which normally suited Blair perfectly but now made her seem close to death…which in a way she was. If she continued vomiting at the rate she was going, she'd be signing her own death warrant, a fact which hadn't escaped her. It was just, at the moment it appeared, the idea didn't seem so horrifying, in fact it brought a slight hint of _relief. _Relief that there was an escape route out there.

Secondly, her stomach muscles ached. As she retched once more, she felt them stretching and tightening, knowing she was putting them through rigorous activity which they weren't prepared for. On top of that, her breath stank. She could almost smell it, could feel the burning of the acid at the back of her throat. Yet in some way, it was the only choice she had.

There was no other way.

From miles away she heard the sound of the elevator arriving, and then the cold tones of her mother's voice. _When is she anything other than cold? Oh yes, with everyone other than me. Me and Chuck Bass, _she laughed sardonically, the motion making her gasp out in pain at the ache in her stomach muscles. _See, I knew I was meant to be with Chuck…Even my mum treats us the same, pairs us together subconsciously._

The sound of the faucet running at full power was giving her a headache, but her whole being was hurting by this point. She rested her cheek against the cold, ceramic sink and tried to wash out her mouth with water. Accidentally she swallowed some, and acting on instinct, she returned to the toilet, forcing her finger down her throat and purging.

Always purging.

_That's what they should put on my tombstone._

_Blair Waldorf –_

_Queen B_

_Of purging._

Some small corner of her mind was screaming at her to stop, but the tears were flowing too fast, the drumming of the water as it hit the sink too loud. She was drowning in the simple _excessiveness _off it all. The porcelain against her cheek was icy now, freezing her to the bone. With the last ounce of her strength, she dragged herself in front of the toilet once more. Her eyes were closed, a desperate attempt to block out everything. But one thought broke through all of the barriers she tried to fabricate, piercing through the walls around her heart as it thumped unevenly.

"_You have nothing. Except an excess of fat on your thighs and stomach."_

And it was that which forced her to bend over, reach her finger down her throat and heave up the remains of her stomach.

Just as the door opened and Chuck Bass stepped in.

There was a gasp of horror, the scraping of metal against metal as the tap was turned off, and then silence.

Silence.

It was funny, Blair realised, that whilst seconds ago everything had been _too much_, had overwhelmed her, now she needed it. Needed to be distracted by everything else. _Needed the insults, _even, just to focus her mind on the tragedy that was her life.

Instead of the look of shock frozen on Chuck's face.

It was funny, definitely.

If only she could laugh. If only she had the humour to laugh, to free Chuck from the years of self-loathing which had twisted his Queen into the mess lying on the tiled floor. If only she could look at him, and tell him that this wasn't happening, this wasn't true.

"Blair…"

A whisper.

An unspoken plea for rescue, for liberation from this nightmare.

If only she could give it to him.

But then Blair had always had the inability to give people what she wanted.

And she knew that.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**Right, so I know, pretty dark at the end...  
****I'm really unsure about this, but it felt like the right thing to do, so please keep me motivated by clicking that little review button :P  
****I'm replying to every one, each one is really important and I value them tremendously!**

**On a MUCH lighter note, if you want to see where I got the idea of the dress from, here's the link:**

You'll probably notice the adjustments I made!

**Next update shall be very soon, but of course the bigger the feedback, the quicker it will be :P  
****- Maddy x**


	14. Chapter 14

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**So I know I said to lots of you in your review-replies that I would have this up last night, but I was exhausted and only managed the first third!  
I decided you'd probably like it better if it was a day later and a LOT better, so I finished it this morning and here it is :)  
You'll notice it reverts back to some of the lighter stuff from before, and so I hope you like it!**

**Once again, thank you UNBELIEVABLY much for all your amazing comments and reviews. Those I haven't managed to reply to I am going to write after I've put this up. Each one is really special to me, and so I hope you realise how much I appreciate them!**

**_Particular mention:  
_Hannah (OpheliaFrost) as always for just being fabulous and encouraging me, and particularly this chapter to Proteinshake who wrote me a hugely long review, and really helped me with the rest of the story. You two are fabulous :)**

* * *

Unable to ignore it any longer, Blair lifted her head to meet Chuck's gaze. For an immeasurable period of time their eyes remained locked on each others, neither one willing to break the silence. He didn't think he was physically able to speak anyway; mere standing seemed too hard a task. Some twisted part of him acknowledged that she was beautiful even in her destruction, and as she sat before him, all the concealments finally cast aside, he realised then that he loved _this _Blair in front of him. Not the perfect Ice Queen who the rest of the Upper East Side saw, but the flawed girl ahead of him, who dreamed dreams too fantastic to ever be achieved, yet refused to give up on the possibility of _happily ever after. _He loved the real Blair Waldorf, and it was realising this truth that made watching her crumble so difficult.

"Let me help you up."

Words so soft and gentle that many would swear against Chuck Bass being able to utter them, brushed just barely against her like a soap bubble grazing her skin. However it was enough to reignite the scarcely smouldering embers of hope within her.

He took a few soft steps towards her and scooped her off the floor, finding her so light that he gripped her all the more tightly, determined to not let her escape him this time. If he were to drop her, she would surely break like the porcelain he'd seen her clinging to, and so he held her tightly, keeping their bodies in contact in as many places as possible. Easily he strode into her bedroom, lit only by the dying light falling through the window. Sitting on the bed, her still in his arms, he at last met her inquiring gaze once again.

"Chuck…you can put me down," she murmured, reluctant to break the spell. _This maybe the only time I get rescued by my dark knight._

"But I don't want to let you go." The words were a whisper, and the haunted look in his eyes was too much for her to take in. _I made him feel like that. _She hid her face in his shirt and he was content for the moment just to hold her.

"Then I'll stay."

As the room was slowly submerged in darkness, the pair remained in their embrace, her face turned towards his torso and his buried in her curls. The only suggestion of life was the light movements of their chests and the fragile sound of breathing. Eventually one deepened and evened out, revealing the journey to unconsciousness.

Moving little by little, he managed to lay her out on the bed, and place the comforter around her tiny frame. He climbed next to her and stretched out so they were face to face, a mere couple of inches between him and her. As he watched her sleep, flashes of what had happened earlier came at him, refusing to allow him a moment longer in peace. Closing his eyes in a pitiful attempt to block them out, he trembled and then finally sat up straight to let them envelope him.

***

_He rushed up the stairs, desperate to comfort her in her unavoidable state of distress. With three long bounds he had crossed the hallway and entered her room. She was not to be seen, the room dark and empty, completely lifeless. Then he heard it, the pounding of water on china, and above it a sound he knew too well from drunken hangovers._

_Retching._

_A chill ran down his spine as he approached cautiously, his every instinct screaming at him to run away while he still could. But squaring his shoulders, Chuck crossed the single metre which had stretched to eternity in his mind's eye and placed a hand on the doorknob. _

"_Twist and push, twist and push," he muttered._

_A flick of the wrist, a light application of pressure and the deed was done._

_Revealed was the Queen of Constance, bowing down to her own ruler and offering the only thing she could; the contents of her stomach. Jerking with the motion of heaving, her small body convulsed over the toilet and he couldn't stop the gasp that escaped his lips. For all the blemishes in Blair that he'd seen, none hit him harder than this. Blair had always wanted to be noticed above Serena, had always wanted to be distinguished from the other girls – and she'd accomplished it in this. However as he twisted the faucet to still the flow of water, allowing a stillness to arise, he knew that this display of weakness was the last thing she wanted seen._

_***_

"Chuck…" He jumped and spun around to face her, the agony on his face unsurprising but still painful to look at.

"Are we going to talk about it?" he asked.

She raised herself into a sitting position, reaching to turn on the dim light on her bedside table. The glow softened the mood, and as he took in her lit by the golden beams he couldn't resist reaching out a hand and touching her cheek – an excruciating display of tenderness that caused her to crack. Tears rolled down onto the tips of his fingers, and the hot liquid seemed to scald him, yet he yearned for the pain, welcomed it.

"I just needed to be in control."

It didn't surprise him. He'd known her since she could first distinguish a real Zac Posen from a fake, at the tender age of five, and knew more than most the intense desire she had for control. It was the result that he hadn't anticipated. His hand dropped from her face and fell to cover hers, and when she twined her fingers into his, he felt the butterflies in his stomach flutter in double time. Both of them stared at their interlinked hands until he felt her eyes finally move to meet his. Raising her head delicately, she inhaled brokenly before continuing.

"I'm never good enough for her, for anyone, I was never enough for Nate, even when Serena doesn't try she outshines me, and I just thought if I could … _purge …_"

The words vanished into the darkness and Chuck found himself clinging to her for dear life. Pulling her body against his, he crooned into her ear, "But you're perfect."

Her breath flew out in a whoosh and he felt her relax fully into him. With the gentlest strokes he could manage, he slowly moved his palms up and down her arms in a soothing rhythm, placing feather-light butterfly kisses up and down her jaw. "You're perfect," he repeated, transferring his hands to her back and rubbing them against the tartan of her dress. With calculated ease the dress was unzipped, and chastely pulled from her body. Reaching behind her, never stopping in the dropping of sweet kisses against her skin, he picked up her negligee and slid it onto her as she lifted up her arms automatically like a little child.

"You're perfect," he breathed once more, wrapping her in his arms as he gently lay back against the headboard. Switching off the light with a single hand, the two were once again cocooned in darkness as they both fell asleep.

* * *

"Ty, that looks so adorable on you!" cried Serena.

"I told you that green was your colour," smiled Blair, still basking in the warmth that remained from her night with Chuck. Once they'd woken, he'd kissed her on the lips ever so softly before slipping out of the door before Eleanor could spot him and throw a fit. She'd been dreaming of that kind of tenderness from Chuck Bass, and to finally experience it was surreal.

"Well I have to thank you for lending me the headband in the first place," grinned back Ty.

She, Blair and Serena were chatting by Blair's locker before school that morning, and the new addition had hit it off straight away with the blonde. The brunette was even content to let them babble on about trivial things and only throw in a comment or two, too distracted by memories of that morning and the night before. It had completely restored her self-esteem after her confrontation with her mother, and she'd even sent him a text as soon as he'd left to make sure he knew how much he'd done for her and how much she appreciated it. His reply had ensured that her smile would last all day:

**Anything for you. Just seeing you smile again is more than enough of a reward. **

**- C**

"Dan did the sweetest thing for me last night," sighed Serena dreamily. "He took me for a walk in Central Park and then led me to this spot where all the trees had 'D loves S' carved in them and had white bows tied on their branches, and we had a picnic and it was just perfect…"

When there was no sarcastic reaction from Blair, Serena bit her lip guiltily, knowing it was exactly the kind of thing Blair had always wanted done for her; and was unlikely to get, considering her current position. However her best friend was looking fine, actually better than fine. She was _glowing. _

"B, what happened last night?" asked Serena curiously, trying to decipher her friend's expression.

"Yeah, Blair, I waited for your call," added Ty with a wink.

"Nothing! Are your lives so boring you have to nag me about mine?"

"There's the Blair Waldorf we all know and love," laughed Ty, earning herself a grin from Serena and even a twitch of the lips from Blair.

"If you'd been listening you'd know that I was trying to tell you about how _non-_boring my night was! Dan had planned this whole-"

"Oh not again, we get it, Cabbage Patch is so sweet he gives us nausea!" Blair rolled her eyes and turned to the latest member of their now-trio. "Please tell me you have a romantic interest who is _not _from Brooklyn and who does _not_ still have a doll named Cedric?"

"It's very unlikely he has a doll, and I know he's not from Brooklyn," admitted Ty, a slight blush colouring her cheeks. "Definitely more of the bad boy type."

"Good choice," nodded Blair approvingly, immediately thinking about her own bad boy. "Blonde or brunette? Or redhead?" She wrinkled her nose slightly.

"Brunette," supplied Ty.

"How many times have you guys talked?"

"Only once or twice…"

"Older or younger than you?"

"Definitely older," laughed Ty, amused by the interrogation she was going under.

She looked nervously at the two girls who were smiling at each other knowingly. One of them patted her shoulder while the other reached an arm around her in a half-hug. "Er, guys, what are you doing?"

"We know who you like," said Serena with a 'don't worry, it's ok, you don't have to be embarrassed' smile. "We all went through that stage."

"What, you do? I thought it was only a physical thing for most people?"

"Oh Ty, _everyone's _had a crush on Mr. Hartfelt at one point or another! I remember the first time he gave me back my assignment – it was love at first 'A'…" sighed Blair wistfully.

"Mr. Hartfelt? I don't have a crush on Mr. Hartfelt!"

"Why not, he's cute? He's older, brunette and I know he doesn't teach you because you're still a sophomore. And he SO has that whole 'I may be a teacher but I can still be bad' thing going on," said Serena, her eyes slightly glazed over.

"Ok, you two have problems with your taste in guys…"

"Denial is the first step!"

* * *

"Hey man…"

"Nate? Talking to me again?" drawled Chuck, eyes distracted as he caught a glimpse of Blair walking down a corridor through a second-floor window.

"Look, now Blair's back-"

"You're willing to put the whole blame on me and try to win her back, you forget I know you too well Nate," Chuck said sharply.

"No, I meant I thought we should put it behind us…You still stood by me when I slept with Serena, even though I know you and Blair were really close then. I never thanked you for it, and I've decided it's only fair to do the same with us." _Wow, finally got it off my chest._

It was the longest speech Chuck had ever heard Nate make, and the blonde must have noticed too because he was taking in deep lungfuls of air and seemed slightly dazed.

"You wrote that down and memorised it, didn't you?" he asked with a smirk.

"What? No I didn't, you have no idea what you're talking about…" Nate looked suitably embarrassed for him to continue.

"Yes I do, you can't normally get through more than two sentences without trailing off. You definitely prepared that."

"Ok, so what if I did?" asked Nate defiantly, crossing his arms over his chest. "At least I took the time to make sure I did it right."

"Yeah, I know man. Thanks."

The two boys both looked down at their feet, one kicking a pebble from one foot to the other whilst the brunette inspected the cracks in the stone floor.

"Do we hug? … Or shake hands?" Nate questioned awkwardly.

"Shake hands," said Chuck gruffly, the two performing the action and then looking away from each other, both with grins on their faces.

"So, you and the hot freshman, how's that working out for you, Nathanial?"

_I'm 'Nathanial' again, _he realised happily. Nate paused and then, in a pained voice, asked, "You got any hash on you?"

"That bad?" chuckled the brunette, taking out the stash in his blazer pocket. The two boys bent over and lit their spliffs, the familiar sweet scent reminding them of years past. "Please tell me you're at least getting some action?"

"…" _Will I ever be able to answer that question with a 'yes'?!_

"Nathanial, four years with Blair and you get _one night. _You aren't telling me you've been _celibate _since then?"

"She's only fifteen, Chuck!" _And I'm only a horny seventeen year old boy…_

"Didn't stop me…"

"Nothing stops you."

Chuck considered this for a while, amusing Nate with look of pure concentration on his face. Then he nodded. "You're right, nothing stops Chuck Bass."

* * *

Blair walked down the front steps, a bounce in her walk. She'd had a great lunch with Serena and Ty, and then to her surprise had been stopped by Kati and Iz for a brief catch up. Sure, they'd run away as soon as they'd spotted Jenny, but it was a start, and the school day had ended on a very bright note when Nate had come up and told her he'd fixed things with Chuck.

"Next, fixing the Non-Judgemental Breakfast Club!" she sang, unaware that she was being watched. Then she felt the familiar heat in the pit of her stomach and whirled round, to catch sight of Chuck leaning ever so casually against the hood of his limo.

"Waldorf," he greeted, his voice low and tempting.

"Bass." She flicked her curls in a cavalier fashion and was rewarded by the sharp swallow of the boy before her.

"Need a ride?" There was no doubt of the meaning behind the words, but Blair couldn't be bothered with pretending disgust. Instead she smirked and walked closer.

"Who am I to turn down a go in the limo?" she remarked innocently, the distance between their bodies contrasting with her nonchalant tone.

"Who indeed," he husked, opening the door and ushering her inside. _The limo definitely missed you. _He slid in after her and then they were alone in the cool interior, his heart pounding at their seclusion from any prying eyes. He couldn't keep his eyes from her as she reached into her bag, found her lipstick and then began applying it seductively. "Are you wanting to leave a mark on me?"

"Oh no, just I realised that it had probably come off during my free period," she teased, smirking at the narrowing of his eyes. "That Mr. Hartfelt is a fantastic kisser."

"Mr. Hartfelt? Please, you could do so much better." His attempt at bravado was poor and he knew it, but the very idea of her in a passionate embrace with another man was enough to turn his stomach, and not in the slightly pleasant way of the butterflies.

"Is that an offer, Bass?"

She was suddenly very close, and he could read unmistakable lust in her features. Picking up her hand, he laid a kiss on the tips of each finger. The erotica of the act made her tilt her head back, and he let out a shaky breath at the sudden sight of her throat. Continuing his administrations, he kissed her palm and then her pulse point, feeling the erratic beats against his lips. He smirked and worked his way up her arm, lightly moving the sleeves of her shirt for better access. Then his lips were sweeping her collarbone and his tongue was swirling at her vulnerable point on her neck.

"Chuck…" she gasped.

"Yes?" He was greatly enjoying his power over her, and revelling in her reaction. _I'm going to make you feel beautiful. I'm going to make you realise how perfect you are. _

"Just kiss me already."

He needed no further invitation, and with surprising speed his mouth was descending on hers, both of their lips parting almost instantly. She moaned into his mouth and he felt his eyes roll back slightly at the sound. His tongue snaking its way into her mouth, he allowed himself to simply _feel. _As she pulled him ever closer, her fingers tangled in his hair, he pushed her back against the seat until he was on top of her.

"You're so beautiful, how can you not see it," he murmured as she pulled away slightly to breathe. Her eyes opened and then she was drowning in the depths of his hazel eyes. They were smouldering, and the sheer desire there made her start to realise how much he wanted her. "You're perfect."

The words made her think back to last night, and she couldn't resist any longer. Dragging his lips back to hers, his laugh rumbled through his whole body at her eagerness. His hands traced burning circles on the cotton against her stomach, and then dipped lower to graze her hips. She moaned again and he smiled.

_One day you'll never doubt it._

Then she was stroking him in her soft, capable hands and all thoughts were cast from his mind. All he could see and think of was her. When the limo drew to a halt and she pushed him away with conviction, he groaned at the wicked expression on her face.

"Sorry sweetie, I'd love to… _take care of you_ but my mo- Dorota's waiting," she corrected, the uneasiness in her eyes only flashing through before teasing replaced it.

He glanced down at the small tent in his pants, unable to quite believe the response his body had to hers, even when they were being quite virtuous. His eyes narrowed at the enjoyment in hers but she looked so lovely in that moment, that he felt his whole face relax into an expression of sheer awe. She must have noticed because a soft blush appeared, and the sight made his throat contract slightly. The need to take her right there and then was nearly overwhelming, and he had to call to mind the consequences he'd face if he was caught by Dorota, or even worse _Eleanor, _pleasuring their Blair.

"I'm sorry Blair, but unless you're going to finish what you started, you better leave right now." His voice was only barely controlled.

She understood his meaning perfectly, and with a wink skipped up her front steps, turning around to give one final look at him before disappearing into her building. He closed his eyes, remembering the sight of her with her curls dishevelled and her head thrown back in abandon, and with practised movements finally found his relief.

* * *

"… and then I concluded with some comparison to the French Revolution."

She scribbled down the comments onto her notepad feverishly, phone tucked between her ear and shoulder as she planned out her History essay.

"Oh, that's a good idea. I won't steal that, but I'm sure I can find some other analogy," Ty decided.

"No problem, I remember the exact same task from last year; she really does just recycle the exact same assignments every year!" came Blair's voice from the other end. It was surprisingly warm and upbeat, as if she'd just been given a lifetime's supply of custom Valentino.

"Well hopefully she won't realise that mine is very reminiscent of a certain A-grade paper of the past!" The two girls giggled, and then Ty felt the atmosphere change as Blair spoke with her perfectly innocent voice.

"So, if it's not Mr. Hartfelt…"

Ty bit her lip in apprehension. She knew her crush was a bit embarrassing, and was reluctant to share it with anyone, but with Blair she felt that she could. Tentatively she opened her mouth, but then chickened out at the last second.

"It's the school janitor. I just can't get enough of him," she replied, hoping to get a laugh out of Blair, despite clearly avoiding the question.

"Oh yes, I definitely see the attraction. Those sideburns and that beard…Phwoar they're a turn on!"

There was a moment of silence, and she knew what was coming.

"Ok, seriously Ty, you can tell me. You said older, so am I right in thinking it's someone in our year?" When she responded in the affirmative, Blair's voice became considerably chirpier. "Great! So tell me and maybe I can arrange something for you…"

"You are not setting me up with him!" screeched Ty.

"No, that's so eight grade. Just I can shift some names on the guest list at a party, get you in… or plan a trip to Butter when I know he's going… please Ty, let me help you out!"

Ty was practically chewing her lip to death. It was so tempting to just reveal who it was. _I'll never get a date with him on my own, and Blair's willing to help. I've even heard that they're quite good friends, so it won't even be a big deal… _Still, it was a hard decision. It wasn't a typical crush, he wasn't the kind of guy who girls dreamed after _romantically. _He was no Nate Archibald – although she knew that he would be an even worse choice; after the confrontation at lunch, she had worked out that Blair and Nate had been together, and she could do without angering Blair. The blonde was definitely cute, but he was taken and her eye had wandered to another.

"Ty…come on…it's just a guy!"

She took a deep breath. _Rip it off like a plaster. _She thought back to her last meeting with him and blushed, knowing that he'd never notice her like _that _without some help. He was the epitome of cool, and she was a nobody.

"Ok, ok."

There was more silence. The words refused to come out, and she fumbled for her glass of water to soothe the sudden dryness of her throat. Ty cringed as she imagined Blair getting seriously annoyed. She hadn't seen the girl's house before, but she could imagine her lying back against an elaborate four-poster, fuming.

"Ty, I'm telling you now, if you don't just admit it _this second_ than I am personally going to-"

"Chuck Bass."

A sharp intake of breath was heard over the phone, and then there was just static. _I knew it was embarrassing, she's going to think I'm such a loser._

"What did you say?" The words were cool, but Ty could detect the venom underneath. Ignoring the weird reaction she'd gotten, she answered the question.

"Chuck Bass. I have a huge crush on Chuck Bass."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED  
(will it ever end? :P)**

* * *

**Ah so, a little bit of a cliffhanger, but I promise to update soon!**

**Like the dark & light mix? Prefer just one or the other?  
Your favourite bits, your worst bits, your constructive criticism and questions, I would love to hear it all :)  
Just press that little 'review' button and make my day!**

**Hope you liked it,  
- Maddy x**

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Sorry everyone for the delayed update! I know I told some of you it would be done Friday or Saturday, and I'm nearly a WEEK overdue, but I'm still really ill and there were just a few difficulties which made updating really hard. Still, I've managed to write this chapter and make it longer than any of the others, so I hope that makes up for it!**

**As always, your response is more valuable than I can ever even THINK to put into words.  
Each review makes me smile and encourages me to keep going, and so I have to thank you so very much for all your wonderful comments :)**

**I can't resist advertising, so if you haven't already, I'd love it if you had a look at my other story, 'Love Wears A Mask', which I WILL be updating tomorrow!  
Thank you to everyone who has been so supportive.**

**Without further ado, here is Chapter 15!  
- Maddy x**

_

* * *

Did I hear her correctly?_

Those were the only words that managed to form in Blair's mind. The wind had been knocked out of her with the simple statement and she felt, at that moment, like she wasn't ever going to be able to breathe again. For a few seconds she remained frozen on her bed, the phone dangling from one lifeless hand. Then slowly the blood began to flow once more to her head, and she was switched into 'Social Destruction' mode. _That Tigerlily won't know what's hit her; the precise social destruction inflicted by none other than Blair Waldorf. _After all, there was no one who could compare to her reputation of destroying other potential threats – while Chuck was more than capable, he didn't tend to plot his own battles, merely joining her for the sheer recreational side. When he _did _punish others, it was generally a spur of the moment firing or something similar.

Generally, anyway.

"Blair? Um, are you still there?" The innocent tone of Ty's voice filtered through the phone, causing Blair to realise her silence.

"Yes, I'm still here, I was just thinking about the identity of your _crush. _Not exactly a wise choice, Ty," she replied stiffly. _She's my friend, and she probably doesn't even know that we're friends, let alone…whatever we are!_

"I know, I know. He's Chuck Bass, bad boy of the Upper East Side…" Her voice trailed off dreamily and Blair fought back the urge to be sick, for once denying the action.

"Exactly, and he's unlikely to be interested in a _sophomore_, let alone one who's unlikely to put out. No offence Ty, but you're not his type." Blair knew she was being a big harsh, but the girl deserved it! No one tried to make a move on _her _man.

"Well he did flirt with me yesterday, so I don't know. Maybe because I'm different to his usual choice, I can be the one to break him of his womanising ways!" The naivety of the statement was painfully familiar to Blair, but she ignored this and pushed it to the back of her mind. _The last thing I need is petty comparisons between me and Ty! Wait, he _flirted _with her?_

"Wait, he _flirted _with you?"

"Um, yeah. After school yesterday, why?" _The same day he asked to meet me in the Palace Bar. _"I mean it was only a few minutes, and I know he does it with all the girls…"

This conversation was really not going well. She didn't want to hear about the romantic interactions of Ty and Chuck, and she _really _did not want to be informed of the flirting between Chuck and 'all the girls'. Yes, she knew he did it and that it was unlikely to change anytime soon, but it was something she would rather remain vague and _non-detailed. I need to shut her up and end this conversation as soon as possible. _Thinking up a quick excuse, Blair opened her mouth just as Ty blurted out more, trying to fill the awkward silence once again.

"Look I know you can't work miracles, but I've heard you two know each other a little bit, so maybe you could just slip it into conversation some time? Like if you two are at the same party? I don't expect you to call him up, I know that might be awkward, just like if you can…" Ty's voice was so hopeful that Blair had to admit she was clearly completely ignorant to her and Chuck's _involvement. _However that didn't make it acceptable.

"Ty, you're right. I'm not a miracle-worker; if I was, I would be Queen B already and I wouldn't be mixing with lowly sophomores like you." She knew it was harsh, but this girl had to find out about the true Upper East Side and its residents sooner or later. "There is no way that Chuck is ever going to give up his lifetime supply of women for someone like you, and I'm sorry but that's the simple truth. If you can honestly entertain that idea than you're just proving what I thought when I saw that disgusting ensemble you were wearing today; you're delusional."

"But he did call me a 'cute young thing'-" The way her voice trembled nearly made Blair stop and apologise but- _It's this or losing Chuck; Ty or Chuck? _The choice was obvious.

"Yes, because that's what Chuck desires in a fuck-buddy; a 'cute young thing'. Chuck doesn't want a kitten; he wants a lioness, alright? Luckily for you I won't inform Chuck of your embarrassing feelings, and you won't be rejected in front of everybody. Now I have to go and get ready for one of my mother's charity dinners; it's something the _elite _of the Upper East Side do. Have a good evening with your fluffy toys and Scrabble!"

*CLICK*

Blair stared at the handset for a couple of seconds before locking her jaw and moving it back onto her dresser. She wandered towards her vanity and sat down on the seat before it, scrutinising her appearance in the flawless mirror. The feelings of being desired, being beautiful had quickly faded after that conversation, and she bit her lip nervously to stop it from quivering. Then, with one deep breath, she regained composure and smiled, reliving their activities in the limo. As she remembered each caress, each kiss, she felt warmth spreading through her body all the way to the tips of her toes, and she sent Chuck a telepathic message.

_Thank you for healing me whenever I need you to._

Then she felt her genuine smile shift into a smirk. _Ty's just a kitten; I am _so _a lioness._

* * *

Chuck ran a hand through his carefully styled hair and then regretted it almost instantly. After their tryst after school yesterday, he'd been extra careful with his appearance that day and had taken a full half hour just to perfect his hair…and now he'd gone and ruined it with one impulsive movement. Suppressing a groan, he glanced around the courtyard for the brunette who was once again on his mind. _Even my appearance can't distract me from Blair – I'm seriously whipped. _To his surprise, the statement didn't completely repulse him. Instead it was quite enjoyable!

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you!"

Jolted from his thoughts, Chuck turned around to see the cute younger girl from yesterday. Although normally _never _surprised, he realised he must have been thinking of Blair so intensely that he'd completely forgotten where he was. Smirk in place, he welcomed the distraction. _I'd never live it down if Blair saw me waiting around for a chance of bumping into her._

"Don't worry about it, _Tiger,_" he drawled out the name, eliciting a deep blush from her.

"Most people just call me Lily…but you can call me Tiger, if you want to," she quickly added on, looking down at her Mary Jane shoes in embarrassment. Chuck fought back the urge to laugh at her discomfort; she was quite sweet in a 'completely ignorant to the wide world' way.

"I was going to anyway, but thanks for your permission," he replied, slightly mockingly. "Although I can think of a lot of other, more _enjoyable _things for you to give me permission for," he winked.

She let out a laugh – a high, girlish sound which was clearly fake – and he began to feel a bit awkward. Chuck was good at seducing women, not at this juvenile playground flirting with children. He glanced around the courtyard for someone worthy of his time, so that he could flash a winning smirk before leaving her and her ever-increasing heart rate. Ty must have noticed his waning attention because she took a step forward and looked up at him from under her slightly clumped, mascara-ed lashes.

"And what might some of those be?" she asked, the confidence in her voice contrasting with the nervous swallowing that followed.

"Things that aren't suitable for your under-age years," Chuck answered, softening the insult slightly by keeping his tone teasing.

"Well I'm sure you ignore ages of consent, so it shouldn't be a problem…"

Words which could have been seductive from any practiced temptress became bumbling in her inexperienced mouth. Then she took another step closer so that there wasn't much space between them, and brushed her arm against his. He had to turn his chuckle into a cough, so bad was her attempt to flirt with him. Unfortunately, bending over to 'cough' brought them even closer together, and he was only inches from her face. She must have thought he was going to kiss her, because her lips parted slightly and he jumped back in surprise. _I may be a womaniser, but I don't molest children! _Thoughts of Jenny Humphrey ran through his mind and he amended it – _anymore!_

Once again he looked around and this time his eyes met Blair's, just as she was walking through the double doors. Immediately he realised what she must have seen by her deathly white pallor and the widening of her doe eyes. Her open mouth was quickly closed and pressed into a narrow line as she glared at the girl before him, and then sent him one of her infamous death-glares. He could practically see his life flash before his eyes-

And then she was gone.

"Shit! Fucking shit! Hell, forget that; FUCK!" Chuck exploded.

The complete shock on Ty's face made the previous events slightly worth it. Without a word of apology, he followed Blair into the building to see she'd already disappeared. _Great, I've fucked it up yet again!_

* * *

She collapsed onto the ledge of one of the bay windows near the library, a secluded spot which Blair had stumbled upon by accident after trying to hide when a teacher had nearly discovered Chuck feeling her up in the library during their short affair. Their crazed run had led them here, where incidentally they'd resumed their actions. Now she could only manage a quick text:

**S, I need you.  
Last bay window on the fourth floor.**

**- B xo**

The image of Chuck bent in close to Ty made her burst into more sobs, and when she felt like she'd gained a hold of herself, she would only have to try and stand up before the pictures of them flew back into her mind, reducing her to a shaking heap. Serena managed to get to her in record time, and she didn't think she'd ever been more grateful to see her best friend. The blonde enveloped the crying Blair in her arms, and wordlessly held her as she soaked her shirt.

A buzzing disturbed the seclusion the two had fallen into, and they both automatically reached for their phones to read the message, Blair realising that it must be from Gossip Girl, and therefore would be the last thing she needed to read. Nevertheless, the text was opened and she was proved correct once again.

**Spotted: Our Bass with his own catch of the day.  
We had our rumours of B and N getting back together, and now it's C's turn. Not his usual type, this tan sophomore is nameless to me. Her identity needs to be discovered, send me your findings a.s.a.p.!  
So C, dropping off B yesterday and canoodling with Mystery Girl today – you sure are back to your bad Bass ways.  
Poor B ran off in tears; guess it wasn't Hazel's refusal to wear a skirt that upset her after all!**

**You know you love me,  
XOXO Gossip Girl**

"B, I'm sure it's not what you- wait, is that _TY? _As in _Tigerlily?!_" screeched Serena, holding the screen closer to her blue eyes.

"The one and only," sniffed Blair. She winced at her inability to underline her words with hatred, forced to face the truth of how upset the sight had made her. A fan of the 'pretend it's not there and it will disappear' thinking, she hated when facts were pushed through her bubble of denial, and this time wasn't any easier than before.

"Oh B, and I thought you two were friends…" Serena wrapped her arms around her friend and rested her chin on Blair's shoulder. "Maybe she didn't know about you two? I mean, I know _everybody _does, but she did admit to not even knowing about you and Nate…"

"Oh I _know_ she has no idea about Chuck and me."

"Then just tell her and she'll back off, I'm sure of it!" Now that a solution had been presented, the blonde's visage resumed its carefree expression and relaxed, once again free of frown lines. "I knew she wasn't mean, it's simply a mistake-"

"I _told _her not to go after him! I warned her! She had her chance, this is _not_ 'simply a mistake', this is _betrayal!_"

The colour was back in her cheeks and Blair was back to Queen B. Sitting up, she fixed her headband and reached into her Gucci handbag for her make up remover, her eyes almost spitting sparks as she did so. Serena withdrew slightly and watched her friend in concern, eyes wide as she recognised the signs.

"B…what do you mean you told her? You knew she, you knew that she-"

"Liked him? Yes, she had the _nerve _to _tell _me, _me _of all people, last night! Over the _phone_!" Blair's emphasising of almost every word was more proof to how angry she was.

"And what did you say back? You told her that you and Chuck were…well, that you two are …" Serena stopped, trying to find the words. She looked up to see Blair giving her an 'exactly my point' look. "Ok so maybe there isn't a _label _for it, but you did mention the situation…right?"

"No I did not. I don't need to explain myself to some conniving, little _tramp!_"

"Blair," groaned her best friend, "if you didn't explain it to her, how was she supposed to know not to do anything?"

"I specifically told her that she wasn't Chuck's type and that the idea of her _dating _him," she spat the word in disgust, "was preposterous!"

"Oh B…" Serena sighed and the sympathetic expression was too much for Blair. Her cold exterior shook and then, when the blonde laid a comforting hand on her knee, shattered into millions of pieces, revealing a completely terrified Blair. Her lip was trembling and tears began to roll down her cheeks. She bowed her head and rested it on her knees, drawing them up against her chest.

"I just…I mean he's _Chuck. _I…" She struggled for the words before finally glancing up at her friend nervously. "I love him, S."

Serena shot off the ledge, towering over her petite friend. Her golden curls flying everywhere, her blue eyes huge with shock, she opened and closed her mouth, trying to locate her voice. This revoked a giggle from Blair, and soon, so hysterical was she, the giggles had transformed into peals of laughter at the expression of complete astonishment on Serena's face.

"You _love _him? _You_…_love…Chuck Bass?"_

"Yes, and?" Blair said offhandedly, brushing off nonexistent dirt from her skirt. Her friend's mouth fell open at the nonchalance.

"AND? _AND?! _He's Chuck Bass! You're Blair Waldorf!"

"Really, I had no idea," Blair replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "So what, I love him, you love _Humphrey, _I think that needs more explanation…and therapy, possibly a room at the Ostroff Centre," she amended, thinking it over.

"I just…wow. Well, at least now you know what you want right?" Serena managed weakly.

"Right. I want Chuck castrated and Ty's head on a platter."

* * *

"For God's sake, woman, _pick up the damn phone!_" Chuck yelled, throwing the mobile across the room in his irritation.

He accepted that he'd been stupid, had not thought about what he'd been doing and what it would look like, that he was completely responsible for the Gossip Girl post. He accepted it, goddamn it! But how was he supposed to make it up to her when she wasn't even answering the phone?!

Chuck sighed and retrieved the phone, automatically redialling the number. This time it went straight to answer-phone, and he groaned. _She's really pissed off now._ Walking over to the bar, he poured a glass of scotch and took a sip, revelling in the burn. Blair Waldorf had turned him into a remorseful, lovesick _teenager_, and he hated it…and loved it at the same time. He was stuck, knowing that each passing minute changed him from the Chuck Bass that the Upper East Side knew him as to 'the boy head over heels for Blair Waldorf', and he didn't know whether to fight it or accept it.

Sure, he liked his life. He had freedom others only dreamed of, as Nate frequently told him, and the constant availability of drugs, alcohol and women was definitely pleasant. However, since the very day he first met Blair and had to see her attention captured by the golden boy that was Nathanial Archibald, he'd wished he could be his best friend, even if just for a day. The love that Nate was showered in, both from his parents and Blair, was something that he'd craved and the possibility of him becoming someone that was able to have it was tempting. With each second in Blair's company, he became more certain that he _needed _her to survive, and he'd be a liar if he denied having ever visualised the words 'Blair Bass'.

The ringtone 'Milkshake' filled the air and he couldn't keep the smirk from forming.

Serena had hated the song from the second he assigned it to her on his phone, and she'd pressed him to change it even more since she'd returned from Connecticut. Laden with promises of being a good girl, she hated the reminder of her past that the song brought, and the only reason he'd kept it had been to annoy her. Frequently since the union of the Bass and Van der Woodsen households, he'd claimed to have lost his phone so that she would have to call it so he was able to locate it. The priceless look on her face when the song started was definitely worth the slap he was sure to receive after.

"My darling sister," he greeted, trying to remain the sleazy step-brother she knew.

"Chuck, have you seen or talked to Blair? Since school ended?" From the phone came the worried voice of Serena. Her ignoring of the term 'sister' had already alerted him to the presence of a problem.

"No, not that I haven't tried," he admitted, his jaw clenched. _Shit, if Serena doesn't know where she is… _"I assume you've tried the Waldorf penthouse?"

"Of course, I went straight after meeting Dan!" The name made him frown in displeasure, before remembering the point of the conversation.

"So when your best friend was-"

"- in floods of tears, yes, thanks to you-" butted in Serena, making him close his eyes at the idea. He'd known he'd upset her, and Gossip Girl _had _mentioned it, but he'd hoped that 'ran off in tears' had been an exaggeration.

"- you were busy picking up tetanus with Humphrey?"

There was a moment of silence and he felt satisfaction at having gained a point.

"Look, I thought you were going to talk to her, or that she was going to visit you…I didn't want to be caught up in a Chuck/Blair war zone, ok?"

"Especially when it can turn into a Chuck/Blair sex zone pretty quickly," he replied sleazily.

"Exactly," said Serena with an audible shudder. "But I'm guessing you two haven't..."

"…talked, no."

Once again, silence ensued and Chuck found himself grinding his teeth in panic. He felt a headache coming on and reluctantly ditched the scotch for a glass of water and some Tylenol. Knocking the pills back, he resolved to sort the situation out himself.

"Serena, I'll sort it out. I'll call you when I find her, ok?"

"Ok, thank you Chuck," sighed his nearly step-sister in relief.

With that, they hung up and he was just about to call his P.I. when his phone buzzed once again. Moving so fast he was rather impressed with himself, he flicked open his phone and read the message, eagerly hoping it was from Blair. As he scanned it, he wasn't sure whether to be relieved or more worried than before:

**Evening Upper East Siders,**

**Well it seems B wasn't down for long! The tears must have been about Hazel after all, because the Queen is partying in her kingdom at 1OAK. The drinks are definitely flowing and it looks like the supply of princes hasn't run out either, if the picture is anything to go by!  
Don't be jealous C and N, I'm sure you'll get your turn eventually. You may have to wait in line, though.**

**You know you love me,  
XOXO Gossip Girl**

Underneath was a glossy photo of Blair surrounded by at least four men, with several empty martini glasses next to her on the bar. That sight alone would have him bubbling over with jealousy, but what was worse was the expression on her face. She may have plastered on a provocative smile, but Chuck Bass knew Blair Waldorf.

And in that picture, Blair Waldorf looked downright terrified as she glanced down at the hand on her knee.

* * *

She shouldn't have had the fifth martini.

Hindsight is bittersweet, and in that moment Blair saw why. Despite knowing that it was a mistake to accept that fifth drink almost immediately after draining the contents, she couldn't escape the increasing blurring of her vision and the slowing of her reflexes as one of the men around her slid his hand further up her leg.

In any other situation, Blair would be knocking his hand off with a condescending remark, causing him to leave with his tail in between his legs, but at that moment she could barely remember what was happening, let alone deal with the over-friendly advances of 'Tony'. She was fully relying on the other men around her and the bartender behind her to make sure this didn't escalate any further, but her hopes were soon dashed. She may have been drunk, but she was still able to catch the look passed from Tony to his mates, causing them to clear off, and the even more worrying one between him and the bartender. Another martini was slid across the bar-top, and she realised that he would be no help. His job was to sell alcohol, and as long as Tony was buying her drinks, he couldn't care less.

Blair needed to get out of here, fast.

She attempted to stand and stumbled dramatically, only saved from slamming face-first onto the floor by Tony's arms. He leered at her and she couldn't even manage a glare back. _Oh my god oh my god oh my god…_

"You had enough of this place too?" he grinned, his smile looking particularly wolfish to her.

"Um, I think I need to get home…" she slurred back, limp in his arms.

"Well I think I should let you rest at my place," he answered.

_Oh my god oh my god oh my god…_

"No no, my friend will be … worrying about me." Blair managed to complete the sentence eventually, now nearly a wreck with the combination of alcohol and fear.

"I'll tell her you're coming with me, no problem."

Tony began to lead her from the bar to the doors, a firm grip around her bony wrist. There was nothing she could do, and her feeble attempts to pull away were just proof of this. A tear leaked out and she realised that she was about to be taken home and probably raped by this man, all because she was jealous of Ty and Chuck. Another tear joined the first, and she stumbled on her feet.

"Look, Clare, come on!" His voice was harsher and she felt another wave of panic crash over her.

_Oh my god oh my god oh my god…_

"It's Blair, not _Clare,_" came a voice from behind her, the disgust evident in his voice.

The familiarity of it made her almost cry out in relief, and when she felt his strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her flush against his chest, she allowed herself to slump into his grip. She was aware of raised voices and a threat or two, but mostly she focused on the delicious smell of scotch and cigarettes and _Chuck_ that cloaked her, and the soothing circles that his hands were tracing on her sides as he argued.

Then the ground was falling away beneath her and he was carrying her out of the door into the night. The image was slightly different to her many fantasies, but the essentials were the same. From within her drunken stupor, she was able to murmur,

"Chuck, my hero," into his chest, before falling unconscious to the delicious sound of his laughter.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Apathetic?  
Your comments are more than valued, so please leave me a review and tell me what you think!**

**Definitely will update quicker than this one was up!  
Your feedback only makes me work harder :)**

**- Maddy x**


	16. Chapter 16

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**So, here is Chapter 16! I hope you all like it, it's another long one, and it's been beta-ed so it should be grammatically better than before!  
For all of those who got irritated by my repetition of the word 'blonde', this has been corrected :P**

**I can't believe it's actually Tuesday and I'm updating as I promised! I hope it's not rushed :)  
Just before I let you get on with reading, I have to say my thank yous:**

_THANK YOU:_ OpheliaFrost for being wonderful, even when busy with revision, and Noirreigne for beta-reading this chapter for me! I can't explain my gratitude enough!

**Enough from me, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!  
- Maddy x**

* * *

"Chuck, why is that woman staring at me?" mumbled Blair, as Chuck led her into the lobby of the Palace Hotel. He turned and noticed a small, old woman glaring at the two of them with clear disapproval in her eyes. _It's not exactly surprising…_

Due to Blair's fervent protests that she was far too hot, she'd pulled up the bottom of her dress so that everyone could see her lace panties – something about 'needing to feel the breeze'. Once she'd entered the safety of the limo, she'd become more and more energetic, refusing to listen to Chuck's protests that he could just turn on the air conditioning. Combined with her smudged make up and dishevelled hair, she looked like a prostitute, and it didn't help matters that she was hanging off his arm, obviously drunk.

"She's jealous of your La Perla's," dead-panned Chuck, wrapping an arm around her waist so that he could help her to the elevator.

"Chuck!" gasped Blair, some shred of the prim and proper Blair Waldorf still there.

"What, not all women can afford them," he smirked, knowing that she'd accept the twisted compliment. He'd normally have kept teasing her, but the last thing he needed was a tussle with a drunken Blair. Slowly he managed to drag her into the elevator.

"This elevator is very nice," said Blair, causing Chuck to roll his eyes as he leaned against the wooden interior, trusting her to be ok without him supporting her. "I like the wood, and the lights, and the mirror…wow, I look silly!" she laughed.

_God, I love drunk Blair_, Chuck grinned. Not many people were given the privilege of seeing her like this, as it was a rare occurrence.

"I love this elevator."

"I had no idea," he drawled.

"This would be a good place to have sex," she continued.

Chuck spluttered, staring at her in shock. _She did not just say that…to ME. _It was one thing to say the statement out loud, another to someone who you've had sex with _multiple times, _to whom it could sound like a suggestion, no, a _request. _ Blair just looked back at him, smiling.

"What?" choked out Chuck.

"I'd like to have sex here. It's a very nice elevator."

Trying to keep the images from distracting him, Chuck sighed with relief when the doors opened. If she'd have said it in nearly any other situation, he wouldn't have hesitated on granting her wish instantly. However he couldn't take advantage of her when she was so intoxicated, and so had to clench his first in restraint as they remained in the tightly enclosed space. Looping his arm back around her waist, they stumbled down the corridor to his suite, where he unlocked the door and let her enter.

Blair tottered through the living room, collapsed onto the couch and looked up at him with a beaming smile. She patted the spot next to her, and he decided to humour her. Sitting down, he listened to her ramble about the beautiful colour scheme of the suite, and how she must call his decorator. She yawned loudly and then picked up where she left off, slowly decreasing in speed and enthusiasm.

"Blair, I think you need to sleep," he said, stifling a yawn himself. She nodded and slipped her hand into his, pulling him into the bedroom.

Chuck turned to his wardrobe and selected a large pyjama shirt she could borrow. When he turned round to offer it to her, she gasped and glared at him, indignant. He raised an eyebrow in confusion and she took a few steps closer to him, pointing a finger until she was close enough that she was poking him in the chest.

"Chuck Bass, are you trying to get me into bed?!"

He couldn't help himself, he burst out laughing. She crossed her arms, the intimidating pose ruined by her swaying as she stood. Shaking his head lightly, he waited until he'd regained himself before looking deep into her eyes. _I might as well calm her down and tell her the truth._

"Yes, that is exactly what I'm trying to do." _Ok, well I told the truth…in a way. _It was too hard to resist winding her up.

There was a moment of silence where he could do nothing but stare at her as she glared angrily at him. Then the thin line of her mouth widened and curved up into a smile, as she closed her eyes in giddy delight. _I guess I should be…flattered? _Chuck wondered, not exactly sure how to deal with the sudden change in her mood. She opened her eyes and wrapped him in a crushing embrace, the sweet smell of fruit cocktails permeating the air.

"You still want me when I'm…" She paused and looked around the room, before whispering conspiratorially, "_drunk!_"

"Of course, Waldorf," he admitted, the sincerity ringing through the bedroom. It was uncomfortable for him, hearing the confession aloud, despite him having known the fact since the night of her seventeenth birthday party. However, luckily she was oblivious to the strength of what he'd just admitted. For some strange reason, he felt a slight feeling of disappointment rise up in him, and he acknowledged that it was for the missed opportunity, the chance to finally sort _them _out.

"Then I'll get into bed, but I think we should just sleep," Blair informed him, breaking him out of his intense thinking.

"Whatever you say, Waldorf."

The two of them changed into their sleepwear, him helping her with the buttons, and Blair dove under the covers, making Chuck laugh as he joined her. To his slight surprise and delight, she immediately curled up against him, resting her head on his chest and draping her leg over his. With a sigh of contentment, she drifted off, leaving Chuck to fight the butterflies that threatened to burst from him with their frenzied movement.

* * *

The harsh light blaring down on her made her withdraw from the hazy pleasure of her dreams. Opening her eyes and blinking profusely, she realised she was lying on the body of a man. _Oh my god I slept with Tony! _The thought terrified her, and in a flash she was off the bed and on the opposite side of the room, mouth open in horror.

It was a full minute later that she realised not only was she dressed, but that she knew this bedroom well, not to mention the occupant of the bed. The man in question sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes. When he fixed his gaze on her, raising an eyebrow and silently asking for an explanation for her crazy behaviour, she blushed and looked down at the floor. She was vaguely aware of him clambering out of bed and approaching her, but it wasn't until his arms were wrapped firmly around her waist, his chin resting on her shoulder, that she was dragged into reality.

To her surprise, she realised reality at that moment was as good as her dreams.

"Care to explain why you sprang out of bed like a cat out of hell?" he asked, his voice husky. The sound of it rasping in her ear made her shiver in pleasure.

"I um…kindofthoughtIwaswithTony," she rushed, blushing at the idiocy of her statement.

That statement made Chuck raise his head off of her shoulder. "You thought _I _was _Tony? _That loser from 1OAK?" he asked incredulously. He took her silence as a 'yes'. "But-"

"-I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, I was just being silly-" rambled Blair, cutting him off before he could get too incensed and cursing herself for ruining the moment. _He rescues you from the clutches of an over-friendly man and you ruin the moment within seconds of being sober and conscious? How is that even possible?_

"-there is _no way_ that _Tony_ could afford Egyptian cotton sheets of that thread-count!"

Blair stared at him.

"Surely the first thing you felt were the sheets, and the Blair Waldorf I know can value the thread-count of anyone's sheet to the nearest hundred. How could you possibly think someone like _Tony _could get sheets of this quality?" he asked in general amazement. She tried to stop herself from giggling at his ridiculous reaction. "That alcohol must have done some permanent damage…"

Rolling her eyes, Blair wandered over to his wardrobe and pulled out one of the dresses she'd left here from months ago, during their short few weeks together. _He never threw them out…_ She shot a questioning look at him, but his eyes merely widened before he disappeared into the bathroom in a flash. The sound of shower filtered through the door and she dropped the dress on the floor, allowing herself to indulge in a quick fantasy of Chuck in the shower:

_Water dripping down his lean, muscled chest, soaking his hair and caressing his body, steam wrapping around his god-like-_

"Are you going to join me, or am I going to have to bribe you with the promise of a new pair of shoes?"

His voice broke through her reverie and she shook her head, trying to clear it, before turning to face him. Eyes smouldering, a towel slung dangerously low on his hips, he was the very definition of sexy. A smirk slipped into place as she provocatively undid each button of the large shirt covering her body, revelling in the intense, lusty stare he directed at the increasing expanse of visible skin. She reached the last one, allowing the clothing to fall to the floor, revealing her naked body. Chuck let out a growl before stalking towards her and dragging her into the shower with him.

_Showers are ingenious inventions, _Blair decided as Chuck pressed her up against the cool tiles and made love to her mouth with his talented tongue. His hands were everywhere, on her thighs, on her hips, massaging her breasts. With feather-light touches, she stroked him and let out a chuckle as he groaned. Refusing to back down, she continued, gradually increasing in pace as she felt him harden and lengthen in her hand.

"I'd stop that if I were you," he husked into her ear.

Then she could barely remember her name as his finger slipped inside of her, drawing out a moan from him when he felt how wet she was for him. Lavishing attention on her neck, she was able to throw her head back and gasp as he took a hard nipple in his mouth, still pumping his finger in and out of her. Dragging his head back up to hers, she whispered against his devouring lips,

"I need you inside of me right now."

Pausing only briefly to slide on a condom, he was soon poising himself at her entrance, dipping in slowly and extracting a shaky gasp from Blair. Then he was inside of her, and all he could feel was Blair, surrounding him and enveloping him completely. Thrusting into her, his hands trying to feel every inch of her pliable curves, it wasn't long before they both reached realms of ecstasy. Her moans filled the air, making him shudder as he came, kissing her hard as he found his release. They broke apart, fixing each other with intense stares before a gleam appeared in his eyes and he murmured,

"And you wanted to have sex in the elevator…", his tone light and teasing.

"I did not!" she gasped, pushing him back slightly, her hands remaining on his chest.

"I think you'll find you propositioned me last night while inside," he smirked. "It was a _hard _choice, but I had to decline."

She smacked him half-heartedly across his chest, too exhausted from their recent activity to do any real harm. He looked at her affectionately, and the emotion in his eyes was so strong that she had to duck her head, overwhelmed by it. _It's like he might really…love me._

No words were spoken as he helped her out of the shower, both of them content to just be in each other's presence. They dressed in silence, occasional touches and exchanged glances putting smiles on their faces when they thought the other wasn't looking. When Blair was satisfied with her make-up and Chuck had deemed his hair acceptable, he called for room service as she dropped onto the couch, watching him. He turned and saw her, looking so beautiful he couldn't help but breathe,

"You're so beautiful."

Wordlessly she rose and approached him, cupping his face in her hands before brushing her lips against his. When she moved back he moved with her, trying to keep their lips together which made her laugh. He was interrupted from marvelling at the delicious sound by the buzzing of his phone on the countertop. Blair casually reached for it, glancing at the Caller ID.

"What is _this?_"

Blair glared, taking a big step back as she held the phone out to him. Confused and worried, he took it gingerly and read the name.

**Tigerlily.**

* * *

"We haven't done this in ages!"

Serena linked her arm through Nate's as the two of them ambled through Central Park. The sky was a cloudless blue and the trees seemed to stretch for miles as they walked underneath them. It was true, the blondes hadn't spent any proper alone time together since Serena had returned to New York, what with Blair being so insecure – and for good reason – about the two of them. Nate looked at her and smiled his easy, white smile.

"Yeah, I know," he grinned. "We should do it more often."

They continued their stroll, exchanging comments on school, their families, Dan and Jenny, both avoiding the topic of Blair and Chuck. Eventually Serena couldn't take it any longer and stopped him, an uneasy expression on her usually-care free face.

"Nate…Are you ok with Blair and Chuck possibly being…together?" she asked tentatively.

To her surprise, he glanced up shyly from under his bangs and nodded slowly. His eyes became slightly glazed as he pondered the idea again before a smile appeared again. He leant back against the trunk of a tall tree and ran a hand through his hair, finally coming to terms with the idea. _Me and Blair are really over… _He had expected to feel sad, but actually the more he thought about it, the more she and Chuck seemed to click.

"You know what, I really am. They just _work_, you know?"

"Yeah…they're both so…" Serena searched for the right word.

"Conniving?" offered Nate helpfully.

"Wow, nice word, Nate!" She beamed at him.

"I've been practising my SAT verbal," he boasted, the atmosphere once again reflecting the weather.

Serena collapsed onto the springy bank and Nate joined her, the two teenagers lying down on the warm grass. For a while they simply watched as a single wisp of white cloud floated across the stretch of blue, before Serena broke the silence again. Plucking a dandelion from beside her, she spun it between her finger tips as she spoke.

"Do you think they might need a bit of help?"

"Who?" asked Nate. "The couple over there?" He gestured at an elderly pair sitting down on a bench. The man was having a bit of difficulty, and watching him hover awkwardly over it made Serena burst out laughing, clapping a hand over her mouth to stifle the sound.

"No, silly, I meant Chuck and Blair," she laughed.

"Oh, I was thinking, that man's been there for ten minutes, why would you only offer now?"

They looked at each other, breaking out into hysterics once again. When it had died down, Nate's expression grew serious and he propped himself up on his elbows. _Am I really ready to help get my best friend and my ex-girlfriend together? _The question made him slightly uneasy, and Serena could read it on his face. Patting his knee comfortingly, she sat up too and shook out her hair.

"I'm sorry, we don't need to, I think they're working it out anyway," she decided.

He looked at her sceptically and she bit her lip. "Serena, in what world can Blair and Chuck honestly work it out?"

The question hung in the air, leaving them both staring at the grass awkwardly, Nate playing with the laces on his sneakers as Serena pulled out random tufts of grass. When the silence had become unbearable, she finally punctured the silence.

"But they have to."

"Why do they have to? Blair and I never worked out, Chuck's never even had a girlfriend, putting them together is like…" He fumbled for words.

"…waiting for a cataclysmic explosion?" Serena suggested.

Nate nodded enthusiastically, "Exactly, nice word."

"I've been studying my verbal too," she shrugged with a smile. It faded as she remembered what she'd just said. "But you and Blair…I mean, I love you both, but you don't match, you know? But Blair and Chuck…you can _feel _it when they're together."

He stared at her and then slowly accepted her point. "They _have _always been on the same wave-length…like they'd go off and plot someone's destruction while we just-"

"-wanted to have a good time," finished Serena.

"It's weird, the more I think about it, the more I can't believe I didn't see it earlier," Nate admitted. "They've always been so _intense. _And I want them to be happy, I really do…" He trailed off.

"You just can't see it happening."

"No," he sighed.

"Maybe with a bit of help?" She looked up at him hopefully.

"Serena, I think they need to do this themselves…"

"I guess…why do they always get to do the plotting?" grumbled Serena.

"Because they know what they're doing," laughed Nate.

The blonde surveyed the boy before her and smiled, ruffling his hair with one hand. It was just so easy to be with him in the sunshine; she'd missed this friendship. Even now, it was different though. There wasn't the same innocence, the same abandonment to their actions; they knew where that had got them before. She took in the grown up that had replaced her old friend, and said softly,

"When did you get so wise, Nate?"

"I had to," he shrugged. "Someone in my family's got to be the adult."

The two blondes remained on the grass for the rest of the afternoon, reflecting on how everything used to be…when they knew what their future was, before everything got complicated, before they started using fancy vocabulary.

_We've got to grow up sometime._

* * *

"Blair, it's not what you think…" Chuck began, knowing that this wasn't going to end well simply by the murderous look in her eyes. However at least he had a bit of time before she got _really_ angry and began repeating everything he said.

"It's not what I think?!" she screeched. _Damnit, we're there already! _"Why does she even have your number?!"

He paused, trying to remember why she _did _have his number. _She came up to me after school…said something about being on the school paper and needing to contact me… _The details were hazy but he definitely could recall typing his number into her phone; possibly the worst mistake of his life, he realised as Blair grew more infuriated before his eyes.

"Look, it doesn't matter why-"

He didn't realise how stupid what he'd just said was until she was storming past him, her bag in hand. Yelling after her, he tried to grab her but she was moving so fast his fingers grasped at air. As he followed her out of the suite, he realised that if he didn't fix things that moment, it could be over for good. He could have ruined whatever _it _was. At last she was stuck at the end of the hallway, frantically pressing for the elevator. He pulled her against him and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Blair, I did _not _sleep with her or give her my number so I that I could sleep with her later," he said slowly. _Please listen to me, please listen to me!_

"But you've clearly thought about it!" she hissed, kneeing him hard in the groin. He released her and gasped in pain as the doors opened, falling to his knees. She stepped inside while he could only watch, and his last image of her was her glaring at him as the doors closed.

"FUCK!" He yelled, slamming his fist into the wall. That did _not _help.

He tried calling her, but she was ignoring his calls, and it only made him feel worse when he saw the words '_1 message from Tigerlily' _on his phone. The name made him see red, and trying to control himself he pressed the 'call' key. Holding it against his ear, he breathed deeply and only had to wait for two rings before she picked up.

"Chuck?" Her voice was perky, and her ignorance to the destruction she caused made him realise she hadn't done it on purpose.

"Yeah, it's me," he finally replied.

"So, um, what's up? How are you?" she babbled.

"Actually I'm not good." _I'm sorting this out once and for all._

"Oh?" The nerves were clear in her voice as it broke at the end.

"I'm sorry but you have to know, I'm not interested in, um…" he tried to think of appropriate wording that wasn't too crude; she was just a sophomore! "…having a physical relationship with you…" _That was the best you could come up with? What is wrong with you, Bass?!_

"Oh…" she whispered.

"I hope I haven't offended you, but this has got to stop. Texting, calling, flirting in public…or private!" he amended quickly.

There was an awkward silence and Chuck didn't think he'd ever been more uncomfortable or embarrassed. Eventually she sniffed and informed him she had to go, and he gratefully jumped at the opportunity to end the call. He rested his head against the wall, the phone dangling from his fingertips.

_I did that for you, Blair Waldorf, I went through that excruciating phone-call from hell for you! You better be grateful…_

* * *

Blair wandered aimlessly down the street, confident that she was lost. Having finally run out of tears, she was able to look around her and take in her surroundings, although once she did so she wished she hadn't. An old warehouse lay across the road, and she thought she saw a _homeless person _on the sidewalk ahead of her.

_I must have gone all the way to _Brooklyn, she shuddered. Then she remembered her geography and blushed in embarrassment. _Not everywhere that looks horrible is Brooklyn, _she conceded.

She decided to turn back and retrace her steps until she found somewhere more familiar. Trying to breathe through her mouth as much as possible, she made her way down countless streets, still completely unsure of her location. Her feet were aching and she was starting to panic, when she remembered the miracle of technology. Fumbling in her bag for her phone, she officially became terrified when she saw it was out of battery. _My phone is _never _out of battery!_

Trudging on, terrified that she was going to be stuck meandering through this unsanitary neighbourhood for the rest of her life, Blair knew she must look like a wreck. _At least I'm not going to run into anyone I know, _she thought humourlessly.

"Blair?"

_It's like saying 'At least things can't get any worse', and then having them inevitably become even more disastrous, _she grumbled, turning about to see who'd found her. A golden head caught her eye and she grimaced as she recognised who her 'saviour' was. _Things definitely just got worse._

"Jenny Humphrey," she greeted.

Slowly the younger girl approached her, and Blair stood stiffly, waiting for the barbed comment. When it did not come, she became unsure. Shifting from foot to foot, she avoided catching the Brooklynite's eye, but Jenny was obviously doing the same because in doing so their eyes met. A small smile appeared on the current Queen's pale face, and to her surprise, Blair found one sneaking onto her own as well. It was on a closer look that Blair detected the signs of crying on the girl before her; the slightly red-rimmed eyes, the pale tracks down her face which were void of make up, the smudges under her lash line. She felt a stab of sympathy for her usurper.

"Are you ok?" The two spoke in unison. Blair gestured for her to go first.

"It's nothing, I just…it was just my dad. We had another argument," she revealed, her eyes trained on the ground.

"About…?" encouraged Blair.

"He doesn't like the person I've become." The confession was so quiet that Blair had to strain to hear it. "He said that he can't even recognise who I am anymore, and that if I like the person I see in the mirror then his little Jenny isn't there anymore…"

Blair's eyes widened. She'd never thought she could relate to the girl in front of her, what with where she lived and everything, but parental disappointment was something she was a pro at. Tentatively reaching out to touch her shoulder, she said softly,

"What's important is if you like who you are. If you don't, then you better start making some changes…and if you do, then you have to hope that he'll accept who you are eventually."

Jenny raised her head in astonishment at the kind words, making Blair snicker.

"I'm not _always_ a total bitch," she said, rolling her eyes.

They both laughed, stopping quickly and looking at each other nervously. They'd never had this kind of truce before. Jenny noted the trails of mascara on the brunette's cheeks, and cautiously motioned for her to go next. It was a few seconds before she managed to gather herself, and Jenny found herself wondering what had possibly upset Queen B so much.

"It's just boy trouble," she admitted.

Jenny stiffened. "Nate?"

"No," Blair scoffed, "Chuck."

There was silence as this was received and then mulled over. For some reason Blair really needed to hear advice from the youngest Humphrey.

"You know I don't like Chuck," Jenny began awkwardly, "I mean, he tried to rape me!"

"It _was_ my party, Little J," reminded Blair, the edge in her voice making Jenny blush.

"Anyway, so even though I don't have the greatest opinion of him…even _I _noticed the difference in him those weeks you two were together. When you left, he got even worse than he was before, and you can ask anyone, they'll agree with me! He may be, um…"

"A manwhore?"

"Well…yeah ok, he may be a manwhore but he definitely cares about you. I don't think he'd risk losing you again. I don't know what happened, but I'd just suggest you hear the whole story before you make your conclusion; he lost his best friend for _you. _Chuck Bass doesn't do all that for nothing."

Blair scrutinised the blonde in front of her, and nodded, realising the truth in her words. They smiled at each other, an unspoken treaty formed for the time-being. There was a pause, and then she couldn't wait any longer.

"Do you know where we are? Because I have _got _to get out of here before I catch tetanus!"

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! I actually had this chapter beta-ed by the WONDERFUL **_Noirreigne, _**so a HUGE thank you to her for being so fabulous :)  
I couldn't have done it without you!**

**I'd love to hear your comments, critique and/or suggestions about this chapter, or just hear from you so I know you're still reading!  
Reviews are the biggest motivation :)**

**Updating soon, thank you so much for reading!  
- Maddy x**


	17. Chapter 17

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**So, I know what you're thinking; why read this, let's cut straight to the drama! But, I need to say a couple of words, as always :)  
For all your amazing reviews, thank you SO much. Over 200, I'm over the moon!  
I know I haven't replied to them yet, but I'm starting on it as soon as this chapter goes up! I thought you'd rather the next chapter than a reply :P**

**Thank you, of course, to:  
**OpheliaFrost: for making room to encourage me on this even when busy with exams!  
Noirreigne: for beta-reading this chapter so eagerly and not only fixing my errors but also slipping in numerous compliments. I couldn't do this without you!

_This chapter is dedicated to: _**Kaitlin (underthestarsx)** _for writing the longest review I've ever had, and probably the nicest one too :)_

**Now I've finished that, on with the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!  
- Maddy x**

* * *

It was a cold, overcast day and Blair's mood reflected the weather. After her talk with Jenny, the blonde had led her through the rundown area to a more populated part where she was able to hail a taxi. She'd been relieved when they went their separate ways, however comforting the encounter had been, but as soon as she was within the confines of the cab she found herself mulling over the younger girl's advice. _Chuck hadn't actually done anything wrong…Okay, so he gave Ty her number; that isn't a crime! _She _was the one to call _him!

She spent the remainder of Saturday and the whole of Sunday thinking the whole situation over. Chuck had left more than a few messages on her phone, but Blair decided that she didn't want to talk to him until she had come to a conclusion; she didn't want to regret yelling at him later on. Having made up her mind to talk to Chuck about it and use the whole 'innocent until proven guilty' motto, the blame automatically was passed to Ty, which made Monday lunchtime a very awkward affair.

"Hey B, I love your shoes," complimented Serena, trying to break the tension which was practically tangible.

"They're custom Jimmy Choos, my mother met him while in Paris," Blair replied in a monotone voice, clearly not in the mood to gush about her high heels, even though they _were_ fabulous.

"Blair, do you think you could-"

"No," she cut off Ty. Then she paused as if to think it over. "It's for you, right?"

"Well yes-"

"Then no, I can't," retorted Blair as she stabbed a piece of sushi with venom, pretending it was Ty's face, who winced when Blair then shot her a glare. Serena looked in confusion between the two girls and tried once again to be the peacemaker.

"So, I was thinking we should all go to Butter on Friday night?"

"Sounds like fun," enthused Ty, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

Blair raised an eyebrow before saying to her alone, "I don't think I want to spend my Friday night with backstabbing, desperate skanks, thank you very much." At this Ty's eyes widened and she swallowed nervously.

"B, I wasn't planning on inviting Hazel!" Serena laughed, failing at her attempt to make a joke. The sound trailed off, her uneasy smile faltering, when she saw the murderous look on her best friend's face. "Look, what's wrong? Ty hasn't done anything…"

"Oh of course, by all means stick up for the traitor, S!"

Ty folded her arms, deciding that she wasn't going to take any more abuse until she found out what she was being accused of. Glancing at Serena and shooting her a quick smile in thanks, she turned back to the intimidating brunette and raised her chin defiantly. When Blair saw this little display of rebellion, she raised a perfectly-arched eyebrow and awaited the kitten's meow. _Once she's done with her petty excuses, I'll show her how a lioness roars, _she thought smugly. Ty faltered at the self-satisfied expression on Blair's face, but opened her mouth to speak after a few nervous breaths.

"I don't know what I've done to hurt you, Blair, and although I'm sorry for making you upset, I promise that whatever it was, it wasn't done intentionally."

"You don't know? It wasn't intentional?" Blair scoffed. "I think it was pretty clear that you broke the first rule in girl-world." Serena gasped at this, turning to look at Ty warily.

"The first rule?" the sophomore questioned.

"Hoes over bros, chicks over dicks, whichever one you want," supplied Serena, biting her lip. _Did Ty really make a move on Chuck?_

"But that only means-"

"That you do _not_ ever put a relationship with a guy over your friendship with a girl, which in turn means that you do not make moves on other girls' guys!" interrupted Blair. Sparks were nearly spitting from her brown orbs, which swirled with rage. "When a guy is off-limits, you _respect _that, and do not go around _texting him _behind another girl's back!"

For a moment Ty's face remained blank, and then realisation dawned. Serena, as the impartial third-party, was determined to remain so, and therefore it was she who noted the uncertainty in Ty's tone as she replied.

"Blair, I'm not trying to offend you, but I wasn't aware you had a boyfriend at the moment…"

The blonde snorted and then tried to turn it into a cough when Blair fixed her glare on her. The very idea of labelling Chuck someone's boyfriend seemed ridiculous – however one thing was clear; he belonged to Blair, and _no one_ was meant to hit on him unless they wanted to be torn apart by the Queen of Social Destruction herself. While Blair assumed the comment was Ty trying to insult her, Serena recognised it as real ignorance.

"You weren't aware I had a boyfriend?! That is besides the point!" Blair paused, and then remembered what she was trying to say. "The point is that when I told you to let it go, that meant _let it go! _It most certainly did not mean you should ask for his number and _text him, _let alone text him while I was right there with him!"

"I'm sorry Blair, but I don't see what I did wrong by texting Chuck! You said he didn't date, but that didn't mean I couldn't even text him…I don't see why you're so angry at me!" Ty knew her defence wasn't strong, but she honestly couldn't see where she'd made a mistake. She held the brunette's gaze and a tense ceasefire ensued for a few moments. _She dated Nate, not Chuck! Why is she being so protective?_

Serena looked from Blair to Ty and back again, prepared to jump in if the former went for the latter. She even went so far as to roll up her sleeves; it seemed the appropriate precaution when her best friend looked ready to inflict fatal injuries on the 'traitor'. While she knew she couldn't defend either one of them – she had to remain neutral – it was still hard for to her to fight the urges to slap them both. _You obviously need to both calm down and sort this out rationally! _Then she heard a sharp inhalation and knew the brief deadlock was over.

"I can't believe you, I'm going inside to talk to Kati and Iz," Blair spat, picking up her things and standing in one gracious movement before storming off, her custom heels clicking sharply.

* * *

"What was that all about?" Ty stammered, trying to appear less upset by the argument than she truly was. Meeting Blair and being accepted into their little group had been momentous for her, and the idea that she'd ruined it was too horrible to contemplate.

"Ty, I'm sorry, but it was an obvious mistake," sighed Serena.

"Well clearly not to me!"

"Do you honestly have no idea about Chuck and Blair? Blair and Chuck?"

When the black-haired girl shook her head slowly, she took a deep breath; their complex relationship was difficult enough for her to comprehend, let alone explain to someone with no idea about _any _of their history. After she'd relayed a rough summary of the events of the last year, she wryly smiled at the stunned expression on Ty's face.

"What, so…Blair lost her virginity to Chuck after having been broken up with Nate for about an hour?" Serena only nodded in response. "And then slept with him again at her birthday party when Nate never turned up and was caught hugging Jenny on Gossip Girl?" Another nod. "And then they had an affair for a few weeks until Nate punched Carter Baizen and Blair realised Chuck had been the cause of it and accidentally ruined her Cotillion, deciding to get back with Nate instead?" A third nod. "And then because she just dropped him without a second thought, he ran away to Monaco?" Another nod. "And then Chuck tried to blackmail Blair to keep away from Nate and, when she refused, eventually blogged to Gossip Girl about their affair? And then called her a horse when she turned to him after everyone had deserted her?"

"Hey, I still stuck by her!" Serena added, disgruntled.

"Ok, everyone but you… that's all true?"

"In a nutshell, yeah."

There was a pause, before Ty asked, "Why do I feel like she's not trying to protect me from Chuck but is actually…_jealous?_"

Serena stared at her incredulously. "Did you not just hear the story?" Ty raised an eyebrow. "They're meant for each other!"

"How the hell did you get _that _from what you just told me?" asked Ty in equal disbelief. "They treated each other like dirt, no, lower than dirt! He made her run to France! She didn't even hesitate to swap him for Nate when she had the chance!"

"Look, I know their history isn't _perfect_," said Serena slowly, earning a snort from Ty. "But it was so hard for them, him being the best friend of her ex-boyfriend. Since we were five they've always been close in a really strange way…They're so similar, it's scary! If it had happened at any other time, I'm sure they would have worked. They just _fit._"

Ty breathed deeply and released it, shaking her head in amazement. "So now they're together?"

"Well, Chuck Bass has never been with someone in a relationship before…but kind of. They're trying to make it work – at least they were before you texted Chuck and Blair got upset," amended Serena, shooting her an apologetic look when Ty blushed.

"I never realised that they were…Chuck and Blair," she finished hopelessly. "He was just the Upper East Side bad boy, you know? Isn't it every girl's fantasy to be the one who can tame the rogue into a prince? I guess it was a naïve dream," she laughed softly.

Serena moved closer and wrapped her arms around the younger girl in a comforting hug. It was so easy to see the innocence in her, and anyway, the blonde had always found it easy to forgive people. "It sounds a little insensitive, but you have to remember it's just a crush," she advised.

"I guess. I mean, I didn't know half the stuff you told me; he's never been a thee-dimensional figure in my head, just the stereotype…I've never really known him."

The girls sighed and watched the traffic move slowly over the asphalt.

"I should really apologise to Blair."

"Yeah."

"I'm going to wait…"

"Good idea," nodded Serena wisely, "you don't want to be on the end of another rant. Let her sort it out with Chuck and _then_ make your move. If you want, I can text you when they've made up, so you know?"

"Thanks, Serena," smiled Ty, still quite embarrassed and regretful about what had happened.

"No problem. Hey, it's nearly the end of lunch and I promised to go and see Dan before class starts! Would you hate me if I left now?" The sight of her blue eyes pleading with her made Ty give in and wave her off, receiving a laugh and quick thank-you before the golden mane disappeared around the corner.

Sighing, Ty rested her head in her hands and wondered how on earth she'd done so much damage to an already injured relationship.

* * *

"Bass."

Chuck whirled around at the sound of her voice, nearly smacking into a freshman behind him, although he barely noticed he was so transfixed by her very presence. After missing her since she'd run out on Saturday morning and replaying their conversation in his mind, to hear her speak in reality was like fuelling an addiction. In a way it was exactly that; Chuck Bass was addicted to Blair Waldorf, there was no doubt about it.

"Waldorf," he greeted in turn, drinking in her appearance. It had been only just over forty-eight hours since he'd last seen her, but it was more than enough.

"I decided I was a little…harsh," she admitted, playing with her fingers as she stepped a little closer to him. They were standing on the steps in front of school, and everyone was brushing past them as they tried to get home now that the school day was over.

"Oh?" His tone was relaxed and sarcastic, hiding perfectly the excitement that had risen up in him at her words.

"It wasn't your fault she texted you…" Blair bit her lower lip, and he could only gaze at the seductive display, the simple action rendering him speechless. "…and it's not like no girls are allowed to text you…I guess I should have talked to you about it first."

Chuck was relieved that their argument was over, but knew he couldn't leave it at that. Their fight had been too big to solve with one half-apology, he needed to make sure this incident was forgotten – he knew it was something she was sure to throw back at him in some argument in the future. As she waited for his response, the wind whipped around her petite figure, tousling her hair, and the sight of her so dishevelled in public had him smirking; she looked just like she did after an _encounter _with him. Instinctively he reached out to brush a curl from her face, and her skin immediately turned pink where he'd touched it. _That's right, I'm marking my property, _he thought victoriously. _Blair Waldorf is mine._

"Chuck?" Her tentative voice broke the reverie he'd been in.

"Blair, are you accepting that I didn't do anything wrong?" The question was more significant than he'd realised when it flew from his lips; if she couldn't say yes, he didn't think they'd fix this. However tempted he was to just scoop her into his arms and kiss her, he remained steadfast. _She's going to admit that it wasn't my fault. 'We' have got to be more important than her pride._

There was a moment of silence, then a single word floated on the breeze to his awaiting ears.

"Yes."

His heart leapt, nearly bursting from him as he had to fight to keep himself from grabbing her. "Are you apologising, Waldorf?" he smirked, hands resting casually in his pockets so that she couldn't see his fists clenching and unclenching in anticipation.

"Apologising means confessing you made a mistake," she said, immediately on the defensive. "I didn't make a mistake; I just think that I could have been a bit more...understanding."

Chuck laughed softly, and a small smile flitted across her face at the sound. Closing the distance between them, he rested his hands on her hips and gently pulled her against him. The hitch in her breathing made his smirk widen and he couldn't help but notice how perfectly their bodies fit together. In standard Bass fashion, he leaned in to murmur in her ear, "Really, because I call stopping us from spending the weekend alone in my suite making a mistake."

Her arms slipping around his neck, she looked up at him and softly replied, "Then _this _weekend we'll definitely be correcting that little error." Her eyes smouldered up at him from under her long, thick lashes and he had to bite back a growl when she pressed her body harder against his.

"So I'm forgiven?" he asked, his sombre eyes belying his light tone.

"There was nothing to forgive," she answered simply, before pulling his head down and fusing their lips together finally. _Take that, Tigerlily, _she couldn't resist thinking, as his strong arms held her flush against his chest. Then his hands were sliding under her coat and holding her even closer and all thoughts were driven from her mind. When they broke apart, she saw a genuine smile appear on his face and couldn't help but beam back. _I'm the cause of that smile…_It was enough to make a girl giddy with delight.

"And Waterlily, or whatever her name is?" mentioned Chuck nonchalantly, determined to make sure that this whole problem was put behind them. At the sight of her smirking in front of him, in all her Queen B-for-bitch glory, he couldn't believe that she was all his.

"Oh, she's totally getting punished." Blair's eyes were gleaming and she looked so delicious at that moment that he had to bend down and capture her lips once more with his. They kissed for a minute or two before the sound of camera-shutters punctured their blissful bubble and they were forced to pull away so that they could both glare at any girl with a phone nearby.

Neither of them admitted that they were delighted Gossip Girl would soon be informed of their reunion, therefore telling the whole of the Upper East Side.

_He's all mine._

_She's all mine._

"So I know what we're doing this weekend, but what about right now?" purred Chuck into her ear, already leading her to his limo with one arm wrapped firmly around her slim waist. "I can think of a lot of plans to keep us busy until then…"

"Chuck, it's only Monday!" protested Blair, offering no resistance as he gently lifted her into the limo.

He simply raised an eyebrow as he slid in next to her before murmuring, "I'm _Chuck Bass._"

Then she was on top of him, her hands tangled in his hair, her legs straddling him as he greedily slid his hands over every part of her he could reach. He coaxed her mouth open with his and slipped his tongue inside, shuddering slightly at her breathy moan. Blindly groping for the door handle, he finally managed to close it, sealing them in the privacy of the vehicle.

As the driver pulled out, he shook his head smiling at the antics of the two behind him.

_I've never been more grateful that limousine's have dividers and tinted windows._

* * *

Nate ambled down the school steps, freshly showered after his lacrosse practice. He'd been the last guy out of the changing rooms and was enjoying the peacefulness of the school now that all of its pupils had left. After his disastrous relationship with Jenny, he'd finally broken up with her on Sunday, and it had resulted in him fuelling all of his frustration and misery into sport, much to the joy of his coach. _I guess it means if my love-life remains this bad, I'll have no trouble getting a scholarship to UCLA, _he reasoned.

As he was passing the bench just to the left of the school entrance, he noticed a girl sitting on it with her knees tucked up against her chest. She reminded him a little of Jenny when he first met her; clearly younger than him, and a little different compared to the usual girls at Constance. The automatic assessment of her looks made him feel guilty, because she was definitely attractive and yet he'd only ended things with Jenny yesterday. _Still, no harm in talking to her, is there?_

"You okay?" At his question her head jerked up and she fixed him with her dark eyes, a smile forming quickly on her face.

"Oh yeah, of course, don't worry yourself," she answered, moving her legs back into a normal sitting position. "I was just thinking, in my own little world."

Nate nodded, able to relate to that completely. _How many times have I drifted off, lost in my thoughts? _When he gestured to the spot beside her, she shifted along and he sank down onto the wood. "I haven't seen you around before, I'm Nate. Nate Archibald." He shot her his brilliant smile and she blushed slightly.

"Tigerlily Parker," she supplied, "Although people call me Ty." _He's definitely gorgeous; I see why Blair dated him for so long!_

"I know you said you were fine, but it really seemed something was bothering you…you want to talk about it?" he offered, and because he seemed so genuine, Ty found herself explaining about what happened earlier with Blair.

"Ouch," was his first word. He let out a long whistle before turning to her with an affectionate grin on his face and saying, "I've known her nearly my whole life, so I know exactly the kind of rage you mean."

"Yet you still love her," Ty laughed – because the fact he loved her was obvious from the look on his face when her name was mentioned.

"Yeah, I think it's impossible not to when you know her like I do. I mean, she's a bitch to people she doesn't care about, but once you're one of the people she does?" He looked down and chuckled softly. "She'll have your back 'til the end. Even after everything that happened, I never doubted that she loved me."

They sat side by side, just enjoying the calm of the afternoon for a few minutes.

"But you're ok with her and Chuck?" Ty finally asked, flipping open her phone to the picture of them locking lips on Gossip Girl's latest piece. "I mean, even after…everything?"

Nate scanned the message, reading it under his breath:

**Spotted: B and C looking like they've died and gone to heaven – and maybe they have; that sure looks like mouth-to-mouth!  
It seems like C won't be needing his scarf to keep him warm, now that he's got our very own B! Has N given his royal permission or will we be treated with round two of a C/N brawl? If so, he better make his move fast before these two get any closer!**

**You know you love me,  
XOXO Gossip Girl**

He had a quick flick through the photos attached and grinned at the two of them kissing on the steps, before green tinged his tan skin as he noticed the last picture. The new couple were groping each other in the limo, with the door wide open, and it didn't take a genius to know that their clothes would soon be lying on the floor. Ty giggled at his expression and took the phone back, having a quick glance herself before flipping it closed, slightly nauseated. That was one picture that was too graphic even for Gossip Girl!

"They look happy," he shrugged. "She may be my ex, but their both two of my best friends as well, so if being together makes them grin like that, then I'm ok with it."

"Wow, mature response!" commented Ty with an impressed look on her face.

"Of course it helps that I know that if I _don't, _they're more than capable of plotting some painful death for me," he added.

She sighed and licked her lips nervously, "I guess that fate is what awaits me then."

He realised his error and flushed slightly. "Sorry, you know I didn't mean it like that! And if you two were proper friends before then I'm sure you'll work it out," he ended confidently. "Like I said before, she may get angry but she values her friends above everything else, and from what you said before, it definitely sounds like you're one of those friends."

"Thanks, Nate," she smiled, before the display on the front panel of her phone caught her eye. "Crap, it's nearly five! I better be getting home!" She jumped up and slung her bag over her shoulder, looking slightly surprised when Nate stood up too.

"Where do you live?" he asked casually.

"Lexington, you?"

"Close enough," he grinned mysteriously and offered his arm to her. Laughing, she linked hers through his and they started walking.

Neither noticed the blonde watching them from the top of the steps.

* * *

_And he said it was because 'it didn't feel right anymore'._

Jenny shivered in the afternoon breeze and pulled her homemade jacket tighter around her skinny frame. Determined not to cry, she squeezed her eyes shut and took a few seconds to calm herself down before dashing down the steps; the last thing she needed was a Gossip Girl post on her broken image. Not only had she lost all control over the Girls of the Steps and the boy she'd been pining after since she'd first started Constance, but she'd also thrown away the one thing that almost none of the other pupils could claim; the unconditional love of her family.

The Humphreys had always been close, and although she was the only blonde and the only female in their loft, it had never made her feel like she didn't belong. They were a creative family; Rufus was a musician, Dan a writer, and she an aspiring fashion designer, meaning that they were all similar. It was harmonious in Brooklyn, and they were able to share their interests with each other easily, something she knew most of the Upper East Siders couldn't enjoy.

_Blair asked me if I like who I am now…_

She didn't even know the answer to that question now.

The last few weeks had appeared like something out of a fairytale, but it had given Jenny a newfound respect for the dethroned Queen. The constant judgement of her minions, of Gossip Girl and the rest of the Upper East Side had taken its toll on the youngest Humphrey and she had no idea how Blair had managed it for so long. _She has Serena…and Chuck, and Nate. _Although sceptical of their friendship, she knew that the bonds between the foursome were stronger than anything she had, and it made her question whether she'd made the right decision.

_We can't all be Blair._

It had taken a while for her to accept it, but she finally realised that it was true.

Jenny Humphrey was Jenny Humphrey, _not _Blair Waldorf. Try as she might, she'd never be able to fill the older girl's shoes…but maybe, just maybe, she'd be able to fill her own. From experience she'd now learnt that being the Queen didn't bring you joy itself; you had to want the power, the authority. And Jenny didn't. She wanted friends she could laugh and be herself with, and she wanted to be able to come home and be the same person she was outside the door.

'_What's important is if you like who you are. If you don't, then you better start making some changes…'_

But what changes could she make?

However she'd acted with the girls, ultimately she'd been her real self with Nate. He was the only result of her rise to the throne that she'd really enjoyed. Blair might have had Chuck to move on to when their relationship fell apart, but Jenny didn't have that; she was left to deal with the rejection head-on. It wasn't even the loss of 'her boyfriend' that upset her; it was the loss of _him._

And now he was hanging out with another girl already.

Jenny took a deep breath and headed down the street, determined to at least make it to the loft before she broke down. It didn't seem too hard a task until her phone buzzed and announced one new message from none other than Gossip Girl; the one person she'd been avoiding more than any other. Reluctantly clicking the 'Read' button, her eyes started to burn with unshed tears.

**Hello Upper East Siders,**

**Looks like our calendars have been swapped around because it seems love is in the air; is it secretly V-day? Not only have B and C hooked up, but N was seen with a new girl on his arm – none other than the mysterious one caught making eyes at C.  
Wise move 'Ty', no one goes up against B!  
Poor Little J, it's really not your semester, is it now? Losing the throne AND the boy? It just proves that Brooklyn really isn't the place to be!  
You want your fairytale back, Little J? Keep on dreaming princess, it seems you just took a bite of the poison apple and your prince is long gone.**

**You know you love me,  
XOXO Gossip Girl**

As a lonely tear dripped down her cheek, dark with the excess of her eyeliner, Jenny realised that she'd be lucky if she made it home in one piece.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED  
(not for much longer!!)**

* * *

**Can you believe it, I left you with HAPPY C/B! I know, it was a shock to me too :P  
Now you could show your appreciation with a review ;)**

**... if you felt like it, of course!**

**So, I hope you liked it! Is Ty still hated? Is Jenny hated? Is Chuck as hot as ever?  
Wait, don't answer the last one - the answer is, and always will be, YES YES YES.**

**Updating soon!! Only three or so chapters to go :(  
- Maddy x**


	18. Chapter 18

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Sorry everyone for the late update! I've been suffering from writer's block and the next chapter just wasn't coming to me!  
Still, I've managed to finish this, FINALLY, and I hope you enjoy it!  
Thank you to all the reviews/alerters/favouriters of either the story or me - they kept me fighting through the writer's block!**

**Special Thank You's:  
**_OpheliaFrost: _Your PMs, reviews and support are invaluable! You always make time for me, even when you had exams x  
_Noirreigne: _What would I do without you? You are my super-speedy beta, my friend and my msn buddy :) This chapter is the product of your encouragement x  
_samuraigurl1213: _Your crazy long reviews are phenomenal, and I love reading every single one x

**Enough rambling from me! Here's the next chapter, enjoy!  
- Maddy x**

* * *

Blair had a very difficult decision to make.

She'd woken up to find herself curled up against Chuck's bare chest, his arms wrapped around her, pulling her as close to his body as physically possible. Shifting infinitesimally, she was able to feel his face buried in her curls, which tickled her neck as he breathed, and how her legs were intertwined with his. Their intimate position brought a smile to her face, and she closed her eyes, allowing herself at least a brief moment to simply lie in his embrace. As she contemplated her options, she tried to keep the overwhelming happiness in control; if he woke up and saw her grinning like mad, he would be smug all week and not let her forget it.

The problem was that she knew that she must look a mess.

As soon as they'd drawn up to the Palace doors, Chuck had practically pulled her out of the limo and into the elevator, decreasing the amount of time they had to spend _unattached _to each other. Before the doors had even closed, his lips were back on hers and his hand was under her blouse. The activities had continued as they moved down the hall, into his suite, and finally onto his bed, managing to keep them busy for the rest of the afternoon and most of the night.

_I have no make-up on, my hair's a mess and I haven't even brushed my teeth!_ She shivered in horror at the thought of being caught with morning-breath. _But then if I get up, that'll mean no morning sex…_

It was definitely a dilemma.

After a good fifteen minutes of thinking, she decided that she would have it both ways; she'd jump up, brush her teeth, sort out her hair into something acceptable, and then creep back into bed before Chuck had even noticed. Her plan finalised, Blair began to untangle herself from him, a feat which proved more difficult than she'd anticipated. Each time she tried to pull part of her free, his hold on her somehow grew stronger. If anything, she was more locked in his embrace than she had been before! When she finally gave in with a huff and fell back against the pillows, she heard his throaty chuckle.

"You're awake!" she gasped, flushing with embarrassment at having not detected this sooner.

"You finally noticed," he smirked, his hand running along her bare stomach. "This certainly is a good morning."

Knowing that she was insecure first thing in the morning, he lifted himself up slightly and captured her lips with his. She responded eagerly, one hand tangling in his hair as the other curled around his neck. He groaned his approval and the two kissed languidly in the morning sunlight, their minds oblivious to everything except each other. Chuck's hand began to wander up her thigh, and she purred in his ear as he finally touched her where she wanted him.

It was slow and sensual and intimate, and when they both collapsed afterwards, their gazes remained locked. He tenderly reached forward to brush her hair from her face, and she let her fingers dance lightly across his chest. They were only broken from their private moment by the ringing of Blair's phone, the personalised ringtone announcing who was calling.

"Don't answer it," he murmured huskily, his energy already partly regained.

"It's Serena, I have to," she replied reluctantly as she sat up and reached for her phone. Chuck manoeuvred himself so that he was directly behind her and began to plant hot kisses along her shoulders and up her neck, his tongue sweeping against her warm skin.

"Are you sure…I can't…_distract_ you?" he drawled, his arms sliding around her waist and pulling her closer to him so that he had better access, before resuming his attentions.

"No, you can't." The dismissal was ruined by her heavy breathing, and she knew that he'd noticed. Trying to maintain a semblance of control, she flicked open the phone and answered as breezily as she could. "Hey S, what's up?"

"_I was just calling to check we weren't walking to school today, seeing as those pictures on Gossip Girl suggest you aren't home…"_

Chuck smirked and took the phone from her. "No, she's not home, will not be walking with you, nor will she be eating lunch with you today."

Blair turned and raised her eyebrows at him. His smouldering stare made very clear what she'd be doing at lunch instead, and she allowed a content smile to creep across her face. Yawning and stretching a little, she felt a wave of satisfaction as Chuck was distracted from whatever Serena was saying by her movement. The intensity of the look, coupled with the lust in his eyes, sent ripples of desire through her and it took all of her self control _not_ to jump him.

"Yes, ok Serena, yes, yes…_Obviously _I'm not listening, I have a naked _Blair _in my bed, do you honestly think I'm going to be paying attention? ... Well then you're more blonde than I thought … See you later, sis." He hung up as fast as he could and threw the phone onto the floor, his thoughts focussed solely on the vision before him.

"Well that was a little rude," Blair reprimanded, the words belied by her movements as she crawled into his lap. "It appears you need to be taught some manners…"

Any further speech was abandoned in favour of putting her lips to better use, and it was only when the alarm on her phone went off, signalling seven o'clock – i.e. the need to get ready for school – that she separated her mouth from his, jumping away and heading for the bathroom without a second thought. She may have been used to her morning routine, but Chuck certainly wasn't.

"What the hell, Blair?" he yelled irritably. "You're just going to leave it at that?" When the shower started, he gave up on trying to change her mind.

_She decides to end it there? Without any kind of…release? Who does that?_

Sitting on the end of the bed, more than a little frustrated at the abrupt end to their activities, the answer came to him.

_My Blair, my…girlfriend._

* * *

That same Blair was almost glowing as she went back to doing what Blair Waldorf did best; ruling the school, remaining number one in her class, and Chuck Bass. Since they'd resumed their relationship, she hadn't spent one night in her own bed, claiming to her mother that she'd merely been staying over with Serena. That same blonde was both delighted and disgusted by their behaviour; while it was wonderful seeing her best friend and soon-to-be step-brother so happy, watching their public and R-rated displays was not something she wished to see.

Because Blair now had Chuck and most of the Girls of the Steps, she was able to avoid Ty over the next couple of weeks. Sitting either above her minions or with Chuck, often in his limo, their interaction was limited, and made even more so by the shunning of the sophomore.

"I still don't see why we have to ignore her," commented Hazel, dipping her spoon into her sugar-free, low-fat yoghurt. "It's not like she's anyone important."

"You have to ignore her because I say so, and if you don't, you'll be next," Blair replied in a saccharine tone.

That ended the discussion.

"Okay girls, I only have a bit of time left before class and-" Blair was cut off by Iz.

"-you want to see Chuck beforehand, yeah we know!" She shook her head in awe at the brunette, still unable to believe that she'd managed to tame _the _Chuck Bass.

"Exactly, so I'll meet you for drinks tonight at Butter, ok?"

The girls chorused a positive response and pleased with their reaction, she grabbed her bag and phone, reading the text she'd received just moments before one more time.

**Janitor's closet, third floor.  
5 minutes.  
- C**

Feeling the familiar pool of molten desire in her stomach begin to heat up, Blair didn't even notice the dark-haired girl before she crashed into her. She was half-way through an apology when nearly-black eyes met hers through recognisable black glasses, and the words died in her throat. The irony of the situation wasn't lost on Blair. _I try to keep away from inflicting social destruction on someone, I'm practically being nice by saving her from public humiliation, and I have to bump into her! Of all the people I could have ran into, it had to be her! What have I done to deserve this?_

"Blair…" The single word was loaded with remorse and anxiety.

"Ty." The coldness of her voice caused the younger girl to cringe and look down at the ground. "What do you want?" she asked bluntly, a sneer forming as she added, "Because Chuck Bass is no longer available. Oh wait, you've moved on to Nate!"

"I haven't!" she blurted out, her eyes wide and innocent. "I've just talked to him a few times, I'm not…I mean, we haven't…it's not like that," she finished lamely.

Blair regarded her coolly, relishing the fear that swamped her old friend. "I see. So you haven't hit on him like you did with Chuck?"

There was a pause. "Blair, I'm sorry. If I could take it back, I would, if I could go back in time, then I would! You don't understand how much I wish that I could fix this, that I had never done it in the first place!"

The feelings were so similar to ones Blair had felt not long ago that a shiver ran down her spine. Had she not gone through the exact same thing after the debacle that happened to her? Had she not been lucky enough to have been given a second chance? Without it, would she have made the choices that she did? The idea was terrifying.

_Ty hasn't been given the same opportunity, and yet she's managed to come to this conclusion… I needed the chance, and I was given it. If I can't give it to her, maybe I can at least accept her apology? Give her redemption instead?_

Blair wasn't entirely sure whether it was the resemblance between their situations, the part of her that wanted to do the right thing, or simply that she was too tired of this passive feud to let it continue that made her say what she did.

"Ok."

Ty couldn't believe it either. She was already halfway through her second-attempt speech before the words hit her, and she gaped at the majestic figure in front of her. "You mean…we're friends again?"

"Friends," she mused. After what had happened, Blair couldn't see them being what they were before. She'd needed someone to help her, but now she had Chuck and most of her old minions back – she didn't _need_ Ty anymore. _Sure, she's nice…but I already have my best friends. It's not going to be the same._

"Acquaintances?" Ty suggested, which got a smile from Blair.

"Sure, we can be friends. It's not that…it's just different now," she said simply. "But we can try."

"Great!" Before the brunette could say another word, she was crushed by a hug from her new 'friend' and then released just as quickly. "I'm sorry, I just…"

"It's ok," Blair said, rolling her eyes. Just then the bell rang, and she remembered that she'd had a _rendezvous _planned. _Chuck is not going to be pleased. _The thought of him all horny and alone in the closet made her giggle and when Ty raised her eyebrows, she found herself sharing and earning a laugh from the sophomore.

As they waved goodbye slightly awkwardly, Blair mused on how their friendship would continue from this point. Her thoughts were distracted by the buzzing of her phone. When 'Chuck' read on the Caller ID, she bit her lip as she pressed 'Open'.

**Where were you?  
Forget class, limo, NOW.  
- C**

She opened her mouth in surprise and began to key a response, explaining that she was already in class – there was no way that she was skipping just because Chuck was too horny to wait. However before she'd managed to finish, another text came through.

**I can see you in the courtyard; don't pretend you're in class!  
I've already told Miss Thompson you're sick.  
- C**

Giggling, she shrugged and slipped her phone back into her bag before changing direction, heading for the black limo that was cruising at the bottom of the steps.

After all, if she was already noted as 'sick', she might as well _enjoy _the afternoon.

* * *

"I know I don't like Blair _or _Chuck but now they're together, I get to spend a lot more time with you," said Dan as he reached for his girlfriend's hand.

"They're so happy together," she commented dreamily, twining her fingers through his and shifting closer to him as they walked towards a local coffee shop. "I mean, they're still as scheming and intense as before, but now they're not focussing it on each other! Well, except for the plots to seduce the other in the least amount of time…and they're definitely still intense _that _way…"

Both of them shuddered at the image and Dan looked at the blonde with a mixture of confusion and revulsion. "Why would you ever, _ever_ tell me that? Why do you even _know _that?"

"Hey, it's not like I _want _to know – I never asked Chuck to move in with us! It's just you know how Eleanor can be," she rolled her eyes, "so they tend to hang out at our apartment."

"And by hang out, you really mean…" He couldn't even finish it, although there was a part of him that was in awe that a couple could have such a physical relationship. _It's Chuck Bass, what else could you expect?_

"Yeah," Serena nodded. "I have to be careful just walking through the penthouse, you never know where they might be…"

"They don't even confine it to his room?" Dan asked, his tone a mixture of horror and fascination. He couldn't imagine having to have someone right there and then so badly that you couldn't even make it into your bedroom.

"I think they try…just sometimes they don't get that far…"

The conversation ended temporarily while the couple tried to put the image out of their minds. At last Serena, fumbling for another topic to talk around, questioned how the other Humphreys were doing. He rambled a bit about how his dad's art gallery was going but when she asked after Jenny, he clamped his mouth shut and then released his hold on her hand. Turning to him in surprise, she watched as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I just don't know. You know how much I hate her new friends, and how she's trying to be like…" He trailed off, not wanting to offend his beautiful companion.

"…like a mini-Blair?" Serena laughed at his bashful expression. "It's okay; I know Blair can be a bitch. I don't think anyone on the Upper East Side doesn't!"

He joined in the laughter but it ended swiftly. "Still, even with all of that, she's still my sister, you know? I still love her and this past week or so…actually, ever since those pictures on Gossip Girl of Chuck and Blair, and Nate and what's-her-name…well, she's been crying. I mean, seriously sobbing. I don't know what to do!"

Her eyes had widened and she rested a hand on his arm in a gesture of comfort. They pulled up at the café almost instantly and purchased their coffees quickly before grabbing seats in the most secluded part they could find. For a moment they drank in silence, before Serena once again felt the need to breach the silence.

"You know that she and Nate were dating, right?"

"Of course, it was all she ever talked about!" Dan retorted, slightly insulted that she could think him that oblivious.

"Well then it's pretty obvious why she's so upset. Not only has she lost any kind of power over the Girls of the Steps," she ignored the cynical expression on her boyfriend's face at the title, "but she's also lost Nate. And, on top of that, it looked like he was moving on quickly."

"But he was just a high school boyfriend…she really liked him then," he sighed. She nodded. "Ah, then what am I going to do? I can't get them back together! And it's not like I want her back with those Girls on the Stairs!"

"Girls of the Steps," she corrected with an affectionate, amused smile at him. His straight expression reminded her that that was hardly important. "Ok, I agree, we can't fix that. But maybe I could talk to Blair-"

"She hates Jenny!" cut in Dan.

"I don't think she does…they're kind of similar, actually. Think, they both want to be accepted by the other girls, they both fell for Nate…and they both had it taken away, ironically by each other." The two pondered this, before he gave in.

"Fine, talk to Blair. But if she decides to use this as a perfect opportunity to kick Jenny while she's down…"

"She won't! Look, I'll go talk to her tomorrow. Why don't you come too, and you can see for yourself?"

She didn't back down from his steady gaze, and finally he nodded. "I'll come."

* * *

"Guys, could you please do that somewhere else?" Nate asked, pointedly looking away.

"I thought you wanted to spend time together," Chuck answered casually as he pulled away from Blair, his hand still inching up her thigh. She huffed a little, and tugged gently on his hair so that he would continue. When there wasn't an immediate reply, he went back to kissing his girlfriend, who was, once again, on his lap.

"Blair, come on," laughed Ty. She'd been nervous to spend time with Blair and Chuck but to her surprise, seeing them together hadn't affected her. They were cute in an x-rated, mentally-scarring way, and she had known immediately that there was no one better suited for either of them. "Do you want to blind us?"

Detaching herself from Chuck's lips, Blair blushed but kept her hold on the scarf that hung around his neck. He merely transferred his kisses to her neck and collarbone, which made Nate groan comically.

"You two are like animals! Can't you save it for later? You have all of this afternoon _and _tonight to do that…" he said in disbelief, shocked by their openness.

"You think we don't use that time already? There just aren't enough hours in the day," Blair smirked, earning a chuckle from her boyfriend. However after noticing the slightly nauseated expressions on her friends' faces, she lightly pushed him off and simply leant back against his chest. "Ok, we'll behave."

"Blair…" Chuck appealed, running a hand under her skirt before she slapped it away. "Fine, but if you start boring us then you have to let us find other forms of _entertainment."_

"Deal," said Nate with relief. "Ok, so…um…"

"I knew we'd only have to wait a minute or two," Blair murmured into Chuck's ear, before biting softly down on his earlobe. He let out a shaky breath and she continued her administrations.

"Blair, Chuck, _separate!_" yelled Serena as she marched up the steps to the group. "I thought we laid down ground rules about how to behave in public?"

"Wow, you really weren't exaggerating," muttered Dan as he hung awkwardly behind the blonde.

"Sis, Humphrey," Chuck greeted, the second word laced with distaste. Blair hopped off his lap but remained pressed up against his side, his arm sliding around her waist and pulling her even closer. Dan noticed, _It's like they need permanent body contact!_

"Is there a reason for bringing Cabbage Patch along?" Blair asked witheringly.

"Yes, B. It's about Jenny," Serena answered calmly, accustomed to this response to Dan's presence.

The announcement resulted in mixed reactions; Ty remained blank, Nate froze and looked up with worry clear on his face, Blair rolled her eyes while Chuck raised an eyebrow before scoffing. At the unimpressed expressions on Serena and Dan's faces, he spoke slowly, as if to a toddler, "You think we care about a freshman from _Brooklyn?"_ Blair snorted with laughter.

"Chuck, for goodness' sake! She's really upset! It's not funny, B!" Serena scolded. "Look, I just think that because it's partly our fault," she glared at Nate and Ty, "we need to be the ones to fix it!"

"She doesn't think I'm _with _Ty, does she?" asked Nate, finally answering Ty's unspoken question. She blushed under the intense stare that Dan had fixed on her. "Because we're just friends, right Ty?"

"Of course," she shrugged.

It was true; although they'd gotten along really well, both of them weren't interested in taking it to the next level. He was clearly still hung up on Jenny, something she'd noticed very quickly on, and Ty had been put off even thinking about dating him after the incident with Blair and Chuck. She'd been taught the rules and didn't intend to forget them any time soon.

"Ok, well that's a good start, does she know that, Dan?" Serena turned to her boyfriend with a questioning look. He shook his head slowly, and the blonde nodded wisely. "Right, so, first things first, we need to tell her!"

"Is this Serena trying to scheme?" muttered Chuck in Blair's ear, making her giggle.

"Just wait until Nate tries to join in," she murmured back, causing a smirk to appear on his angular face.

"How do you think we should do that, without making it seem like we're just trying to make her feel better?" continued Serena, taking out a notepad and pencil from her bag. The sight was so ridiculous that Blair had to turn her face into Chuck's chest in order to smother her laughter.

"We could, um, send Gossip Girl a picture of us hooking up with different people?" Nate suggested.

"That will only clarify, I mean, make it appear like," Blair corrected quickly, "that you're a manwhore, and that Ty is a slut." When they both began to retort in outrage, she shushed them with her hands and explained. "No offence Nate, but you did move from me, to Serena, back to me, then to Jenny and then 'apparently' on to Ty, so a picture of you with someone else is not going to help. As for you Ty, well, you were seen with Chuck and Nate only days apart – and it's not like you have a history of being committed to fall back on," she added, having noted the similarity between that story of Ty and one about herself.

"Then what do you suggest?" Dan asked, his arms folded and his face stony.

"Why doesn't Ty go and talk to Jenny." Chuck spoke as if it was the most obvious thing in the world – which it was. "There's no reason for her to lie; if she really did like Nate, she wouldn't be helping him get back with his ex-girlfriend."

The rest of the group stared in silence, while he and Blair regarded them all coolly; they'd come up with this idea while the others were talking.

"As for the popularity thing-" Blair started.

"How do you know that's a problem?" Dan interrupted, immediately suspicious.

"Hey, don't snap at my girlfriend, Humphrey," spat Chuck, to everyone's surprise and Blair's delight. "What? I don't like Brooklyn trash insulting Blair, big deal," he mumbled, embarrassed.

"Anyway," continued Blair as she placed her hand over Chuck's and interlocked their fingers, "it's obvious she'd be upset about that; she did arrange my downfall, me who'd introduced her into our world, just for a better social standing. I'd expect her to be upset once it got taken away."

Dan could only watch in silence, his lips pressed together. _Serena was right, _he admitted grudgingly to himself, _they are pretty alike. _"Still, how do you mean to fix that? If you'd even bother to…"

"Cabbage Patch, I'll pretend you didn't say that. How many times do I need to say this, I'm not always a bitch!" She tossed her hair. "Look, I'm Queen B again, the only girls I don't have power over are Penelope and Hazel, and that's because they're still half-loyal to Jenny. So, if I give Little J my support and friendship, not only will she have them on her side, but my minions will give her their respect as well."

Nate, Ty, Serena and Blair stared at the brunette couple who lounged in front of them, nonchalant about the entire situation. Nate's mouth was hanging open, Ty's eyes were wide with respect, Serena was smiling with relief now that they had a plan, and Dan was regarding them warily, slightly disturbed that they didn't need to even think about how to proceed.

"So are we done here?" Blair asked in a bored voice.

"Um, I guess so-"

Chuck didn't even bother to listen to the rest of his soon-to-be step-sister's sentence. "Then Blair and I are leaving, we have some _unfinished business _to attend to." With a smug wink at the group, he led Blair down to his waiting limo faster than they'd ever seen him move.

"You'd think he hadn't had sex in a year," Dan said.

"When really it must have been…" Nate looked at Serena, as did everyone else, and she blushed under their gazes. She tried to appear astonished at their suggestion that she would know, but when they didn't look away, she looked down and sighed.

"Ok, fine, Blair told me, they did it in the girls' bathroom about an hour ago."

They all stared at her in silence, then Ty mused, "But we only met them by Blair's locker…55minutes ago," she determined, checking her watch. When Serena simply looked at her, she shuddered. "Ugh, right before? Not even five minutes? God!"

* * *

To Serena and Eric's surprise, the sex-mad couple were _working _when they entered the apartment after a lunch out with Lily. The younger Van der Woodsen had taken the responsibility of checking for nudity in the living room, and when he declared it clear, Serena almost gasped in surprise. Peering through her fingers which were covering her eyes, she took in the scene before her and couldn't help but smile affectionately.

Chuck was lying on the couch, casually completing his Math assignment with one hand as his other toyed with Blair's hair which fell loosely over her shoulders. She was sitting on the floor, bent over her work which lay next to his on the low coffee-table, occasionally reaching out to stroke his hair or squeeze his hand. It was so innocent that Serena was almost waiting for them to jump up, yell 'April Fool's!', and then do it right there on the living room table.

"Are you going to move along, S, or continue to stare?" Blair asked, without raising her eyes from the books before her. Chuck simply smirked and kissed the spot behind her right ear.

"I, um, I'm just going to, er, bye," babbled Serena before hurrying down the corridor and into her room. When they heard the door slam, Blair closed her books and climbed on top of Chuck, who'd already twisted round to accommodate her.

"We really scared Serena," he murmured as he stared into her eyes.

They watched each other for a while, before Blair adjusted herself and brushed against him accidentally. The narrowing of his eyes clued her into the affect of her movements, and she smirked at him before repeating the action. His dark orbs clouded over and then he was crushing his lips against hers, sitting up and then pressing her back down onto the couch. Now he was on top, it was his turn to smirk.

"Chuck…" she moaned impatiently.

The vision of her lying there beneath him, her skin flushed, hair fanned out around her and her eyes burning with lust, had him resuming the kiss. One hand crept under her shirt and began to undo her bra, while the other squeezed her thighs lovingly. She mewed softly and the sound spurred him on, his lips disconnecting from hers so that he could lavish attention on her neck, her collarbone, her breasts.

"I knew you two couldn't last long without doing it!"

Hearing Serena shout with what seemed like victory, they pulled away and Blair hurried to fix her bra before her best friend saw a lot more than she needed to. The blonde must have realised the unsuitability of her statement, because she turned a deeper shade of red than Blair's lipstick and slowly began to back down the hall.

"Did she want to catch us?" Chuck asked, not at all disturbed by the idea. After all, with as many conquests as he'd had, it hadn't been rare to be caught in the middle of … _conquering _them.

"I don't know, but I certainly want you to finish," she breathed huskily, taking hold of his tie before pulling him closer.

"Did I tell you how hot you are when you're plotting?" he purred, delving his hands into the tumble of curls around her head. "I was tempted to take you right there and then…"

"Well if things don't work out how we planned, maybe we can scheme together," she suggested seductively, trailing her fingers along the bulge in his pants. His eyes rolled back with pleasure, but it was cut short when he felt her pushing him away. Too stunned to stop her, Blair jumped up from the couch and brushed herself down. "Still, we'll have to wait and see, I'm going to see Serena."

As she walked away, her hips swaying tantalisingly, he called out desperately, "We can scheme against Nathanial right now, I don't care!" She disappeared around the corner as he stood, shirt rumpled and hair tousled, hoping that she'd return any second.

Poking her head around the corner, she said, "You can always start by yourself, I'm having some girl time." Something in his expression must have tugged at her heartstrings, because she added, "But I'll join you for a brainstorm tonight."

Then, with a saucy wink, she was gone and Chuck Bass was forced to flop back onto the couch with a groan.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED  
(I've counted, only 3 more chapters and an epilogue!)**

* * *

**So, another chapter with Chuck and Blair HAPPY at the end!! Who would believe I could let them last 2 chapters? :P**

**As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts on this, so if you could write a review it would really make my day :)  
I want to end this story well and I need your help to do so :)**

**_Now I'm nearing the end, I need to start a new project. If you have any ideas, challenges or requests, I'd love to hear them!  
_This time I WILL update soon!**

**- Maddy x**


	19. Chapter 19

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Once again, thank you so much for the fantastic response which I received for the last chapter! I'm really pleased you're all enjoying it :)  
Now I know I went on about there only being 'three chapters' to go but I promise you that there really will be only three more now - including the epilogue!  
Before I sign off, I just wanted to say **_thank you_** to some special people:**

_OpheliaFrost: _For being fab, encouraging me and putting off packing to write me a review :) I hope you have an amazing time in Portugal!  
_Noirreigne: _The lovely Robin, you are the best beta I could ask for and you always motivate me and push me to keep writing. None of these chapters would be up without you!  
_Kate2008 _and _LittleDancer-123x: _For reading and reviewing countless chapters in one go, they were so lovely to get :)

**Thank you everyone, here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it! I know I dumb Nate down a bit but he's more funny to read this way :P  
- Maddy x**

* * *

"Are you going to keep staring at my ass or help me with this?" Blair asked as she lay on his bed, trying to come up with an alternative way of helping Jenny out in case their other plan failed.

She knew that her skirt had ridden up as she'd shifted positions, that it barely covered everything and that Chuck's eyes had been focussed on this detail ever since he'd entered the room. He was leaning against the door, reluctant to move and compromise his perfect vantage point, but when she looked up at him his resolve started to crumble. Her eyes were wide and her lips looked so luscious as they pouted at him that the next thing he knew he was on the bed, kissing her desperately.

"Okay, so not _exactly_ what I was aiming for but we can work in stages," Blair managed, pulling away from him to breathe. He wasn't deterred and simply focussed his administrations elsewhere, his hands running up and down her legs. _God, I love it when she doesn't bother with tights._

"If the next stage involves less clothing, I agree," muttered Chuck against her neck as he lavished attention on the spot which made her moan. As if on cue, she let out a breathy whimper while his tongue caressed the skin there and then ran her hands through his hair.

"Chuck… we're meant… to be… _plotting,"_ she gasped. Coherent thought proved to be near impossible when he was doing this and so she was impressed that she'd managed to formulate a full sentence. She gave in for a few minutes, closing her eyes and enjoying his touch, but when his hands started to undo her blouse, she sat up and pushed him off. "Not now, Chuck! I have things to do!"

"I know; _me._" His smirk made her roll her eyes.

"Do you want me to take you off my 'To do' list, Bass?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. He glared and muttered 'no', making her smile wickedly. _That's right, I won this round. _"Then I suggest you help me plot."

He sighed dramatically and flopped down next to her, scanning her notes as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. When she started to protest, he looked up at her and said arrogantly, "If you want the best, Waldorf, you have to be willing to fulfil their conditions."

"Conditions?" she questioned dryly.

"Yes. Number one: permanent body contact." He emphasised this by pushing her onto her back and covering her body with his. "Number two: regular make-out breaks. Number three: you stay over-"

"-that's it, I'll do it alone," she teased, poking her tongue out at him. The sight made him lose his train of thought and capture her lips with his, quickly putting her tongue to better use. After a lot of that, he pulled back and grinned,

"Good, you seem to understand conditions one and two." She rolled her eyes. "Lastly, condition four," he turned serious, "you introduce me to Eleanor as your boyfriend." The smile fell from her face and she looked at him nervously, biting her lip. "Bart and Lily already know, it's only fair to tell her…unless you're ashamed of me or something," he added offhandedly, although she could see the fear and pain etched on his features.

Reaching up, she cupped his face in her hands and forced him to look at her. "Okay," she answered simply. His eyes widened in shock and then he began to smile, genuinely smile. "Okay," she repeated. "You can come over for dinner when she's back from Milan, as my boyfriend."

Eleanor wouldn't be pleased, Blair knew that, but it was worth it if it meant making Chuck happy. She'd given him more than enough reasons to make him worry about her wanting to keep him her 'dirty little secret' and he was right; it was only fair. The concession made Chuck resume kissing her ardently and she found herself grinning too as his mouth devoured hers. At long last they broke apart and she murmured, "I don't think you have to worry about regular make-out breaks."

He smirked smugly, "I know, you can't keep your hands off me."

She gasped in indignation. "Excuse me; you're the one initiating them! I think you'll find it's _you_ who can't keep your hands off _me._" Sitting up and adjusting her skirt so that she looked respectable, she turned her back on him and focussed once more on the notepad she'd been writing on.

"Fine, it's me," he sighed, proving this by pulling her against his chest and resting his chin on her shoulder so that he could read as she wrote.

"You really were serious about condition one." She giggled at the intimate positioning.

"Damn right I was. Now," he continued quickly, deciding that they'd had enough emotional sharing for the time being, "how is us trying to 'make Nelly Yuki pay for her atrocious uniform' going to help the little Humphrey?"

"Bass, making her pay helps _everyone _who has to suffer because of it every day," Blair said.

"And how do you propose we provide such public service?"

Blair's eyes glittered with malice as she imagined the irritating girl finally getting what she deserved for wearing such appalling clothes to school _daily. _He watched, captivated by the look on her face. _She's fucking hot when she gets bitchy. _Spinning the pen between her fingertips, she turned to face him and shifted herself so that she was in his lap – it had become their standard way of sitting now.

"What do you say to…taking matters into our own hands and pushing her in the right direction?" she purred. Smirking, he leaned in closer and murmured, "And how might that be done, Waldorf?"

"Well, I was thinking that on Tuesday morning I _accidentally_ spill the acrylic paint I'll be carrying to the art block on her head-"

"-because…" he prompted, enjoying the scenario immensely.

"Because the Junior Ball committee will be needing it for their banners," she finished without a hitch. "And unfortunately acrylic paint is not the best thing to get in your hair," she continued, shaking her head in mock-pity, "so she'll be forced to go and shower in the girls' locker room…"

"…at which point I'll sneak in and take her clothes," Chuck realised, giving her an admiring stare. _She really is incomparable._

"And Nelly Yuki will learn that even going naked is better than wearing those hideous rags that she insists are clothing," Blair concluded, smiling sweetly. "We're really only helping her out."

"You," he growled, "are diabolical."

"Why thank you." She smirked, twining her arms around his neck.

"And I don't think you've ever been sexier," he finished huskily before crushing his lips to hers in a bruising kiss. Being so close and yet not kissing her was torturous and all of his blood was already heading south as she pressed herself up against him. "I say we take our first break," he breathed into her ear and she responded like she had months ago in his limo; with a kiss.

He took that as a 'yes'.

* * *

"So I tried to talk to Jenny today but I couldn't find her anywhere," Ty explained to Nate as they lounged at the Archibald residence.

"She's been avoiding me all week too," he sighed, reaching to run a hand through his hair before remembering how long it had taken to style. "I was so sure on Saturday, when Chuck and Blair were helping out, that we'd sort this out by, like, Tuesday…and now it's already Friday!"

"I know…maybe she's just been busy?" She cringed at her weak suggestion.

They'd appreciated that it wouldn't help their cause to be seen together or caught on Gossip Girl, so they'd taken to hanging out at either her place or his. Anne had been happy to see her son's friends come over, especially now that the rest of the Non-Judging Breakfast Club were so busy with their other halves, and so Ty was always welcome. Normally she loved talking to the sweet woman, however that afternoon, neither was in the mood for Mrs. Archibald's account of the Help the Children's charity fundraising luncheon and so they'd had to escape from the kitchen. The two sank back against the couch in the living room, unable to think of anything positive to say.

"I don't want to sound like-"

"Blair?" cut in Nate with a half-smile.

"Well I was going to say 'a bitch', but Blair will do," she laughed. "It's just…I want to check that she's really worth it? I mean, to you?"

Nate stared at her, his legendary blue eyes wide in confusion. At that moment, Ty completely understood every Constance girl's crush on Nathaniel Archibald. She fiddled with the hem of her skirt, embarrassed that she was even having this conversation.

"I don't know Jenny and I'm not doing this out of some twisted hatred of her, it's just that I've been thinking about what Blair was saying last weekend, about you being a manwhore and all…"

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" he asked, offended and a little irritated. "I dated Blair longer than any other guy!"

"Nate, she's only dated you and now Chuck – obviously she was with you for longer," Ty said in exasperation.

"No, I meant I've had a girlfriend longer than any other St. Jude's boy! How does this make _me_ the manwhore?" Nate crossed his arms and sulked.

"Okay okay, you're not a manwhore," she replied, trying to fight back giggles at his childish behaviour. "But you're a little…fickle with your feelings."

"Fickle? You're calling me fickle?" Nate demanded with his eyebrows raised. Then he paused and cocked his head, "What does that mean again?"

"You know, capricious."

He shot her a stony look. "Does it _look like _I know what 'capricious' means?" With his typical 'dumb but gorgeous jock' appearance, she had to admit that it most definitely didn't.

"Vacillating?" she suggested.

"What is this, an SAT Verbal practice test? I haven't learnt _all _the words yet!"

"Fine! Um…changeable?"

"You're telling me that all those words mean changeable?" Nate asked in disbelief and she nodded. "Why didn't you just say that in the first place? Do people just enjoy making me look stupid?"

"Shut up, Nate," she said, rolling her eyes. "You're a junior – you should know what 'fickle' means!" There was a moment of silence and then she remembered what she'd been talking about before. "Look, I just don't want to waste all this time if someone else is going to catch your eye in a month or two…"

He watched her in shock, her words sinking in slowly. Fidgeting with the hem of her skirt and reluctant to meet his eyes, Ty tried to find the words which would make her comment more excusable.

"Are you seriously accusing me of-" He was cut off before he could finish.

"I may have only been friends with Blair for a few weeks but she did tell me about what happened at the Shepherd Wedding," she began. He had the decency to blush and lower his gaze. "And I'm not trying to guilt trip you but if you could do that to your girlfriend of nearly ten years," she emphasised the remarkable number, "who you loved, then why wouldn't it be possible for you to do it to Jenny? I'm not suggesting that you did it on purpose or anything, I'm really not, but I don't want to help you get her back if you're going to break her like you did Blair."

"I didn't _break _her, after all now she's with Chuck – that wouldn't have even happened if things hadn't ended between us!" Nate tried to justify it but fell silent when Ty gave him a 'don't even try it' glare. "I know it was stupid…"

"And you apologised and now it's over, everyone's moved on. But you understand my trepidation when we all know the horrible consequences." When Nate raised in eyebrow in questioning, she furrowed her brow in confusion and then laughed. "Sorry, my apprehension- I mean, my unease."

He nodded and closed his eyes, resting his head against one of the plump cushions littering the couch. They sat in companionable quiet, music filtering into the room from the kitchen and the television playing in the background. Eventually he sat up and looked at her, his face serious but confident. She waited for his verdict.

"I'm sure. She's worth it."

* * *

"God, cut it out," Jenny whined as she tried to eat her spaghetti, the sickening declarations of love from her brother and his girlfriend more than putting her off her food. "Either get a room or stop! I'm underage!"

Dan simply shook his head in scepticism. "How can _we _get the same reaction as Chuck and Blair?" The girls burst into laughter but he refused to leave the subject. "I'm serious! They have sex in front of everyone and _we _get told to get a room?"

The laughter stopped abruptly. "They had sex in _public?"_ screeched his little sister. "Oh my god! Oh my _god! _Where? You have to tell me so I never go there again! I know he's Chuck Bass, but Blair? Really? Oh my-"

"They did not have sex in public," interrupted Serena, rolling her eyes and taking a sip of water.

"Oh come on, Serena. You were there. You saw it," said Dan, wrinkling his nose slightly in disgust. "The eye sex, the hand sex, the foot sex, the verbal sex- more sex than should happen at school!"

Jenny merely looked interested. "Hand sex? Now how does that work?" Dan choked on his pasta but Serena ignored him, explaining to her about what constituted in his opinion as 'hand sex'. Once she'd finished, Jenny's eyes were wide but she was smiling. "Wow, I mean it's kind of intense, but then again it's pretty cute – for _Chuck._"

"I know, that's what I said!" exclaimed Serena while Dan put his head in his hands. His dad was right; men will never understand the female mind. They finished eating and then he got a call from his friend Vanessa.

"You don't mind if I take it?" he asked hesitantly. His girlfriend shook her head and kissed him softly, making sure that it remained PG as Jenny was still right there. "Okay, I'll be back in a minute!" He picked up the phone and began to walk to his room. "Yeah, hey Vanessa…oh wow, that sounds great…"

"So, you doing alright?" asked Serena in concern, helping to clear the table.

"I'm fine!" The answer was too bright to be believable and they both knew it. Sighing, Jenny flicked her hair out of her eyes and murmured, "It's not too bad, you know? At least there's been nothing more on Gossip Girl; he's bothering to keep it private, so that's always good."

"You've got to listen to me, they're not together!"

"You don't have to lie to me, S. I see them exchanging smiles in the courtyard, I know that she goes over to his house after school some days and really, good luck to them both. If she's lucky, she'll last a fortnight." The last sentence was nearly spat out with contempt.

"Jenny Humphrey, stop trying to play the victim!" Serena finally snapped. She'd been spending time with Dan in the Brooklyn loft almost every day that week, taking Blair's advice and using the afternoons as opportunities to lay the groundwork with the other blonde. However, she hadn't been listening or responding and it was really starting to piss her off. _It's not like we're required to help her! We have no obligation to her other, we just want to help!_

Shocked blue eyes locked on determined, irritated ones.

"S, I didn't mean to-"

"I know, I know, but it's not okay! Things have been tough on you and Blair's comeback didn't exactly mean good news for you – and I know all this! Really, I do! But you have to accept that we all want to help you!"

"'We all'? Who's 'we all'?" asked the youngest Humphrey, her curiosity overriding her pride.

"Well, Dan, me, Nate, Blair, Chuck, Ty…" Serena looked at her nervously, although she needn't have worried about being yelled at; Jenny was speechless. "The last one may not be a name you want to hear but she's innocent in this."

"You're telling me that Ty hasn't been dating Nate?" she asked sarcastically.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm telling you."

They both tried to stare the other down and Serena couldn't hide her triumphant smile when she won. Jenny slumped down onto her stool, her bottom lip trembling. _I can't cry, not when Serena's here! Do _not _cry! _Despite her self-imposed rule, a tear streaked down her face and she heard the soft, "Oh Jenny," that Serena breathed before wrapping her arms around the smaller girl. They sat in that embrace for a long while, both unsure of what to say. Eventually Jenny gained control of herself and sat up, wiping her eyes roughly.

"Thanks, Serena. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…I…I just don't know what I'm meant to do! Nate broke up with me, so it's not even like I can be mad because he cheated or anything…I just really liked him. Really, really liked him."

Serena nodded sagely, "I think everyone's been through that stage." This evoked a giggle from the Brooklynite. "I'm not doubting what you feel, if anything I'm empathising," she said, smiling sheepishly. "Nate's _every _girl's type, you know? Maybe not every girl's _perfect _guy, but definitely close enough."

"So he's basically the male version of you," simplified Jenny.

"Of course not! Don't be ridiculous! How can you even say that?" squealed Serena. "I don't take nearly as long on my hair and I definitely don't spend half my day baked."

They caught each other's eye and burst into girlish laughter, which was how Dan found them when he came back out of his room. He raised an eyebrow but neither blonde was willing to elaborate. Just when they'd managed to stop, Jenny asked innocently,

"So you don't spend forty-five minutes applying hair gel?"

This caused them to collapse into more giggles while he could only watch in confusion. Then, after turning over what his sister had just said, his eyes finally lit up triumphantly. Striding towards them, he nodded excitedly and declared,

"You're laughing about Nate, aren't you?" When they continued to laugh, he paused and started to doubt his revelation. "Aren't you? It can't be Chuck…can it? I doubt he uses hair gel! His hair's always got that 'just tumbled out of bed after a night of hot sex' look…and I'm pretty sure that's natural!" He trailed off, deep in thought, and only noticed the sudden silence when Serena cleared her throat loudly.

"Did you seriously just spend the last five minutes thinking about how Chuck styles his hair?" asked Jenny, looking slightly disturbed. He fumbled for a legitimate defence.

"Don't be…I was just…hey, you were supposed to be laughing and ignoring me!"

* * *

"Blair Waldorf, where have you been?" demanded Eleanor in all her imperious glory. Standing at the foot of the staircase in one of her own creations, arms folded and face stony, she was the epitome of intimidating.

"I was just at the Van der Bass apartment," Blair explained nervously, edging towards the kitchen where she knew Dorota would be – any support, even from their subservient maid, would be gratefully received.

"Please tell me you were visiting _Serena_." She knew what her mother really meant; _please tell me you weren't with 'that boy'._

"No I wasn't, okay? I was with Chuck, happy?" she sighed irritably.

"Of course I'm not happy! That boy is not suitable, in any way! I've heard a lot of things about him, Blair! Drinking, smoking, taking _drugs _– and that's not mentioning the women!" Catching sight of Blair's incredulous expression, she nodded. "That's right, I've heard all about him and his… _recreational activities_." The words were sneered, and if they hadn't been coming from her mother, she would have smirked – they sounded like something she would have said a few months ago.

"I know he doesn't have the best reputation-"she started, only to be cut off.

"Quite the understatement!" Eleanor must have realised that her voice had risen to an unladylike pitch because she inhaled sharply and then began to speak in a much calmer voice. "Blair, I just don't understand why you're wasting all your time on that boy."

"His name is Chuck! And I'm not wasting time on him!"

This time it was Eleanor's turn to sigh in irritation. Surveying her daughter, she could recognise the signs of young love; eyes bright, cheeks flushed and with a bounce in her step, Blair could have been her twenty years ago, when she and Harold had first started their romance. However, that hadn't ended happily and so she was under no illusion that this would be any more successful. What was the most difficult to deal with was that only a few months ago, it had been Nathaniel who had elicited this emotion in the child – not a _Bass._

"I know he's not your idea of a suitable boyfriend-" It appeared that she'd be lucky to finish her sentence.

"Boyfriend? _Boyfriend? _You can't be serious, Blair. A dalliance, an infatuation maybe, but a relationship?" She snorted and then pursed her lips, embarrassed she'd done such an uncouth thing. "Listen to me, dear, why are you throwing away such a promising future with Nathaniel for this…boy?"

Blair scoffed at the mention of her ex-boyfriend and Eleanor found her interest rising at the unexpected reaction. "Mother, Nate and I were over a long time ago."

"But- but, you were wearing the Vanderbilt ring only months ago!"

"And we broke up that same night." She resisted the urge to laugh at the horror on the older woman's face. "He slept with Serena, if you must know." As amusing as the effect her first statement had had, it couldn't compare to that of the second. It appeared her dear mama was going to faint any moment now.

"Nathaniel? And Serena?" Eleanor blinked rapidly, as if blurring the scene before her would magically make it a nightmare of some sort. "But you two were so perfect together!"

"Only on the outside, mother." Blair sighed, this time out of sadness and nostalgia for her simpler past. "Look, we were happy before, but I don't love him – and he doesn't love me. I'm sorry, but I'm not going to be the next Mrs Archibald."

She gave her mother a chance to take this in. Tentatively she approached her, wrapping her arms around the statuesque woman once she was close enough. The motion seemed to awaken Eleanor and she awkwardly returned the hug. It took several attempts before she was able to speak.

"When you left for France, you were so sure that you wanted Nathaniel, needed him. I knew you'd spent a bit of time with the Bass boy – what, I'm not oblivious to your goings-on, Blair," she added with a roll of her eyes, reminding Blair of herself. "I just think it's strange that now you're so sure that he's what you want. I know you had that accident and all, but still-"

"Accident? What accident?" Blair was suddenly alert, her head whipping up to stare at her mother, who looked nervous for the first time ever. "Mother, what accident?"

"Oh, um, right, well, er…" It was the first time Eleanor Waldorf had stuttered and would probably be the last. "You know how your father and I told you that you'd had a terrible fever and been delirious for a few days, which was why you couldn't remember those three days in the middle of your stay?" she asked timidly.

"Yes, you said that I'd been bedridden and must have caught it off one of the maids…"

"That's not exactly true," Eleanor said, smiling weakly at her daughter. "You see, you and your father were out at one of those god-awful markets when you were knocked over by a man on a bicycle – stupid Frenchman – and you hit your head on the cobblestones. You were in a coma for three days." She glanced at Blair, who was staring at her in complete shock. "The doctor said that there was nothing to worry about, after all you could remember everything up to the day of the incident perfectly, so we didn't want to frighten you…"

Something clicked in Blair's mind. "What about when we returned from France? You and I?"

Eleanor froze and then swallowed. "You, um, slipped back into one. I was terrified, you fell asleep on the place and I couldn't wake you up and so I called Harold and the doctor and I didn't know what to do and I was so scared, Blair!"

Things were starting to make sense. _The world-change…it was all a dream…a coma-induced dream… _Although she'd accepted that it was a freak incident and that she'd never return, it was a very strange and terrifying thought that the whole thing had happened while her body lay unresponsive and brain-dead in the New York she knew.

"It was only for a night, I couldn't bear to move you so I had a doctor come and stay here, to watch over you…When you woke up, you were fine again and I was assured that it was a one-time thing and that it was very unexpected and wouldn't happen again…"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Blair managed, her voice a feeble whisper.

"I didn't want to scare you! It was horrible enough for me and your father!" Eleanor wiped her forehead with the back of her hand and took a few deep breaths. "You know I'm just so happy that you're okay and that nothing's happened these last few weeks, but it was only ever since the accident that you started talking about _Charles Bass."_

Ironically, Blair noticed it was the first time she'd ever used his proper name. "So you think that my feelings for Chuck were brought on by the coma and so are artificial?" The harshness in her voice made her mother wince, but nod.

"I know you've been friends with him for a long time, and I have never tried to put a stop to it! You were still my perfect, little girl and so I didn't feel the need…but ever since we've come back, you've been so different and I can't help but attribute it to the accident…"

Blair stood up abruptly, fuming. She paced the length of the room and then turned back to face Eleanor, her eyes narrowed and dark with fury. _How dare she tell me that what I feel for Chuck isn't real?! How dare she question my feelings without having even seen us together?!_ She closed the distance between them and began to speak, her words flying through the air like poisoned arrows.

"Mother, I know we've had our differences and our conflicts, but _never _have you gone so far as to insult me like this. You've criticised my choice in clothes, my weight, my manners, my deportment, even my _eating disorder_, but never have you been so rude and derogatory about who I choose to be with!"

She was so carried away in her argument that she didn't hear the ding of the elevator nor notice the slight widening of Eleanor's eyes.

"He may not be _golden Nathaniel _but you haven't even taken the time to get to know him! You've written him off from what you've heard from your pathetic, lonely friends whose own lives are so mucked up that they have to gain pleasure from discussing any minor flaws in other people's! And you know what, I don't care! I don't care if you don't fawn over him like you did with Nate, I don't care if you moan about him being new money or whatever, because all of that is completely unimportant when it comes down to it. He makes me happy, he knows me like no one else and he's always been there for me, so don't you dare call my feelings for him _artificial."_

Finally finished, she allowed herself time to breathe and it was only then that she spotted the panic-stricken expression on her mother's face. Eleanor may not have been remorseful for her critical opinions but she _definitely _did not want them shouted out in front of others.

"Blair…"

At the sound of her name, Blair tore her gaze from her mother's and whirled around, causing her brunette curls to bounce crazily around her face as she gasped at the member of the audience who she'd been oblivious to. Standing before her, adorned in his crimson ascot and with his hair just as Dan had described earlier, was none other than-

"Chuck!"

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED  
(It has to, what with that cliffhanger :P)**

* * *

**Ok, so the chapter was a little shorter than normal but I hope you enjoyed it!  
Reviews are loved, if you have the time I would really appreciate you sharing your opinion :)**

**I've been thinking over the plot of a new fic, so if you want to have a look on my profile and tell me if I should go ahead with it, I'd be so very grateful!  
I'll try to update this soon!**

**- Maddy x**


	20. Chapter 20

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**I am SO sorry for the delay between last chapter and this chapter, there I was spouting rubbish about being over my writer's block and then I can't manage to write the next chapter for a good while after! BUT I have finally managed to complete this - well, hopefully - and I am finally back into the swing of things!  
As always, I need to say my** 'thank you's**, because I honestly wouldn't have gotten this far without them!**

_Noirreigne: _For beta-reading this chapter, for keeping me motivated and amused, and for always removing any doubts I may have  
_OpheliaFrost: _For being an awesome friend and for always supporting me with this, even though we can only talk by irregular PMs  
_uncorazonquebrado: _For making me laugh, for keeping me inspired and for sending me links for some gorgeous picturs of Ed and Chace ;)

**I'll shut up and let you read on now! I really hope you enjoy this next chapter!  
- Maddy x**

* * *

Chuck was standing stock-still, his eyes glued to Blair's as he tried to read her emotions. After what he'd just heard, his head was reeling and his heart was pumping erratically, rendering him both speechless and immobile. There was only one sentence going through his mind at that moment; five words, six syllables, eighteen letters:

_Did she really mean it?_

As he stood there in the hallway, completely frozen, he could see the fear and panic slowly rise up in Blair's eyes and he hated it. Hated that she felt that way, hated that he couldn't dispel her fears with a few well-chosen words due to the blockage in his throat, hated that it was so hard for him to trust what she'd said when she'd been talking to _Eleanor Waldorf _of all people. _If she had bothered to say it to her mother, she must have meant it._

That revelation caused something to click inside of him. Crossing the distance between them in a few easy strides, he pulled her close and pressed his lips to hers. The usual fireworks exploded behind his lids as he kissed her with all the emotion he could muster. Gone was the question in his mind, instead it had been replaced by another phrase, one which he would never have dreamed himself thinking; three words, eight letters:

_I love you._

She pulled away briefly, her breath staggered as she looked at him with wide, incredulous eyes. _Where's the boy who's terrified of commitment? Where's the Chuck Bass I know, who would have run at hearing those words, whether they were about him or anyone else?! _Opening her mouth to ask him, she realised the triviality of such a question and so abruptly closed it again. He watched her with hungry eyes and crushed his mouth back down on hers once he knew she wasn't going to attempt to say anything.

"It's lovely to see you too, Charles," came the sarcastic tones of Eleanor, who had recovered from the shock and embarrassment of having her honest, disapproving thoughts broadcast in front of him. "Seeing you and Blair together couldn't make me happier."

Reluctantly they broke apart and Chuck turned to face his girlfriend's, _that's right, my girlfriend's _mother. His trademark smirk once more in place, he remarked casually, "Really, I was under the impression that you had 'written me off'." Blair gasped and tried to stifle a giggle, something Eleanor caught and blushed at.

"Blair was just getting carried away, that's all, Charles." The younger Waldorf fell silent at her mother's intimidating tone and knew better than to contradict her.

"Oh, so you _do _approve of me? How wonderful!" Chuck's eyes gleamed and he slipped an arm around the petite brunette's waist, tugging her so that she was pressed up against him. "That makes things a lot easier considering."

"Considering?" Eleanor spoke for both of the Waldorf women as they looked at him, one with her lips pursed and narrowed eyes, the other with an eyebrow raised and an amused smile on her face.

"Considering the fact I will be over most of the time," he clarified, daring Mrs. Waldorf to take back her acceptance of his presence and embarrass herself. When she did not protest, his smirk grew into a fully fledged grin and with a suggestive wink, he added, "Well you'll have to excuse us, I want to spend time with my girlfriend _upstairs._"

"Chuck Bass! You can't say to that to my _mom_," hissed Blair as he towed her up the stairs, ignoring the glare burning into his back from the older woman. He simply laughed as they reached her bedroom and led her inside, kicking the door shut behind them so that he wouldn't have to move his gaze from her perfect features.

"I can and I believe I just did, Waldorf. Now, back to more important issues," Chuck said dismissively, his voice suddenly turning serious as he stared down at his petite companion. Instinctively biting down on her lip out of nerves, she missed the playful flash in his eyes.

"Look, Chuck, about what you heard, I know it was-"

Deciding that he ought to put her out of her misery, he slowly backed her up against one of the light blue walls in her rooms and then grabbed her wrists, pinning them above her head in a strong grip. Lowering his mouth to graze her jaw, he placed butterfly kisses on her silken skin from the corner of her mouth to her ear, incapacitating her.

"The hottest, sexiest thing I've ever heard?" he murmured huskily. Her eyes were already trembling shut as his hands slid up and down her sides, burning through the thin fabric, but at his words they closed in a mixture of relief and ecstasy. "And I've heard you say a _lot _of very sexy things, Waldorf."

"Would you like me to provide an example, Bass?" she purred, her own hands making quick work of his shirt and pulling it off with his jacket in a single movement. "Or possible, perform a _re-enactment_ of that very same night?"

When she felt the effect her words had on him as it pressed against her thigh, she let out a throaty laugh, which quickly turned into a moan as his mouth moved against hers, his tongue seeking entrance by running lightly over her bottom lip. She parted her lips immediately and felt the fluttering that always erupted within her when his tongue claimed her as _his_. His hands undid the buttons on her blouse and quickly rid her of the skirt and tights that covered her legs, frantically trying to touch as much of her as possible.

"Promise me something," he breathed, dragging his lips away so he could shower attention on her ear. "Promise me."

"What? Anything," sighed Blair, her fingers trailing across his bare chest, her nails scratching at the skin as she travelled downwards to the waistband of his boxers.

"Promise me that you'll never wear tights again. No tights, no stockings. Bare legs, always," uttered Chuck, his voice low with lust.

"Don't be silly, Bass. How else am I to tease you?" she replied, taunting him further by pushing him away and casually sitting down at her vanity, leaving him standing by the wall half dressed, angry and with a serious erection.

"Believe me, you'll find a way," he growled, before stalking forwards and folding her into his arms, claiming her lips in another bruising kiss. Any desire she'd had to provoke him quickly died as he shed her of her remaining clothes and slipped first one finger, then two inside of her core. She could only gasp as he pumped in and out of her at an excruciatingly slow pace, his other hand massaging a breast as his lips caressed the other. How he could manage to do all three so effectively, she would never know – all that mattered was that she was the one to receive his administrations. She allowed herself to surrender to him, her head thrown back in abandon as he began to increase the speed at which his fingers moved inside of her.

The vanity was the first place that he fucked her against that night.

* * *

Not for the first – or last – time, Jenny wished that the ground would just swallow her whole.

Or that Constance Billiards would just _close._

Either of those would have gotten her out of the awkward and infuriating position that she was in now; a one on one with Tigerlily. As it was, she was resting against one of the brick walls outside, her bag at her feet as she waited for the other sophomore to make her move. After all, she was the perfect target at that moment; she had no friends to hang out with now that Chuck and Blair were always off doing it and Dan and Serena were sitting in the courtyard cooing, so she was completely alone and vulnerable._ I bet she's fully aware of it and is using the opportunity to show her true colours at the one time the others won't see her._

"Jenny, I really think we need to talk," Ty said nervously, twiddling with a lock of hair that kept falling into her eyes. "About Nate, you know?" _Stupid question, of course she knows! Could you be any more of an idiot, Ty?!_

"And by 'talk', you really mean that you want to stake your claim and make sure I know," bit out Jenny. "Well newsflash, I don't want to spend any of my time _near _you, let alone blabbering on about something like that, okay?" Her piece said, she turned on her heel and started for the door, only to be held back by the other girl's surprisingly strong grip.

"No, that's not what I meant! God, you really can't just accept the truth, can you?" huffed Ty – and then regretted it almost instantly when she saw the hard expression cross the blonde's face.

"If by 'truth', you're referring to you and Nate, then you're right, _no _I can't just accept it!" she shrieked. "How long was it after we broke up before you moved in on him? A day? We may not have been friends but there is such thing as the Girl Code!"

Ty nodded; she'd learnt this lesson the hard way with Blair only days ago. _Maybe things would have been better if I had never been friends with this crowd, _she sighed. _If I hadn't upset all these girls accidentally…maybe then I could just get by in peace! _"I know there's a code and so it's a good thing I didn't break it! That wasn't the truth I was referring to, I was alluding to the fact that you can never believe that some people don't want to make your life miserable!"

"Well _duh, _this is Constance! Have you even _met _any of the girls here?" Jenny rolled her eyes and inspected her nails, refusing to meet Ty's eyes. "_Everyone _wants to make your life miserable, especially if you're from Brooklyn or not a member of the 'Non-Judging Breakfast Club'." Her last words were scoffed but anyone could have detected the wistfulness in her voice.

"The what now? Isn't that a film?" questioned Ty, completely lost.

"No, the film is called 'The Breakfast Club'; they're the '_Non-Judging_ Breakfast Club'. It's a good film and the comparisons are really obvious, actually…only Serena is neither a geek nor a 'kook'," Jenny explained.

"Who's 'they'?" the dark-haired one asked, interested in this. She couldn't imagine Chuck allowing to be labelled as such.

"Who else?" Little J asked rhetorically. "_The _four; Blair, Serena, Chuck and Nate."

"They call themselves that?"

"Yeah, I think Blair thought it up, I'm not sure. I just heard from Dan after Serena told him one time. They've been friends since like preschool so I guess it's fitting they have their own name," she mused, her tone fairly warm until she remembered who she was talking to. "Anyway, the fact is I'm _not _a member of that exclusive club, therefore of course people want to ruin me!"

"You may not be a member of the club but it doesn't mean they don't care! Look at me, I'm not a member and yet they're all really great to me!" _Damn, I should have thought that analogy through first, _she realised when she saw Jenny close up once again.

"Of course they're great to you, they have to be nice when your Nate's girlfriend! I would know!"

"_For God's sake, I am not his girlfriend, he likes you! Get over yourself!" _yelled Ty. "I have no idea why because to me you're just some annoying wannabe who's too scared to just go up and ask him! You're almost _asking _to have everything taken away from you because you won't let anyone give it to you in the first place! And then, when they do, you refuse to accept you have it!"

"Excuse me!" gasped Jenny, in shock from her brutal honesty. "I think I have _every _right to be upset about Nate, considering he was the one who broke up with me! It's not like we're still together and I'm trying to act like he's cheating on me! He ends it and within two days is being caught with _you _on Gossip Girl and doesn't even try to deny it to me! Don't you think that if there really was nothing going on between you two that he would have at least _tried _to tell me? Don't you think I waited for him for _days _to call and tell me that it was all a lie? Don't you think that I tried to believe that he wouldn't do that to me for as long as I possibly could?"

By this point, her words were a whisper on the wind as she crumbled, slumping to the concrete floor as if she simply had no more strength left in her. Tears rolled down her pale face at a rapid rate as the desolate girl looked up at Ty, revealing just how much this boy meant to her. Without even thinking about if her actions would be well-received, she crouched down and hugged the blonde, unable to bear _anyone _feeling so miserable.

"He still likes you, Jenny. In fact, I think he's in love you," she confided, slowly rocking the girl in her arms. "It might take him a couple of days but he will come to you and tell you this himself. It's just… he's _Nate – _he's oblivious!" That earned a watery giggle from Jenny.

"But I saw the pictures, you and him…" she mumbled, her voice muted as she covered her face with her hands. She knew her make up must have run and she didn't want to be seen like that, even by Ty. "They're _proof._"

"Not proof, _evidence._" When Jenny still seemed unappeased, she elucidated. "It suggests that we were together, it doesn't mean that we definitely were. You know half the stuff on Gossip Girl is based on rumours!"

"Then what about the secret meetings at his house? Why bother to sneak around if you weren't trying to hide something?" she persisted.

"Well, we _were _trying to hide something – that we were friends. I knew that if you saw us together, you'd assume we were dating, when really we're just good friends. I didn't want you hurt like that and of course Nate didn't either, and we really didn't want to end up on Gossip Girl once again, so we decided to meet up in secret…or at least, try to remain inconspicuous."

The two sophomores remained on the floor for the rest of lunch, just sitting and answering the occasional question from the other. Jenny wasn't sure how much to believe but there was something about the girl which was hard to dislike and she found herself accepting her story. It matched with Serena's and anyway, there was a part of her which wanted to think that Nate still wanted her.

As for Ty, she was just relieved that she wasn't getting hit by the various types of make up that she knew were bound to be hidden in the large bag at Jenny's feet.

* * *

"Tell me, what is the latest update on 'Operation Jate/Nenny?'" asked Blair, giggling slightly at the name she'd given the plan. Ever since they'd discussed getting the blonde couple back together, she couldn't get the words 'Jate' and 'Nenny' out of her head. She could still remember explaining it to Chuck…

***

"_And you've named it that because…" drawled Chuck as he lay on her bed, languidly sliding a foot up her leg. He was practically stroking her ass and yet she didn't even bat an eyelid, her gaze completely focused on the notebook in front of her._

"_Because they are both amalgamations of their names: Jate is Jenny then Nate, Nenny is the opposite." She spoke as if to a four year old and the bitchiness in her voice made him grin._

"_So, have you thought about what we'd be?" he asked nonchalantly, secretly very interested in the answer. He loved every slight confirmation of their status as a couple; to have a name would solidify the fact even further. His attentions were becoming increasingly passionate as he used both feet to stroke her inner thighs._

"_Of course I have – and it's a hell of a lot better than 'Nenny'," Blair said mockingly, finally giving in and putting the pad of paper away so that he could kiss her. He tugged her closer and made love to her mouth with his very articulate tongue, making her forget what they were even talking about. As he licked and mated his tongue with hers, she let out a couple of mews, which made him chuckle and pull away slightly so that he could look at her._

"_Bluck," he murmured, quickly avoiding her inquisitive gaze. Then she caught on and she let out her own breathy giggle._

"_Wow, putting my name first?" she taunted, pushing him onto his back and straddling him. "I can't believe I'm saying this but no, it's definitely not 'Bluck'. 'Chair' is a hell of a lot better." She leaned in and connected their lips once more, but he was too distracted now._

"_Chair," he pondered. "I like it, we should make it official." She simply rolled her eyes. "I'm serious; I like being joined to you…" He trailed off as he realised how sentimental he sounded and so quickly amended it with a quick leer. "I'd rather it be physical but I'll settle for being joined by name too."_

"_Ugh, way to ruin a moment, Basshole!" screeched Blair, slapping him lightly on the arm. He smirked and caught her wrists, in case she wanted to inflict further blows, however she was now distracted._

"_What's on your mind, Waldorf? Picturing _my _kind of joining?" Chuck teased._

_Ignoring his comment, she said decisively, "Waldass. It's definitely Waldass."_

_He knew what she was talking about instantly and showed his agreement with a passionate kiss, which led to exactly what Chuck had said he liked… only now he was joined to Blair in two ways; physically _and _by name. _

_Neither knew that the other was thinking about when they'd be joined by name in another way – by sharing a surname._

***

"Blair? Blair! _Blair!_" Ty's yell brought her back to reality and she apologised, still slightly out of breath at remembering in magnificent detail exactly how much he'd approved. "Oh God, Chuck isn't over there now _distracting _you, right?"

Her laughter answered for her. "No! He's coming over in a bit," she admitted. "Anyway, so how is it going? Did you talk to her? I told Dan and Serena to stick to the courtyard and their declarations of love, and forbade Nate from anywhere other than the St. Jude's gym. You should have had clear access."

"What, you didn't give Chuck any restrictions?" asked Ty before she could stop herself.

"Oh, he doesn't have _any _restrictions," Blair almost purred. "Unless I'm feeling particularly kinky and have to use his scarf for another purpose-"

"TMI! TMI!" yelled Ty, dropping the phone and covering her ears until she was sure that the scarring words had stopped. "I just meant about Jenny, I was _not _asking about your sex life!"

"Well, how was I supposed to know?" she replied defiantly, putting the call on loudspeaker so that she could paint her nails as they talked. "You were the one bringing up Chuck and restrictions when talking to his _girlfriend._" Ty didn't miss the glee in her voice when she said that word. "Anyway, you know that we're pretty open in our relationship."

"Trust me, I know," Ty retorted. "Catching you one step away from a porno isn't exactly being secretive!"

"Oh there are still quite a few things we save for the bedroom," Blair informed her, a wicked smile on her face as she went over some of these in her mind. The shriek of disgust that reached her only made it widen. "Okay, okay, I'll shut up. To answer your question, no I did not need to give him restrictions because the way we spent our lunch, _nothing _was going to make him leave that supply closet."

"I thought you said you'd shut up!" whined Ty.

"You asked!"

"Ugh, fine…"

"Now answer my question," instructed the Queen B, taking control of the situation once again. _I like to chat but right now there's business to attend to._

"Ok, so I went to talk to her as you told me to and let me tell you, it was _not _pretty to start with. Serena wasn't exaggerating when she said that Jenny refuses to accept that people might genuinely like her! God, it was exhausting just keeping up with her accusations!" Ty ranted. "I mean, she's very pretty and all, why is she so ridiculously insecure? So what, she's from Brooklyn – Dan is too and he's accepted!"

Blair let out an unladylike snort. "Cabbage Patch is not _accepted, _he's _tolerated."_

"Wow Blair, bitch much?" joked Ty.

"Only when I want to be," she answered easily, admiring one hand and moving on to do the other. The polish was a deep crimson and she knew Chuck would love it – teamed with matching heels and a red pout, he wouldn't be able to resist…not that he ever could. _Those and nothing else, _she decided, a glint in her eye.

"Anyway, so then about halfway into our conversation, I kind of snapped…" she trailed off, embarrassed, but when Blair offered no criticism – she was too busy planning her evening of seduction with Chuck to reprimand – she continued. "I started yelling at her about how stupid she was being and then _she_ starts shouting at _me, _and then the next thing I know, she's crying!"

"Crying?" asked Blair, suddenly paying attention again. "Shit, Ty, you weren't supposed to make her cry! We're meant to be building her back up, not kicking her while she's down! That kind of treatment is reserved for whores, ex-Girls of the Steps and Nelly Yuki."

"No, no, you didn't let me finish, so she starts crying, and I mean _sobbing-"_

"You're not making this sound any better," Blair commented dryly, her nails finished and drying as she shifted on her bed. Then she spotted Chuck about to enter and she grinned, motioning for him to wait just a few minutes. Complying, he silently pulled of his blazer, undid his tie, and kicked his shoes off, before joining her on the bed.

"Actually, it kind of worked out in my favour. She let her guard down and I think I might have managed to convince her that he really does like her and that Nate and I are purely platonic. At least, that was the impression she gave me," Ty amended, not wanting to raise Blair's hopes too high.

"I'm pleasantly surprised, Ty. Your first foray into the world of manipulation and you haven't completely ruined it," Blair smirked, her words causing Chuck to laugh and start playing with her hair as he waited for the call to end. "Of course, we'll have to let Nate do the rest – which means _anything _could happen – so I don't want to say 'well done' just yet…but I'm impressed," she admitted. "I'll think about enlisting your help next time."

"That won't necessary," Chuck interrupted, taking advantage of the call being on speakerphone. "I don't think there's anything Blair and I can't handle by ourselves. After all, we handle each other fantastically-"

"God, B, can't you control him?" came Ty's exasperated voice.

"Oh she can, especially when it involves my scarf," drawled Chuck. Blair grinned and crawled onto his lap, whispering in his ear,

"I already told her about that."

"Fuck, you're hot, Blair," he breathed, kissing her neck and sucking on her pulse point, making her let out a loud moan. She tangled her fingers in his hair and dragged his mouth to meet hers, their tongues clashing in a passionate battle. Slowly she slid her fingers down to cup him and then stroked him through his pants. He groaned and she increased the pressure, letting out her own gasps of pleasure as he began to knead her breasts.

Both were oblivious to Ty's screeches of disgust.

"Guys, I'm _still here! _Do you _never _stop? Oh _God, _guys! It's like there's something wrong with you! Oh my _God, _you did not just…ugh, I'm hanging up right now! Right now!"

In the end, she didn't need to end the call; Waldass got a little bit too enthusiastic and kicked the landline onto the floor, causing it to disconnect.

* * *

"I heard that Ty sorted out her part of 'Operation Jate/Nenny," Chuck commented as they finished their game on Nate's Xbox.

"Don't tell me you're calling it that too?" groaned Nate, dropping his controller and sinking back into the beanbag he was seated in. "I was hoping it was just Blair!"

"I don't know, it kind of grew on me," he muttered, a secretive smile on his face. Nate saw this and rolled his eyes. "Hey, it doesn't matter what it's called, what matters is it's working."

"Really? You sure she said it went well?"

"God, Nathaniel, anyone would think you were a horny virgin," scoffed Chuck, flicking his own controller onto the floor and reaching for his glass of scotch. "If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, I'd call you on it."

"You're such a perv, man," laughed the blond. "And you're one to talk! This is the first time you haven't ditched me for Blair. She's got you _whipped!_" He waited for a reaction but instead, the ex-play boy of Manhattan simply shrugged and let a genuine grin grace his face at the mention of her name. "Shit, you totally have it bad. Are you in love with her?"

This time there was a bigger response. Chuck coughed and suddenly focused on the replay of their match on the plasma screen. The Archibald boy spluttered on his own scotch and nearly dropped it in shock. There was an awkward pause and then he repeated the question,

"Are you in love with her? Do you love Blair?" There was something akin to awe in his voice. Then again, he wasn't surprised that it was _Blair. _If anyone could bring this out of Chuck, it would be her.

"I, um…yeah," Chuck finally admitted. "I love her. I love Blair. I'm in love with Blair Waldorf." His own voice was infused with disbelief and astonishment that he could get the words out. Nate could only stare at him. Having never loved Blair like he should have, it amazed him that it was his best friend who had ended up doing what he'd been pushed into since the age of five.

"Wow, so that's like…I mean…wow."

"That's it exactly," the brunette nodded.

There was another pause where both boys watched the fifth replay of their boxing match. Nate chuckled when he saw his character be slammed into the ground once again and then recovered his seriousness.

"Have you told her?"

"What? Hell no!" Chuck exclaimed, taking a gulp of scotch. "I'm not…we're not…no. No."

"Yeah…has she said to you?" He regretted asking as soon as the exotic eyes closed painfully and anguish flitted across his pale, angular face.

"No," he rasped. "I mean, she's kind of made it clear…but she hasn't said it to me…" He tried to regain his confidence by asking, "When did she tell you?"

"Um, when we were…er, fourteen?" Nate thought it over and then nodded, "Yeah we were fourteen." Chuck simply groaned and flopped back against the cushions.

"Can we talk about something else?" he finally managed.

"Sure…my dad's still in prison for embezzlement, we can talk about that," Nate shrugged. Chuck raised an eyebrow and he blushed slightly. "Okay, bad example. Um…oh, did you hear what happened to Carter Baizen?"

"Is this about him being arrested for being in charge of a prostitution ring?" the Bass boy asked, his eyes gleaming.

"Wait, how did you know? I only know because I heard it from Tom Jeffreys whose brother was with him when it happen- you didn't. You did not set up a whole prostitution scam!"

"What can I say, the guy messed with my own," he shrugged. "Anyway, I needed to keep up my plotting skills; I'm worried they might be falling out of shape. Maybe I'll mention it to Blair and we can practice…" He got distracted by the possibilities that scenario could hold.

"I'm not so sure you're thinking about plotting at the moment," Nate asked, worried.

"Oh trust me, I'm not," Chuck replied with a wink.

"I may be okay about the two of you but I could really do without the visuals! She was my girlfriend for almost a decade!" Chuck's face soured and he shot him a warning glare. Nate backtracked and instead asked, "Can't you tone it down a little?"

"I'm Chuck Bass."

"Are you still using that line? I haven't heard it in forever," laughed the blond. They both fell silent as they remembered how they used to be, the only sound the tinny music that played out over the Xbox. Eventually the calm was broken.

"You know what we need to do?" Chuck asked.

"Tell the girls we love how we feel about them?" guessed Nate, ruffling his hair so that it achieved the perfect windswept look that he was aiming for.

"What? No, man!" His best friend looked almost offended at the suggestion. "No, what we need to do is just hang out like we used to."

"You mean smoke some class joints and maybe take a walk to Central Park?"

"Exactly. In fact, I have a few spliffs in my pocket and I'm not even seeing Blair until after her mum's dinner, which gives me enough time to recover and shower after. It's foolproof," he stated smugly.

"Sounds like a plan."

Both boys attempted to get up but the beanbags proved too comfortable to move from. After several struggles, they gave up and exchanged nods. Chuck took out two joints while his best friend poured out another couple of scotches, before they swapped so they had one of each.

"This is the life," Chuck grinned, inhaling and waiting for the pleasant high to take him. "Who needs good SATs and happy parents when you have a trust fund and hot girls to go home to?"

"Not me," Nate agreed, spinning the joint between his fingers as he stared at the glowing end.

"Now let's take that walk down to Central Park…"

* * *

**Spotted: C and N in Central Park, friends once again. And it's not just their bromance that's being rekindled; I see the familiar joints in their hand. Will these two boys never learn?  
Looks like there might be trouble in paradise where B and C are concerned – this must be the first time they've been caught apart! If you hear anything, keep me updated, I'd love to know what's happening in **_**that **_**relationship!**

**You know you love me,  
XOXO Gossip Girl**

"I hate that Gossip bitch, we don't have to be attached at the hip," grumbled Blair as she and Serena left another store. "…or anywhere else for that matter!"

"God B, you're nearly as bad as he is! For the last time, I do not want to hear about your sex life!" Serena moaned.

"If that's the last time, can I keep going and you won't complain?" laughed Blair, poking her tongue out at her best friend childishly.

"No! No more!"

They balanced their numerous bags and continued on into Bendels, probably Blair's favourite shop. Just being in there made her smile, what with the countless displays of beautiful clothes and the pristine aesthetic of the rooms. _Almost as good as Tiffany's, _she sighed happily to herself. The thought made her glance down to her wrist, where her new diamond tennis bracelet lay. Serena hadn't missed the gesture and her eyes zoomed in on the expensive jewellery on her friend's arm.

"Oh my _God! _That is _amazing! _Did Chuck buy it for you? When?" she gushed, twisting the piece so that she could see it properly. "It's stunning!"

"I know," Blair replied smugly.

It truly was. The seven carat diamonds were encased in white gold which formed waves around each stone, creating an alluring and elegant design. The flowing lines of metal and sparkling stones were eye-catching and glamorous and Blair felt like Grace Kelly with it on her wrist. _Trust Chuck to find me the most perfect bracelet. He knows me too well. _However the thought was free of any irritation; if it resulted in gifts like these, she didn't have any complaints!

"What was it for? Was it your anniversary?" Serena questioned, unable to draw her eyes away.

"No, he just said I deserved it," she said casually, hiding her beatific smile.

"But this must have been…" The taller girl tried to estimate the price in her head but Blair freed her from this by stating,

"$9,464, yes."

"Oh my _God! Oh my God!" _She sighed enviously and reluctantly dropped her best friend's hand. There wasn't a single part of her which wanted to date Chuck but it would be amazing to be spoiled like that, especially for no good reason! _Dan would never do that…he'd buy me something thoughtful and original and I wouldn't love it any less, _she realised. With that in mind, she hugged her best friend and murmured, "I'm so glad you're happy, B."

"Me too!" The brunette's eyes were sparkling and she looked positively radiant; in fact her whole complexion was glowing. "I know you can't see it but he just … he knows what I'm thinking without having to ask, he can make me smile in a second, I just want to be with him all the time, and he's the most fantastic lover…"

Serena didn't even comment on that last point – she'd had a revelation. Turning to Blair, she gasped, "You're in love with him! You're totally in love with Chuck Bass!"

"No, I am not!" protested Blair, completely outraged. "What a horrible thing to say! Like I'd be in love with Chuck Bass!" When the delighted look in her friend's eyes didn't subside, she began to feel uncomfortable. _Quick, think of something, a reason why you can't possibly love him!_

"Yes, you do," the blonde nodded excitedly. "Everything you just said points to it! You always want to be with him, he knows you like no one else, the physical side is sorted, he makes you happy – you are completely in love with him!"

"Oh my God…I'm in love with Chuck Bass," Blair gasped in horror. It wasn't as if she hadn't known it on some level before. In fact, she might have even admitted to it, but everything was different now that they were _together. _Before it was just a reason for her to fight for him, now it was like a sword hanging over her head! _He'll run away if I tell him! There's no way he feels it back and if I said it to him and he didn't say it back, I'd die! I'd actually stop breathing and die! _Serena noticed her friend was nearly having a panic attack.

"B, it's a good thing! It's a great thing! I never thought anyone would ever love Chuck Bass and here you are; you've proven me wrong!"

"Oh wow, S, that's so very encouraging," she scoffed. Blair was still feeling shaky at this epiphany. _It's okay, just act like you did before. Ignore it and you'll be fine. _If he wasn't her equal in every way, she'd have no fears about pretending otherwise…but he was and she did.

"Listen, when I told Dan I loved him, it was the most terrifying thing-"

"Can we please just change the subject?!" Blair almost yelled, darting away from Serena in the direction of the formal evening gowns. She looked through the racks at top speed, yanking any she liked from the hangers aggressively. "We can even talk about you and Cabbage Patch!" The van der Woodsen slowly nodded and followed her friend, picking up the clothes which lay on the floor, evidence of the Waldorf rampage that was transpiring.

"Well, um, Dan's taking me out tomorrow to this new restaurant in Brooklyn, it's meant to be really lovely and have very good Italian," she rambled, her eyes slightly glazed. "It was fully booked but he managed to convince the owner to give us a table because it's our anniversary! Isn't that adorable?"

"If he wasn't yours, I'd go for him," Blair said dryly. _It's your own fault, you suggested the topic of conversation, _she reminded herself. _Just grin and bear it, she'll have to shut up eventually. _

"He was so sweet yesterday at lunch, he'd found this poem by Pablo Neruda and he read it to me and said it was exactly how he felt for me, how romantic?"

"Positively dreamy," Blair commented sardonically. _God, Cabbage Patch is even worse than I remembered. Just try to focus on the beautiful blue dress you're about to try on…_

"Then he wrote his own version, specially dedicated to me, and it was so sweet! I've never had a poem written for me before! Do you want me to read it to you? I think it began something like-"

"For the love of God, I can't take any more!" _Well, at least you tried. _

"It's not my fault that you only like sleazy, alcoholic womanisers," Serena sniffed, before her lips twisted into a grin. "I mean, that you _love _sleazy…"

After that day, Blair decided that she hadn't missed her days out with Serena after all.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED  
(for only 1 more chapter!!!)**

* * *

**Wow, so another SUPER long chapter! I know it doesn't make up for the late update, but it's got to help, right?  
What did you think? Like the C/N and B/S or just want more C/B lol?**

**Please leave me a review if you possibly can! They put a huge smile on my face and let me know that you're still reading!  
I also just made brownies so anyone who leaves one gets a virtual brownie ;)**

**ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO! I KNOW, CRAZY RIGHT?!  
I might just be persuaded to write the epilogue I mentioned, but I'll see how the response is for these last two chapters :P  
I don't mean to be a review-whore but remember:**

_We write for ourselves, but we post for the feedback_

**Hope you enjoyed :)**

**- Maddy x**


	21. Chapter 21

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**I am a horrible horrible writer and I am so very sorry, I'm practically living in a cloud of shame. And let me tell you, despite the cloud seeming to be an awesome place to live, a shame cloud is really rather shit :( I feel awful :(  
I could bore you all with excuses but basically, I was going through a tough time, both writing and just real stuff, but now I'm all better again and super enthusiastic to get back into writing! **

_THANK YOUs:  
OpheliaFrost: _You are wonderful, this chapter is for you and I hope you get better, I send you all my well-wishes and hugs. Miss you, Hannah!  
_Noirreigne: _MY BETA, I wouldn't have managed this without you, as always :) You keep me sane, I'm sorry I wasn't there to do the same with HS x  
_uncorazonquebrado: _My co-Arsenal friend, you've also kept me sane and I am in awe of your ability to do that, beta AND update! You need to teach me!

**Now I've finished rambling, I promise!  
Here is the next seriously overdue chapter. It isn't one of the longest, it isn't one of my favourites, but I still hope you enjoy it.  
Maddy x**

* * *

"It's the Non-Judging Breakfast Club all together again," grinned Serena, one of her arms looped through Blair's and the other wrapped snugly around Nate's waist as they walked to school.

"I know; it feels like it's been years since we've all hung out without Cabbage Patch tagging along," agreed Blair. "He's around so often, !"

The slight guilt she felt when she received a glare from her best friend quickly faded as the hand entwined with hers squeezed her warm palm. Glancing upwards, the brunette's eyes met those of her counterpart and the amusement in their caramel depths was more than enough to eradicate all remorse. It was almost as if time stood still as they locked gazes and Blair felt the familiar flush rise up her neck. A smirk appearing on his angular face, Chuck leaned in to lay a kiss on the soft skin just behind her ear and murmured,

"One of these days, Serena's going to catch tetanus and realise her mistake, but until then, feel free to save your voice for the exclamations of pleasure you'll be screaming tonight." The comment earned him a half-hearted slap and a "You're heinous", but the smile on his girlfriend's face kept his smirk in place. "Come on Waldorf, you know there's a supply closet just waiting to be christened."

"Me, in a supply closet?" Blair feigned horror, her eyes dancing with excitement and desire. Like him, she kept her voice low and husky and slowly moved even closer to purr, "You know I'm a girl of expensive taste, Bass."

"So should I call for the limo?" he countered. His hand dropped hers to pull her flush against his chest and the movement made Blair's arm slip out of Serena's. The blonde glanced round, her ramblings about the positives of Brooklyn now disrupted.

"I don't even want to know what you two were talking about," shuddered Serena, turning her head from the pair who had now progressed into more physical displays of affection. "It's definitely not the same as it used to be, huh Nate?"

Nate raised his gaze from where it had been fixed on the ground as his feet shuffled along the sidewalk. He was still nervous about what he faced once he reached St. Jude's; a confrontation with Jenny was simultaneously the last thing he wanted and what he craved most. When at last his mind processed what he'd just heard from his fellow fair-headed friend, Nate glanced over at his best friend and ex-girlfriend and shook his head in affectionate disapproval. Chuck had managed to manoeuvre Blair against the brick wall and was kissing her with unadulterated passion, one hand buried in her curls and the other caressing her curves. As if on cue, Blair let out a moan and Nate had to spin around to shield himself from any more unpleasant sights. He wryly commented, "Things have definitely changed."

"But it's been how long? … At least a month since they first got together! How are they not yet over the honeymoon period?" Serena gestured wildly, her golden hair flailing in the wind. "I mean, just _look _at them! It's _every second _of _every day_! She's been practically living at his place, I would know – she claims she's coming to visit me and then doesn't even make it to my room!"

"Serena, calm down, they're kind of…endearing," Nate grinned sheepishly.

"What? Have you gone blind? Did you miss their opening scene for the porno they're shooting?!" she cried in disbelief, ignoring the disapproving looks from passersby. "And if _I'm _uncomfortable, you have to be! It's your best friend and ex-girlfriend!"

The young Archibald shrugged and continued ambling towards school. "Exactly, so I know them both really well. Blair…well, after Cotillion, I know she's rather _physical _and that was with _me_ after I'd treated her like rubbish for years! Chuck – that doesn't even need an explanation. He's got enough libido to live in a honeymoon period forever. Coupled together, it's kind of to be expected."

Serena stared at him and then sighed in surrender. "Well, as long as you're okay with it, I guess I can be too…"

"That's the spirit," he grinned. Resting a toned arm around her shoulders, he felt slightly more at ease than he had earlier this morning. Serena's tendency to go for the dramatics amused him. "And think, how much time have you actually had to spend in their joint company anyway? Now Blair has someone, you have more time to spend with Dan!"

At the sound of Dan's name, a dreamy smile floated across her features. "Yeah…and look, we're at school! And there's Dan!" She turned to Nate and embraced him tightly before whispering in his ear, "Good luck, Natie! Soon you'll have your very own Brooklyn to spend your time with!" With that, she disappeared in a flash of pearly teeth and shiny hair.

Nate tried to quell the hope rising in his chest, just in case he proved unsuccessful. His blue eyes travelled over the students crowding the steps and at last located the slight figure of the youngest Humphrey. She was bent over a notepad, sketching something with quick, light strokes, and as a few tendrils of hair floated around her face, Nate knew that the fluttering in his stomach was real and new. With Blair he'd felt looked after and at home, with Serena he'd felt relaxed and lustful, but it was only with Jenny that he really felt this.

"Mooning over Brooklyn, Nathaniel?" drawled Chuck, finally catching up after his escapade with Blair, who was tucked into his side, her eyes slightly glazed and the top two buttons of her shirt open. Averting his gaze, Nate looked back at his friend and couldn't help but smile at the completely relaxed expression that greeted him.

"Not mooning, just...hoping everything goes okay."

"It will, stop moping and get it over and done with already," Blair muttered, rolling her eyes. Feeling a little bit irritated, Nate jerked his head at the open blouse and raised his eyebrows. She glanced down and blushed a deep crimson, her hands fumbling to do the buttons back up. However, before she could, a larger hand closed over hers and brought it back down to her side. "Bass, what are you doing?" she hissed.

"Leave it," he rasped, "we have a good ten minutes before class." The heated look in his eyes was enough to make her entire body tingle.

"And dear Archibald is wasting that ten minutes by standing here and not making a move," she replied, arching her body against Chuck's and planting a kiss on his jaw. As her boyfriend's eyes darkened with desire, Blair resisted the urge to poke her tongue out at Nate. It took a few seconds for Chuck to regain control of his voice but at last, without moving his gaze from Blair's, he managed to spit out, "Nathaniel, if you know what's good for you, talk to fucking Jenny Humphrey right now before I-"

"Okay okay, I'm going, I'm going!" Nate turned and headed up the steps, rolling his eyes and muttering under his breath, "Stupid, horny, so-called _friends_ of mine!"

* * *

Jenny was confused. Completely and utterly confused.

In the last week or two, her reputation amongst the girls of Constance had been transformed for seemingly no reason at all. Not only had the Girls of the Steps smiled and spoken with her, she'd been invited out with them numerous times, her repeated declinations making no impact on their offers. In fact, since she'd arrived at school that morning, she'd been asked to go to Butter for dinner that evening and had had her choice of accessories complimented by none other than Penelope, the sub-Queen now that Blair was always so _occupied._

But what puzzled her most was her lack of enthusiasm at their sudden acceptance of Jenny's presence.

True, it was _marvellous _to be able to walk down the halls without hearing snide whispers, it was _delightful _to be treated as an equal and truly _lovely _to hear that the ensembles she'd designed for herself were more than satisfactory in the eyes of her peers. However, she no longer craved their company. After her increasingly frequent talks with Ty, she'd been reminded what it was like to have real friends. Blair had always had Serena. _She even had Chuck_, Jenny realised. However Jenny hadn't had anyone…except Eric. Recently she'd apologised for ditching him to be with the Girls of the Steps and they'd slowly begun to start over. In fact, the tiny van der Woodsen had hit it off with Ty straight away and, with Jonathon, they made a nice group. _It's no Non-Judging Breakfast Club, but it's a start! And we won't have to worry about sleeping with each other, _she giggled to herself. During these gatherings she found she could enjoy herself without worrying about how she looked or what people were thinking of her. Ty in particular had proved to be very funny and they were edging towards a close friendship.

That in itself was confusing.

Coupled with the rest, she half expected her head to have exploded already.

And so, unsurprisingly, Jenny found herself alone at a wooden table, trying to relax her mind by sketching. The fluid lines of ink always seemed to calm her and this morning proved no different. Humming softly, she marked out the basis of an evening gown, very body-conscious until it hit the knees, where it fanned out in typical mermaid-style fashion. She was debating between making it a strapless or a halter-neck with a plunging neckline when a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Um, J-Jenny? C-Could I have a…a, um, word?" stuttered Nate.

The sight of Nathaniel Archibald never failed to make her pulse race and render her speechless.

With a sharp swallow, she nodded and shifted along the bench to make room, still unable to speak and with cheeks stained pink. He sank down onto the seat and ducked his head, too shy to meet her eyes. Realising he wasn't going to make the first move, she cleared her throat again.

"Nate, I…I wanted to apologise, about being so horrible to Ty and everything…" Her words caused him to jerk his head up, the blue eyes wide with surprise. "I was just really, really crushed when you ended it-"

"Jenny," interrupted Nate, unable to let her continue when he was the one who'd been terrible. However, she continued regardless.

"No really, I mean I completely understand why you did it, I was acting like a…well, a bitch." Jenny blushed and nervously tucked a curl behind her ear. "Anyway, so really I deserved it. I just… I really liked you."

The past tense hit Nate hard. _This is it, _he realised. _The moment I either lose her or get her back. _"And…do you still?"

Jenny's usually pale skin seemed permanently painted red. When she didn't answer, he knew it was over and so he stood up, unable to quite comprehend how this had gone so _un-_according to plan. _Chuck and Blair have _really _lost their touch. _It was only when he took his first step that he heard her whisper, "Yes, of _course _I do."

Hope flared within him once more. Whirling around with speed that his lacrosse coach would be proud of, he closed the small distance between them and pulled her to her feet. "Look, I know I messed it up, but is there possibly a _chance_ that you might take me back?" He was rambling so fast that he didn't notice the Jenny's countenance began to glow. "I know you might need some time to think it over, that's okay, really, I just, I just really want another chance, I mean it Jenny, I'll do better this time, honest! We can start over, however you want, whatever-"

Kissing Nathaniel Archibald did more than just make her pulse race.

It made heat erupt within her and flood her from the top of her platinum-dyed head to the tips of her pink-heeled toes.

And she could now do it whenever she liked.

Smiling so wide that she felt like it would split her face in half any second, Jenny pulled away to stare into his sky-blue eyes. They were staring at her with such adoration that she felt overwhelmed by it, like she would drown if she looked at them for any longer. So she did the obvious thing.

She closed her own blue orbs and kissed him again.

* * *

"Chuuuuuck," giggled Blair, arching off the desk as he 'assisted' her in putting her tights back on.

He'd figured that as he'd been the one to remove her layers of clothing, it was only fair that he dressed her once they'd finished…and she had to admit that when she had him murmuring the suggestion in her ear, his elegant figures tracing his words on her burning skin, she hadn't even dreamed of saying no.

It was just she hadn't realised that he wouldn't be using his hands.

Instead, Chuck Bass had chosen his teeth as his method of choice.

"Waldorf, if you continue to writhe so delectably, these will never be pulled on," he purred, alternating between dragging the pantyhose up and lavishing attention on the creamy skin on her thighs. "The La Perla's were difficult enough," he winked. Her laughter filled the air and he paused in his duties to drink in the sight of her half-naked body, knowing that no matter how long he stared, the sight would never lose its allure.

Unfortunately for Chuck, her phone began to ring and Blair lightly kicked him off before scrabbling for her phone. The last thing she needed was a curious freshman hearing the sound and peering in. The ringtone was the generic sound which came with the phone and so she pressed 'accept' with slight hesitancy. Even the minions had their own collective song – 'Independent Woman'. They'd been honoured and very pleased, not knowing that it was chosen purely for sarcastic purposes.

"Hello?" she asked curiously, hastily tucking the phone between her ear and shoulder so that she could do up the buttons on her shirt.

"Blair? Hi, it's Jenny," came the soft voice on the other end of the phone. To say the brunette was surprised was an understatement, but with the grace of a true Queen she hid it under a slightly bored tone.

"Oh, hi. What can I do for you?"

Chuck snickered at her cool veneer and prowled towards her, a mischievous glint in his eye. Blair was torn between listening to what Jenny wanted, as it must have been important to warrant a phone call in the middle of the school day, and finding out what her boyfriend had planned. As it turned out, she didn't need to wait long for either.

"I just wanted to say thank you for everything you've done for me, even when I've acted like a total cow…" Blair's eyebrows rose in interest but she remained silent, ignorant to the fact that Chuck was creeping up behind her until his arms wrapped around her waist snugly. "You really didn't have to do anything but you did anyway. Nate's been telling me about the whole plan…" As a Waldorf, she was normally very adept at picking up telling signs within speech, however with Chuck kissing his way down her neck, she completely missed the reference to Nate and Jenny spending time together.

"Oh, really? It was nothing," Blair breathed, trying to keep control over her voice.

"So you don't regret it, or anything? You don't still hate me?" Jenny asked hopefully, just as Chuck slipped his hands under her skirt – tights absent – and drawled huskily,

"Do you like that, Blair? Do you want me to slide my fingers into your tight, wet pussy?"

Unable to think clearly with him sucking on the pulse-point on her neck, she half-moaned, "Yes, yes! I mean no, I mean…Jenny, it's fine, I'll call you later!" With that she slammed her phone shut and turned to face Chuck, who had taken a step backwards and was lounging against one of the other desks, laughing. _No one laughs at Blair Waldorf. _"You think that's funny, Bass?" she asked angrily, still slightly out of breath and irritated that not only had he done _that _while she was on the phone, but he hadn't even bothered to _finish it._

"Oh come on, Waldorf, you know it's just because you're irresistible. I couldn't keep my hands off you," he replied in a placating tone, but his eyes were still flashing with mirth as he watched her pull on her tights.

"Well tonight can be good practice for you," she hissed, straightening her skirt and patting her hair into place. Then she strode to the door, leaving Chuck dazed behind her…but not for long. As she disappeared into the corridor, he jumped up to follow her.

"Waldorf, what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

She paused halfway down the hall, spinning on her heel to fix him with one of her best glares. Happily noting that he flinched slightly, she snapped, "I won't be spending the night with you, so you'll just have to practice learning how to resist me." Despite turning to leave once more, his still unfazed voice caused her to halt once more.

"So what, you'll be staying with my dear sister instead?" He took a few casual steps towards her, his expression seemingly calm to all but her – she could see the slight worry there. "I know Eleanor's still out of town and that you hate to sleep there alone…and it always happens that whenever you're with S, you end up trading for a night with _me. _So forgive me if I'm not that intimidated by your offer."

When the bitchy smile didn't fade from her face, Chuck's assurance began to fade even further. "Hm, I see your point," nodded Blair, a mocking smirk in place, "but I won't be at S'."

"Whose, then?" Impatience and anger began to sift through his mask. "You can't be running back to Nathaniel, so who?"

"I'm staying at Ty's," Blair revealed, ignoring the jab about Nate and tossing her curls out of her face. Chuck visibly relaxed and he simply nodded. He could handle a night away from her as long as she wasn't with any guys. As she resumed walking away, she called over her shoulder, "I'll see you tomorrow." Her voice was cool and as she left him standing in the middle of the hallway, she knew that he wouldn't be able to let her go like that.

"I'll call you tonight, okay?" he asked, biting his tongue for sounding so desperate.

"Well, Ty's brother is coming home with some friends for the weekend, he's in his first year of college, so I'll try and pick up, but I can't promise anything. Bye Chuck!"

As she walked away, she couldn't help but smirk. She wouldn't even dream of doing something with Ty's brother _or _one of his friends, but she would definitely revel in the knowledge that Chuck would be imagining it all evening.

_Serves him right. Enjoy your night alone, Basstard!_

* * *

After her rather strange phone call with Blair, Jenny had been unsure as to where it left the two of them. However, the Queen B had managed to find her in the courtyard near the end of lunch, looking slightly dishevelled and with very bright eyes. When Jenny had commented that she 'must have been with Chuck', all she received in response was a smirk and a slight inclination of her dark head. Regardless of that strange part of their conversation, Blair had promised her that everything was fine between them and that she hoped things went well with Nate.

"I told you she was okay with it," Nate grinned as the two of them walked down the stone steps, school finally over. "Being with Chuck's made her much less bitchy."

"Well as long as I don't have to see it, I'm happy for the two of them," Jenny laughed, resting her head against Nate as he slid an arm around her waist and pulled her in close. "They're a cute, if slightly intimidating, couple!"

"Not as cute as us," he countered, making her snort at the cheesiness of his statement. "Did you just snort?"

"Yeah," she blushed slightly, "but you're the one talking like a lovesick thirteen year old!"

"Oh yeah, sorry, I forgot that was your role," Nate teased, ducking against the sudden onslaught of blows that his tiny girlfriend suddenly inflicted on him

"I'm fifteen, excuse me! And I'm very mature," Jenny sniffed in fake-offence, "much more so than you anyway." Hearing that, he immediately grabbed her around the waist and started to tickle her, causing an eruption of giggles to explode from the blonde in his arms. The sound was so high and girly that it had him joining in with his deep chuckle until they were both doubled over in hysterics.

"Er, Little J? Can we talk to you?"

They immediately straightened at the intrusion and looked up to see Penelope, Hazel, Kati, Iz and a few other minions in a large gaggle in front of them. Jenny turned to Nate and he smiled sweetly and murmured, "I'll just wait in the Starbucks across the street, okay? I'll get you a hot chocolate, extra whipped cream and marshmallows, just the way you like it." She blushed slightly upon hearing that he remembered and let him leave her alone with the girls.

"Okay, so what do you want?" she asked, folding her arms.

"We wanted to repeat our offer to go to Butter with us tonight," Hazel announced, smiling at her. All of the girls nodded and there was a 'Yeah, come with us!" from one of the unnamed girls.

"Look, I'm really grateful that you want me to come with you, but like I said before, I'm just not interested," Jenny shrugged.

"But why not, Little J? You wanted to be Queen from the second you walked into Constance, you loved _being _Queen, so why won't you come out with us? We're the Girls of the Steps – we're your friends!" The impatience in Penelope's voice would normally have shattered Jenny's confidence but for some strange reason, she felt completely relaxed.

"My friends?" she scoffed. "What kinds of friends disown each other at the first sign of a scandal and a chance to move up the ranks? You know you'll never topple Blair again so you're just fighting to be a minion of slightly more importance!" She noticed how they bristled at the term 'minion' and bit back a laugh. "Even Blair knows that you aren't her real friends – that's what Serena, Nate, Chuck and Ty are for!"

"That's not all Chuck's for," giggled Kati and Iz in unison.

"You're missing the point," groaned Jenny. "I have my own real friends and a fantastic boyfriend, so why would I want to waste my time with you lot? It would be different if you wouldn't criticise me as soon as I left for the bathroom, or if you actually wanted to help me out, but you don't! You only hang out with each other to further your own reputation! It's kind of pathetic!"

"You seem to be forgetting that you were a more than happy member of our group for a good few months – both before and after the whole Blair scandal!" Penelope retorted.

"Yeah, because I needed you to make me popular, to get me into the best parties – things I thought were the most important. As it turns out, I have other, _better _friends who can do the same, whose company I actually _enjoy…_and anyway! Even if my friends were the least popular people in school, at least I'd have fun when I was with them! So in no way am I coming out with you to Butter, tonight or ever!"

Penelope's eyes had grown as round as saucers and Kati and Iz had stopped tittering to watch the exchange before them in amazement. Hazel, however, wasn't going down without a final attack.

"You conceited, ugly, little skank! We were only asking you to do you a favour! And when you come crawling back to us with no friends and no status, we'll be the ones kicking _you _out because you're no better than a lowly Brooklyn _tramp!"_

There was silence and then the same nameless girl from before commented, "Wow, PMS-ing much?"

Jenny burst into hysterics and once she'd finally gained control of herself, she surveyed the girls in front of her and informed them, "Looks like you have some trouble within the ranks. I'd sort that out before you try and recruit new members. I'm going to go spend the evening with my boyfriend, you lot have fun arguing and bitching at Butter." She turned to leave and then glanced back around, locking eyes with the confident, un-named minion. "Oh and you, I like you. I'll put a good word in for you with Blair. Bye girls!"

And with a sway in her hips, she sauntered across the street to Starbucks, leaving a mass of confused, insulted girls in her wake.

* * *

"Finally, some time alone with my girlfriend," Dan said as he slumped back onto the couch in the loft. "Jenny's out with Nate, Chuck's wallowing in scotch whilst Blair's at Ty's, so I'm pretty sure that we will have no interruptions!"

"Didn't your dad say he'd be back early tonight?" Serena asked innocently, struggling to keep a straight face as an expression of disbelief crossed her boyfriend's features.

"What? This is getting ridiculous, I mean come on-" He froze and then his eyes narrowed. "Wait a minute, Dad said he was going off to some gig and then staying over at a friend's in Soho!" Glaring at the now-laughing blonde, he crossed his arms and sulked.

"Aw, don't be mad sweetie, it was just such an obvious opening, I had to," she pleaded, combining a pout with puppy dog eyes to successfully make him give in. As he folded her into his arms, she commented, "I think that's how Chuck must feel about sexual innuendos and Blair about making bitchy put-downs."

"Ah yes, the Waldorf put-downs. I've found myself missing them helplessly this past month," Dan replied sarcastically. "Oh how I would love to hear another cutting remark on the horror that is Brooklyn!"

"She's getting better, you have to admit! In fact, I think she's even forgotten to call you Cabbage Patch on occasion," teased Serena.

"You mean that one time, last week, where she called me Humphrey and then immediately corrected herself, adding 'after all, what is a man without his doll?'? That time?"

"I swear it wasn't that bad…anyway, now that Nate and Jenny are together, more than half of us are favourable towards Brooklyn. She'll have to give it up eventually!" Serena snuggled up against him and stroked his arm, attempting to calm him down.

"So they _are _together?" Dan asked lightly. "Well, as long as he looks after her…"

"You know Nate, he's already taken her out to dinner tonight and then later he's bringing her to my penthouse so she can spend the night with Eric. He's being a perfect gentleman!"

"We'll see..." he trailed off, not completely satisfied by the argument. In an effort to change the subject, Serena jokily suggested they talk about Chuck.

"How's he dealing with being away from Blair for longer than four hours?" Dan questioned in all seriousness before tilting his head and saying in astonishment, "Did I just ask after Chuck's welfare?"

Serena giggled. "I think you just did! Hell must have frozen over!" Curling up like a cat, she added, "Oh and he's not away from Blair. The record's still four hours."

The record had started off as a joke when Nate had pointed out that they seemed to be physically attached and can't have spent more than a couple of hours apart. While everyone else laughed, Chuck and Blair had looked at each other, working it out in their heads before saying simultaneously, "Four hours, actually." There'd been stunned silence and Blair had elaborated, "Well, you know when you and Chuck went to Central Park, and I went shopping with Serena…that was two until six… so four hours." When no one else spoke, she rolled her eyes and resumed kissing Chuck – what she'd been doing when Nate had started the conversation.

"But I thought she said she was punishing him for something by staying at Ty's?" asked Dan.

"She was…until Chuck turned up at Ty's with a pair of earrings and a bracelet to match the necklace he gave her on her seventeenth birthday. Apparently the apology had no sooner left his mouth than she jumped him, right there and then. Ty said she was completely scarred!"

"So how long were they apart this time?"

"I believe it was only three hours and twenty minutes – a long way behind the four hour _milestone!"_

"I still don't see how that's possible," Dan murmured, his face half-buried in Serena's hair. "I get that they have a strangely intense bond, I can see that they're completely besotted with each other…but how can they not have spent at least one night apart in the last month? My dad would have freaked…"

"You forget," Serena explained, "that they don't have parents like you…or even me. Chuck's dad couldn't care less where he is – well actually, that's not true. Bart hated the whole boozing and womanizing thing, but didn't bother to try and stop it. He's actually insanely proud that Chuck's with Blair…but they don't have a father-son bond at all. He won't mind if he doesn't see Chuck for more than five minutes in a week, or at all! So if Chuck happens to be spending his time with Blair instead of with hookers and alcohol, then that's just better for Bart. As for my mum, she really likes Chuck – I have no idea why – but she's not even officially his stepmother yet, so she doesn't feel it's her place to comment on his whereabouts."

"But Blair must have…" His voice trailed off, knowing that Eleanor Waldorf wasn't in New York often enough to know where her daughter spent most of her time.

"Eleanor's getting better, she definitely is. She's realised that whatever her opinions of Chuck are, Blair's not going to break up with him and so she's agreed to let it happen. In fact, I think the Waldorfs are closer than ever, but…"

"…but Eleanor still spends the majority of her time in Paris or Milan," finished Dan. His girlfriend nodded and sighed sadly. They just sat there, reflecting on the misfortunate parents their friends had, until Dan finally couldn't hold it in any longer. "So they get to sleep together every night?!"

Serena burst into giggles and nodded again. "And, if we know Chuck…and Blair, come to think of it, it's more than once a night- Oh my God, did I just say that?!"

"I believe these are strange times for both of us," Dan smiled. "Me worrying about Chuck's wellbeing and you voluntarily bringing up Chuck and Blair's sex life… However, we don't have the luxury of spending every night together, so I am not one to pass up a perfectly good opportunity!"

"Daniel Humphrey!" laughed Serena, gazing upon her boyfriend with love and affection. "Are you suggesting that _this _is such an opportunity?" Her playful mocking of his speech made him grin and push her back against the cushions of the couch.

"Indeed I am," he breathed, pressing his lips to hers in an innocent kiss.

"Then let's not waste it," Serena agreed, standing up from the couch and walking backwards into his bedroom, tugging a very willing Dan behind her.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED  
Last time I'm writing this! Only the Final Chapter/Epilogue to come!**

* * *

**I don't deserve any reviews for being so awful :(  
_But_ if you would like to leave me one, I would be ever so grateful.**

**I'm now back from holiday and really into writing again, especially finishing this off!  
So although you have NO reason to believe me, I will be updating this for the last time very very soon.**

**Thank you everyone for sticking with me this long, long way!  
Only 1 more part to read!!  
Maddy x**


	22. Chapter 22

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**So this is a super short A/N as the proper one is at the end, but as I never turn down a chance to ramble, I'm writing this quick one now!  
Here is THE FINAL CHAPTER! Half epilogue, half next chapter...anyway, this is definitely the last one!  
Hope you enjoy it! I would have uploaded it yesterday if would have let me! And it's a super long one too! Enjoy!  
- Maddy x**

* * *

Ty lay on her bed, drinking in the first few minutes of blissful rest that she'd had in a while. With her constant shopping plans with Jenny, evening outings with the blonde, Eric and Jonathon, and then the weekly catch-ups with Blair and Serena, she was almost in disbelief that she had some time to herself. _No need to wear any make-up, no need to squish my feet into those gorgeous yet lethal Jimmy Choos, no need to check my phone every-_

***BUZZ*BUZZ***

"Oh, for the love of…" she grumbled, reaching for her phone and glancing briefly at the Caller ID. Seeing it was Jenny, she reluctantly flipped it open and scanned the message, an affectionate smile spreading quickly over her face. _Jenny and Nate are so adorable!_

**Hi Ty!  
Can't make it over tonight, Nate's got reservations at 'Scalini Fedeli'!  
I hadn't heard of it either LOL! But it has 5 stars and is supposed to be INCREDIBLE! So romantic!  
Yours at 10AM tomorrow instead?  
- J xoxo**

Keying in a quick text of agreement, Ty snapped the phone closed and collapsed back onto the deliciously silky coverlet on her bed. Now that she had the time to just crash out, she found herself with a lot of energy and a desire to just get out and go to Butter, or 1OAK. However, she refused to step foot in either venue without backup in the form of any of her closest friends. Even Chuck would suffice – not that she ever saw him without Blair anyway. _I suppose if you're going to break into the popular group at Constance, facing the enmity of the Girls of the Steps is a given, _she sighed.

Just it was hardly pleasant to be ganged up on by eight girls with sharp heels and bitchy words.

Having listened to every good song on her iPod, painted her nails pink and _then _removed the polish to paint them red, reorganised her toiletries and watched an episode of 'One Tree Hill', Ty decided that enough was enough. If she wanted to go out, no vapid minions were going to stop her! Turning to her trusty Sidekick, she quickly sent a message to Blair and Serena, knowing that her gay best friends already had plans together. True to form, both girls responded with minutes.

**Would love to Ty, but Dan's just got his short story shortlisted for the New York Young Writer's Competition and we're having a night in to celebrate! Tomorrow? Sorry hun!  
- S xo**

This elicited a groan of annoyance. Replying with a quick 'congratulations, it's fine', she turned to Blair's message, knowing before she opened it that it was a lost cause. Chuck and Blair were only ever separated when Blair wanted quality girl time with Serena – and there was no way that Ty wanted to hang out with the couple. _As if they'd let me anyway, it's not like I want to watch! _She wondered if she'd ever have the same kind of relationship as they did and then decided that maybe it wasn't for her anyway. _You need both physical and mental stamina for a relationship like theirs, _Ty chuckled to herself. Shifting the display screen to the next message, she had her theory proved correct.

**Sorry Ty, with Chuck.  
He's taking all my attention ;)  
- B xo**

"If I had my own boyfriend, this would not be problem," she grumbled. At the word 'boyfriend', her thoughts immediately flew to a particularly cute, dark-haired, green-eyed, _Greek god _of a boy who'd just transferred to St Jude's a week ago. _Mm if he was any hotter, he'd burst into flame, _she grinned, a twinkle in her eye. _Even his name, Sebastian Chevalier, sounds all French and sexy… _

As if on queue, her phone began to ring.

"Hello?" she gasped, her heart thumping at a million beats a minute – or so it felt. _This is it, this is it! My ridiculously cliché, happily-ever-after moment! The kind of moment which only happens in cheesy films and trashy novels!_

"Dave?" asked a deep, slightly scratchy voice.

_What the hell? _"Excuse me?"

"Is this Dave? It's Bill, we on for tonight then, mate?" the voice continued, completely oblivious to the confused and disappointed girl on the other end. _So much for my happily ever after, _she thought. _God, how embarrassing! _"Remember, first round of beers is on you!"

"I'm sorry but-" She attempted to explain but the man interrupted her.

"There's no way you're getting out of this one, Dave!"

At this point, Ty was irritated and offended. _I can't possibly sound like this Dave person! I have a very feminine voice, thank you very much! _"Er, NO, this is not 'Dave'. Do I sound like a _dude _to you?" Ty huffed in response.

"Of course, you idiot," he laughed. "Now stop playing around-"

"For God's sake, I'm a fifteen year old girl! I wear make-up and heels and fuss around with my hair! I wear a _bra!_"

"Look, Dave, I can tell it's you, stop faking the girl act, you're shit at it," said 'Bill'.

At that, she switched to full bitch mode. Flicking her hair, narrowing her eyes into the best Blair-glare she could manage, she hissed, "Listen up, _Bill, _I'm _not_ some guy named Dave! I never was a guy named Dave and I have no intention of becoming a guy named Dave!" By this point she was off the bed, stalking around her room, her hand clutching the phone so tightly that her knuckles were white. "Andyou better hope I don't run into you on the streetbecause if I do, you'll find yourself with a stiletto up your ass!" When there was no immediate response, she grinned and punched the air. _Ty -1, 'Bill' - 0! Now I know why Blair does it! The rush is exhilarating! _Her victory high was crashed when the silence was broken.

"Dave, if this is your idea of a joke-"

If she was in a cartoon, Ty knew her jaw would be on the floor and steam would be pouring out of her ears. With one final breath, she yelled, "THIS IS NOT DAVE, YOU ASSHOLE!" She punctuated the last remark by hurling her mobile across the room.

"TIGERLILY, STOP THROWING THINGS ABOUT," yelled her mother from the floor below.

Ty stuck her tongue out at the door and then turned to glare at the still intact phone. As she watched, it began to vibrate and play the standard ringtone. _Knowing my luck, this is Bill calling for another battle of wits! _Snatching up the Sidekick, she stuffed it against her ear and barked,

"No, this is _not _Dave, no, this is _not _a guy and yes, I _will _shove my stiletto up your ass if I ever see you on the sidewalk!"

There was a pause and then a familiar voice, as warm and soothing as honey, said, "Oh sorry, I see I've caught you at a bad time…"

"Sebastian?" Ty squeaked. _Please God, say this is a horrible joke…I'll even take another round with Bill! Please just say no, say no, say-_

"Yeah," he chuckled.

"Oh shit!" –_And now you've sworn at him. Great move, Ty! _Collapsing into an ungraceful heap on the floor, she rested her head in her free hand. _Does this get any worse? I want to die! _"Um, sorry, I didn't realise it was you!"

"I figured!" Sebastian didn't seem bothered at all, to her intense relief. On the contrary, he seemed to find the whole thing extremely amusing. "Do I even want to know who you thought it was?"

"Er, it's a long story…" Ty began, biting her lip and squeezing her eyes tight shut. _Just act calm, remember what Blair taught you! You are Grace Kelly, Grace Kelly is you! _"So back to the point of this call! … Why _were_ you calling?"

"I was just wondering if you'd like to go have dinner tonight?" He sounded strangely tentative and Ty felt time stop and then pick up in double time. "I know you probably have plans and I know _I_ don't want to take you anywhere with a sidewalk, if you're planning on wearing stilettos…"

She laughed, suddenly feeling lightheaded after the rush of elation that had just surged through her body. "I'm sure my friends will understand, I can make an exception," she said, a secretive smile on her face. "And I'll save the stilettos for another time!"

"Great – I really don't want one up my ass." They both laughed. "So, you're on Lexington, right?"

"Uh huh," she answered happily, practically bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"I'll pick you up at eight?"

"Awesome! See you then!"

They said goodbye and hung up, leaving Ty to do a little happy dance. As she was whirling around the room, she yelled out, "Having a phone has finally paid off!" [1]

* * *

"Waldorf…"

"No, Bass, I do not want to exhibit my knowledge of the human male anatomy," Blair responded, without raising her gaze from the textbook she was reading. "I finished Biology anyway, I'm on Economics now."

"Then why don't you teach me about the rise and fall of stocks, preferably with a physical demonstration," he leered. When she merely shot him a withering glare before returning to her work, he let out a loud, frustrated moan. "Oh come on, Blair! When you said you wanted to come over and _study_, I assumed you meant study the interior of my bedroom from the wonderful vantage point of-"

"-your bed?" she finished for him, eyes still glued to the words in front of her.

"I knew you liked it but I didn't think you thought about it that much" Chuck smirked.

"I told you I had three assignments to work on, Bass, so don't say I didn't warn you," Blair retorted.

"Yes you did, only I assumed those assignments were three different positions." At this, she finally lifted her head and turned to stare at him in complete incredulity. He was reclining elegantly on the top of the counter, his sinuous body reminding her of a leopard or something similar, and he didn't seem at all fazed by the look on her face.

"Did you honestly just…" Her voice trailed off, unable to phrase the rest of the sentence.

"Are you really surprised, Waldorf?" he drawled languorously, "You know my ego – and libido – hold no bounds." The easy, unruffled way he stated this made her stifle a laugh and shake her head in affectionate disbelief. "However, my patience has quite a fixed limit, so if you could push that book off the table and let me ravish you…"

"Alright," she sighed, causing him to jump upright immediately. "Just once I've finished this last paper, okay sweetie?" Her sickly, saccharine tone made him growl and glare at the back of her gorgeous head.

For twenty minutes he sat, sipping a tumbler of scotch and shooting her morose glances as he tried to appeal to her sentimental side. When that failed, he turned to bribery, promising to hire the finest academic in Manhattan to write the paper for her. After dodging the pen that she had thrown at his head, he attempted _distraction _– however all that happened was she rejected him and he got more sexually frustrated than he had been before. Threatening her with his departure also proved unsuccessful and so he returned to his original position, finally admitting defeat. As it turned out, she worked very quickly once he stopped disturbing her and it was only a few more minutes before she finished.

"Can you believe we're almost in our Senior Year?" Blair sighed, closing her Economics textbook and tidying away her workspace, much to the delight of a certain Bass. "I feel so _old._"

"And _I_ feel so horny," Chuck quipped, sliding off the countertop to walk up behind her. "You've been keeping me waiting for _hours _and you know how I like you in your uniform." To demonstrate, he ran his hands across her shoulders, down her sides and then squeezed her hips.

Blair shivered a little and turned her head to look at him, deep brown eyes locking on caramel orbs. "Well I _was_ planning on taking it off, but if you'd rather I kept it on…" She raised a perfectly arched eyebrow and pouted at him. When his eyes darkened with desire, she felt a little thrill of excitement and authority – nothing compared to getting this kind of response from _the_ Chuck Bass. It was the biggest power-trip she'd ever had.

"Always take it off, _always_. By all means, _keep _it off," he said huskily, spinning her round so she was pressed up against him. He leaned in to kiss her but she pressed a finger to his lips just inches before they made contact with her own.

"You mean I can just walk right out of here, naked? And let all those men see me without any clothes on at all?" Although her tone was innocent, her teasing intent was clear in those expressive eyes of hers. A Cheshire-cat grin spread across her face as his jaw tightened, and she trailed a hand lightly down his chest, purring, "You wouldn't mind sharing that sight with all the men in New Yo-"

"_Chuck Bass doesn't share," _he growled, pulling her finger from his lips. Once freed, they crushed down on Blair's in a bruising kiss, coaxing open her mouth to claim every inch with his tongue. He delved into each crevice, drawing out a satisfied moan from Blair, who proceeded to reciprocate the kiss, her arms wrapping around his neck in an attempt to bring him even closer. Without once moving his mouth from hers, he lifted her off the ground to place her on top of the table she'd been working at just moments before. Her legs instinctively hooked themselves around his waist and he let out a guttural groan as she ground her hips against his. It couldn't have been more than three minutes since she'd closed her textbook and yet they were both already out of breath and more than a little turned on.

"Chuck," Blair breathed, pulling away for a second. Undeterred, he simply moved his ministrations to her neck and shoulders, his nose skimming along her collarbone and making her tremble with pleasure. "Chuck!"

"What?" he asked, lifting his head but allowing his hands to continue travelling up and down her legs.

"We are not having sex on the dining table," she managed to get out, all the while still panting slightly. When he merely raised an eyebrow and smirked up at her, she flushed and muttered, "Fine, we're not having sex on the dining table _again._"

"But the first time was so very, very good," he drawled temptingly, his fingers tracing circles on the insides of her thighs. "I seem to remember you particularly enjoyed round three – but then you always did like being head of the table…or should that be getting head on the table?" he asked as an afterthought, his eyes glittering with lust at the memory.

She gasped in horror and slapped him, trying to scoot away but failing miserably as he tightened his grip on her thighs. When she tugged at his hold, he simply smirked and continued to stroke and massage her legs. Refusing to look him in the eyes, Blair focused her attention on one of the generic paintings on the wall opposite and stifled a moan as he swapped his hands for his lips. _You will not give in, you will NOT_ _let that Basshole win this, you will _not _have sex on this table! You will not- OH! _Her thoughts were cut off as his finger leisurely brushed over her damp panties, his mouth still showering warm, wet kisses along the sensitive skin of her thighs. _Come ON Blair, you can do this! You are not some common whore you'll just let him-_

"Do whatever you want," she whimpered as he began to rub the bundle of nerves separated from his skilful fingertips by only a scrap of lace.

"I knew you'd come…round to the idea."

As he continued his attentions, his hands and _other_ appendages giving her body more pleasure than she could comprehend, she allowed herself to fully admit how much she loved him. When he carried her to his bedroom – practically _theirs _as they'd been sharing it for two months now, she let herself tuck her head into the crook of his neck and just relish that moment of comfort. While he made love to her, cherishing every inch of her body and looking into her eyes with so much emotion that it made her heart physically _ache_, she permitted herself to imagine doing this every day for the rest of her life. And after he'd fallen asleep, his face buried in her hair and his arms holding her against his chest as securely as possible, she entertained the possibility of letting him know that he was everything to her.

Then sleep claimed her and she didn't have to think, just lie in his embrace.

* * *

"I don't understand you, B!" clucked Serena, her voice managing to sound alarmingly emotive, even over the phone.

Blair rolled her eyes, scrutinising her reflection in the large mirror in her bathroom. "Have _you _ever tried telling Chuck Bass you're in love with him?" she snapped.

"God no, I mean, _EW, _I wouldn't even-" The blonde's brain suddenly clicked into gear and she paused before taking a different approach. "Look, I wouldn't have a clue because I'm not _you. _You two are like soul mates! What you have to do is just go in there, march up to him and-"

---

"Fuck him! I don't give a damn what _Humphrey _has to say, you hear me, Nathaniel?" snarled Chuck, striding up and down the hallway of his suite. "I know that I can't stop you from hanging out with him, but I swear-"

"Chill, man, he's backing off!" laughed Nate from somewhere in Brooklyn, the sound of traffic in the background making it a little hard to understand his words.

"I do not need advice from someone who lives in a _loft_," the brunette muttered. "I just… I have to do it right, it has to be perfect – it's Blair, for God's sake! Blair, Nathaniel, _Blair._"

"I believe we've met. Now you need to relax, it's not a big deal. You're over-thinking this _way _too much. It's just-"

---

"Those three little words – they have the power to change _everything_! I can't…I mean, if he doesn't… and then I'll just… and if he _does… _I mean…you get me?" Blair rambled.

"Er, pretty much," giggled Serena. "But listen B, you've got to buck it up! You're Blair Waldorf! You don't let people tell you what to do, you tell _them _what to do!"

"In that case, you seriously need to dump Cabbage Patch. It's been two months already, that's more than enough community service, S. No need to help the penniless author anymore."

"Blair, stop being difficult! I'm trying to help you. I know it's _Chuck Bass _but I swear, when you tell him it will be-"

---

"The worst moment of your life. Now multiply it by a hundred and you _might _come close to how I'm feeling right now," Chuck groaned. "I can't even talk to her properly anymore, I feel like a bumbling prat!"

"I didn't think you guys ever talked," quipped Nate.

"Well, we don't anymore – not that I'm complaining, I bet I'm in better physical condition than you now," smirked Chuck, remembering the particularly exhausting night before.

"Ugh, you need a censor!"

"You brought it up, Nathaniel."

"I'm wishing I'd never-"

---

"Had sex in his goddamn _limo! _So if I can do that, surely I can manage this – something I've said to Nate a hundred times. It should be easy for me, right?" asserted Blair, desperately trying to build up her confidence.

"Of course it will be! That's the spirit, B!"

"But what if _I _say it and he can't say it back? It's not like _he's _had the practice, so what if he completely freaks out and I'm left with a Chuck Bass-shaped hole in the door?"

"And a scarf spinning in mid-air," chimed in Serena.

"Exactly! What am I meant to do then?"

There was a pause and then, "You could always-"

---

"Run off to Monaco! Come on Chuck, that's already been used once this year – and that's hardly going to make things better."

"Oh yes, Nathaniel, because _you're _the expert on having a successful relationship with Blair," Chuck commented snidely. He heard his best friend sigh and knew that he'd be running his hand through his perfectly gelled hair. "Forget I said that. But seriously, it's not like you and the little Humphrey have declared your undying love."

"Actually…"

"What? You mean you've already told her that-"

---

"It's the best sex I've ever had. I know I haven't exactly 'gotten around' like you – no offence, S – but I think _everyone _would agree that he's on a whole other level. He can do things with his tongue which just make me-"

"B, I'm begging you, do not finish that sentence," whined Serena

"Sorry," Blair blushed. "The point is that he's my complete equal – which makes it so much more of a big deal! When I first said it to Nate, we were fourteen so it didn't have nearly the same power and weight to it. And as we got older, it was just routine; we'd been saying it for so long. This is so much more influential…" She swallowed and bit her lip.

"I know it's hard, B," crooned the blonde, "but think how much better it will be when you _do _say it! Chuck's never had a girlfriend to tell him that before, so yeah, it will probably shock him, but look at what he's done for you! There's no way that Chuck Bass would have transformed the way he has for _you_ if he didn't love you back. When you tell him, he'll probably be so happy he'll-"

---

"Rip my head off. I already ruined her plans for how she was going to lose her virginity; she didn't get rose petals or candles or classical music or anything…so if I fuck this up too…"

"I think you're forgetting it's _Blair _we're talking about," Nate pointed out.

"Oh of course, I thought we were talking about _Humphrey,_" Chuck spat, already aggravated by this situation and growing more nauseous by the second.

"Come on, Chuck, you know what I mean. She's the biggest romantic so as long as she's _hearing _the words, she won't care how! Well, as long as you don't yell it through a door or while she's in the bathroom or something."

"I love how much faith you have in me."

"What can I say, I'm-"

---

"The biggest idiot! Seriously, what was I thinking? Falling in love with Chuck Bass – it's like something out of a horror movie! At what point did I completely lose all sense and decide it was okay to fall in love with him?"

"It's not like we choose who we fall in love with," Serena reasoned.

"That explains the Cabbage Patch thing a little," Blair muttered under her breath.

"Okay Blair, I've had enough. You're going to march into that bedroom, you're going to gather your confidence and you're going to tell him how you feel! The longer you put it off, the harder it will be, so just suck it up and do it!"

"You sound like Chuck when we're-"

"Do not say another word or I will hang up, so help me God!"

"But S-"

"No more excuses, B!" interrupted Serena. "I'm going to meet Dan, you're going to tell Chuck you love him and then everything will be fine and dandy, okay?"

"Okay," ground out Blair. "Bye, S."

"Bye, B!"

---

"Look, Jenny's been waiting for like forty-five minutes so can you just be a man and tell her?" pleaded Nate. "You know she's in love with you-"

"Where did you get that from?" Chuck's attempt to sound nonchalant failed dramatically as his pulse quickened.

"From that speech she made when she came back from France, everything that's happened since then, the way she looks at you, the way she spends _all _her time with you and barely even sees Serena anymore so she can be with you, I could go on forever."

There was silence as Chuck took all this in, a genuine smile sliding onto his face. "So, if I say it, you think she'll say it back?"

"I'm one hundred percent sure."

"Okay, go back to degrading yourself in Brooklyn. I have a woman to sweep off her feet," Chuck smirked, snapping the phone closed and heading for the door.

* * *

_It shouldn't be this hard to say three words, _Chuck grumbled silently, brooding in the back of his limo as it glided through the streets of New York. Checking that the divider between him and Arthur was firmly up, he took a deep breath and cleared his throat. He pictured Blair before him in all her glory; chestnut locks cascading over her shoulders, ruby red lips pouting seductively, deep brown doe's eyes staring at him boldly, perfect figure draped only in a black silk chemise… With that vision before him, he swallowed and croaked,

"I love you." _Shit Bass, that was pathetic. You might as well dig your grave now because she's going to murder you if _that's _how you're going to say it._

His next attempt was no better.

The next twelve tries after were also unsuccessful.

After repeating the phrase twenty seven times, Chuck decided that he was actually getting worse. His voice was shaking, his whole body quivering with nerves, and so he forced Arthur to pull over and buy him some water. When the bottle was handed through the window, he drained it in one and felt only mildly better. To his horror, he realised he was sweating and that the butterflies in his stomach were rampaging, their fluttering wings suddenly razor sharp.

"We're here, Mr Bass," announced Arthur, pulling to a smooth stop and parking the car.

"Right," Chuck managed to gulp. "I'll be going up then…"

It was another fifteen minutes before he made it out of the limo.

Waiting in the elevator was excruciating and made him wonder whether all men had to face this many trials before admitting their true feelings. _Is it some kind of test, where only the men truly worthy are able to do it? Some kind of rite of passage? _The words conjured up the image of ancient initiations, often involving gruesome tasks and blood, and immediately destroyed any remaining confidence he had. As the doors opened onto the Waldorf penthouse, he speculated if Blair would believe that he'd just popped over to see her randomly…even though they had plans for later that evening. _Maybe I can leave before she-_

"Oh hi, Chuck!" came the rather breathless voice of his other half, sashaying down the stairs and looking almost exactly how he'd envisioned her – only with a cream, silk dressing gown on top of her chemise. _She must have been getting ready, _he surmised.

"Hi," he nodded awkwardly, wishing the ground would swallow him whole.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked worriedly. "My phone was on but I didn't hear it ring so I must have missed your call…"

"I didn't call." His words sounded so wrong to his own ears, stiff and emotionless and very _un-_Chuck Bass. "I came over to tell you something, it had to be face to face…" Despite his nerves, he immediately picked up on the slight widening of her eyes and the way her face froze for a split-second.

"Oh?" She moved smoothly over the marble floor into the living room, taking a seat on the couch and waiting for him to make himself comfortable. He joined her on the same chaise longue and then stared down at the floor, unable to phrase the words. When he continued to avoid her gaze, she declared hotly, "If you're trying to break up with me, I'm telling you now-"

"What?" Chuck burst out, "You can't be serious!" The idea of him wanting to end it seemed so ludicrous that he hadn't once thought of her getting that impression from his behaviour.

"I'm deadly serious!" she responded angrily. "After everything we've been through, you can't possibly think I'm just going to let you walk in here and-"

"Blair, I really don't think you understand-" He looked at her, his eyes for once devoid of all humour.

"Don't understand?! What's there to understand?! I can't _believe _you! I really thought you- I mean, I was going to- Oh my God, I can't even look at you!" With that, she jumped up from the chaise and stormed up the stairs, her dressing gown billowing out behind her theatrically.

Chuck was frozen in the sitting room, his mind replaying her words over and over again. _How could that have possibly happened? How in HELL did it go from my trying to tell her I love her to her accusing me of trying to break up with her?_ He couldn't move, couldn't think clearly. A voice in his head was screaming at him to jump up and chase her up the stairs, to explain how she'd just got the wrong idea, to let her know how he really felt. Unfortunately for it – and Chuck and Blair, he was in such a state of shock that he couldn't even take it in.

The grandfather clock in the corner struck five o'clock and jolted him from his condition. Shaking his head like a dog shaking water from its coat, he stumbled to his feet and closed his eyes briefly before running up the stairs two at a time. Unsurprisingly, her door was locked when he reached it, but he was resolute. When he knocked loudly, she didn't answer. Then, to his dismay, he heard something which made his heart break.

_Sobbing._

"Blair, goddamnit! You have to let me in! Yhave to let me explain!" he yelled, pummelling the door. The sobbing stopped and then started up again, crying the only sound from within. "Please, just listen to me! Open the door and let me tell you what I really came for."

A few moments passed and then he heard, through a lot of sniffles and soft sobs, the hysterical cry of, "I'm not listening to you breaking up with me _again_!"

"But I didn't come to break up with you! I don't _want _to break up with you! In fact, I came here to do the opposite!" Chuck pounded on the door once more, his body humming with desperation and his feet and hands unable to keep still. "I was so shocked when you suggested it, it seemed so preposterous to me that I couldn't even tell you that you'd misunderstood!"

The crying stopped, to his intense relief, and he heard shuffling. When Blair spoke again, her voice was slightly stronger. "Keep talking."

"The only reason I came round was because I had to tell you something that couldn't wait," he coaxed, hope burgeoning inside of him.

"Well, go on then," Blair commanded.

"I really don't think I can until you open the door," Chuck bargained – there was no way he was making his first declaration of love through a wooden door.

"How do I know you're not just saying that so I'll open it?" Blair shot back. "No, if you want to come in, you're going to have to tell me. I know you, Chuck Bass, and I'm not falling for one of your tricks!"

"Blair, this isn't a trick!" he groaned in exasperation. He knew it would be hard but he thought it would be himself causing the problems, not Blair. "Please, just unlock the bloody door!"

"Don't you tell me what to do! Either you tell me what just _couldn't wait _or you get the hell out of my house, Chuck Bass!" On the other side of the door, Blair was glaring so fiercely that she half-expected to burn holes into the wood.

Silence.

"You really want me to tell you now?" Chuck finally asked, his forehead resting on the door.

"For God's sake, Chuck, just spit it out!"

"I love you," he stated simply, his voice so loud and clear that he surprised himself.

More silence.

What seemed like an _eternity _of silence.

Then the clicking of a key in a lock, the twisting of a door knob and the opening of a door.

"What?" she gasped, her red-rimmed eyes as wide as saucers.

"I love you, Blair Cornelia Waldorf," he repeated, his gaze fixed on the girl before him. It wasn't close to how he'd imagined this moment, what with her looking as if she'd been pushed through a tornado and him having used it as a bargaining tool to get the bloody door open – but now that he'd said it, he felt buoyant.

Until she slapped him.

_What had Nate said again? _Chuck thought dazedly. _Oh yeah; "She's the biggest romantic so as long as she's hearing the words, she won't care how! Well, as long as you don't yell it through a door" – Fuck._

"Did you just tell me you loved me for the first time through a _door?!_" she screeched.

"Yeah," he nodded – _no point sugar-coating the truth_.

She stared at him with her mouth open for five seconds.

Then she jumped him.

Hurling herself into his arms, fusing her lips to his and pulling him back into the room, Blair couldn't remember ever being this happy. As she tore his clothes off with superhuman speed, she felt him everywhere. He was surrounding her, she was breathing him in, tasting him, smelling him – and he was whispering the words over and over as she bit down gently on his earlobe, caressed his chest and rubbed herself up against his hardness.

And finally, as she pushed him back onto her bed and crawled slowly on top of him, her body hovering inches above his, she locked her eyes onto his and responded with the only thing she could.

"I love you too, Charles Bartholomew Bass."

He'd never heard sweeter words.

And he'd never fucked her like he did that night.

* * *

**Spotted: NOTHING WHATSOEVER.  
Missed me? I've been keeping on the down-low now that the gossip stream's dried up. That's the price for leading boring lives, girls and boys – no updates from me! And so, the time has come for me to toss in my phone and leave the fun of Manhattan to you.**

**As a farewell, I'm going to give you my final update on my favourite Upper East Siders:**

**N&J – and the blondes are still going strong, yada yada. A whole month's gone by and yet Little J hasn't ruined her future yet…and is that a meeting with the parents arranged for next week?**

**S&D – if there's anything more boring than Nate and Little J, it's these two. Lying on blankets under the stars in Central Park, staring into each other's eyes in nondescript bistros in Brooklyn – ugh, spare us the sickening displays!**

**C&B – the ultimate couple is still just that; ultimate and together! And, if my spies are to be believed, it seems things have progressed to the 'those three little words' stage…which would explain them locking themselves up in the Waldorf penthouse for the last 72hours! Who knew our ex-playboy had it in him? Apparently B did. **

**And for those of you interested, Ty and Newbie are getting along just fine! It seems boringly perfect romances are a dime a dozen!**

**Sadly, that brings me to the end of my farewell message. While the Girls of the Steps crave identity and carbs, the jocks lose brain-cells by balls to the head and the rest of you continue dreaming of being something more, I'm off for a permanent hiatus…unless some juicy gossip begs me to come back of course.**

**You know you'll miss me,  
XOXO Gossip Girl**

* * *

[1] – Taken from a Chandler Bing line in _Friends_.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

…**and that's it! Done! Finished! The End!  
I can't believe that the long road is finally over – and I'm so sad about it that I'm going to keep talking and just say thank you etc. to everyone.**

**Firstly, I never thought I'd even be able to finish a story, so to do so AND receive such an amazing response is quite awe-inspiring for me and more than a little overwhelming.**

**For **_all of you_** who have kept reading from start to finish, who've stuck with me through the rubbish updates and the summer …just Thank You! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I wrote this to be read and so it's you who have fulfilled this ****:)**

**For the **_reviewers, alert-ers and favourite-rs, _**I can't put into words how happy those little things make me. You are responsible for the numerous grins and cheerful moods that I've had and I'm so grateful! I don't think you'll ever know completely how appreciative I am for all of them – just know that they make my day.**

**I've been writing this story from the moment I got my account, so it's surreal to think it's over. Sadly, as much as I've loved writing this, there will NOT be a sequel.  
**_**However**_**, I already have one other fic in progress (which I will be going back to straight away) and another one in the works, so I'm definitely not going anywhere! If you enjoyed this, I'd love if it you checked them out :)**

**LASTLY, I need to say some particular 'Thank You's to three unbelievably special girlies:  
**_Noirreigne (Robin):_ I would never have been able to do this without your wonderful beta-work; your encouragement, your insight and your friendship have been invaluable. This wouldn't be what it is without your input and I can't say thank you enough. XXX  
_OpheliaFrost (Hannah): _My first ever friend! I'd like to dedicate this to you, just because you've seen me through some tough times and I've always valued your friendship, even if it was limited to PMs and reviews! I'm going to miss you this year! XXX  
_uncorazonquebrado (Camilla): _It's so strange to think we bonded over my admiration for HWG and our joint love of Arsenal…and yet here we are :P Again, you've been a fantastic friend and a great help with this story, thank you so much. XXX

**And now this really is the end! Even **_**I, **_**the queen of rambling and long A/Ns, can't prolong it any more!  
So, if you liked this chapter and/or this story, I would be eternally grateful if you would spare a moment of your time to write a review. If you've read the whole thing and enjoyed it/have some comments, it would mean the world to me if you'd let me know ******

**And if it's months from now or even a year+ and you've just finished, I'd still love to hear from you! I don't think there's a time-limit on reviews!**

**So it's bye from me!  
I hope to see you again, either on my own fic or someone else's!  
Hugs,  
Maddy x**

* * *


End file.
